YDS: Aire
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Pero Kiba le había enseñado algo nuevo. Que no estaba sola en el mundo. Que alguien la necesitaba, como si fuera el aire para alguien más. Y eso era todo lo que ella había querido. Todo lo que necesitaba. Kiba&Hinata.
1. Fortaleza y debilidad

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

1/22 --- Número de capítulo en relación al total.

**-LEER- **Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Por única vez les voy a pedir que lean esto para aclarar unas cuestiones de la historia y de las otras tres historias simultáneas que estoy subiendo. Las cuatro, incluída esta ("Aire") tienen un título común que es "Yuxtaposición de soledades" [YDS]. Esto es porque las cuatro historia ocurren paralelamente y en algunos puntos convergen, es decir, tienen un mismo hilo conductor. Pero no son exactamente lo mismo desde diferentes puntos de vista. Ocurren contemporáneamente pero cada historia se centra en una pareja y en momentos que no aparecen en las demás historias. NO es necesario leer las cuatro para entender esta, cada historia es una historia en sí y por sí, separada de las demás. Pueden leer 1, 2, 3, las cuatro, no cambia nada. Aunque, por supuesto, hay menciones de una en las otras. Probablemente la historia central se amplíe más si leen todas pero, como dije, NO es necesario hacerlo El primer capítulo de todas está similarmente narrado, en estructura, pero es solo el primer capítulo. Segundo, para los que no saben, **yo actualizo mis historias todos los días, un capítulo por día, sin falta**. Y esa es una promesa que intento cumplir SIEMPRE. Ya sin más que decir, les agradezco desde ya por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Como siempre, me gustaría saber -si no es demasiado pedir- su opinión, para así poder mejorar. ¡Nos vemos y besitos! (Las próximas notas serán más cortas, lo prometo =)).

* * *

"_Porque todos ellos habían entendido, que la cosa más dolorosa que existía, era no ser necesitado por nadie en el mundo. Aún así, seguían buscando... eso que los salvara de la soledad"_

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire**

I

"Fortaleza y debilidad"

Él era fuerte, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra; y en el mundo al que había advenido, debía serlo. Eso él bien lo sabía pues el margen de error era demasiado estrecho y continuaba estrechándose día a día. Cada día un poco más, empujándolo al abismo, como a todos. Por esa razón era fuerte, porque debía serlo. Debía ser fuerte para sobrevivir. Para mantener su corazón latiendo, para mantener la sangre en sus venas corriendo y el aire llenando sus pulmones. Debía hacerlo, porque en un efímero instante todo podía desaparecer. Su burda e insulsa existencia podía extinguirse. Y él ya no sería nada, ni nadie. Un pedazo de carne sin vida corroyéndose lenta y progresivamente hasta convertirse en nada. Polvo, eso sería, polvo que con el tiempo se olvidaría; por el simple hecho de no tener significado alguno. Quizá, con suerte, una fría piedra áspera llevaría su nombre, en honor a su memoria. Y, si hubiera hecho las cosas bien, alguien quizá la visitara. Pero, poco a poco juntaría polvo, al igual que su recuerdo en las memorias de los vivos. Y, un día –quizá lejano, quizá no- dejarían de visitarlo. Tarde o temprano, todo resto de él sería borrado de la faz de la tierra, y no quedaría nada. Él no sería nada.

Eso no podía permitirlo. Kiba, nunca. Se rehusaba a desaparecer, pues él era así. Impulsivo, la mayor parte del tiempo, y quizá algo alocado y arrogante. El centro gravitatorio de la atención de los demás, atención positiva o negativa. Era indiferente. Podían apreciarlo u odiarlo. Eso poco importaba, en aquel mundo -de todas formas- dichos conceptos eran relativos. Y a él no le importaba lo que aquellos, los otros, pudieran pensar de él; siempre y cuando lo recordaran. Eso era para Kiba lo importante, mantenerse vivo y pulsante, como un pensamiento fastidioso, en la mente de alguien que no fuera sí mismo. Mantenerse vivo, existente, y renovar su existencia constantemente.

Esa era su definición de supervivencia. Supervivencia a la muerte. Y la base del concepto estaba en los demás (lo que lo hacía un "animal social" –como él mismo solía considerarse-), dejando de lado los juicios de valores aleatorios y carentes de valor que se pudieran crear bajo su nombre. Los cuales consideraba irrelevantes y, en la mayoría de los casos, absurdos. De todas formas, lo que ellos pudieran pensar o decir de él, le tenía sin cuidado. Nadie lo conocía realmente. Y aquel con quien había pasado la mayor parte de su vida –y podría decirse, burdamente, que lo conocía- era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo cual encontraba absolutamente afortunado. No querría verse vulnerado, nadie lo querría. Y a él le gustaba pensar que, de todas formas, no lo era. La palabra vulnerabilidad era un insulto para Kiba, sinónimo de debilidad. Todo lo que él no era. Y no había en el mundo peor palabra para definirlo. No que alguien hubiera usado su nombre y "esa" palabra en una misma oración, de todas formas. Nadie lo habría intentado, de hacerlo él habría reído; sonora y abiertamente. Nada sonaba tan absurdo. Nada en aquel absurdo mundo.

Abriendo perezosamente un ojo, contempló de reojo a la blanca criatura canina de gran tamaño que reposaba bajo la sombra del mismo árbol a su lado. Sus ojos largos y afilados como rendijas completamente cerrados; acompañando el suave y pausado movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho. Sonriendo, Kiba volvió a dejar caer sus párpados, reprimiendo un bostezo. Sus brazos, cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

—Esto es tan aburrido... —masculló.

Obviamente, preferiría estar haciendo otra cosa. Un misión, por ejemplo, sería perfecto pues Kiba no era del tipo relajado y despreocupado que gozaba con un momento de paz autoreflexivo, ese era Shikamaru. O eso pensaba él que hacía el Nara mientras pasaba sus días tendido al sol. Ino lo llamaba simplemente holgazanería pero Kiba no estaba seguro. De todas formas, ese no era él. Él no era Shikamaru. Y Kiba no podía sentarse y ver el tiempo rozarle el hombro y pasar sin hacer nada. Su propio ser le compelía a hacer algo, lo que fuera, con tal de llenar su tiempo. Tiempo que no quería desperdiciar en momentos olvidables y carentes de significado, momentos de cotidianeidad. Era algo compulsivo, debía admitir. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Poniéndose de un salto de pie, bajó la mirada nuevamente a su compañero canino, el cual continuaba descansando plácidamente sobre la hierba —¡Oy, Akamaru! —el perro respondió con un breve movimiento de cabeza que indicaba que estaba prestándole atención a su amo—. ¡Entrenemos!

El animal no se movió, simplemente volvió a recostar su cabeza de forma ladeada sobre una de sus patas delanteras. Hecho que fastidió a Kiba —¡¡Vamos!! —insistió— ¡Perro holgazán, levántate! ¡¡Entrenemos!!

Aún así, Akamaru no se movió. Simplemente continuó con la mirada fija en su amo y la postura de su cuerpo completamente relajada. Intentó moverlo, empujándolo con ambas manos, pero el perro no se inmutó.

Molesto, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la hierba. Sus manos, apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo su rostro —¡Tsk! Que aburrimiento... Y tú, perro holgazán, no ayudas en nada. Además —farfulló, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente—, este calor es insoportable.

Y lo era. El verano en el país del fuego era absurdamente caluroso. Agobiante, inclusive. Pero, desde luego, eso no lo detendría. Nada lo haría. Kiba era una de esas personas, afortunadamente para él, a las que le sobraba energía; no tanto como a Rock Lee, eso sería demasiada energía, incluso para él, per definitivamente poseía la suficiente para entrenar sin demasiadas quejas bajo el abrasador sol veraniego. Lo cual consideraba una bendición, una de la cual estaba agradecido. Pues Kiba era, y lo sabía perfectamente, una de esas personas con capacidad física innata, y correr y ejercitarse poco le costaba, a diferencia de otras personas no tan afortunadas. Hinata, su compañera de equipo; por ejemplo, era una de esas personas. Probablemente, el mejor ejemplo que pudiera recordar de momento. Sin intención maligna alguna.

Y, como si del destino se tratara (aunque Kiba no creía en dicho concepto), la figura pequeña de una joven muchacha apareció en el claro en que se encontraba entrenando. Alertado por el suave crujir de una rama bajo los pies de la chica, supo que alguien se encontraba allí, pero solo por su olor supo de quien se trataba.

Sonriendo amplia y jocosamente, levantó la mirada; sus ojos negros como el carbón fijos en ella. A su lado, Akamaru meneaba alegremente la cola de una lado al otro en señal de bienvenida —¡Hola Hinata!

La joven, que aún no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más en el claro, se sobresaltó —¡K-Ki-ba-kun!

El castaño soltó una carcajada y se incorporó, ayudándose del árbol contra el cual había permanecido recostado para ponerse de pie; el gran perro blanco, junto a él, ladró —¿Te asusté?

Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza de un lado al otro, sus brazos contra su pecho, como queriendo apaciguar el latido errático de su corazón —N-No... s-solo me t-tomaste d-desprevenida.

Kiba volvió a reír, dando un paso firme hasta donde se encontraba ella. Deteniéndose en seco al instante, su sonrisa flaqueando —¿Te sucede algo?

Una vez más, negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Su larga cabellera oscura oscilando alrededor de su pálido rostro pulcro —Umm... N-No, e-estoy b-bien.

Pero Kiba no lo creyó, simplemente olisqueó por un instante el ambiente y volvió a dirigirse hacia ella, ambas cejas alzadas —Puedo oler rastros salinos al borde de tus ojos ¿Estuviste llorando?

—N-No —murmuró, y no era mentira. Aún no había derramado ni una sola lágrima y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo ahora. No con él allí, no permitiría que Kiba la viera de esa forma. Vulnerable, débil y patética.

El chico dio un paso más hacia ella entrecerrando los ojos —¿Estás segura?

—S-Si... —susurró, consciente de que sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rosadas por la incomodidad de la situación. No quería que Kiba continuara viéndola así, no quería que continuara haciéndole preguntas. Simplemente no quería hablar del tema, con nadie. Así era ella. Introvertida, cerrada, casi hermética. Todos sus secretos, su dolor y su sufrimiento, morían con ella. Siempre encapsulados en ella.

—Esta bien —replicó él, la sonrisa retornando a sus delgados labios, sus colmillos asomando sutilmente—. Si tú lo dices...

Hinata asintió, agradecida de que Kiba –a pesar de su impulsividad y eterna perseverancia- no insistiera sobre el asunto. Y es que cuando se trataba de hablar, de poner en palabras las cosas, de hacerlas reales, Kiba simplemente se retiraba; la mayor parte de las veces con una tonta excusa. No que a ella le molestara, él siempre había sido así, desde que tenía memoria, y probablemente siempre lo sería. Era inevitable, así eran ellos. En eso se habían convertido, el mundo los había torneado de esa forma, y difícilmente cambiarían.

—Está bien —repitió—. Te creo.

Ella sonrió débilmente —G-Gracias...

—¡Tsk! No necesitas agradecerme por cualquier tontería —sonrió rápidamente al ver la expresión desorientada de la chica, mientras continuaba hablando con la naturalidad y soltura que tanto lo caracterizaba—. En fin, podrías entrenar conmigo ¿Qué dices? Akamaru no parece muy dispuesto a colaborar. O... podríamos ir a comer algo, estoy hambriento, y parece que te haría bien despejarte ¿Qué te parece?

—Umm... —susurró, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera responder a la propuesta de su compañero de equipo, su organismo intervino por ella, haciendo que su estómago se retorciera por la falta de alimento. Y provocando en ella la mayor sensación de vergüenza que hubiera experimentado.

Sin embargo, Kiba simplemente rió ante la expresión de bochorno de la chica. Aún a pesar de tantos años le resultaba fascinante la facilidad con la que Hinata se sonrojaba, aún en las situaciones más cotidianas. Lo encontraba sencillamente absurdo —¡Bien! Eso responde mi pregunta.

—Y-Yo... —susurró. Pero él simplemente pasó a su lado, sin siquiera contemplarla de reojo, dirigiéndose de regreso a la aldea, seguido de Akamaru.

Finalmente, se detuvo y se volteó a verla. Como siempre, una amplia y amigable sonrisa plasmada en sus labios —¿Vienes?

Por unos instantes vaciló pero luego aceptó inmediatamente —S-Si —trotando apresuradamente hasta donde se encontraba su compañero de equipo y... amigo, como ella solía etiquetarlo, aunque nunca hubiera dicho la palabra en voz alta. De todas formas, no creía necesario hacerlo. Kiba probablemente le daría poco significado, dado que las palabras, para él, parecían fácilmente prescindibles e inclusive tendían a incomodarlo; aunque el chico nunca hubiera dicho tal cosa en voz alta, hecho que probaba la teoría de Hinata. En todo caso, no importaba. No realmente. Kiba era Kiba, tal y como siempre lo había sido; así como ella era Hinata Hyuuga, y todo lo que su nombre conllevaba. Y su relación era esta, una de camaradería y amistad. Así como lo era con Shino, su otro compañero de equipo. Y por ella estaba bien, era suficiente. Y aunque nunca lo admitiera, ella los necesitaba más a ellos que ellos a ella. Su equipo, sus compañeros y Kurenai, la mantenían la mayor parte del tiempo en una pieza; cuando la sensación de soledad era demasiada.

Sonriendo, agradecida del pequeño, espontáneo y casi raro momento de paz, se volvió a Kiba. No era una sonrisa plena, sincera, pero era lo más cercano que tenía —Umm... ¿K-Kiba-kun?

El chico, que había permanecido a su lado contemplándola, con curiosidad, de reojo, volteó completamente su rostro a ella —¿Huh?

Hinata bajó lentamente la mirada y, cuando su voz escapó sus labios, fue en un etéreo susurro —G-Gracias...

Y, como supuso que sucedería, Kiba rápidamente desatendió a sus palabras. Fingiendo no darle demasiada importancia a ellas o a su significado implícito. Aún así, Hinata sabía que la había oído, y sabía también que oírla decir aquello lo había complacido pues su sonrisa era ahora distinta. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía manifestarlo abiertamente. Era para él un signo de debilidad, y eso Hinata lo entendía. Era, justamente, por la misma razón que ella no había derramado una lágrima delante del chico.

Cambiando drásticamente el curso de la conversación, Kiba replicó con un tono de voz alegre —Y dime... ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Hinata meditó un instante. Sin embargo, la respuesta acudió a su mente en un breve segundo y entonces respondió, aunque vacilante —¿I-Ichiraku...? —con suerte (aunque Hinata no creía en dicho concepto) _él_ estaría allí. Con "suerte" podría verlo, aunque fuera unos segundos. Unos pocos segundos.

Y, si bien, Kiba hizo una extraña expresión al oír la respuesta de ella. Una expresión indescifrable. Asintió, aceptando su propuesta; mostrándose todo el tiempo seguro y firme. Tal como era él. Y ella, se mostró complacida y tímida. Tal y como era ella, cuando se trataba de _él_.

Después de todo, así eran ellos. Así era su relación. Y todo estaba perfectamente bien. Tal y como Kiba creía.


	2. Distintos iguales

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

2/22**  
**

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Acá, intentando ser fiel a mi promesa, esta el segundo que espero también les guste. Desde ya, muchas gracias por gastar tiempo de su vida en leer mi humilde historia. No soy escritora ni mucho menos pero escribir es algo que me gusta mucho y me hace feliz y si eso que escribo también le agrada a alguien más, mejor así. Asímismo, como no soy escritora, no soy necesariamente buena pero siempre intento mejorar y sus críticas son bienvenidas. Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos. Espero que les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

II

"Distintos-iguales"

Kiba odiaba el silencio, eso era un hecho. El vacío incómodo que se formaba con este y lentamente lo iba absorbiendo todo; como un gran hoyo negro en la curvatura del espacio-tiempo; lo hacía sentirse pequeño, insignificante. Como sabía que realmente era, pero la ilusión de ser la excepción y no parte de la regla era demasiado buena para dejarla simplemente pasar. Él no era un realista, un pesimista, como Shikamaru, y nunca lo había sido. Kiba prefería pensar que, si lo deseaba, podía doblar la línea del horizonte con sus manos y darle una forma menos sosa. Que, si se lo proponía, podía enfrentarse a lo que fuera y vencer. Cualquier cosa, si realmente la deseaba, podía ser conseguida. Conquistada. En el mundo. En ese sentido, Kiba no temía a nada. Era un temerario –imprudente, como solía señalar con fastidio Shino- y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. Su único enemigo, y siempre lo había sabido pues así le habían enseñado desde niño, era él mismo. Solo él podía impulsarse o refrenarse, si lo deseara de una forma u otra. Kiba era su propio límite, la única línea que –aunque lo deseara- jamás podría cruzar. Y, el silencio, lo ponía frente a frente con ese límite. Lo sofocaba y hundía. Lo irritaba, de sobremanera. Por esa razón, lo odiaba y siempre que podía llenaba el vacío con palabras vacías, no palabras verdaderas –porque Kiba se rehusaba a mostrarse vulnerable-, sino palabras huecas, irrelevantes y completamente carentes de significado. Lo que, cotidianamente, solía llamarse conversación trivial o charla de banalidades; donde cada palabra dicha podía ser verdaderamente pensada pero no sentida, nunca sentida. El sentimentalismo y la sensiblería, correspondía a otro tipo de persona. Él no era ese tipo.

Deteniéndose, contempló a la que era en aquel instante su acompañante. Quien, a pesar de permanecer junto a él, parecía estar completamente en otro lado. Sus ojos blancos y fantasmagóricos perdidos en la distancia. Kiba se colocó delante de ella, próximo a ella, su mano agitándose delante del pálido rostro de la chica —Oy ¿Hinata?

La joven parpadeó, una, dos veces e inmediatamente retrocedió torpemente un paso alertada por la proximidad del chico; sintiendo una sensación de ardor ascender debajo de su piel, por sus venas, hasta sus blancas y tersas mejillas —L-Lo siento... me d-distraje —confesó avergonzada. Sintiéndose sumamente tonta por lo absurda de la magnitud de su reacción. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Kiba era una persona demasiado física, siempre estableciendo contacto físico más allá de los límites instaurados, y eso la incomodaba; pero nunca había sido capaz de decírselo. Después de todo, así era él, así era su forma de ser y de relacionarse; y ella no podía evitarlo, ni lo cambiaría. Kiba era quien era.

—Eso puedo verlo —replicó, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa algo torcida—. Me pregunto qué te distrajo o ¿quién? —aventuró bromeando.

El rostro sonrojado de Hinata encandeció aún más, su voz suave y algo aguda por la incomodidad del momento —¡N-No... N-Nada d-de eso...!

Él soltó una carcajada —¿No? Pensé que tendría algo que ver con eso. Supongo que esta vez me equivoqué.

Hinata simplemente asintió, sintiendo suavemente el calor de sus mejillas decrecer de forma lenta. Su pálida complexión adquiriendo su color habitual.

—En fin —masculló Kiba, extendiendo ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y cruzándolos detrás de su nuca—, supongo que no estabas oyendo lo que dije.

La joven bajó lentamente la mirada, avergonzada —Umm... L-Lo s-siento, K-Kiba-kun.

—Heh. No estaba diciendo nada importante de todas formas —el sonido del estómago de ella retorciéndose alcanzó sus oídos, sonsacándole una gran sonrisa—. Supongo que esa es la razón de tu falta de atención. Vamos, no quiero pensar que harán conmigo Shino y Kurenai si tu capacidad atencional se ve afectada indefinidamente por no comer —bromeó.

Una débil sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de los rosados labios de la joven de ojos blancos —Umm... G-Gracias.

Y, como siempre ocurría cuando ella decía aquello, Kiba desestimó al instante la palabra y todo lo que venía con ella. La vulnerabilidad. Debilidad. Algo que el castaño se rehusaba a demostrar. Él era despreocupado, altivo y orgulloso, no sentimental —Heh. No se porque agradeces tanto —rió—. En fin, apresurémonos antes de que mueras de hambre.

Y, sin decir más, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, ignorando que el largo de sus piernas –que obviamente era mayor al de las de ella- le permitía recorrer mayor terreno en menor cantidad de pasos, dejándola atrás. Aún así, Hinata no dijo nada; pues percibió la sensación de que, por un instante, Kiba huía de ella. Y, quizá, así lo fuera. Un sentimiento de tristeza la embargó.

Kiba, por otro lado, no parecía haberse percatado de la ausencia de la presencia de la joven a su lado por lo que continuaba caminando a constante velocidad, hablando sobre trivialidades —Y Shino probablemente haya ido en una misión, es tan injusto... ese arrogante...

Finalmente, se detuvo. Jadeando. Ambas manos en las rodillas y el largo cabello oscuro cayendo en cascada sobre sus delicadas facciones, cubriendo el intento desesperado de recuperar el aire. Lo había intentado, seguirle el ritmo, caminar junto a él, pero no había sido suficiente; como siempre. Se había quedado atrás. Y eso era lo que Hinata más temía.

La voz de su compañero de equipo la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento —¿Huh? —se detuvo—. ¿Qué haces ahí atrás Hinata?

—L-Lo... —jadeó—Y-Yo...

Él enarcó una ceja, notando que había estado caminando demasiado rápido, velocidad que el momento no requería. En absoluto —¿Caminaba demasiado rápido? —rió, rascando su nuca—. Heh, eso parece. Lo siento. Estoy acostumbrado a caminar con Akamaru y él sigue mi ritmo.

—E-Esta... b-bien...

Kiba negó con la cabeza, deshaciendo sus pasos y regresando hasta donde se encontraba aún Hinata doblada sobre sí misma, jadeando. Sin mayor reparo, colocó su mano sobre la coronilla de ella, alborotando sus largos y delgados cabellos negros violáceos, con una gran sonrisa —¿Sabes? Podrías habérmelo dicho.

La incomodidad de Hinata por el contacto de los dedos de él con su cabeza la hizo estremecerse, forzándola a retraerse del toque de él torpemente —Umm... L-Lo se, s-solo no me quería q-quedar atrás.

Habitualmente la oía decir esa frase, siempre en diferentes contextos y por diferentes razones, pero siempre significaba lo mismo. Así como siempre significaba lo mismo lo que él intentaba decirle, pero ella nunca lograba percibirlo —¡Tsk! No me molesta esperarte.

—N-No q-quiero r-retrasarte.

—Bueno... Vamos a comer juntos ¿Cierto? —ella asintió suavemente—. Entonces, debemos llegar juntos. No tiene sentido si voy solo.

—S-Supongo... —susurró, no comprendiendo realmente la lógica de Kiba. Nunca la había entendido completamente, pero eso no importaba. Para él, aquello tenía perfectamente sentido.

—Aunque ahora eso no importa demasiado —sonrió—. Ya llegamos.

—¿Lle-llegamos...?

Él asintió, contemplándola fijar sus ojos vacíos y distantes en el puesto de ramen a no más de cinco metros de donde se encontraban. Su vista, blanca como la nieve, fija en los tobillos de dos personas que se encontraban de momento allí, almorzando. Uno lo reconocía perfectamente, aquel color anaranjado brillante. _Naruto_. El otro permanecía aún un misterio. Sin embargo, se encontró no importándole demasiado; todo rastro de despreocupación y buen humor súbitamente remplazado por una reverberarte sensación de frustración que parecía quemarle la boca del estómago. Así como también parecía corroer el interior de sus venas.

—¡Tsk! —chasqueó la lengua, observando de reojo la actitud retraída y tímida de su compañera de equipo. Actitud que parecía haberse acrecentado y seguía haciéndolo a cada segundo. Aún así, no dijo nada. Simplemente se encaminó al puesto de ramen, forzándola a ella a seguirlo, pues no deseaba quedarse atrás y sola.

—K-Kiba-kun... —susurró, dando un pequeño tirón a la manga de él— e-espérame.

Él le dedicó una breve mirada y continuó caminando, pensando todo el tiempo cuánto le recordaba Hinata en aquel momento a una niña perdida y olvidada, abandonada a su propia suerte.

Finalmente, apartó la pesada cortina de su camino e ingresó al lugar; saludando jubilosamente a ambas personas que se encontraban de momento allí, ignorando la sensación percibida segundos atrás —¡¡Buenos días!! —Hinata siguiéndolo tímidamente detrás. Su presencia oculta por la espalda de Kiba a los demás.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon inmediatamente a verlo, reaccionando a la voz familiar. El primero, un chico de alborotados cabellos rubios y profundos ojos azules sonrió inmediatamente al verlo, embargado por una sensación de familiaridad. El segundo, sin embargo, simplemente contempló al castaño en silencio. Sus ojos negros como dos hoyos e igual de vacíos se fijaron indiferentemente en los negros de él; disparando la furia contenida del miembro del clan Inuzuka. Sus largos colmillos incisivos apareciendo de forma amenazante por debajo de labio superior. Su postura sumamente rígida y envarada. _Sai_. Aún lo recordaba, a pesar de haber trascurrido tres años desde aquella vez, la forma en que aquel sujeto lo había llamado descaradamente. A él y a Akamaru. "Pulgosos", esa había sido la palabra exacta; y Kiba, definitivamente, no era del tipo de persona que perdona una ofensa a sí mismo y a su orgullo fácilmente. De hecho, aún desde entonces, le guardaba rencor a Sai y deseaba, honestamente, borrarle aquella sonrisa falsa y artificial de un golpe. No que alguna vez fuera a hacerlo, al menos no fuera de una batalla. Por supuesto, si la oportunidad llegara a presentársele algún día, seguramente no dudaría. Ni vacilaría, ni un instante.

Naruto, sonriendo aún más ampliamente, decidió intervenir. Atrayendo la atención de Kiba sobre su persona, en vez de Sai, para evitar cualquier conflicto que pudiera ocasionarse —¡¡Kiba!! —exclamó, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Un bajo gruñido escapó de entre sus labios e inconscientemente frotó su espalda adolorido, tomando asiento junto al rubio sin perder de vista la expresión, ahora simuladamente sonriente, del muchacho de cortos cabellos negros y piel sumamente blanca —Hola Naruto... —refunfuñó, soltando un bufido de fastidio—. Sai...

Este último, simplemente se limitó a asentir. Sonriendo descarada y falsamente al recién llegado —Buenos días.

Ante esto, un nuevo gruñido ascendió por la garganta del Inuzuka pero logró contenerse. Decidiendo pasar por alto la presencia de aquella persona en Ichiraku, y forzándose a arrancar sus ojos de los ojos de Sai. La voz de Hinata, tímida y retraída, proveniente de la espalda de él lo obligó a mirar en la otra dirección.

—B-Bue-Buenos d-días, N-Naruto-kun —susurró, su suave y melodiosa vocecita flotando en el ambiente, quebrando todo último vestigio de tensión en el aire.

La expresión del rubio pasó de una de sorpresa a una de genuina alegría, replicando rápidamente —¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Buenos días, Hinata!! No te había visto... —lo cual sonsacó a Kiba un nuevo gruñido de fastidio que nadie pareció oír, afortunadamente para él.

Hinata, sin embargo, no pareció importarle que el rubio no se hubiera percatado de ella hasta el momento, pues una tímida sonrisa se extendió por sus labios mientras asintió con suavidad y bajó la mirada ocultando su rostro detrás de su cabello. Ocupando el asiento junto a su compañero de equipo. Sus ojos nunca abandonando el semblante alegre y jubiloso del rostro del rubio de ojos azules.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua irritado y se volvió a ella, contemplando el color rosado de sus mejillas suavemente descender un tono. Hinata, por su parte, parecía aún ensimismada en sus propias ideas y pensamientos; contemplando de reojo el perfil de Naruto.

—Oy, Hinata —la llamó, atrayendo los ojos traslúcidos de ella a él.

Avergonzada por su comportamiento, se removió en su asiento, colocando ambas manos sobre su regazo en señal de timidez —L-Lo s-siento, K-Kiba-kun.

La expresión de él se suavizó, una sonrisa reemplazando rápidamente el ceño fruncido entre sus ojos —¿Qué quieres?

Ella levantó la vista y leyó la lista colgada detrás de donde se encontraba el anciano hombre que atendía habitualmente aquel lugar, junto a su hija —Umm... ¿Shoyu ramen?

Kiba asintió, volviéndose inmediatamente al hombre que aguardaba ansioso sus dos pedidos y a la joven de cabello castaño y ojos de similar color que había comenzado a lavar dos tazones para ellos —Dos shoyu ramen.

Teuchi, el hombre, asintió y dio media vuelta para comenzar a preparar ambos pedidos. Mientras tanto, su hija Ayame trapeó rápidamente el mostrador frente a ambos jóvenes y otorgó a su padre dos tazones recién lavados. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos tenían sus pedidos delante suyo.

Kiba partió ambos palillos y comenzó a comer, resignándose a entablar una conversación con su compañera de equipo mientras el rubio contenedor del zorro de nueve colas permaneciera en el mismo espacio que ellos —Oy, Naruto... ¿No tienes una misión, o algo?

Realmente no había deseado que sonara tan hostil pero no había podido evitarlo y, de todas formas, nadie parecía haberse percatado del tono de su voz. Honestamente hablando, nadie le prestaba demasiada atención en aquel lugar, y era eso justamente lo que lo enervaba. Kiba odiaba no atraer la atención.

Éste asintió, dando un último sorbo a su tazón de ramen y limpiando su boca con el dorso de su propia mano antes de mirar a los ojos al que una vez fuera su compañero de la academia y responder, con una amplia y centelleante sonrisa en el rostro —¡Traer a Sasuke de vuelta!

La reiteración de aquella frase había perdido todo efecto en él. Honestamente hablando, lo que sucediera a Sasuke, lo tenía sin el menor cuidado. Para él, el Uchiha no era más que un arrogante y egoísta traidor que no merecía en forma y tamaño alguno su respeto. Mucho menos el respeto de Naruto.

—Veo que sigues con eso... ¿Algún progreso?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y con renovado entusiasmo replicó —Danzou está muerto.

Por un instante, pensó que podría tratarse de una broma pero luego rápidamente desechó esa idea. Naruto era un bromista, un payaso, como él, pero jamás bromearía con eso. Jamás lo haría con algo que era tan importante para él. Así que, por unos segundos, Kiba permaneció allí, aguardando a que las palabras echaran raíces en su mente y todo empezara a moverse una vez más. A su lado, Hinata permanecía igual de sorprendida, igual de estupefacta que él; contemplando a Naruto con los mismos ojos desconcertados.

Luego de unos segundos, con voz estrangulada musitó —¿Fue...?

Sai, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento, fue quien decidió responder aquella pregunta —Uchiha Sasuke.

E, inmediatamente, todo encajó perfectamente en su cabeza. No esta sorprendido, no una vez que hubo asimilado la información. Para él, aquel era el único desenlace posible a la vida de Danzou. Y, por mucho que detestara al Uchiha, debía admitir que estaba agradecido, pues aún podía sentir la furia resurgir por sus venas cuando recordaba cómo aquel despreciable y patético hombre había aprovechado la desgracia de Konoha para alzarse con el poder. Cómo había aprovechado las desgracias de los shinobi que lucharon en batalla durante la invasión de Pain para lograr sus propios objetivos personales. Sin importarle quienes morían y quienes vivían. Sin importarle que él mismo había terminado enterrado bajo escombros y que Hinata casi había perdido su vida en el proceso. Sin importarle nada. Eso, jamás podría perdonárselo.

Finalmente, sonriendo, Naruto colocó dinero sobre el mostrador y se despidió de ambos miembros del que una vez fuera el equipo 8. Exclamando fuertemente, con su pulgar señalándose a sí mismo —Debo entrenar. Debo hacerme más fuerte, para poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Hice una promesa, y la cumpliré. ¡De veras!

Y sin decir más, sin voltearse siquiera a mirar atrás, abandonó el lugar acompañado de Sai. Alejándose más y más de la vista del mismo Kiba y de Hinata.

Haciendo que éste último sonriera y bajara lentamente la mirada, sus largos colmillos expuestos a la vista del mundo —Es increíble.

Y lo era, aunque nunca fuera admitir semejante hecho en voz alta. Y, de hecho, nunca lo haría. Lo era. Naruto era increíble. Fuerte, en el más amplio sentido de la palabras; tal y como lo era él. Idénticos. En tal sentido lo eran. Por esa razón lo consideraba su amigo, su rival, su enemigo, y todo lo que estaba en el medio. Por esa razón quería derrotarlo, aunque fuera una vez, de alguna forma.

Después de todo, así eran ellos. Así era su relación. Y, a pesar de todo, no la cambiaría. Nunca lo haría. Porque eran distintos y, a la vez, eran iguales.


	3. Nada que perder

**Disclaimer: Obviamente, ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

3/22

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que hasta el momento la historia les esté gustando. En todo caso, gracias por darle una oporunidad, lo cual es demasiado más de lo que podía pedir, y más aún gracias a quienes desperdiciaron tiempo de su vida en dejarme un review con su opinión. Si llegaron hasta el capítulo 3, y todavía les interesa, espero no decepcionarlos. Gracias, nuevamente. Espero el capítulo les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

III

"Nada que perder"

Lo contempló marcharse en silencio, con suma tristeza. Lo siguió lentamente con su blanca mirada hasta que ya no pudo seguirlo más y entonces volvió a mirar su tazón de ramen con abatimiento. Repentinamente, ya no tenía hambre. No tenía deseo alguno de ingerir aquel tazón. Sin él allí, estar en aquel lugar no significaba nada.

A su lado, Kiba la observaba preocupado y ligeramente fastidiado. Cada vez que Naruto se marchaba era como si se llevara una parte de Hinata con él, la parte más importante. Aquella que la mantenía unida y en una pieza. Porque, aparentemente, él no podía lograr tal cosa. Y eso le enfurecía cada día un poquito más, lo frustraba un poquito más. No que fuera a decirlo en voz alta. Jamás lo haría.

Aún así, insistía. ¿Por qué? No estaba demasiado seguro, no quería pensar en ello tampoco. Suponía que por mera cuestión de ego. Kiba era orgulloso, en el pleno sentido de la palabra, y jamás rechazaba un desafío cuando lo veía.

—¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de lucir como un cachorro abandonado en la lluvia... —los ojos de ella rápidamente abandonaron la dirección en la que estaban mirando y se volvieron a los ojos negros de su compañero de equipo. Sus mejillas adquiriendo un tenue tono rosado que, en contraste con su piel pálida, daban a su rostro una expresión algo más suave.

—Y-Yo... Y-Yo... N-No...

Él sonrió, llevando su mano detrás de su oreja, fingiendo no poder oírla —¿Qué? No entiendo...

Hinata cerró los ojos y rápidamente murmuró lo que intentaba decir, aferrándose al borde del mostrador para mantenerse firme —Y-Yo no p-parezco un cachorro en la lluvia.

Kiba rió, su carcajada fuerte y sonora —Heh. Supongo que no. ¿Viste? No fue tan difícil dejar de tartamudear, ¿o si?

La muchacha parpadeó desconcertada a su compañero de equipo, luego sonrió tímidamente —Umm... s-supongo que no.

El chico asintió, cruzándose de brazos. Satisfecho consigo mismo —Así está mejor. ¿No crees?

Hinata movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un suave gesto afirmativo, su postura retraída sobre el taburete —S-Si...

Entonces la atención de él se fijo en el tazón de ella —¿No comerás eso? No has tocado siquiera tu ramen.

La pobre muchacha lo miró avergonzada, incapaz de decirle que en verdad había perdido todo apetito; por lo que tomó ambos palillos y comenzó a introducir los alimentos uno a uno en su boca, masticando con delicadeza y lentitud todos y cada uno de los bocados. Una y otra vez, por largos minutos.

Kiba contempló el gesto con incredulidad, y es que simplemente no podía creer que Hinata no tuviera el valor de decirle algo tan simple como que ya no quería su tazón de ramen. Por lo que, sin siquiera pedirle permiso, le arrebató fastidiado el objeto de delante de ella y lo colocó frente a él; tomando unos palillos nuevos y comenzando a engullir el interior del tazón de forma desaforada. Sus ojos rígidos en los extremos y su boca torcida hacia abajo.

Hinata lo miró inquietada por el repentino arrebato, preocupada de haberlo ofendido —¿Umm... K-Kiba-kun? —éste no se volteó a verla, simplemente siguió comiendo; lo cual acrecentó la sensación de culpa en el interior de la chica—. ¿E-Estás m-molesto? ¿E-Es mi culpa? P-Por-Porque s-si es mi c-culpa... l-lo siento...

Cansado, dejó el tazón vacío sobre el mostrador y negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo enfadado con ella, aún si lo quisiera. Aún si lo deseara, no podía. Hinata le parecía demasiado frágil, demasiado amable y gentil, como para descargar toda su furia sobre ella. Ni siquiera en los entrenamientos podía hacerlo.

—No... —masculló, su voz volviéndose más severa a medida que continuaba hablando—. Pero debes dejar de hacer eso, Hinata. Si no quieres algo, si algo te molesta, tienes que decirlo.

—P-Pero...

El castaño sonrió, alborotando sus ya de por sí enmarañados cabellos color chocolate —¡Di lo que te molesta, yo lo hago! No tienes porqué tolerar nada que no te guste.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose avergonzada de sí misma por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como él para hacerlo. Para Kiba, aquello era más fácil. A él no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él, nunca lo hacía. Lo que otros pensaran o dijeran de su persona lo tenía completamente sin cuidado y, por esa razón, Hinata lo admiraba. Porque Kiba era lo suficientemente fuerte, y su confianza en sí era tal, que no dependía de nadie más. Y no permitía que nadie más lo insultara o degradara. Siempre listo para defender su posición, su terreno; con garras y dientes, si fuera necesario.

En ese sentido, Kiba le recordaba a Naruto —L-Lo s-siento.

Él chasqueó la lengua, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su nuca y echando la cabeza para atrás —Ya te dije... no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Hinata. Y no tienes que disculparte por todo.

Ante esto, la joven sonrió y asintió, cometiendo la tontería de volver a intentar disculparse por haberse disculpado cinco segundo atrás —L-Lo s-sien-

El Inuzuka simplemente carcajeó, enderezándose nuevamente y dejando el dinero de ambos tazones de ramen sobre el mostrador —¡Eres increíble!

Hinata sintió arder sus mejillas aún más, si es que aquello era remotamente posible. Y rápidamente, intentó aclararse, solo para disculparse una vez más —¡L-Lo siento! —rápidamente, cubrió su boca. Su rostro completamente sonrojado.

—¡Jajaja! —se desternilló, curvándose sobre sí mismo para aferrarse el abdomen. Hinata seguía contemplándolo completamente avergonzada—. ¡L-Lo siento! —rió, intentando calmarse—. Ya no me reiré más... —jadeó, recuperando la compostura—. No me reiré más. Lo prometo.

Hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo. Entonces su vista se volvió a su compañera de equipo, cuyos ojos blancos contemplaban distraídos el suelo que se extendía delante de ellos.

Preocupado de haberla ofendido, preguntó —Oy, Hinata ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, levantando la vista y forzando una débil sonrisa sobre sus rosáceos labios —S-Si... G-Gracias p-por p-preguntar. K-Kiba-kun.

El chico rascó su cabeza, desconcertado —Seguro... no hay problema.  
Entonces, Hinata recordó algo y, sin previo aviso alguno, comenzó a revolver bajo el porta kunai que llevaba sujeto en su muslo izquierdo. Rebuscando algo que parecía sujeto bajo este.

Finalmente, lo sacó —T-Toma... —ofreció.

Kiba contempló las monedas que Hinata ofrecía con ambas palmas pálidas giradas hacia arriba —¿Qué-

La joven Hyuuga extendió sus manos aún más hacia el chico —P-Por l-los tazones de r-ramen.

Él negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo ofensa —¡Tsk! Esta vez el ramen va por mi cuenta.

Aún así, ella insistió —P-Pero...

—No, ya te dije que yo invito. ¡Además... —aclaró rápidamente, como temiendo que ella pudiera malinterpretar de alguna forma lo que él hubiera dicho segundos atrás— yo me comí ambos! Así que no es como si yo estuviera pagando por tú comida. No cuenta.

Hinata sonrió, gentilmente. Volviendo a guardar sus monedas con delicadeza debajo del porta kunai sujeto a su pierna —G-Gracias... —susurró. Con una voz muy suave y casi inaudible.

Él simplemente volvió a reír, contemplándola doblarse sobre sí misma y guardar los pequeños objetos dorados debajo del vendaje que rodeaba su muslo —¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de decir tanto "Gracias" y "Lo siento". Al menos estando conmigo. No necesitas la formalidad y la etiqueta. Me haces sentir como un salvaje —bromeó. Sonsacando una pequeña y débil carcajada por parte de ella. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello -en parte- era cierto; pues ella era un miembro del clan Hyuuga, caracterizado por su solemnidad y compostura. Y él lo era del clan Inuzuka; siempre conocido por su brutalidad y crudeza. Así como por su falta de tacto y poco apropiado comportamiento.

Ella era una Hyuuga, y estaba enjaulada por ello. Él era un Inuzuka, y había nacido libre.

—En fin, supongo que debería llevar a Akamaru a casa. ¿Cierto, amigo? —el perro, que permanecía sentado junto a su amo, ladró animado; moviendo la cola de un lado al otro.

Sin embargo, su atención se vio atraída una vez más hacia Hinata cuando una expresión de terror contorsionó las facciones delicadas de su rostro. Su semblante, habitualmente pálido, adquirió un color blanquecino aún más enfermizo que el habitual, y sus ojos níveos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Notó, entonces, que su labio inferior temblaba.

—Oy, Hinata ¿Qué sucede?

La joven levantó la mirada al cielo y susurró —¿Q-Qué h-ho-hora es?

Kiba se encogió de hombros —Pasado el mediodía, supongo. ¿Por qué?

Bajando la mirada, clavando sus ojos traslúcidos en sus propios pies, volvió a susurrar —D-Debía v-volver a c-casa... m-mi padre... —negó con la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Se preguntó cómo había olvidado semejante orden. Cómo había cometido la torpeza de olvidarse del compromiso que su padre había fijado con ella. No lo sabía, simplemente lo había hecho. Quizá por los deseos de ver a Naruto, por la necesidad de ver al rubio, si tan solo un segundo. O quizá, por la agradable compañía de uno de sus compañeros de equipo; pues Kiba –al igual que Shino- era una de las únicas personas en su vida capaz de siempre hacerle olvidar todos y cada uno de sus problemas, aunque fuera por una tarde. Aunque fuera por un breve y efímero instante. Tan solo ello, valía la pena.

—D-Debo i-irme, K-Kiba-kun... —y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. No obstante, una mano tomándola fuerte y firmemente por la muñeca la detuvo; forzándose a voltearse nuevamente a enfrentar a dicha persona—. ¿Q-Qué-

Kiba sonrió, amplia y regocijadamente. Sus largos y punzantes colmillos sobresaliendo por debajo de su delgado labio superior —¡Creo que tengo la solución! En Akamaru podemos llegar enseguida. ¿Verdad amigo? —el can ladró en señal afirmativa, hinchando su pecho orgulloso por el halago y la confianza de su amo.

Hinata titubeó —¿P-Pero... n-no l-le haremos d-daño...?

Akamaru ladró, ofendido por la falta de confianza. Kiba simplemente se limitó a reír, y es que la idea era sencillamente absurda —¿Daño? Nah... Akamaru puede soportar el peso que sea.

Y, sin perder más tiempo, se montó sobre Akamaru de un ágil y fluido salto. Aferrándose de los largos cabellos de la nuca del animal. Rápidamente, extendió la mano a ella; esperando que la tomara. Pero ella no lo hizo, al menos no al instante, sino que permaneció contemplando vacilante el gran animal y a su dueño sentado sobre la espalda de éste.

—Y-Yo...

—¡Oh, vamos! —insistió, alentándola a subirse de la misma forma que él. Al ver que la muchacha no lo hacía, decidió ayudarla a decidirse. Inclinándose hacia delante, susurró algo al oído de perro. Y éste, como si se tratara de una orden inquebrantable, descendió hasta quedar agachado sobre sus cuatro patas plegadas contra el suelo—. Ahora es más fácil. Sube.

Hinata asintió cautamente, y tomando la mano de él se sentó sobre el lomo del animal. Justo detrás de Kiba —¿A-Así?

El chico sonrió, contemplando la expresión de susto en el rostro de ella por encima de su hombro —Casi... sujétate.

—¿Q-Qué m-me sujete? —balbuceó.

Kiba rió —A menos que quieras caerte... aférrate fuerte.

—E-Está b-bien... —susurró, incómoda. Tomándolo a él desde atrás por la cintura, apoyando su mejilla contra la espalda de él. Sintiendo, súbitamente, el palpitar de su corazón. Constante, rítmico.

Él cerró los ojos y sonrió, inhalando la sutil esencia de ella con su privilegiado olfato. Percibiendo el aroma a té verde y lavanda ascender por sus fosas nasales e invadirlo todo. Cada idea. Cada pensamiento. Cada centímetro de su desordenada mente. Luego de un instante, los volvió a abrir; fijando sus ojos negros en el camino —¡Bien! —exclamó, soltando una carcajada al sentirla sujetarse con más fuerza a él—. No te preocupes, Akamaru y yo no te dejaremos caer.

—L-Lo s-se...

Una gran sensación de satisfacción lo invadió —No es tan malo, una vez que te acostumbras es realmente divertido. ¿Verdad Akamaru? —y, sin previo aviso, el perro salió lanzado a gran velocidad hacia delante. Como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido la orden que necesitaba oír para empezar a galopar. Y así lo hizo, galopó a toda velocidad hacia el destino fijado. Sus grandes patas golpeando una y otra vez contra el blando suelo; sus garras clavándose en la tierra con cada paso, arrancando parte de ésta en el proceso.

Mientras tanto, el viento azotaba sus rostros sin piedad alguna, haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran por el mero contacto del aire con la superficie de sus retinas. Acariciando sus cabelleras y enredándolas en el proceso, cosa que a Kiba no parecía molestar en lo más mínimo. De hecho, el joven parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquel medio de transporte. La sonrisa amplia y reveladora en sus labios lo decía todo.

—¡¡Woohoo!! —aulló, soltando su agarre de los largos cabellos blancos de la nuca del animal y extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados. Sintiendo, ante esto, el agarre de Hinata afianzarse aún más en su cintura. La yema de sus delgados y blancos dedos clavándose a ambos flancos de estómago.

Jadeando por encima del sonido del viento, musitó —¡L-Lo siento! —temiendo hacerle daño alguno. Pero Kiba solo rió, ignorando la disculpa innecesaria de la chica.

Finalmente, Akamaru se detuvo en seco; haciendo que ambos jinetes se inclinaran bruscamente hacia delante. La cabeza de Hinata chocando con la espalda firme y férrea del chico delante de ella —¡¡Llegamos!!

La Hyuuga, con las piernas aún temblándole, descendió del animal. Kiba solo atinó a soltar una última carcajada antes de bajarse de Akamaru él también —Tan brusco fue ¿eh?

Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando hacer que todo dejara de darle vueltas a su alrededor. Intentando parecer inafectada por el vertiginoso viaje, en vano —N-No... e-estoy b-bien. G-Gracias, K-Kiba-kun.

Aún así, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para detenerse a recobrar el aliento. Recordando súbitamente el compromiso con su padre corrió al interior del complejo Hyuuga, sabiendo de antemano que Hiashi estaría aguardándola con expresión severa y de completa decepción.

Jadeando, se detuvo ante su padre, notando que Neji se encontraba allí a su lado —Llegas tarde —lo oyó decir. Y no perdió tiempo alguno en doblarse hacia delante en una exagerada reverencia, y luego en otra y otra —L-Lo s-siento m-mucho.

Sin embargo, la expresión inflexible del líder del clan no se suavizó. Sino que pareció inclusive incrementarse aún más frente a sus disculpas. Aún más frente a sus intentos desesperados de ganar su perdón. Algo que sabía era inútil, era en vano.

Aún así, volvió a repetirse, deseando que esta vez la escuchara —L-Lo s-s-siento, p-padre.

Pero no lo hizo. Hiashi simplemente se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta, dándole completamente la espalda a ella. Ignorando deliberadamente sus patéticas disculpas y sus súplicas. Solo tres palabras escaparon de sus labios, solo una orden en voz grave y rígida —Lucha con Neji.

Enderezándose, asintió. Obedeciendo la orden de su propio padre, acercándose al centro del jardín en el que se encontraban y fijando –vacilante- su vista en su primo. Quien devolvió la mirada al instante, una mirada cargada de algo que Hinata no podía identificar. Quizá fuera empatía, eso quería al menos creer, pero no estaba segura. No estaba segura de que Neji pudiera sentir algo semejante a la empatía, menos aún manifestarla abiertamente.

Neji se puso de pie, también, y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Hinata. Su expresión seria y su porte solemne —¿Lista?

Ella asintió. _¿Lista?_. No, no lo estaba. Y no estaba segura de estarlo pronto. Pero daría lo mejor de sí, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, sin siquiera acobardarse, porque –como Naruto- ese era su camino ninja. Y, como Naruto, no tenía nada que perder. Absolutamente nada. En ese sentido, ambos eran iguales.


	4. Marioneta rota

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto, obviamente. **

4/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Esero que bien. Yo, por mi parte, subiendo el capitulo 4. Me alegro de saber que hasta el momento les gustó, aunque todavía no acontencieron demasiadas cosas. Recién estamos en el inicio, después de todo. En todo caso, como siempre, gracias por el simple hecho de entrar a curiosear en mi historia. Si les agradó, espero sigan leyendo. Y si sienten que tienen que corregirme algo o dar su opinión al respecto de algo, sepan que lo acepto. De hecho, lo aprecio. ¡Gracias a todos (de nuevo)! ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

**

* * *

**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

IV

"Marioneta rota"

—Lucha con Neji —fueron las últimas palabras de su padre antes de ponerse de pie, darle la espalda y excusar su presencia del campo de entrenamiento. Su tono había sido grave y sus palabras rígidas y estrictas, tal y como era él.

De reojo, pudo observar la vista del que fuera su primo clavada en ella; aguardando por una respuesta de su parte. Esperando pacientemente hasta que ella le indicara que podían comenzar. Por un instante, la mirada de Neji estuvo cargada de algo que Hinata fue incapaz de identificar. _¿E-Empatía?_. No, eso quería creer ella, pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera estaba segura de que Neji pudiera sentir empatía con alguien más. Menos aún, con ella.

Neji se puso de pie, también, y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Hinata. Su expresión seria y su porte solemne —¿Lista?

Ella asintió. _¿Lista?_. No, no lo estaba. Y no estaba segura de estarlo pronto. Pero daría lo mejor de sí, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, sin siquiera acobardarse, porque –como Naruto- ese era su camino ninja. Y, como Naruto, no tenía nada que perder. Absolutamente nada. En ese sentido, ambos eran iguales.

Llevando inconscientemente una mano a su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón, y levantando la otra hasta sus labios, susurró —¡Byakugan! —haciendo que las venas que se encontraban alrededor se sus ojos aumentaran de tamaño, dejándose ver a través de la piel color papel de la muchacha.

Neji la imitó, activando su propio Byakugan frente a la mirada blanca de la chica —Parece que tienes público —masculló, viendo a través de la gran muralla de los terrenos del clan Hyuuga sin siquiera voltear la cabeza.

Y tenía razón. Allí, a no más de un metro de la entrada del lugar, permanecía de pie Kiba, junto a Akamaru; su cuerpo alerta y envarado y su postura firme. Como si se rehusara a irse, como si no quisiera hacerlo.

La voz seria e indiferente de Neji volvió a romper el silencio —No se irá.

No, en eso también tenía razón. Kiba no se iría, pero Hinata deseaba que lo hiciera. Deseaba que diera media vuelta y simplemente se fuera. Porque él era fuerte –y por esa razón Hinata lo admiraba-, pero ella no lo era. No aún. Y no deseaba que el chico la viera caer una y otra vez frente a su primo. No deseaba que la viera débil y frágil, como muchos pensaban que ella era –incluido el chico un año mayor aguardándola de pie frente a ella-, no deseaba que él también pensara que lo era. Pues Kiba, como Shino, tenían fe en ella; y Hinata no deseaba romperla. No deseaba romper su fe, ni su confianza. Eso era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban.

Volviendo la vista a Neji, lo contempló por un instante. Las venas de sus temples vibraron debajo de su idéntica y casi traslúcida piel marmórea. Sus ojos, igual de blancos e igual de insípidos se cruzaron e instantes luego estuvieron frente a frente. Neji fue el primero en llegar hasta donde estaba ella, apuntando con sus dedos cargados de chakra al abdomen de ella. Girando el brazo rápidamente, Hinata evitó el impacto; ignorando el dolor punzante de las yemas de los dedos de él enterrándose en el punto debajo de su codo. E, inmediatamente, apresuró sus dedos al hombro de él; ataque que el chico eludió sin problema alguno.

Jadeando, retrocedió un par de pasos; observando a Neji imitar su acción como si de un espejo se tratara, para luego arremeter ambos el uno contra el otro. Hinata decidida a golpear el pecho de él, justo en el centro, con su Juken; mientras que Neji apuntó a la clavícula de ella. Sin embargo, algo en los ojos de él cambió y –sin previo aviso- se agachó rápidamente e intentó golpear ambos tobillos con su pierna extendida, haciéndola trastabillar. _N-No c-caeré..._ Se dijo, y acumulando chakra en la planta de sus pies se mantuvo unida al piso. Intentando en su recuperación impactar la rodilla más próxima de Neji con sus dedos índice y medio. Neji, anticipó el ataque y nuevamente logró eludirlo; retrocediendo luego unos dos metros de donde se encontraba ella.

Esta vez, no obstante, fue ella quien decidió iniciar el ataque, anticipándose y arremetiendo primero contra su primo antes de que él pudiera tomarle la delantera. Ambas manos alzadas y cargadas plenamente de chakra. Aún así, Neji logró fácilmente eludir la primera y desviar con su brazo la segunda, golpeando con sus dedos el punto detrás del codo de la chica. El mismo donde antes esos mismos dedos habían impactado. La sensación de quemazón en su piel extendiéndose debajo de ella y por sus venas. Dejándolo posteriormente entumecido y debilitado. El fluido de chakra hacia ese brazo disminuyendo considerablemente.

—Ouch... —jadeó, apartándose rápidamente del rango de acción del castaño y retrayendo su brazo contra su cuerpo, intentando recobrarse lo más velozmente del impacto. _D-Debo-_

Sin embargo, Neji no dejó espacio alguno para dicha recuperación ya que, al instante en que se apartó de él, acometió nuevamente hacia ella. Golpeando con su palma de lleno debajo del pecho de Hinata, justo en el exacto lugar donde se ubicaba el diafragma; arrebatándole todo aire que pudiera quedar en sus pulmones. El dolor y la quemazón del chakra introduciéndose por su cuerpo, expandiéndose rápidamente como una infección. Todo vestigio de aire perdido en un pronunciado y agudo jadeo. _F-Fui m-muy lenta... _Pensó, arqueándose sobre sí misma y rodeando su torso con sus propios brazos en un desesperado intento de tranquilizarse y volver a respirar. _A-Aire_. Eso necesitaba, pero no parecía haber por ningún lado. Sus vías respiratorias, de hecho, parecían completamente constreñidas. Escenas del primer combate con Neji, aquella vez, en los exámenes chunin, desfilaron por su cabeza. El recuerdo de Naruto alentándola grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Inclinándose hacia delante, intentó incorporarse, sintiendo una lágrima involuntaria escapando su orbe cristalina y cayendo toscamente contra el suelo. Muriendo impactada contra la sucia tierra debajo de sus pies. _N-Naruto-kun... y-yo no me r-rendiré_. _N-No... lloraré_.

Mientras tanto, Kiba la observó caer de rodillas al suelo y jadear desesperada por aire. Doblegada sobre sí misma, intentando una y otra vez ponerse de pie. Una y otra vez, arañar la tierra debajo de sus manos intentando impulsarse hacia arriba. Sintiendo un gruñido violento raspando las profundidades de su propia garganta hasta escapar por sus labios separados. Sus colmillos expuestos en la dirección de Neji Hyuuga, atrayendo la vista indiferente de este hacia su persona.

Poco le importaba a Kiba lo que Neji pudiera pensar de él en aquel instante. De todas formas, el Hyuuga no había demostrado ser otra cosa que cruel y frío. Indiferente al estado en que él mismo había dejado a la que fuera su prima, su misma sangre. Su misma carne. Aún a pesar de todo, no lo podía entender. ¿Qué satisfacción podía sentir alguien como Neji Hyuuga quebrando de aquella forma a alguien como Hinata? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera lo podía concebir. Para él, para Kiba Inuzuka, era simplemente absurdo.

_N-Naruto-kun... _Finalmente, logró incorporarse, aunque jadeante y tambaleante, logró ponerse de pie y observó con el Byakugan a Neji arremeter nuevamente contra ella, exclamando —¡Hakke Kusho! —y apuntando en la dirección de ella una serie de golpes rápidamente ejecutados y efectivos.  
Desesperada por defenderse, Hinata hizo lo mismo, susurrando —Hakke Kusho —de la misma forma que su primo. Agudizando su vista y contrarrestando todos y cada uno de los ataques que este enviaba en su dirección. Intentando encontrar un hueco, un error, por donde poder quebrar la defensa hermética de Neji, sin siquiera tener verdadera fe de lograrlo. Neji era muy meticuloso y rara vez dejaba espacios por donde sus enemigos pudieran atacarle.

Inmediatamente, su pupila se agitó al ver la postura de él cambiar súbitamente. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sabía qué venía, sabía que intentaba hacer él y ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

La voz de Neji rompió el silencio —Hakke Rokuijuū Yonsho.

_Dos_. Pensó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos e intentando eludirlos sin éxito alguno. Los dos primeros impactaron cerca de su hombro izquierdo. El dolor, introduciéndose en su cuerpo rápidamente. _Cuatro_. Esta vez, los golpes dieron de lleno en los brazos, forzándola a retirarlos adolorida. _Ocho_. Cuatro en el costado izquierdo y cuatro en el derecho. Sus costillas parecían vibrar contra su pecho, sus órganos internos resintiéndose por el impacto recibido. _Dieciséis_. Equitativamente distribuidos por los lugares ya impactados con los golpes anteriores. _Treinta y dos_.La gran mayoría fueron a parar a su abdomen, haciendo que se doblara sobre sí misma; permitiendo a Neji sentir los músculos de ésta contraerse con cada impacto; evitando desesperadamente la invasión del chakra de él en el organismo de ella. Evitando, en vano, el dolor que rápidamente comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. _Sesenta y cuatro_. Pensó para sí, por último; rogando que terminara. Y, acto seguido, salió despedida hacia atrás, cayendo bruscamente contra el suelo. Su cuerpo torciéndose a causa del dolor abrumante que corría a gran velocidad por sus circuitos de chakra en aquel instante.

Entreabriendo los ojos desde su lugar en el suelo, pudo verlo suspirar y contemplarla de pie junto a su cuerpo inmóvil y adolorido. Lo oyó decretar —Se acabó —pero, como aquella vez en el examen chunin, no quiso creerlo. Y no lo hizo. _N-No m-me daré p-por v-ven-vencida... N-No puedo hacerlo... D-Debo ser f-fuerte... D-Debo..._

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron desmesuradamente observando el cuerpo de la chica levantarse como si estuviera sujeto por hilos invisibles. Hinata parecía una marioneta rota, o al menos esa ocurrencia tuvo, una que se rehusaba a dejar de bailar.

Dificultosamente, adquirió la misma postura ofensiva que había tomado antes y susurró, con voz estrangulada y respiración dificultosa —N-No... —jadeó—. P-Puedo p-perder... N-No... con K-Kiba-kun y P-Padre m-mirando...

Neji volvió la vista al ingreso de la casa para comprobar que, de hecho, Hiashi se encontraba allí. Observando con semblante serio el combate entre su hija mayor y su sobrino. Al otro lado, Kiba, junto con la recién llegada Tenten, observaban la escena en silencio. El Inuzuka con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡¡Eso es Hinata!! —gritó, observándola levantarse como si el peso del mundo estuviera sobre ella. Y, por momento, tenía esa sensación. Quizá fuera así, después de todo. Quizá su mundo, el mundo de ella, estuviera en sus hombros y tuviera ella que cargarlo; aunque las piernas le dolieran y las rodillas le temblaran. Él hubiera querido hacerlo por ella, cargarlo, pero aquello era algo que solo Hinata podía hacer. Era el límite que solo ella debía superar, por mucho que deseara él ayudarla. Aquella era la misión de Hinata y él no era quien para frenarla.

La voz de Neji, en medio del campo de entrenamiento, atrajo la atención de todos — Hinata-sama... creo que deberíamos terminar aquí.

Kiba rechinó los dientes, observando frustrado como Neji la subestimaba y la contemplaba como si no fuera capaz de defenderse por sí misma. Era repugnante, la sensación que percibía del Hyuuga, y deseaba –al menos en aquel instante- borrarle la expresión arrogante de un golpe.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos cristalinos y su piel desgarrada no parecían importarle demasiado en aquel momento —P-Por f-favor... N-Neji-nii-san... Q-Quisiera c-con-continuar...

El castaño asintió, colocándose una vez más en su postura habitual de lucha. Con una mano extendida delante de su cuerpo y la otra doblada sobre su cabeza —Empecemos.

Hinata también asintió, adoptando su propia postura ofensiva frente a la de su primo —S-Si...

Y, por tercera vez, ambos se entrelazaron en un combate predominantemente caracterizado por el Juken. Ambos esquivando los ataques y avances del otro e intentando encontrar un hueco, un error, una falla –si bien diminuta- en la defensa del otro para poder herirlo.

Por el momento, el enfrentamiento parecía ir empatado. Sin embargo, el que Tenten –a su lado- continuara negando con la cabeza y sonriendo de esa forma lo estaba enervando.

Finalmente, sintió perder todo autocontrol cuando la oyó decir aquel pensamiento en voz alta —Neji será el triunfador de este combate.

Y no pudo evitarlo, que su nariz se frunciera así como tampoco pudo evitar mostrarle sus colmillos cortantes a la chica. Sintió, también, todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse en anticipación a un ataque que sabía no debía realizar. Por lo que, forzándose a controlarse, clavó sus garras en la palma de su mano hasta hacerlas sangrar. Ignorando el dolor y la expresión de diversión en las redondeadas facciones de la chica castaña a su lado.

—Hinata no es débil como todos creen —farfulló, controlando su tono de voz de la mayor forma posible.

La castaña sonrió, contemplando de reojo el combate entre ambos miembros del clan Hyuuga. —No tiene que ver con Hinata —replicó, volviendo su vista completamente al hombre de largo cabello sedoso color chocolate y profundos ojos blancos que luchaba ahora por dar un golpe certero a la heredera del clan—. No importa que haga, Neji ganará.

Fastidiado, se cruzó de brazos. Conciente de que el disgusto que sentía en aquel momento estaba manifestándose abiertamente en su rostro. No importaba. Él era así, impulsivo; y si era desdén lo que sentía entonces no se molestaría en ocultarlo. Menos aún a alguien a quien no le interesaba ocultarlo en absoluto. Tenten podía pensar lo que quisiera, todos podían pensar que Neji era un prodigio y un genio. Eso a él lo tenía sin cuidado. Honestamente hablando, ni siquiera entendía cual era la gran fascinación con el hombre que luchaba con Hinata en aquel momento. Todos parecían depositar en él gran estima y Kiba ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo mereciera. Para él, Neji no era más que un arrogante y egocéntrico miembro del clan Hyuuga. Como todos los demás.

Mientras tanto, Hinata intentaba por todos los medios eludir y defenderse de los constantes y rápidos ataques de su primo. Finalmente, Kiba dijo —No puedo creer que tú también lo tengas sobre un pedestal. Neji no es más que un arrogante cretino. Lo que hizo a Hinata... —pero Tenten no se mostró ofendida ni demostró intención de negar lo que él estaba diciendo, sino que simplemente lo contempló entre curiosa y divertida. _¡¿Por qué demonios sonríe?!_.

—Neji no es como tú.

Las palabras lo sorprendieron. Por primera vez, Tenten dijo algo sensato y obvio para él. Por primera vez, se mostró de acuerdo de todas las cosas que la castaña junto a él había dicho. No, él no era Neji. Nunca sería Neji —¡Demonios que sí! Jamás seré como él. Solo alguien egoísta cree que necesita aplastar completamente una persona y su espíritu para demostrar su imposición y su punto de vista.

Pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, cerrando suavemente los ojos; como si intentara explicarle algo de compleja magnitud a un niño pequeño —No tiene sentido para mí explicártelo.

Kiba la miró de reojo, conteniendo la furia renovada que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos y claramente ofendido por la implicancia detrás de las palabras de ella. ¡¿Quién era ella para llamarlo tonto?! Kiba era perfectamente capaz de comprender cualquier cosa y podía ver sin mayor problema el panorama completo. El que alguien como Tenten insinuara tal cosa era sumamente insultante —Pruébame —la retó. Un suave gruñido escapando por lo bajo de sus palabras.

La muchacha simplemente sonrió —Como dije, Neji ganará esta batalla.

Y, tal y como Tenten predijo, en ese exacto preciso instante en que la última palabra escapó de su boca, el combate terminó. Resultando en la inevitable victoria de Neji sobre Hinata, quien de momento permanecía arrodillada en el suelo sujetando su pecho y jadeando con dificultad. Kiba, rápidamente, se apresuró hacia ella. Su expresión una de completo disgusto al detenerse junto Neji.

—No necesitabas ser tan duro con ella —gruñó, sus cuerdas vocales vibrando violentamente contra la pared de su garganta. Sus ojos negros, aún más oscuros que el carbón, se fijaron furiosos en los blancos del Hyuuga.

Neji ni siquiera parpadeó, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada donde se encontraba Tenten. Mascullando al pasar junto al Inuzuka unas simples palabras —Si es débil es porque _alguien_ fue indulgente, negligente con ella. Supongo que no podía esperarse otra cosa de un equipo débil.

_¡¿Débil?!_. Pensó, sintiendo tensarse cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada tendón, cada centímetro de piel. Hasta las venas y las terminaciones nerviosas las sentía tirantes en ese instante. Los vellos de su nuca erizados completamente —¡¿Débil?! —rugió, volviéndose al Hyuuga pero éste ya no estaba, así como no estaba más Tenten en la puerta aguardándolo. Se había ido, ambos se habían ido. Y cómo osaba llamarlos débil de aquella forma descarada. Sus ojos negros se oscurecieron aún más de lo que habitualmente eran, la sangre de todo su cuerpo abarrotándose en su rostro. Debía parecer demente, pensó, pero eso poco le importaba. Nadie, y con eso se refería a nadie, los llamaba débiles y continuaba caminando sin terminar al menos con ambas piernas quebradas.

La voz suave y trémula de alguien en el suelo hizo desaparecer toda furia en un instante, como un baldazo de agua fría. Rápidamente, se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba ella; agachándose a su lado —Oy, Hinata ¿Cómo estás?

Ella sonrió, contemplando los moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo, forzándose a fingir que todo estaba bien. Que ella también era fuerte. Que ella también podía fingirlo —B-Bien.

Kiba negó con la cabeza, examinando la piel del brazo la chica con la yema de sus dedos, haciéndola estremecerse de dolor al contacto —Lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente. Apartando su mano de ella. La furia retornando a sus ojos y al resto de su cuerpo —¡¿Por qué lo permites?!

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces —¿Uh? ¿Q-Qué cosa?

Él la contempló indignado —¡¡Que te trate así!! —rugió.

La joven se incorporó lentamente, ayudándose de su compañero de equipo para ponerse de pie. Luego sonrió, si bien débilmente —Neji-nii-san e-es bueno conmigo. No es como a-antes.

La respuesta lo enervó aún más. ¿Acaso Hinata era incapaz de discernir correctamente? —¡¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Hinata?!! —gruñó, viendo la reacción temerosa de ella. Aún así, no se detuvo. Aún si era demasiado brusco diciéndole aquello, era la verdad—. ¡¡¡Te trata como si fueras un poste de entrenamiento!!!

Hinata bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, contemplando sus manos y las yemas desgastadas de sus dedos —Neji-nii-san es d-duro conmigo p-porque d-debe serlo.

Los ojos de él se abrieron desmesuradamente e ignorando la expresión de dolor al tomarla por los hombros la sacudió, si bien no violentamente —Hinata, no tienes porque soportar sus abusos.

Ella volvió a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza, cerrando suavemente los ojos —Neji-nii-san s-solo intenta c-cuidarme.

Lentamente, el agarre en los hombros de ella se aflojaron. Kiba pareció tomado desprevenido por la respuesta de Hinata, sin embargo, ella no parecía estar mintiendo. Ni a él ni a sí misma. No, Hinata genuinamente lo creía. Que Neji solo intentaba protegerla. Las palabras de Tenten danzaron por su cabeza, así como las del mismo Neji antes de abandonarlo en aquel terreno de entrenamiento frente a la casa de Hinata.

Pero no lo creía, no podía creerlo. Neji Hyuuga era incapaz de preocuparse por alguien más que por sí mismo. Lo más probable, razonó, era que la bondad de Hinata fuera incapaz de ver a Neji Hyuuga, al verdadero Neji Hyuuga, como realmente era. Como él lo veía.


	5. Soledad

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.  
**

5/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen la brevedad, pero no quiero retenerlos demasiado con mi Bla Bla sin sentido. Únicamente quiero que sepan que el que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi historia me hace muy feliz. De verdad, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que muy humildemente escribo. Y gracias, aún más, a aquellos que me hacen saber su opinion; y espero nunca duden en hacerlo. Gracias, a todos. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

V

"Soledad"

Parpadeando un par de veces debido al dolor, vendó cuidadosamente su cintura. Dando vueltas y vueltas el largo rollo de gasa alrededor de su delgado abdomen hasta cubrirlo completamente. Una vez hecho, hizo un pequeño nudo justo en el centro de su espalda y se cubrió con una simple remera de malla, colocando luego su gran chamarra lavanda sobre sus hombros y subiendo delicadamente el cierre hasta arriba; cubriendo completamente su torso.

Suspirando, se puso de pie; evitando los movimientos demasiado bruscos que pudieran hacer regresar el dolor punzante que aún sentía a causa de la batalla que había sostenido con su primo el día de ayer. Aquella en que, triste y patéticamente, había culminado en su inevitable derrota. Y nada menos que frente a un público algo más grande de el que habitualmente solían tener cuando entrenaban. Levemente más grande, pero lo suficiente para que la humillación que había sentido alcanzara magnitudes extraordinarias. Eso sumado al hecho de que Kiba, su propio compañero de equipo, la había visto perder de aquella bochornosa manera. No quería ni siquiera imaginarse qué podría estar pensando en aquel momento de ella. Él, que siempre era tan fuerte y resistente. Que siempre parecía poder soportar cada golpe sin importar cuan fuerte fuera. Sin importarle nada.

Hinata no era más que una muñeca de vidrio. Al menos de esa forma lo sentía ella, y esa era su opinión de sí misma. _Débil_. Aún después de tantos años, seguía siendo débil. Sino, pensaba por sí misma, ¿por qué otra razón no la habrían convocado para la misión en la que Naruto partía aquella misma mañana? La misma en la que partían su compañero de equipo Shino y su primo Neji, por quien se había enterado la noche anterior.

Negó con la cabeza. Lo sabía. Cualquier otra respuesta no tenía sentido. No había otra respuesta que encajara mejor a la pregunta que el simple hecho de que era débil. Y lo era, debía serlo, porque sino sería considerada apta para ella. Sería capaz de llevarla perfectamente a cabo, como otros tanto shinobi y otras tantas kunoichi. Tenten iría, le había oído decir a su primo cuando comentaba la misión con Hiashi –su padre. Así como también Sakura e Ino. Todas ellas irían, y solo ella se quedaría a tras. Sola y abandonada. Aguardando día tras día el regreso de los demás, el regreso de _él_. Rogando que regresara sano y salvo. Respirando. Deseando ser quien estuviera a su lado en la misión más importante de su vida, decidida y dispuesta a dar su vida a cambio de la de él, egoístamente, como lo había hecho una vez. Tres años atrás.

Desgraciadamente, no lo sería. _N-Naruto-kun... _Y el pensamiento le ocasionaba aún más dolor que el olor punzante en el centro de su estómago. Allí donde Neji había dado el golpe de gracia. Porque ese dolor desaparecería, Hinata lo sabía. Los huesos sanaban, la piel se regeneraba así como lo harían los órganos internos. Lentamente, su cuerpo volvería a la normalidad. Pero ella no lo haría. La sensación de ser un completo fracaso la acompañaría por el resto de sus días.

Suspirando, abandonó su habitación, haciendo a un lado la puerta de papel y colocando sus zapatos antes de salir. Solo entonces, sus ojos se posaron en la alta figura de su primo aguardando de pie, envarado, en la entrada de la casa. Sobre su hombro colgaba una bolsa de tela color arena, aquella que habitualmente solía llevar cuando partía en una misión. Y, a juzgar por su expresión, podía decir que Neji tomaba la misión sumamente en serio. Tal y como siempre lo hacía. No esperaba menos de él.

—Buenos días, Hinata-sama.

La voz de él, súbitamente rompiendo el silencio, la desconcertó; haciendo que se sobresaltara. Se preguntó, entonces, cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí de pie, en medio del corredor, contemplándolo. Cuanto tiempo había permanecido sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Y cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Neji se había percatado de su presencia.

_D-Desde el principio_, pensó. Eso era lo más probable. Después de todo, nada escapaba a la aguda vista de Neji. Nada —Oh... —susurró, lamentándose haber interrumpido aquel momento de meditación del castaño. Allí, de pie, Neji parecía tan calmo y sereno que el solo romper el momento parecía insultante—. Buenos días Neji-nii-san. L-Lamento m-molestarte...

Él la contempló de reojo, enarcando una ceja notoriamente; gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Hinata. Aún así, el chico no dijo nada. Simplemente volvió la vista al frente, contemplando el sol empezar a ascender lentamente, quebrando la línea del horizonte y bañando el semblante de ambos con rayos rosados y carmesí, así como todo lo que yacía a su paso. Sin saberlo porque, no se movió. Simplemente permaneció allí, a tan solo unos metros del que fuera su primo, observándolo absorta. El ángulo de su mandíbula sutilmente tensa y la serenidad de sus ojos absorbiendo la escena delante suyo, delante de ambos, lo hacía parecer etéreo. Volátil. Libre como el mismo aire que los rodeaba en aquel exacto momento. Libre como debería poder serlo, aunque no lo fuera. Solo Hinata podía entender la opresión que, día a día, ambos sentían. Porque era la misma opresión que la estaba hundiendo.

Neji pareció percibir su desesperación porque decidió romper el silencio, y decidió hacerlo por cuenta propia. Algo que muy rara vez hacía —¿Cómo están tus heridas Hinata-sama?

Ella llevó inconscientemente una mano a su estómago —Oh... Umm... B-Bien. N-No me d-duelen... —mintió, y supo al instante que Neji lo sabía. Él podía ver a través de las mentiras, a través de las personas. Eso era exactamente lo que lo hacía tan intimidante, e incluso aterrador, a los ojos de ella.

Por un largo instante, permanecieron en silencio. Neji volviendo nuevamente su vista al amanecer que acontecía delante de sus ojos. Finalmente, tras unos segundos, Hinata se atrevió a preguntarle aquello que tanto deseaba.

—Umm... Neji-nii-san... —él dedicó una furtiva mirada desde el rabillo de su ojo—. L-La m-misión... ¿e-es...?

El castaño asintió, secamente —Iremos en busca de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tímidamente asintió —Oh... —y en el instante en que vio la figura de la que fuera la compañera de equipo de él se escabulló, silenciosamente y, cuando estuvo lejos, empezó a correr. No podía, simplemente no podía enfrentar su humillación. No aún. No en aquel particular estado de ánimo. Tras alejarse lo suficiente del complejo Hyuuga, recuperó el ritmo de su paso habitual. Lento y pausado.

Pronto, se encontró encaminándose –sin haberlo decidido concientemente- hacia los límites de la aldea. Más concretamente, a la gran puerta doble por donde ingresaban y egresaban todos los días cientos de shinobi que, osadamente, arriesgaban sus propias vidas, y su propia felicidad, por el que consideraban un bien mayor. Día a día, renunciaban a la vida que no podían tener, solo para que otros pudieran tenerla. Ellos morían para que otros vivieran. Ese era el camino ninja, por cruel e injusto que sonara. Era el mundo en que vivían. Todos ellos habían hecho una elección. O alguien había hecho la elección por ellos. A veces Hinata sentía que era el segundo caso, a veces sentía que estaba viviendo su vida según los deseos de alguien más, viendo su vida a través de los ojos de alguien más.

Alzando la vista, observó a la figura cubierta del que fuera una vez su compañero de equipo. Caminando hasta él, finalmente se detuvo. Inmediatamente, Shino posó sus ojos en ella, recibiéndola con aquel tono formal tan característico de él —Hinata.

Ella sonrió débilmente, observando de reojo alrededor, gesto que no escapó a los ojos cubiertos del Aburame. De momento, solo eran ella y él. Solo ellos dos —S-Shino-kun... b-buenos días —susurró, haciendo una suave –casi imperceptible- reverencia.

El chico asintió, sus manos refugiándose en lo mas profundo de sus espaciosos bolsillos —Buenos días, Hinata.

Podría haberle preguntado que razón la había espabilado a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, podría haber preguntado porque se encontraba en aquel lugar, en aquel preciso momento, cuando podría haber estado en su casa. Podría haber hecho mil preguntas, pero no hizo ni una; porque de todas conocía la respuesta. La que ella daría en caso de él preguntar y la verdadera. Probablemente, hubiera dicho que venía a despedirlo a él y a desearle suerte en su misión porvenir, y no sería una mentira. Hinata era simplemente así de gentil, y se preocupaba mucho por sus compañeros de equipo, quizá demasiado. Pero decir eso tampoco sería la verdad, al menos no toda. Otra razón la había compelido a ir hasta la entrada de la aldea a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Otra razón completamente distinta a la que habría argumentado. Una que no diría en voz alta: Naruto. Él era la razón prácticamente por la que Hinata se movía. Todo en ella se reducía simplemente a él.

—Umm... ¿K-Kiba-kun s-sabe de la misión?  
El Aburame asintió —Y no está muy complacido. No esperaría que viniera a despedirse como tú.

Hinata parpadeó, desconcertada —¿K-Kiba-kun tampoco f-fue convocado p-para la misión?

—No —replicó seriamente—. Razón por la cual me mantendría alejado de él si fuera tú, Hinata. Al menos por hoy. Conoces su temperamento.

—P-Pero... —negó con la cabeza. Aún si era cierto, aún si el temperamento de Kiba lo convertía en una persona potencialmente peligrosa cuando estaba enfadado, él jamás sería capaz de lastimarla. Jamás sería capaz de dañarla, en ninguna forma y bajo ningún aspecto. No era posible. Hinata era su compañera de equipo. Y amiga, o así se gustaba llamar a sí misma ella. Kiba nunca había dicho la palabra en voz alta, y dudaba que algún día lo hiciera.

—Está seriamente enfadado, debería poder controlar su frustración.

Hinata asintió —A-Aún así...

Shino suspiró. Sabía que la naturaleza bondadosa de Hinata le prohibiría mantenerse alejada de él, aún si él se lo recomendara. Aún si Shino supiera que era lo mejor —Si deseas buscarlo, estará toda la mañana en los terrenos de entrenamiento.

Ella sonrió gentilmente —G-Gracias, Shino-kun...

El Aburame asintió y se dedicó a contemplar el cielo escarlata por largo rato, observando los rayos como hilos de sangre atravesando el firmamento tintado en tonos de rosa y anaranjado. Definitivamente, aquella sería una misión complicada y, él mejor que nadie, sabía que debía ser tomada con la seriedad adecuada. La última vez que habían hecho una misión para recuperar a Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga y Chouji Akimichi habían regresado prácticamente sin vida. Y, Kiba, su propio compañero de equipo, había vuelto gravemente herido, igual que el resto. Dañados, todos ellos habían estado al borde de la muerte. Sabía, también, que Hinata estaba preocupada por ese hecho, pues seguía contemplándolo con aquella expresión de miedo y desesperación.

Sin darse cuenta, a su alrededor, se habían detenido unas cinco personas. Cinco rostros familiares, rostros que pertenecían a quienes Shino consideraba camaradas. Estaban todos, o casi todos. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji y Tenten. Solo faltaban Naruto y Kakashi. Solo ellos.

Hinata empezaba a impacientarse, pues no dejaba de mirar en la dirección en que suponía aparecería el joven rubio. Shino decidió no hacer comentario alguno al respecto, como siempre.

Sin embargo, la espera para ella terminó en el instante en que la silueta de Naruto recortada en el horizonte hizo su aparición. Y, de repente, sus ojos fantasmales y habitualmente vacíos, parecieron encenderse. Danzar con un fuego que solo en pocas ocasiones podía verse detrás de aquellas orbes traslúcidas. Ojos sin vida, eso eran habitualmente. Y solo Naruto parecía hacerla parecer viva una vez más. _Parecer_, esa era la palabra adecuada.

Contemplándolo tímidamente de reojo, decidió acercarse lentamente a él –sin importar la vista enjuiciante de su primo sobre ella, ni la de Tenten fija en su persona o la de Shino- solo para detenerse segundos después, paralizada, al ver la mirada de él cruzarse con la de Sakura. Devoción, era lo único que podía ver en sus ojos. Una devoción de la que Hinata no era merecedora. Devoción que él jamás podría sentir hacia ella. O hacia nadie, que no fuera Sakura. La mirada de desconcierto que ahora le dedicaba no era más que otra prueba de ello. Él no esperaba verla a ella allí. Ni lo había hecho.

—Umm... N-Naruto-kun... —susurró, sintiendo lentamente el calor ascender a sus mejillas. La situación empeoró cuando el rubio se inclinó hacia delante, quedando a poca distancia el rostro de él del de ella. De repente, el aire parecía faltarle.

—¿Si? —sonrió.

Todo vestigio de calma y autocontrol perdido en aquella sonrisa. Tambaleándose, retrocedió uno, dos pasos, antes de volver a ser capaz de respirar por su cuenta —Uh... Y-Yo...

Finalmente, Naruto se enderezó. Contemplando distraído por encima del hombro de ella en busca de alguien más. Alguien ausente —¿Kiba? ¿No está contigo? Kiba siempre está contigo. O Shino, pero Shino está aquí.

Avergonzada, miró en dirección del mencionado, quien devolvió una mirada de empatía frente a la situación de la chica; pero no dijo nada. Armándose de valor, musitó las palabras que tenía intención de pronunciar —Umm... V-Vine a despedir a S-Shino-kun... A Neji-nii-san... y a ti.

Parpadeando nuevamente por unos segundos, rompió en risas. Rascando su nuca una y otra vez y sonriendo alegremente —¡Claro! Pues... Gracias, Hinata. Eres muy amable.

Algo en su interior pareció hundirse, derrumbarse, cada segundo un poquito más. Supuso que intentar disimularlo ya no tenía sentido, no lo lograría, de todas formas; y Naruto no lo notaría aún si alguien más se lo hiciera notar. Lo cual esperaba que no sucediera. Realmente no deseaba que la vieran herida, no de esa forma.

Sus ojos, que se habían fijado al piso, se desplazaron rápidamente a la joven pelirrosa que se encontraba a no más de medio metro de donde se encontraba ella, junto a Naruto. Su voz, parecía algo más forzada de lo habitual.

—Lo que Naruto quiso decir —intervino, dedicando una mirada severa al rubio— es que aprecia mucho tu gesto.

Naruto miró a Sakura, si bien brevemente, y volvió la vista a Hinata. Entendiendo –aunque desconociendo las razones- que Sakura intentaba marcarle un error. Uno, juzgando por el enfado en su mirada, aparentemente, grave y grotesco —Eh... si, Hinata. ¡De veras!

La Hyuuga, rendida, asintió. Incapaz de forzar más la sonrisa que por todos los medios deseaba formar. Simplemente no podía. No lo sentía. Era obvio, aún para ella, que Sakura lo era todo para él; así como él lo era todo para ella, Hinata; pero no importaba. Suspirando, dio una última ojeada a Sakura y se volvió a Shino, sólo para susurrar al pasar a su lado un adiós y rogar, en silencio, que pudiera regresar vivo. Que todos ellos pudiera regresar vivos, para poder ver sus rostros una vez más.

Arrastrando los pies, se alejó de la entrada de la aldea, encaminándose directamente al campo de entrenamiento; donde podría ver a Kiba. La única persona capaz de saber lo que ella sentía, pues Shino se había ido, y ahora estaba sola. Soledad. La sola mención de la palabra la entristecía. _N-Naruto-kun... _


	6. Consuelo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

6/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, acá estoy yo subiendo el capítulo 6, de esta como de las otras 3 historias. Al parecer, para ahorrar tiempo y poder subir el capítulo más rápido, tendré que hacer notas de autor genéricas (pero solo porque priorizo mi promesa de actualizar diariamente). Sin embargo, sepan que mis agradecimientos no lo son, ni mucho menos (aunque mi formalidad al escribir pueda dar esa idea). De verdad, cuando digo que estoy agradecida es porque lo estoy. Parecerá tonto pero para alguien como yo que disfruta de escribir y no lo hace siendo conocedora del arte, es un halago que se molesten en darle una oportunidad, y dármela a mi. ¡Gracias! Y sepan también que aprecio el que me hagan saber su opinión. Recuerden que estoy aprendiendo y sus comentarios siempre suman para mejorar. **¡Gracias a todos!** ¡Nos vemos y besitos!.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

VI

"Consuelo"

Caminó sin prisa, arrastrando los pies y alicaída, hacia donde Shino le había prohibido que fuera. Aún así, en situaciones como ésta, Hinata no podía hacer caso a las palabras de su compañero de equipo, por sensatas y lógicas que fueran. Simplemente no podía, no deseaba hacerlo. No deseaba hacerle caso. No importaba cuan enfadado estuviera Kiba, con ella, con él, con todos, con el mundo entero, ella iría a él; porque era su compañero de equipo y el solo pensamiento de él afectado de alguna forma, afectaba directamente a Hinata. No podía evitarlo, aún si ella misma tuviera los ánimos por el piso –el cual era exactamente el caso, al menos en aquel particular momento- intentaría animarlo. No podía evitarlo, ni siquiera sabía porque le afectaban tanto los estados emocionales de los demás, fuera quien fuera, pero lo hacía; y ese era un hecho. Así como era un hecho que, una vez más, se había quedado atrás. Una vez más, había resultado insuficiente para las necesidades de Naruto. En caso contrario, habría sido convocado a la misión. Al menos, ese era su pensamiento; por desalentador que fuera. Para Hinata esa era la verdad.

Ingresó lentamente al bosque, ayudándose de los grandes árboles que creían a ambos lados del camino para evitar tropezar con alguna rama que surgiera desde el interior de la tierra. Acariciando gentilmente la corteza de la vegetación al servirse de ella para mantener el equilibrio, como temiendo hacerle algún daño a esta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oír a alguien más entre la vegetación, activó el Byakugan. Las grietas de sus ojos se hicieron presentes y sus venas se tensaron debajo de su piel. A lo lejos, la figura de un joven de la misma edad que ella y un gran animal canino se encontraban de pie en un claro. El primero arrojaba una y otra vez un kunai contra un viejo poste de entrenamiento. Quizá con demasiada brusquedad, para el gusto de Hinata, quizá con demasiada fuerza. Atreviéndose a acercarse, caminó los pasos restantes hasta el mencionado lugar. Luego, se detuvo, desactivó su Byakugan y dio un paso hacia el claro.

Kiba, quien fuera su compañero de equipo, no se volteó a verla; ni siquiera demostró reconocer su presencia, aunque sabía perfectamente que podía olerla. Sabía que estaba allí.

Tímidamente, dio un paso más hacia él —H-Hola K-Kiba-kun... —susurró. Éste no replicó, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Aún así, intentó continuar la conversación que fingía tener con él—. R-Recién vine de la e-entrada... S-Shino-kun acaba d-de partir...

El castaño arrojó furiosamente el kunai, una vez más, contra el poste de madera —Hmp.

—N-Naruto-kun t-también e-estaba allí... —añadió, esperanzada de lograr obtener una respuesta de parte de él. Lamentablemente, solo recibió un bajo y áspero gruñido y la sensación de que el Inuzuka había empezado a arrojar el kunai aún con más fuerza. Una grieta en el poste le probó estar en lo correcto—. E-espero que S-Shino-kun esté b-bien...

_Como si me importara_, pensó amargamente él. Si lo pensaba en frío, aquello no era cierto, el bienestar de Shino en verdad le importaba. Sin embargo, en aquel particular momento no le podría importar menos. De hecho, todo parecía importarle un bledo. Incluso la presencia de Hinata allí, en el mismo claro, junto a él. _Estúpida misión_. _Estúpido Naruto_. _Estúpido Sasuke_. _Estúpida Hokage_. Y es que era simplemente inconcebible que él no hubiera sido convocado para la misión, desde el inicio, él había sido parte de la misión de rescate de Sasuke. De hecho, aquella vez, Shikamaru había ido en busca de él antes que de el resto, lo cual debía significar algo. _¿Cierto?_. Gruñó. Ya no importaba. Nada importaba. De todas formas, se trataba de una misión estúpida que no merecía su esfuerzo y su vida; o eso, al menos, se decía. Frustrado, arrojó una vez más el kunai contra el tronco, quebrándolo un poquito más.

La voz de Hinata danzó una vez más en el silencioso aire del bosque —O-Ojalá N-Naruto-kun logre t-traer a Sasuke-san de v-vuelta...

¡Crack!. Y esa frase fue el colmo. Contemplando el tronco delante suyo, comprobó que finalmente lo había partido con el kunai que había arrojado. Bruscamente, torpemente. Violentamente.

La chica parecía preocupada —Umm... K-Kiba-kun, ¿estás b-bien?

El cuerpo le tembló de furia —¡¿Bien?! —rugió con incredulidad, caminando hasta el poste y arrancando el cuchillo de la madera—. ¡¿Bien?!

—Uh... —Hinata no estaba segura de si Kiba en verdad deseaba una respuesta a ello.

—¡¡¿Acaso no te molesta, Hinata?!!

La joven parpadeó —¿Q-Qué cosa, K-Kiba-kun?

—Que te hayan dejado atrás —protestó, ferozmente, con brutal honestidad. Pero cuando Hinata comenzó a tartamudear en busca de una respuesta, él la interrumpió; no aguardando las palabras de ella—. Que no te necesiten. Que Naruto no te necesite.

De reojo, la contempló empezar a temblar. Repentinamente, sus ojos traslucidos se cristalizaron con lágrimas sin derramar y sus labios se torcieron hacia abajo en una clara mueca de tristeza. Obviamente, sabía que había tocado una herida abierta y la había removido despiadadamente. Lo sabía, había sido innecesariamente cruel con ella. Brusco. Había descargado su ira completa en Hinata, y ella no tenía la culpa. Al menos no de que no lo hubieran convocado a la misión. Al fin y al cabo, a ella tampoco la habían convocado, y seguramente estaría pasando por lo mismo que él. La frustración y la decepción. Solo que Hinata tendía a manifestar ese tipo de emociones de una forma distinta, al menos muy distinta a cómo lo hacía él.

Suspirado, dejó caer la cabeza; arrojando una última vez el kunai contra el poste ahora completamente fracturado —Todo esto es estúpido. Ven, vamos Akamaru.

Y sin decir más, comenzó a alejarse en la dirección en que Hinata había aparecido. Evitando, deliberadamente, mirarla a ella, mirar sus opacos ojos. No deseaba hacerlo, no podía hacerlo; sabía perfectamente el daño que le había inflingido y no podía retirarlo. No podía pedir perdón. La palabra no le salía.

Por esa misma razón, se sorprendió cuando fue ella quien rompió el silencio; deteniéndolo de marcharse —K-Kiba-kun... m-me molesta... —susurró.

Él se detuvo, y volvió la cabeza sorprendido. El gran perro que caminaba a su lado también se freno en seco, sentándose rápidamente junto a su amo —Lo sé —admitió, cerrando ambos brazos en puño. Cerrando los ojos y conteniéndose de no golpear el árbol que tenía junto a él. Decir que estaba molesto era poco, estaba furioso. No podía dejar de temblar, la furia lo sacudía desde los cimientos y lo dejaba paralizado. Cuando eso pasaba, Kiba perdía la poca sensibilidad que habitualmente demostraba y sería Hinata quien, probablemente, saldría herida. _Vete_.

—N-No q-quiero ser una m-molestia para N-Naruto-kun...

_Naruto_; pensó, un áspero gruñido abandonando su garganta. ¿Por qué tenía todo que ver siempre con él? ¿Por qué todo en Hinata orbitaba en relación a Naruto? Era frustrante, simplemente frustrante. En aquel segundo, en aquel preciso instante, nada de aquello tenía que ver con Naruto, sino con ellos dos. Ellos, que habían sido dejados atrás.

—N-No quiero s-ser una m-molestia para n-nadie...

—Eso es estúpido —replicó insensiblemente. No podía evitarlo, estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Y Hinata seguía hundiéndose lenta y patéticamente en lástima por sí misma. Toda la situación era sencillamente exasperante. Y Kiba solo deseaba golpear algo.

Un débil gemido lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, forzándolo a intentar calmarse antes de que hiriera a Hinata y lo hiciera de una forma que fuera demasiado tarde. Aquello era lo último que deseaba.

Cansado, se dejó caer contra el suelo, recostándose en la tierra e intentando relajarse respirando el aire puro del bosque en el que estaban y la frescura de la vegetación que los rodeaba. Poco efecto en él estaba haciendo, pero debía admitir que de alguna forma funcionaba, si bien brevemente.

Los pasos sobre la tierra húmeda del bosque resonaron más y más próximos a él y, repentinamente, el aroma que habitualmente lo intoxicaba alcanzó su nariz. Era un aroma sutil y discreto, tal y como era ella, pero en sus fosas nasales causaba estragos. Era como un fuego intenso y ardiente que ascendía lentamente hasta todos y cada uno de sus nervios.

Finalmente, Hinata se inclinó sobre él. Aparentemente, parecía haberse sobrepuesto a los insultos y las crueldades que Kiba le había dicho; pues solo lo contemplaba con preocupación —K-Kiba-kun...

El Inuzuka cerró los ojos, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo —Dime algo, Hinata. ¿Shino te dijo que no vinieras?

Ella vaciló —Uh... S-Si... —admitió con tristeza.

El chico asintió —¿Por qué demonios viniste, entonces?

No había tenido la intención de que sonara tan brusco. De hecho, no era una acusación –de ningún tipo y bajo ninguna forma- pero definitivamente había sonado así. Y estaba seguro que ella también lo había interpretado así. Toda duda desapareció cuando ella preguntó, en tono de pesar:

—¿Q-Quieres q-que me vaya, K-Kiba-kun?

¿Si quería que se fuera? No, lo cierto era que no lo quería. Quería que se quedara, deseaba demasiado que se quedara, y se odiaba demasiado por desearlo. Eso era, exactamente, la vulnerabilidad que tanto odiaba.

_No _—Si. Quiero estar solo.

—E-Entiendo... —susurró, una expresión de dolor tiñendo su rostro. Estaba herida, verdaderamente herida. Y había sido él quien la había dañado de esa forma, cuando todo lo que Hinata había demostrado era amabilidad y preocupación, como siempre. Había herido a una criatura demasiado gentil, y ahora se sentía culpable.

Sujetándola por la muñeca –bruscamente, como era característico en él- la detuvo de marcharse en el momento exacto en que empezaba a dar media vuelta. Perpleja, se detuvo. Su cuerpo tensado por el forzado contacto.

Rápidamente, Kiba la soltó; pero no dijo nada. No le diría que deseaba que se quedara. Era demasiado orgulloso para hacer algo tan bajo y patético, ya el solo desearlo le provocaba nauseas y vómito. _Patético_. Inmediatamente, se sentó. La Hyuuga pareció comprender lo que aquel gesto bruto significaba pues no se marchó sino que, por el contrario, se sentó a su lado; mirándolo de reojo.

—D-Deseo que S-Shino-kun v-vuelva s-sano y salvo —susurró. Abrazando sus piernas –que permanecían plegadas contra su cuerpo- con ambos brazos.

El Inuzuka suspiró, extendiendo la mano y acariciando a Akamaru suavemente detrás de la oreja —Volverá. Aún si deseáramos que no lo hiciera, volvería. Los insectos son difíciles de matar.

Esperó la reacción de ella, rogando que comprendiera que con tal comentario solo había intentado tranquilizarla y no asustarla o darle a entender que no le importaba, que era mas cómo había sonado realmente. Hinata permaneció en silencio.

—Me refiero... —se dispuso a aclarar, pero la sonrisa débil de Hinata lo detuvo de continuar.

—S-Shino-kun r-regresará —aseguró, en un débil murmullo.

Él también sonrió —Claro que sí, no podríamos deshacernos de él aún si lo quisiéramos.

—Umm... ¿C-Crees q-que N-Naruto-kun también r-regrese? —su voz un fantasmagórico suspiro, casi etéreo, casi inaudible. Kiba sabía la existencia de la posibilidad de que la búsqueda de Sasuke terminara destruyendo a Naruto, de una forma u otra. Aparentemente, Hinata también comprendía eso.

—Eh... —rascó su nuca, alzando la vista al cielo en busca de la respuesta adecuada. No la había, no la sabía. No había nada que pudiera decirle para confortarla, pues todo podía tornarse aún peor después.

La joven asintió, suavemente. También pareció comprender esto —S-Sería m-muy triste... —sus ojos parecían distantes—. M-Muy triste...

Él la contempló de reojo, más hablando para sí misma que para él, que aún se encontraba sentado a su lado. Odiaba verla de esa forma, dolida, sufriendo, Hinata era demasiado gentil y frágil para tener que soportar aquello día a día. Si había un Dios (uno que velara por aquel retorcido mundo donde todo parecía estar permitido), estaba siendo injusto con Hinata. Cruel, inclusive. ¿No se suponía que gente como ella debía poder lograr lo que deseaba? ¿No se suponía que tal inocencia debía ser venerada? Él ya no tenía remedio pero, ¿ella? Era injusto. Hinata era del tipo que de persona que deseaba un cuento de hadas, eso él lo sabía. Desgraciadamente, la vida no era así.

—No se si ese estúpido regrese o no —dijo finalmente, sin ánimos verdaderos de insultar a su amigo— pero sé que el muy terco hará lo imposible por no morir. Naruto no es el tipo de personas que se rinde fácilmente.

La Hyuuga pareció algo más animada —N-No... N-Naruto-kun es como tú, K-Kiba-kun...

El Inuzuka encontró la comparación graciosa. En cierta forma ambos eran iguales, eso era cierto, pero también era cierto que él no era en nada similar a Naruto; por contradictorio que eso sonara —Heh... En lo de obstinado puede que tengas razón, pero Naruto y yo somos muy distintos.

Hinata pareció desconcertada —¿Uh?

Él sonrió, ampliamente —Yo, personalmente, le daría una buena patada a Sasuke, una que lo enviara bien lejos —Hinata soltó una pequeña risita—. Además, jamás me fijaría en alguien como Sakura. No es mi tipo —bromeó.

La muchacha se sonrojó suavemente por el comentario —P-Pero... S-Sakura-san e-es muy b-bonita...

Kiba se encogió de hombros —¿Tú crees? A mí no me lo parece, tiene una frente tan grande como su temperamento.

Hinata no supo si reírse por el comentario o sentirse mal y ofendida por el comentario de su compañero de equipo hacia la pelirrosa —P-Pero... e-es segura d-de sí misma... yo...

El castaño volvió a interrumpirla, ignorando el hecho de que Hinata estaba tomando nota en su cabeza para sí misma y no continuando la conversación con él —¡Bah! Esa chica es demasiado bocazas, como Ino. Nunca se callan. Además, son demasiado mandonas y a mí nadie me dice que hacer.

La joven rió, suave y gentil pero abiertamente, y Kiba no tuvo otra opción que volverse a ella desconcertado. Cierto era, que Hinata habitualmente no reía de esa forma –al menos no tan desenvueltamente. Y él no podía decir que no le gustara, porque lo hacía.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —la cuestionó, intentando encontrar la gracia en algo de lo que hubiera dicho. _Nada_. No encontraba nada.

Avergonzada, cubrió rápidamente su boca con la palma de su mano —L-Lo s-siento Kiba-kun... —se disculpó, lentamente dejando la risa atrás. El castaño se sintió algo decepcionado. Naruto no la hacía reír de esa forma, él sí. Esa era su propia victoria personal sobre el rubio. Y Kiba amaba competir, más aún, con _él_.

—¿Qué era tan gracioso? —preguntó una vez más. Ella contempló pacíficamente el cielo, su larga cabellera oscilando casi imperceptiblemente por la pequeña brisa. El aroma a tierra húmeda y flores llenó el aire.

—Umm... t-tú —confesó, avergonzada. Sus redondeadas mejillas pálidas adquiriendo un débil tono rosado, el mismo que adquiría cada vez que temía decir algo tonto o vergonzoso. Cada vez que temía ser juzgada como una tonta.

—Bueno... me conoces —fanfarroneó, dándole un tono bromista a sus palabras—. Soy un tipo divertido.

Ella volvió a reír, si bien débilmente. Kiba siempre la hacía sonreír, de una forma u otra, si bien brevemente; y, la mayor de las veces, sin reales intenciones de hacerlo. Pero era inevitable, era cierto, él era así. Rara vez era serio, y por esa razón le agradaba estar en su presencia. La vida era demasiado seria, de por sí; y más siendo un Hyuuga. Kiba era, para ella, simplemente un consuelo. Shino era su sentido común. Sin ellos dos, Hinata no sabría como mantenerse viva.

—S-Si... —susurró, sonsacando una expresión orgullosa del chico. _G-Gracias K-Kiba-kun_.


	7. Adictivo olor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, obviamente.**

7/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, para no retrasar demasiado la actualización de las historias y de este capítulo, me veré nuevamente forzada a hacer una nota genérica de autor con los agradecimientos. Perdón por eso, pero no quiero faltar a mi promesa. De verdad, sepan que les estoy agradecida de todo corazón, leer de ustedes me hace muy feliz. En mi opinión, no es el número de reviews lo que cuenta sino el hecho de saber que hay alguien que disfruta lo que uno escribe. Además, encuentro los reviews más personales. En todo caso, gracias. Por todo, por su opinión y por leer mi historia. He aquí el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

VII

"Adictivo olor"

Resultaba, en general, un día bastante ordinario. Un día como cualquier otro, dentro de lo que ellos podían llamar ordinario, por supuesto. Aún así, la vida en la aldea –lejos del mundo tóxico que había fuera de las paredes de Konoha- era relativamente tranquila; obviando, por supuesto, las dos ocasiones en que la aldea había sido invadida, una por Orochimaru y la aldea de la arena, y otra por el líder de Akatsuki, Pain, y, obviando también la guerra; pero esas habían sido circunstancias extraordinarias; y, de todas formas, la guerra –una vez que estallaba- los alcanzaba tarde o temprano a todos. Afortunadamente para él, en el tiempo de vida que llevaba –que no sabía determinar si era mucho o poco- no había tenido que vivir esa desagradable experiencia. Sin embargo, no se sentía en absoluto afortunado y el pensamiento no lograba confortarlo tampoco. De hecho, Kiba, era un viviente monumento al malhumor, uno que respiraba y caminaba por la tierra. No que eso importara realmente, al menos no a alguien más que a él. Por esa razón, había decidido desayunar algo rápido (y abundante) y salir a caminar con su compañero Akamaru; para despejar su cabeza. Y, quizá, si las circunstancias lo permitían, entrenar un poco más sus técnicas; pues parecía necesitarlo (o eso parecía pensar la estúpida Hokage de ellos, sin ánimos de ofensa alguno. Simplemente estaba enfadado). En realidad, y honestamente hablando, lo que Kiba necesitaba era descargar algo de presión, quizá golpeando algo duro, para así aliviar la sensación de furia que sentía. _Definitivamente, _pensó. Entrenar sería la opción correcta para ello; por lo que, cambiando el rumbo, comenzó a encaminarse, como el día anterior, a los bosques que bordeaban los edificios donde habitaban los shinobi y escasos civiles de la aldea. Imaginando todo el tiempo lo bien que se sentiría estar en medio de la naturaleza, donde habitualmente Kiba se sentía más cómodo, golpeando una y otra vez un poste de entrenamiento hasta que los nudillos le palpitaran del dolor. El aroma a tierra húmeda y vegetación refrescándole la cabeza.

—Eso haremos —exclamó, bostezando y colocando ambas manos detrás de su nuca—, ¿estás de acuerdo amigo?

En respuesta, el gran cánido soltó un agitado ladrido a la par de que meneaba su cuerpo cubierto de pelo blanco al son de su larga cola, en señal de aprobación. El miembro del clan Inuzuka sonrió, extendiendo una sola mano y acariciando al perro detrás de la oreja. Akamaru era, en definitiva, el ser vivo que más lo comprendía; aún cuando no hablaba, y ese tipo de comunicación y relación era irremplazable. Hasta el día de la fecha, ningún ser humano le había dado esa satisfacción.

Akamaru era, para Kiba, irremplazable —Con suerte, podremos entrenar hasta que anochezca. Eso sería genial, ¿no crees?

Una vez más, el animal soltó un jadeante ladrido en señal de aprobación. Emocionado por la idea de poder corretear por el bosque junto a su amo. Sin embargo, todo plan que pudiera estar armando Kiba en su cabeza o todo pensamiento que pudiera estar atravesando por ella quedó completamente desvanecido, erradicado; con la invasión de un predominante olor. Un olor sutil pero intenso que conocía demasiado bien. Tanto como para reconocerlo a aquella gran distancia pues, según el trayecto que les faltaba recorrer, debía ser –habitualmente- incapaz de percibirlo. Había oído decir, varias veces a su hermana, que el rango de olfacción de los perros era mayor cuanto más familiar era el aroma a identificar y rastrear. Se preguntó, entonces, si aquello podría ser cierto para él también –y para los miembros de su clan (decidió que luego lo consultaría). Mientras tanto, siguió la esencia ciegamente –tal y como lo hacía un perro cuando hallaba un rastro- y la persiguió hasta el linde del bosque más próximo. Sigilosamente, y colocándose en cuatro patas, comenzó a avanzar con gran facilidad por el terreno barroso, seguido de Akamaru; disfrutando, todo el tiempo, el aroma a tierra húmeda mezclado con el aroma sutil a lavanda y té verde.

Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, aquel aroma era uno de los mejores olores que jamás había percibido. Etéreo y, sin embargo, intoxicante en la medida justa. Para él, aquello era como saborear una comida deliciosa. _Quizá vainilla_, pensó. Si Hinata tuviera un sabor, definitivamente sería vainilla. Dulce y sencilla. No obstante, no quiso darle vueltas al asunto; ya era suficientemente perturbador que el aroma le fuera tan atrayente, no quería añadir a ello un deseo que –definitivamente- no debía tener. Aún así, siguió el olor alucinadamente; cada vez que la olía –siempre a la distancia- deseaba continuar haciéndolo por un tiempo más. El olor era como una droga que quemaba su nariz y ascendía por ella hasta enraizarse en las terminaciones nerviosas de su cerebro. El efecto sumamente intenso. Por supuesto, se trataba únicamente del aroma y eso nada tenía que ver con la portadora de tan adictivo olor; Hinata. Al menos, de eso se convencía día a día. Y, sorprendentemente, eso le estaba funcionando.

Entre tanto, continuó su trayectoria por el espeso y habitual bosque, siempre caminando ágilmente en cuatro patas, sintiendo la suave y viscosa textura de la tierra fresca debajo de las palmas de sus manos, hundiéndose a medida que pasaba sobre ella, enterrándose debajo de sus uñas tipo garras. Enderezándose, finalmente, saltó a un árbol; y desde allí, al siguiente, hasta que se detuvo en una rama que daba directamente a un claro pero que –a la vez- lo mantenía oculto a la vista de quien estuviera allí. Obviamente, se trataba de quien había previsto. Hinata estaba allí, Byakugan activado, golpeando una y otra vez el único poste de madera que se encontraba en el lugar. Agachándose discretamente, adquirió una postura ofensiva; una sonrisa torcida y traviesa agraciando su rostro. Tenía un plan.

Sin embargo, segundos antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de saltar y sorprenderla, un kunai arrojado en su dirección lo hizo forzarse a esquivarlo torpemente, ocasionando que resbalara y cayera de espaldas hacia el suelo, quebrando varias ramas en el proceso.

—¡¡Ouch!! —rugió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y frotando su espalda adolorida—. ¡¡Quien demonios arrojó ese estúpido, estúpido kunai!!

La exclamación de sorpresa de una suave voz familiar le hizo abrir un ojo —¡O-Oh, K-Kiba-kun! —torpemente, se incorporó con rapidez (hasta quedar sentado) pero Hinata ya estaba a su lado cuando logró hacerlo—. ¿E-Estás bien?

El chico soltó un bufido —¿Parece que estoy bien? —luego forzó una sonrisa, notando que había sonado como un niño débil, malcriado y caprichoso—. Por supuesto que estoy bien.

Hinata rió gentilmente y extendió una pálida mano hacia él, sus dedos escabulléndose entre los mechones caoba del chico. Sorprendido, se envaró. Hinata habitualmente no hacía demasiado contacto físico, ni con él ni con nadie. Ni siquiera Shino era la excepción. Aunque, honestamente hablando, no entendía quien en su sano juicio querría tocar a Shino con todos los insectos correteándole por el cuerpo —¿Qué-

Una risita muy suave, casi un murmullo, lo detuvo de continuar hablando. Segundos después, Hinata retrajo la mano, colocando delante del rostro de él una bien formada hoja verde que aún se encontraba sujeta a una pequeña ramita. Sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas —L-Lo siento K-Kiba-kun, t-tenías... ummm.... e-esto en el c-cabello.

Él alborotó rápidamente su melena marrón y se puso de pie, restándole inmediatamente importancia al asunto. ¿Por qué demonios Hinata se disculpaba por tocarlo? Era absurdo, y frustrante —Bah, no tienes que disculparte —sacudió sus pantalones cubiertos de tierra—. Supongo que debería darte las gracias —el perro a su lado ladró—. ¿Ves? Akamaru también te da las gracias. Supongo... O quiso decir que quería un hueso —bromeó—. No estoy seguro.

Una vez más, Hinata sonrió suavemente. Sus pequeños y delgados labios rosados tornándose en una pequeña y sutil curva. Desconcertado, el castaño recordó al instante el kunai arrojado en su dirección.

—Oh, ¿y quien diablos arrojó el kunai a donde estaba yo?

La joven miró de reojo al borde del prado, allí, a no más de 6 metros, se encontraba un hombre de pie. Porte perfecto y postura erguida. Sus ojos, al igual que los de Hinata, eran intachablemente blancos y traslúcidos y las venas de sus temples se encontraban sobresalidas. Su cabello, por otro lado, era un poco más oscuro que el de la chica y algo más similar al de Neji. En su cabeza, llevaba una bandana con el protector de la aldea de la hoja adherido a ella. El hombre dio un paso al frente.

Cuando Kiba habló, lo hizo como si tal persona no se encontrara allí o no pudiera oírlo —Oy Hinata, ¿quién este sujeto? —señaló arrogantemente con el pulgar hasta donde se encontraba la figura de él.

La muchacha miró un instante al señalado y nuevamente a Kiba —Umm...

Finalmente, el hombre decidió intervenir —Hinata-sama, ¿está siendo importunada?

Ella parpadeó. La sola idea era absurda —N-No, Ko-san, e-este es K-Kiba-kun... m-mi compañero d-de equipo.

Ko hizo una reverencia —En ese caso, lamento haberlo atacado Hinata-sama pero consideré sospechosa su actitud.

El Inuzuka soltó un gruñido de fastidio —Así que fue este quien me arrojó el estúpido kunai —una vez más, repitió la pregunta—. ¿Quién es?

—Umm... p-padre h-ha partido en u-una misión c-con H-Hanabi y K-Ko está a-aquí p-para c-cuidarme, c-como la última v-vez —el miembro del clan Hyuuga asintió. Kiba comprendió al instante que se trataba de un miembro del Bunke.

—¿Qué, algo así como un guardaespaldas? —preguntó, obviamente, careciendo de todo tacto alguno. El hombre, sin embargo, no pareció ofendido. Hinata, por otro lado, se sintió sumamente avergonzada por las palabras del chico.

—U-Umm...

—Hiashi-sama así lo quiso.

El Inuzuka, fastidiado, observó de reojo al sujeto. Parecía tener verdaderamente buenas intenciones. Sin embargo, la formalidad y el aire serio que lo rodeaba le disgustaba (le recordaba demasiado a Neji y al padre de Hinata). Además, encontraba enfermante el tono sumiso en que respondía constantemente. Sumado al hecho de que no dejaba de seguir a Hinata como un perrito faldero. Y, lo había atacado con un kunai.

—Estúpido kunai —masculló por lo bajo, frotando su glúteo izquierdo. _Estúpido clan Hyuuga_.

Hinata, por otra parte, continuaba observándolo expectante —¿K-Kiba-kun?

—¿Uh?

—¿Q-Qué haces a-aquí?

El castaño soltó una risotada despreocupada. Por un momento, había olvidado por completo porque se encontraba allí —Venía a entrenar un poco.

—O-Oh... ¿Y-Y yo te estoy e-estorbando?

Kiba enarcó una ceja —Qué cosas dices... ¿De donde sacas esas cosas?

—Y-Yo...

El chico rió y extendiendo una mano alborotó los cabellos de ella –en el instante en que lo hizo el hombre dio un paso amenazante hacia ellos, haciendo que Kiba lo mirara fijo a los ojos —Era una pregunta retórica... no era necesario que contestaras.

—O-Oh... —susurró, sintiéndose tonta. Kiba, por otro lado, no prestaba más atención a la chica sino que observaba de reojo a Ko, quien permanecía allí como queriendo advertirle algo. Como si llevara en la frente un cartel que dijera "Aléjate, retrocede de Hinata-sama". Obviamente, él no lo haría. Y, cuando colocó una mano en el hombro de Hinata (para sorpresa de ella, quien se removió incómoda y parpadeó desconcertada), el hombre volvió a dar otro paso hacia él, como repitiendo la advertencia.

Chasqueando la lengua, retiró la mano y se volvió a Ko —Oy tú, relájate —su boca torcida en un gesto jocoso y presumido—. Si no le das un respiro a Hinata se asfixiará.

La muchacha se vio tentada a sonreír suavemente, pero decidió luego no hacerlo. No deseaba importunar a Ko, quien solo hacía lo que el padre de ella le había ordenado, no quería dificultarle la tarea. A pesar de la exagerada insistencia y sobreprotección, Ko era amable con ella y no parecía guardarle rencor alguno por ser miembro de la rama principal de la familia; lo cual era un alivio. Hinata no deseaba hacer mal a nadie.

Ko, siempre serio, replicó a Kiba —No puedo hacer eso. Órdenes de Hiashi-sama.

Kiba colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y lo contempló despreocupado —Amigo, ¿no crees que exageras?

El Hyuuga no pareció apreciar la familiaridad y confianza con que Kiba se refería a él. En lo que a Ko respectaba, Kiba era solo otra persona más de quien debería defender a Hinata si llegaba el momento —No. Debo asegurarme que lo que sucedió la última vez no vuelva a repetirse. Esa es mi misión.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, contemplando por un instante las palabras del hombre. ¿A qué se refería con "la última vez"?. Sin embargo, decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y, sin perder tiempo alguno, llamó a Akamaru. El gran perro blanco trotó hacia él. Inmediatamente, Kiba se agachó y susurró algo a la gran oreja del lanudo perro. Éste ladró contento y meneó la cola, aguardando obediente a las indicaciones de su amo.

Hinata, mientras tanto, observó esto confundida. Desconcertada. Sintiéndose dejada de lado de lo que fuera que esos dos estaban planeando, porque sabía que algo estaban planeando. Hinata conocía a Kiba demasiado bien, y la expresión de él en aquel preciso instante lo decía todo.

—Umm... K-Kiba-kun —se acercó tímidamente a él, aguardando –por alguna razón u otra- que el castaño le dijera que no era asunto suyo, y que se mantuviera alejada. No obstante, tal cosa no pasó.

Kiba solo sonrió, caminando con una sonrisa hasta donde se encontraba Hinata, sus largos colmillos asomando debajo de su labio superior. Y, una vez que se detuvo frente a ella, ignorando completamente el hecho de que Hinata no parecía sentirse cómoda con tal innecesaria proximidad, se inclinó hacia delante –empeorando la situación para la chica, cuyas mejillas ahora parecían tornarse de un color carmesí intenso—, y susurró en voz algo hosca pero cargada de excitación algo. Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Umm... K-Kiba-kun... n-no creo... —él dio media vuelta y se dirigió una vez más a donde se encontraba Akamaru, luego de unas palabras el perro salió disparado en la dirección de Ko Hyuuga, el guardaespaldas de Hinata, derribándolo completamente y lamiendo una y otra vez su rostro. Como era de esperarse, el hombre intentó apartar al gran can de encima suyo pero el peso que ejercía Akamaru era demasiado.

Saltando a una rama, el Inuzuka la apresuró a que saltara junto a él —¡Vamos, Hinata!

Ella vaciló, contemplando un instante con pena al hombre luchar por quitarse de encima a Akamaru mientras repetía "Hinata-sama" una y otra vez. El perro, por otro lado, continuaba lamiéndole el rostro. Kiba aguardaba la respuesta de ella con una mano extendida desde el árbol en que se encontraba —Umm... P-Pero... K-Ko-san...

—Heh, no te preocupes; no le molestará si nos marchamos por un rato. Prometo devolverte antes del anochecer.

—Uh... —contempló una vez más al hombre y haciendo una suave reverencia dijo—. L-Lo siento... K-Ko-san... —y sin previo aviso saltó hacia donde se encontraba su compañero de equipo aguardándola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Al verla caer gentilmente a su lado, exclamó —Woohoo, ¡bien hecho Hinata! Ahora... —contempló a Akamaru— marchémonos de aquí antes de que se libere y venga tras nosotros.

Hinata, aún dubitativa, asintió con suavidad y sin decir más Kiba se marchó, forzándola a ella a seguirlo hasta que finalmente pudo alcanzarlo. Y, por unos instantes, continuaron trasladándose de esa forma, de árbol en árbol y de rama en rama, hasta que estuvieron fuera del bosque y cayeron sobre el primer tejado. Entonces se detuvieron un instante, jadeando –Kiba riendo-, hasta que Hinata hizo una inocente pregunta.

—K-Kiba-kun... ¿A-Adonde v-vamos?

El castaño parpadeó y rompió en risas, desconcertando aún más a la pobre muchacha que no comprendía del todo la situación y se sentía ligeramente culpable por haber dejado a Ko de aquella forma —Heh, supongo que no pensé en eso.

Y, en efecto, no lo había hecho; simplemente había considerado divertido dejar plantado a aquel fastidioso y estirado sujeto que continuaba mirándolo como si fuera una amenaza para Hinata. Ahora que lo pensaba, de hecho, no tenía plan alguno. De hecho, no tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación; hasta que una idea, un lugar, surgió en su cabeza. Allí, seguramente, Ko tardaría en encontrarlos y eso le ganaría a ambos algo más de tiempo.

Sonriendo orgullosamente, se volvió a ella —¡Ya lo tengo! Sígueme...

Unos metros más atrás, Hinata susurró una vez más la pregunta que segundos antes había quedado sin contestar —K-Kiba-kun, ¿d-donde-

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera replicar, él la intercepto —Ya verás.


	8. Niños

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.  
**

8/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta el momento. Para no aburrirlos y retrasar la actualización, seré breve. Gracias, de verdad. Gracias a todos por su amabilidad al leer mi historia y por hacerme saber su punto de vista al respecto y lo que opinan. Para mi, eso no tiene precio. Espero al menos lograr estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Y ojalá el capítulo les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

VIII

"Niños"

Continuaron corriendo ágilmente por los tejados, saltando de uno en uno; y, en algunas ocasiones, importunando a varios de los habitantes de la aldea quienes se encontraban haciendo sus actividades cotidianas (como ducharse) con la ventana abierta. De hecho, acababan de pasar exactamente por una de esas tantas ventanas abiertas sorprendiendo a un hombre que acababa de abandonar su ducha y se encontraba empapado y únicamente cubierto con una toalla. Ante la vista, Kiba simplemente soltó una alegre carcajada y un aullido. Hinata, por otro lado, se sintió sumamente avergonzada y cubrió inmediatamente su rostro ardiente con ambas manos intentando ocultar el bochorno, a la vez que se disculpaba en voz muy baja con el sujeto que jamás llegaría a oírla. Lo cual sonsacó una amplia sonrisa en Kiba, Hinata era demasiado amable y quizá demasiado más inocente de lo que el castaño había pensado, no que eso fuera un problema. De hecho, la inocencia, suavidad y gentileza de Hinata eran sus rasgos más favorecedores. Odiaría haber sido emparentado en el mismo equipo con Ino o Sakura, esas mujeres simplemente no sabían cuando callarse y en el equipo solo había un lugar para alguien bocazas, y ese era él. Podía imaginar la expresión irritable de Shino si la situación hubiera sido distinta y, en efecto, hubieran sido emparentados con cualquiera de ellas dos. Probablemente pasarían la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, y Shino no lo soportaría. Definitivamente no toleraría semejante ruido. El solo pensamiento le sonsacó una carcajada.

Volviendo al presente, Hinata, quien continuaba unos pasos detrás de él, seguía disculpándose entre tartamudeos y en voz baja con aquellos que habían sido infortunados por su presencia.

Kiba volvió a reír —No te preocupes por eso —carcajeó—. De todas formas es su culpa, ¿quién demonios se baña con la ventana abierta en una aldea repleta de shinobi?

Hinata vaciló un instante pero luego asintió, quizá Kiba tenía razón, quizá no fuera su culpa. Aún así, se sentía culpable. Todo pensamiento de lo sucedido minutos atrás desapareció cuando Kiba finalmente se detuvo delante de ella, forzándola a Hinata a detenerse en seco para evitar colapsar contra él. En su torpeza, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Kiba negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia ella, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie —Oy Hinata ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió, sintiéndose una vez más tonta. ¿Qué clase de ninja tropezaba de forma tan absurda y caía sin razón alguna? Ella, obviamente, solo ella. No había más vueltas que darle.

Aún así, Kiba permaneció con la mano extendida aguardando que la tomara. Lenta y tímidamente, la aceptó y de un tirón el castaño la colocó en sus dos pies nuevamente. Luego dejó escapar un largo silbido de admiración.

—Vaya golpe... —señaló las rodillas de ella— Eso dejará marca. ¡Genial! Tu guardaespaldas querrá asesinarme cuanto te vea.

Bajando la mirada, la joven Hyuuga contempló sus dos rodillas raspadas y las pequeñas motas rojas que corría hacia abajo por su pierna. No era nada, aquel dolor, aquel golpe no era nada. Había recibido peores, ciento y un veces peores —O-Oh... e-estoy b-bien Kiba-kun, n-no es n-nada... —aseguró.

Él asintió, sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que observara a sus alrededores. De repente, todas las casas y los edificios que habían dejado atrás se habían reducido al tamaño de la yema de un dedo. Hinata miró la vista sorprendida, sus grandes y traslúcidos ojos blancos vagando por los tejados azules y de otros varios colores de las casas. _P-Pequeñas casas, p-pequeñas c-casas de juguete_. Y, en efecto, eso parecían. Y ellos parecían estar en la cima del mundo. Donde nada podía tocarlos. El viento que mecía su cabello solo hacía a la sensación aún mejor.

Sin voltearse a verlo, susurró —K-Kiba-kun... ¿D-Donde estamos?

Él colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió —¿No te diste cuenta? Las cabezas de los Hokage.

Un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa escapó de los labios rosados de ella, y Kiba simplemente contemplo a la muchacha admirar el panorama; sintiendo el aroma de ella entremezclarse con el viento y envenenarle el sentido común.

_Una niña_, pensó; notando de reojo como su compañera de equipo quedaba maravillada con algo tan simple y trivial como la vista de la aldea en la que habían vivido toda su vida. Hinata era una niña, aún a sus 18 años de edad, una que obviamente no había tenido demasiados momentos como aquel en su vida. Una que, obviamente, no había podido notar cosas tan triviales y reconfortantes como éstas por tener su cabeza llena de otras cosas, cosas dolorosas, como el rechazo, la humillación y la invisibilidad que la había rodeado por tanto tiempo. Debía admitir, de hecho, que él mismo ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto demasiado en la academia. Para él, en aquel entonces, Hinata era solo un rostro más; uno borroso. Una pequeña persona extraña que contemplaba al resto desde la distancia de un banco alejado en el fondo del aula. Y que, por alguna razón u otra (que en aquel momento desconocía y no comprendía), siempre estaba mirando a Naruto con aquellos raros ojos blancos.

—E-Es muy b-bonito, K-Kiba-kun...

Él tomó una pequeña piedrita del suelo y la arrojó con un movimiento de muñeca al vacío, contemplándola caer rápidamente hasta desaparecer de sus vistas —Es alejado y tranquilo. Akamaru y yo venimos a menudo.

—¿O-Oh?

Kiba sonrió —Todos tenemos nuestro rincón alejado del mundo para descansar, supongo. El bosque está bien y todo pero de aquí puedes percibir cientos de olores diferentes de las diferentes personas. Es divertido tratar de adivinar cual pertenece a cada uno.

Hinata encontró el comentario del chico curioso. Kiba siempre se mostraba ante los demás altivo y con cierto aire feroz y peligroso. Siempre presumiendo y hablando demasiado de sus logros. Sin embargo, en el fondo, Kiba era tan niño como lo era ella. Al fin y al cabo, el mundo podrido en que vivían los había forzado a crecer demasiado rápido –incluso sus cuerpos se habían desarrollado demasiado rápido, junto con toda una gama nueva de necesidades- pero era únicamente lógico que todos y cada uno de ellos intentara conservar algo de la inocencia que una vez habían tenido, algo de lo que una vez había significado ser niños. Shikamaru encontraba la inocencia en ver las nubes, Ino en las flores, Chouji en ver las nubes y comer patatas con su amigo, Naruto en Sakura –tristemente para ella- y Sakura en discutir con Ino. Tenten en la forma de amarrar su cabello, Lee en su traje de expándex verde y Neji, aunque no lo admitiera, en los amaneceres. Shino en admirar insectos. Y ahora se sorprendía de ver que Kiba lo hacía jugando juegos de olfato con Akamaru. Si, todos ellos intentaban conservar la inocencia de alguna forma y atraparla; pues, a los 12 años, ya habían matado a una persona; y no quedaba demasiada inocencia después de eso. Todos ellos lo sabían.

En definitiva, eran niños jugando a la guerra. Niños perdidos, desolados y solitarios. Solos, estaban solos. Kurenai, perdiendo a su amante, era la prueba absoluta e irrefutable de ello. La compañía, en su mundo, no duraba demasiado. La soledad era un sentimiento constante.

Agachándose lentamente, tomó asiento sobre la roca en la que se encontraban: la cabeza tallada del tercer Hokage. Kiba permaneció de pie, olfateando distraídamente el aire. Lentamente, empezaba a sentir la cabeza ligera.

—K-Kiba-kun... —él se volvió a verla, jugando con una nueva piedrita entre sus dedos.

—¿Huh?

—T-Tu... ¿e-extrañas a a-alguien?

La pregunta pareció tomarlo desprevenido. Desorientado, parpadeó una vez antes de arrojar la piedra y contemplarla caer al vacío —No lo sé. No pienso demasiado en eso.

Era una evasiva, Hinata lo sabía. Kiba _nunca_ hablaba de lo que sentía —O-Oh...

—Asumo que tú si, dado que fuiste quien preguntó —su tono algo serio y quizá algo más hosco de lo que hubiera deseado. Por alguna razón, Hinata siempre tenía la tendencia de intentar vulnerarlo (no solo a él, Shino habitualmente también era presa de ese tipo de preguntas pero al Aburame simplemente no parecía importunarle pues siempre respondía abiertamente, con sinceridad y seriedad). Siempre haciendo ese tipo de preguntas que lo incomodaban y lo hacían sentir rechazo. Y, como era de esperarse por su forma de ser, siempre intentaba cortar el tema en seco y de raíz. Reaccionando a la defensiva y algo más agresivamente de lo normal. Además, ya sabía la respuesta a eso.

—Uh... S-Si...

_Naruto_. Arrojó una nueva piedra —Creo saber quien.

Las mejillas de ella se tornaron levemente rosadas. Si bien las señales habían estado allí, ella nunca había dicho nada al respecto en voz alta. Supuso que era solo obvio que Kiba lo dedujera. Su compañero podía ser alborotado, distraído y alocado, pero no era tonto. A pesar de lo que otros pudieran creer de él a simple vista, nunca lo había sido.

Sentándose a su lado, finalmente; preguntó —¿A qué se refirió Ko con "lo que sucedió la última vez"?

Hinata se removió incómoda en su lugar. Nunca le había dicho lo sucedido a nadie, ni a sus compañeros de equipo ni a Kurenai. De hecho, los únicos que sabían eran Ko y el equipo de Neji –pues eran quienes la habían encontrado- y estaba segura que jamás habían dicho una palabra a nadie. Probablemente, a pedido del mismo Neji.

—Y-Yo... —Kiba percibió al instante el cambio de actitud de la chica. Hinata parecía avergonzada del solo recuerdo. Fuera lo que fuera, debía haber sido algo importante.

Percibiendo de qué se trataba la cuestión, sintió su propio cuerpo tensarse. No estaba seguro de querer saber lo que Hinata tenía para decir pero ya había abierto la caja de Pandora. Ahora debería escuchar, lo quisiera o no —¿Tiene que ver con _él_? —su voz al mencionar la última palabra arrastró resentimiento, pero Hinata estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no pareció haberlo notado. O el cambio de postura en él, que ahora estaba más rígido.

—N-Naruto-kun... —susurró en respuesta, asintiendo suavemente. Las manos del castaño se tornaron en puños. No sabía porque pero, por una razón u otra, en aquel contexto el nombre del rubio le fastidiaba. Era el poder que tenía sobre ella lo que, en verdad, le fastidiaba. Hinata no era nada sin Naruto, o eso parecía creer ella; y la sola idea le provocaba rabia. Tal era el efecto que sentía enormes deseos de golpear algo.

—¿Qué con él? —espetó. Hinata lo miró preocupada. Había considerado que la reacción del chico fuera similar a la que estaba teniendo en aquel instante, y ni siquiera le había dicho lo que había hecho.

Sentía que había cometido una tontería más en su vida, una más que añadir a la lista. Ko también le había dicho lo mismo —F-Fue c-cuando P-Pain...

Él completó la frase, instándola a saltarse los detalles e ir directo al punto de la cuestión. Al fin y al cabo, Kiba no tenía paciencia y nunca la había tenido —La invasión de Konoha.

—S-Si... Y-Yo estaba c-con Ko p-pero Naruto-kun e-estaba l-luchando con...

—Pain.

—Y-Yo... —susurró— Q-Quería s-ser de ayuda... q-quería a-ayudar a Naruto-kun... q-quería q-que me notara... —_d-desesperadamente_. Aquel era el recuerdo más vergonzoso que recordaba, el más patético de todos los que tenía, y estaba contándoselo a Kiba— q-quería ayudar.... n-no ser una m-mo-molestia...

La imagen de aquel instante asaltó su cabeza. Aún podía recordar los gritos de Naruto diciéndole que se marchara, que era inútil, que Pain era demasiado fuerte para ella, que jamás podría equipararlo, que moriría, que estaba siendo estúpida. Quizá, quizá lo estaba siendo. Quizá lo había sido. Pero aquella fue la primera vez en su vida que no sintió miedo, a pesar de estar frente a uno de los shinobi más poderosos, aquella fue la primera vez en su vida que sintió que sirvió para algo. Egoísmo o no.

—N-Naruto-kun estaba en e-el suelo... y-yo... y-yo solo q-quise...

La mandíbula del castaño se tensó, finalmente comprendió que intentaba decir Hinata con aquello —Intentaste luchar con Pain.

—S-Si... —susurró, cubriendo su rostro avergonzado con sus manos—. L-le d-dije a N-Naruto-kun... q-que lo amaba.

Todos y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron bajo su piel. Sus garras, curvadas sobre las palmas de sus manos –en puño- empezaron a enterrarse en su bronceada piel. Aquella vez, Hinata había estado al borde de la muerte, aquella vez casi había sido la última vez. La última vez que había respirado. Si no fuera porque Neji, Tenten, Lee y Gai la habían encontrado; ella estaría muerta, y él estaría visitando su tumba. Ese era un pensamiento que no deseaba tener.

—Fue muy estúpido de tu parte —sentenció, bruscamente. Aquel no era motivo suficiente para que Hinata arrojara de esa forma su vida.

—N-Naruto-kun d-dijo lo mismo... —murmuró, triste. La expresión del chico se suavizó. Últimamente estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella. Y Kiba no quería ser otra de esas personas en su vida que eran demasiado exigentes con ella.

Alzando la vista e intentando calmarse con la imagen de un ave atravesando el cielo, preguntó; imaginando de antemano la respuesta —¿Qué dijo Naruto...? Ya sabes... De lo que le dijiste...

Hinata entristeció aún más, si es que aquello era remotamente posible. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Kiba nunca la había visto tan abatida en su vida; por lo que el rubio debía haber rechazado su oferta. No sabía si el pensamiento lo turbaba o le provocaba placer Quizá, un poco de ambos.

Introvertidamente, recogió ambas piernas entre sus brazos y contra su pecho —N-Naruto-kun n-no sabe n-nada...

Molesto, espetó —¿Huh? —no había forma de que el rubio no lo supiera. Al menos, no parecía haber forma. Y Naruto estaba siendo un cobarde si estaba fingiendo indiferencia. Si tal era el caso, se aseguraría de darle un buen golpe en la cara. Uno duro y directo.

—N-Naruto-kun n-no recuerda n-nada de a-antes de l-liberar l-la octava c-cola del Kyuubi... Sakura-san l-lo dijo. N-Naruto-kun d-despertó d-diciendo que h-había visto a s-su padre...

Kiba permaneció allí, inmóvil, intentando procesar todo lo oído. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba a Naruto diciendo algo similar a esas palabras una vez; pero simplemente lo desechó como una de las tonterías del rubio. Ahora sabía que era cierto, y la verdad no era mejor que la ignorancia. Por esa razón, decidió no preguntarle si lo intentaría de nuevo. No quería saberlo, no tenía intención alguna de saber algo así. No era asunto suyo, de todas formas. No le importaba.

Cambiando radicalmente de tema, preguntó —Esto te meterá en problemas con tu padre, ¿verdad?

Ella parpadeó y luego asintió con la cabeza lentamente —E-Eso creo...

Kiba asintió. Sin embargo, en vez de disculparse por haberla arrastrado con él a aquella travesura, como se suponía debería haber hecho; sonrió.

Hinata lo miró desconcertada —¿Q-Qué sucede K-Kiba-kun...?

La sonrisa en los labios de él se ensanchó y sus colmillos quedaron expuestos —Te revelaste.

Avergonzada, rápidamente negó con la cabeza —¡N-No... yo n-no quise... y-yo... Ko-san...

El castaño rió —¿A qué se siente de lo más bien? ¿A qué si?

Sonriendo débilmente, asintió, sus mejillas tenuemente rosadas por la confesión. Debía admitirlo, estando allí, sentada en lo más alto de la aldea, contemplando el panorama y sintiendo el viento en su cabello, se sentía bien. Aún si fuera por un instante, se sentía libre. Libre como no se había sentido en años. Libre como jamás se había sentido en su clan.

—S-Si... —susurró. Y Kiba extendió su mano y alborotó los cabellos de ella, reteniendo la mano por un segundo más de lo deseado y de lo conveniente.

El aroma, una vez más, se coló por su nariz. Cada vez que aspiraba era como un golpe de éxtasis. Adictivo y euforizante. Y a la vez lo desinhibía (más de lo que correspondía habitualmente a su personalidad, ya de por sí desinhibida, y más de lo que debería). Intentando controlarse, se retrajo de tocarla. Si permanecía un segundo más allí, cometería un tontería. Una locura, una ocurrencia que no sabía de donde había surgido.

Afortunadamente para él, Ko Hyuuga apareció en ese instante con el gran perro blanco sujetado del pelaje. Parecía serio, y fastidiado, y ciertamente no estaba conforme con los lambetazos del gran perro en su cara. Kiba, olfateando el aire, notó que apestaba.

—Amigo, hueles horrible.

El Hyuuga torció el gesto, claramente molesto. Luego se dirigió a Hinata, ignorando por completo al chico sentado junto a ella —Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama no estará complacido con esto.

La joven simplemente bajó la cabeza y aceptó la reprimenda —L-Lo siento K-Ko-san.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus pantalones de polvo —Bah, no hagas un escándalo de una estupidez. ¡¡Dios, ustedes los Hyuugas son unos extremistas en todo!! Solo fue una escapada. No es gran cosa.

El hombre pareció no estar de acuerdo, como Kiba sabía que sucedería —Hinata-sama es la heredera del clan Hyuuga y como tal no debe someter su vida a riesgos.

El Inuzuka, ante eso, se envaró molesto —¿Estás diciendo que soy un riesgo para Hinata?

La chica, entonces, decidió intervenir. Temiendo que Kiba se enfadara lo suficiente como para golpear a Ko o algo similar; pues conocía el temperamento de su compañero y no ayudaba el hecho de que todavía estuviera enfadado por no ser convocado a la misión —Umm... K-Ko-san, Kiba-kun... p-por favor... n-no discutan. Yo e-estoy b-bien, ¿Ves Ko-san?

Kiba infló su pecho —Si, ¿ves —_idiota?_

El Hombre la examinó de arriba abajo y sus ojos traslúcidos se detuvieron en las golpeadas rodillas de la chica —Hinata-sama no tenía esos golpes cuando estaba a mi cargo.

_¡Dios! Este sujeto es un fastidio_. —¡Tsk! Esos son solo rasguños.

—Que no tenía cuando estaba a mi cargo —insistió.

El castaño dejó caer la cabeza rendido. _Es inútil_. —Como quieras. Yo me largo de aquí. Nos vemos Hinata.

Sin embargo, el hombre no le permitió marcharse —Alto.

Kiba se volteó molesto —¿Qué? —_¡justo lo que le faltaba!_.

—Tsunade-sama solicitó que le informe a Hinata-sama y a su _compañero de equipo_ que los aguarda en su despacho.

La forma en que dijo las palabras "compañero de equipo" sonaron despectivas en su boca. Como si no fuera merecedor de tal título. No obstante, Kiba decidió –por esta vez- dejar pasar la ofensa (cosa que rara vez hacía) pues la idea de una misión lo emocionó por completo. Cuanto antes escapara del lento ritmo de vida de la aldea y se pusiera en acción, mejor. Y, ciertamente, alejarse de ese sujeto era un extra que obviamente disfrutaba.

Agitado por la idea, exclamó; poniendo quizá demasiada emoción en sus palabras, al menos demasiada más de la requerida —¡Bien, vamos!

Hinata asintió débilmente, sonriendo al ver a su amigo emocionado nuevamente por algo —S-Si...

—Hinata-sama es mi deber escoltarla hasta el despacho de la Hokage.

Kiba lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso lo decía en serio?. Desgraciadamente, parecía ser que si.

—Bien —masculló, claramente irritado. Tendría que soportarlo por una hora más, luego estarían libres. Libres, al fin.


	9. Prohibiciones

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

9/22

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, trataré ser breve para actualizar más rápido. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi humilde historia. Gracias, también, a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews tan bonitos y alentadores (y sepan que toda opinión y crítica es bienvenida) y a todos aquellos que colocaron la historia en Favoritos y Alertas. Espero no decepcionarlos. Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

IX

"Prohibiciones"

Se apresuraron hacia el despacho pues según las palabras de Ko, la Hokage había solicitado su presencia inmediata; lo cual indicaba que, fuera cual fuera la misión, era importante y requería rápida ejecución. Por lo que, sin perder tiempo, Hinata subió sobre el lomo de Akamaru –aunque Ko pareció renuente a permitírselo- y galoparon hacia el lugar, seguidos del guardaespaldas, quien se rehusó a dejar a Hinata sola aún en momentos como ese. Tardaron solo cinco minutos en arribar allí y una vez que lo hicieron ascendieron a toda velocidad las grandes escaleras de piedra, solo para notar que estaban siendo aguardados con la puerta del despacho abierta de par en par. Shizune permanecía de pie con la pequeña cerdita en brazos, aguardando impaciente.

Descendiendo del gran can blanco, avanzaron hacia donde la joven de cabello negro corto y pequeña figura aguardaba. Kiba deteniéndose solo un instante para ordenar a su perro que aguardara afuera.

—Espera aquí, amigo. Hinata y yo regresaremos en un instante —Ko permaneció afuera con el perro.

Al ingresar, las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos e inmediatamente fueron indicados de acercarse al escritorio tras el cual se encontraba la rubia y voluptuosa mujer que actualmente ocupaba el puesto de Hokage. Entrelazando los dedos sobre el escritorio, esta se inclinó hacia delante; una expresión seria y sombría cubriendo su rostro. Hinata, por una razón u otra, temió lo peor sin siquiera saber en qué consistía.

Kiba fue el primero en hablar —Hokage-sama, ¿nos llamó?

La mujer asintió —Así es. Como saben, su compañero de equipo Aburame Shino –entre otros- partieron a una misión en busca de Uchiha Sasuke.

El cuerpo de Hinata se sacudió violentamente cuando un escalofrío descendió por su espalda. Su mente temió lo peor —T-Tsunade-sama... ¿e-está S-Shino-kun b-bien?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos —No lo sabemos. Nos han informado de un derrumbe en la guarida Uchiha. Adonde se dirigía el equipo liderado por Nara Shikamaru.

Kiba cerró ambas manos en puños, sus colmillos asomando debajo de su labio superior —¡¡No puede ser!! —exclamó, golpeando su puño cerrado sobre el escritorio de la Hokage—. ¡No puede ser! Shino jamás permitiría-

La mujer lo interrumpió —No sabemos nada de lo ocurrido —Kiba se contuvo de continuar expresando su frustración, aunque no resultaba una tarea fácil. Hinata, a su lado, tenía una mano sobre su boca y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. _Shino-kun... Neji-nii-san... N-Naruto-kun... E-Estén b-bien, por f-favor... _

Kiba volvió a hablar segundos después, sacándola a ella de su trance —¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos nosotros? ¡No podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí cruzados de brazos! ¡¡Nosotros debemos-

—Así es —lo interrumpió una vez más Tsunade, comenzando a exasperarse por la impaciencia que el miembro del clan Inuzuka continuaba manifestando—. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagan. Asignados a la misión están: Hatake Kakashi, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto. Ustedes serán el grupo de apoyo. Deberán partir al instante.

Kiba asintió y Hinata hizo una reverencia. Segundos después, se encontraron afuera del despacho listos para partir. El Inuzuka fue el primero en montarse sobre el lomo del gran animal de pelaje blanco. Hinata observó vacilante al perro —Umm... Kiba-kun, ¿n-no haremos d-daño a Akamaru? E-Es decir... seremos d-dos y... s-serán muchas horas...

El castaño negó con la cabeza —¿Bromeas? Akamaru puede soportar más de dos veces su peso por horas y sin dificultad. Además, no es como si tú pesaras demasiado.

La muchacha se sonrojó pero sin decir más asintió y se subió cuidadosamente sobre el animal, teniendo cuidado de no tironear sus largos cabellos blancos ni de golpearlo. Una vez arriba, contempló la espalda del castaño dubitativa. Segundos después, se sujetó tímidamente a la espalda de él. Él tomó las manos de ella e hizo que bordearan más su cintura, tomándolo del abdomen, allí presionó las palmas de las manos de Hinata contra sí —Sujétate de esta forma —la Hyuuga se sintió aún más incómoda pero asintió. Después de todo, no era culpa de Kiba, lo mismo sucedía siempre que entraba en contacto con Shino. Sin mencionar, por supuesto a Naruto. Hinata simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a tal proximidad con personas del sexo opuesto y en una misión de tal magnitud no podía evitarse. Así como no podía evitarse otras tantas veces. Debía admitir que se sentía como una tonta por tener ese tipo de reacciones.

—E-Está b-bien, K-Kiba-kun... —susurró, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas y cerrando los ojos. Deseando por todos los medios que aquellos que habían partido a la misión estuvieran vivos.

Sin decir más, Kiba dio un afable golpe en la parte lateral del cuello del perro y Akamaru empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde sabían se encontraba la guarida de los Uchiha. Aún desde aquella distancia, podían ver la polvareda del derrumbe alzarse hacia el cielo y arremolinarse en extrañas y retorcidas formas, cubriendo el traslúcido celeste del firmamento con aquel gris ahumado. Aún así, eso no los detuvo mientras galopaban rápidamente hacia el lugar, guiados por Kiba quien parecía indicar el camino a Akamaru sin siquiera tener que hablar. Y el animal no parecía tener objeción alguna al respecto, simplemente seguía órdenes; corriendo tan rápido como sus grandes patas y sus dos jinetes le permitieran. Una o dos veces Hinata tuvo que aferrarse aún más fuerte a la cintura de su compañero de equipo por miedo a caerse, esas veces fue cuando Akamaru superó algún obstáculo saltando. Tras 5 horas de galopar, finalmente se detuvieron pues Akamaru parecía agotado.

Bajando de un salto del lomo de él, Kiba dio una palmada en la cabeza y colocó una pequeña píldora sobre la lengua del perro, el cual la tragó al instante —Bien hecho amigo —lo acarició detrás de una de sus orejas—. Bien hecho Akamaru. Ve a tomar algo de agua.

El perro soltó un gran ladrido entre jadeos y desapareció detrás de unos árboles en busca de agua. Kiba había elegido aquel lugar por una razón en particular, con su olfato podía percibir la humedad de un pequeño lago no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Eso daría tiempo a Akamaru para recuperarse y a ellos también.

Hinata, cansada del rápido galope, y aún preocupada se sentó sobre la hierba esparcida por el húmedo suelo; sus brazos rodeando inmediatamente sus piernas plegadas contra su cuerpo. Solo una cosa tenía en su mente, solo algo plagaba su mente, y eso era el bienestar de su compañero de equipo, su primo y Naruto.

Kiba, al ver la expresión inquieta de la chica, caminó hasta quedar a su lado y se dejó caer bruscamente contra el piso; atrayendo la atención de ella. Al lograr que Hinata lo viera, rió, quitando una hoja de entre sus cabellos caoba, la cual había dado a parar allí a causa del brusco impacto —Heh. Supongo que dejarme caer de esa forma no fue la mejor idea.

Las comisuras de los labios rosados de la chica se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, si bien por un efímero instante. Para Kiba eso era más que suficiente —Umm... N-No... —susurró—. ¿T-Te hiciste daño Kiba-kun?

El castaño tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada —Nah. Que va. Estoy perfectamente bien.

—Kiba-kun... —él la observó de reojo. El aroma a lavanda y té verde se mezclaba con el aroma a bosque, tierra húmeda y lluvia y hacía estragos en su cabeza. Creando imágenes con dichos elementos que probablemente no debería tener en ella. Imágenes que _definitivamente_ no debería tener en su cabeza.

—¿Huh? —fue todo lo que atinó a replicar, conteniéndose de cometer algo que probablemente le provocaría arrepentimiento en un futuro muy cercano. Ni siquiera sabía porque tenía pensamientos como ese en su cabeza.

—¿Crees que S-Shino-kun esté bien? —el castaño asintió, uniendo sus esfuerzos para concentrarse en la conversación presente.

—¡Claro que sí! —aseguró, sonriendo—. Ya te dije, los insectos son difíciles de matar. Los pisas una y otra vez y estos siguen caminando. Shino estará bien.

La Hyuuga asintió débilmente, confiando en las palabras de su compañero de equipo como consuelo. Después de todo, en algo tenía que creer —S-Si... Sería m-muy triste si l-le sucediera algo a S-Shino-kun, ¿no crees Kiba-kun?

El Inuzuka asintió, sintiéndose incómodo por tener que dar su opinión al respecto —Supongo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, aferrando aún más sus rodillas contra su pecho —No quisiera q-que nada le sucediera a Shino-kun... o a Neji-nii-san... —tomó aire, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas (hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Kiba) — o a Naruto-kun...

Eso terminó con derribar toda imagen mental impropia que pudiera estar teniendo en aquel preciso momento, por agradable que fuera —¡Tsk! Esos dos estarán bien.

Hinata pareció feliz de oír esto, aún si el tono del Inuzuka no era el habitual tono amable y confiado sino uno receloso y fastidiado —¿T-Tu crees Kiba-kun?

Éste parpadeó, luego tuvo que sucumbir ante el tono esperanzado de ella. No podía hacer otra cosa —Claro... —sonrió— Esos dos también estarán bien.

Ella asintió, algo más relajada y con una débil sonrisa en los labios así como un sonrojo que agraciaba sus pálidas mejillas —S-Si...

Kiba cerró los ojos, aprovechando la distracción de Hinata, e inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del suficiente aroma para conservar por un largo tiempo y llenando su cabeza de los mismos olores mezclados para conservar las imágenes en su cabeza, aún si sabía que no debía tenerlas en un principio. No importaba. De todas formas, Kiba nunca había sido bueno comprendiendo las prohibiciones o, más bien, acatándolas. Era inevitable. Estaba en él, en su personalidad.

La voz de Hinata lo trajo una vez más a la realidad —Kiba-kun, ¿qué le d-diste a Akamaru a-antes?

Se vio forzado a regresar a la realidad por completo, el regreso fue brusco y terriblemente fastidioso —Píldora de soldado —replicó con la voz ronca. Resistiendo la necesidad que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

Hinata percibió esto en la voz del chico —Kiba-kun, ¿e-estás bien? S-Suenas...

El castaño rápidamente se puso de pie, alejándose de ella antes de que la mano de Hinata pudiera rozar amablemente la rodilla de él. Sabía que era un gesto de preocupación, de dedicación y de amistad, así como uno de amabilidad. Hinata era así, pero él temía no poder mantener la fachada si la joven lo tocaba en aquel preciso instante. Argumentando que buscaría a Akamaru, se marchó del claro donde aguardaban. Rápidamente, se dirigió al pequeño lago. El perro se encontraba efectivamente allí, bebiendo plácidamente de la fuente de agua.

Kiba se detuvo en la orilla y pateó una pequeña roca que había junto a su pie, arrojándola al agua —¡Maldición! —gruñó para sí—. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?!  
Akamaru se acercó y hociqueó a su dueño afectuosamente. El castaño lo observó y asintió —Lo sé. Se me pasará. Tiene que... ¿no es cierto? —el perro ladró en forma de asentimiento en respuesta. Kiba se dejó caer junto al lago, mojando sus pies en el agua. Moviéndolos bajo la superficie húmeda distraídamente.

—Es ese estúpido olor —bufó, arrojando otra piedra y haciéndola rebotar varias veces sobre la superficie—. Ese estúpido olor.

Akamaru caminó hasta su amo y se recostó a su lado, contemplando con expresión serena las rocas rebotar una y otra vez contra el agua tiesa del lago. Kiba continuó hablando para sí en voz alta —¡Bah! No se porque hago tanto alboroto de esto —Akamaru ladró—. Tienes razón, estoy pensando esto demasiado. Es la dificultad de ser humano, a veces desearía ser como tú amigo. Tú no piensas, tú actúas.

El perro volvió a soltar otro ladrido —Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero, amigo —sonrió—. Por supuesto que piensas... Solo que para ustedes los perros las cosas son más fáciles.

Akamaru volvió a ladrar mostrándose de acuerdo con su amo y sin decir más el Inuzuka se incorporó y de un salto se subió sobre el lomo del gran can, sujetándose de los largos cabellos del cuello de éste para evitar caerse —Busquemos a Hinata, ¿quieres? —el perro, esta vez sin ladrar ni replicar, deshizo su camino hacia donde permanecía la joven miembro del clan Hyuuga sentada ahora sobre un pequeño tronco, aguardando el regreso de ambos. Al verlos, se apresuró hacia ellos.

—Kiba-kun... —susurró, acariciando al perro—. Akamaru, ¿e-está bien?

El mencionado ladró y Kiba simplemente rió —Quiere decir que sí. Ahora sube, nos quedan un par de horas antes de llegar.

Hinata asintió y tomando la mano de Kiba, y ayudada por éste, volvió a sentarse sobre el lomo del gran cánido; sujetándose temerosamente al abdomen de Kiba con dificultad. Sin embargo, quien más dificultad parecía tener era el mismo Kiba cuyas fosas nasales parecían arder. Como si un fuego ascendiera por ellas, quemando cada nervio hasta su última terminación nerviosa.  
Suspirando hondo, dio la orden de partir. Con suerte, cuando Akamaru comenzara a galopar el aroma sería arrastrado hacia atrás por el viento y lejos de su nariz. Segundos después, agradeció poder volver a respirar libremente. _Definitivamente, mejor_. Aseguró en su cabeza, volviendo a colocar toda su atención en el camino. Poco a poco, la gran polvareda que ascendía hacia el cielo por el derrumbe parecía verse más y más cerca. Más y más próxima, y Hinata podía sentir un nudo formársele en el estómago. Por una razón u otra, tenía un mal presentimiento; pero no quería adelantarse a los hechos. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse más cuando faltaban tan solo cuatro kilómetros hasta llegar a la entrada de la que una vez había sido la guarida. Por lo que, respirando profundamente y armándose de valor, soltó una de sus manos de la cintura de Kiba y realizó un único sello, activando inmediatamente el Byakugan en sus cristalinos ojos.

Instintivamente dirigió su mirada al lugar. Un pequeño jadeo de alivio escapó de sus labios —S-Shino-kun e-está vivo... —susurró.

Kiba sonrió —¡Heh! Te lo dije.

Hinata volvió a examinar el área devastada con cuidado y cautela, un nuevo jadeo de sorpresa y alivio escapó de sus rosados labios, Kiba la observó de reojo —Neji-nii-san t-también está b-bien... Kiba-kun.

Éste sonrió orgulloso —¡Claro que sí!

Luego, por tercera vez, los ojos dotados de la Hyuuga recorrieron la escena de devastación que se alzaba ante su mirada como si estuviera en verdad delante de ella. Una y otra vez, examinó el lugar en busca del rubio. Su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiadas fuerzas y Kiba pareció percibirlo pues la ansiedad de Hinata parecía escaparle por sus poros y evaporarse en el aire para que él pudiera olerla.

Comenzando a sentirse alterado él también, preguntó —Hinata, ¿qué sucede? ¡Dime que ves! —ésta no dijo nada—. ¡¡Hinata!!

La joven cerró los ojos y en ese instante su voz se quebró —N-No logro ver a N-Naruto-kun... —una lágrima amenazó con escapar de su orbe blanca, una que solo Kiba percibió con el olfato a pesar de que nunca cayó. La sal, el dolor, todo estaba en el aire.

—¡¡¡Maldición!!! —rugió, haciendo que Akamaru acelerara el paso. Al fin y al cabo, Naruto era su rival; pero antes que eso, Naruto era su amigo. Uno de los pocos amigos humanos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Uno de los pocos que había soportado estar cerca de él cuando eran niños. _¡¡Estúpido Naruto, no te mueras!!_.


	10. Olores: vida y muerte

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, obviamente. **

10/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, seré breve por priorizar la actualización -perdónenme por no hacer los agradecimientos adecuados. Gracoas, de verdad, gracias a todos: lectores, aquellos que dejan review, que agregan a favoritos mi humilde historia y quienes me agragan como favorito a autores. No se dan una idea lo feliz que me hace. En fin. Gracias (otra vez) Espero les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

X

"Olores: vida y muerte"

Continuaron galopando sobre el gran can en silencio. Detrás suyo, podía oírla a Hinata murmurando palabras inentendibles. Una y otra vez, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al abdomen de él ya que Akamaru había acelerado el paso a pedido de su amo. El frío aliento de la chica chocaba contra su nuca desnuda, provocando que hasta los más pequeños e invisibles cabellos se le erizaran. Una plegaria, eso debía estar susurrando. Al menos eso pensaba Kiba, tenía sentido, después de todo.

Inclinándose más sobre la cabeza del perro, exclamó —Hinata, sujétate con más fuerza— aferrándose más firmemente de los largos cabellos del animal y susurrando a su larga oreja que acelerara aún más la velocidad. Forzando sus límites al máximo, a pedido de su amo, Akamaru acató la orden; logrando una velocidad aún superior de la que ya venía alcanzando. Orgulloso, Kiba dio una palmada a su fiel compañero. Nunca había dudado de la capacidad de Akamaru.

Cada golpe de las patas de Akamaru contra la tierra húmeda se acompasaba a las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, los golpes de aire contra sus rostros eran tan bruscos que secaban sus ojos. Era difícil para ellos respirar a aquella velocidad y aún así lo hacían. Debían hacerlo, debían soportar aquello y continuar hasta el final del camino; sin importar que final los aguardara. Hinata, detrás suyo, parecía estar hiperventilando y sus delgados y huesudos dedos blancos se enterraban más y más en el abdomen de Kiba, aferrándose a sus ropas con todas sus fuerzas. Aún a esa velocidad y con el viento abofeteándole el rostro, podía olisquear el aroma a sal en el aire.

Apretando los dientes con violencia, se inclinó hacia delante logrando una menor resistencia al aire. _¡Idiota! Naruto, más te vale que estés vivo_. Lo estaría, tenía que estarlo. Naruto había resistido mil y un golpes a lo largo de su vida y ninguno de ellos lo había derrotado. Las cosas no podían simplemente terminar así, no después de que había encontrado un cierre a su promesa. No después de que había logrado derrotar a Sasuke y forzarlo a traerlo de vuelta. Desde que tenían 12, la promesa, Sasuke y Sakura eran todo de lo que Naruto hablaba. No había en su cabeza y en su mundo lugar para nada ni nadie más. Ni siquiera Hinata, la cual había perseguido su sombra en silencio desde que tenían ocho años. Toda esa renuncia no podía ser en vano. Simplemente no podía. Naruto era quien hacía a todos creer que nunca había motivo para dejarse caer en batalla. Él no podía ser el primero de ellos en morir. De niño, lo hubiera creído. En la academia el rubio no tenía ninguna habilidad, era un desastre básicamente en todo lo que hacía. Sus clones de sombra eran una burla, así como la mayoría de sus jutsus. Él, en sí mismo, era una burla; pero Kiba encontraba divertido estar cerca de él. Naruto era un rebelde, era el fastidioso niño que traía problemas a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la villa por el solo hecho de respirar. Cometía error tras error, uno tras otro, y no aprendía de ellos. Los volvía a cometer, una y mil veces más, solo porque podía. Los aldeanos lo odiaban, susurraban a sus espaldas y lo llamaban monstruo. Prohibían a sus hijos acercarse a él por miedo a ser devorados o algo así (Kiba nunca comprendió demasiado las estúpidas historias de Naruto que revoloteaban por la aldea, una más ridícula que la anterior. Nunca quiso oír una de todas formas). Lo llamaban de mil y una formas pero perdedor parecía ser la palabra favorita de todos ellos. En el mismo contexto, él también era uno. Creía que la academia era una pérdida de tiempo y para estúpidos. Creía innecesario prolongar su estadía en ella y prefería vagar por la aldea cometiendo travesuras y huyendo luego de la gente que, furiosos, los perseguía por las fechorías cometidas. La teoría no los llevaría a ningún lado, eso decía él. Se necesitan acciones y no palabras en el mundo. Shikamaru estaba de acuerdo pero, en aquel entonces, Kiba creía que solo lo decía por holgazán y porque odiaba tener que ir a clase. Ahora que veía al Nara no podía evitar sino notar el hombre en que su amigo se había convertido. Todos ellos habían crecido y, una vez más, las palabras no llevaban a ningún lado. Chouji también había caído en la misma categoría que ellos.

Y, no, Naruto no podía ser el primero de ellos en morir. Años atrás lo hubiera creído, muchos años atrás, pero ya no. Naruto era, de todos ellos, el más fuerte –por más que odiara admitirlo y se rehusara a decirlo en voz alta (pues jamás lo haría y encontraría una forma, un ámbito en qué vencerlo). Lo era. Y no moriría. Simplemente... no lo haría. _Ese estúpido no morirá_.

—Estoy seguro —en ese instante, alcanzaron la entrada de la cueva derribada y Kiba dio la orden al gran can de detenerse —¡Akamaru, alto! —el perro frenó en seco y ambos descendieron rápidamente del lomo del animal. A Hinata, todo en su cabeza parecía darle vueltas y vueltas.

El resto, a excepción de Sakura quien se encontraba más alejada con el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto y el de Sasuke, se percataron al instante de su presencia. Tanto Shino como Neji observaron la palidez excesiva de Hinata con preocupación. La tez de la muchacha parecía aún más traslúcida de lo normal y sus ojos parecían al borde de ceder.

—Shino-kun... —susurró, acercándose a él. Kiba partió en la dirección opuesta, acercándose –sin importarle demasiado nada- a donde se encontraba Sakura— N-Naruto-kun...

Éste observó hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo del mencionado y negó con la cabeza. Neji, con el Byakugan activado, observó como lentamente el flujo de chakra que corría por su circuito empezaba a disminuir, a secarse como si se tratara de un viejo río al cual ya no llegaba agua.

Aún así, Hinata se rehusó a creer que el rubio estaba muerto pues simplemente no era posible. Naruto había sobrevivido a Pain, de todos los adversarios que había tenido. Ella había logrado ver con sus propios ojos la fuerza de él y lo que había visto la había aterrado pero, aún así, Naruto había logrado vencerlo. Había logrado lo imposible, una alianza con Amegakure. Había sobrevivido.

Bajando la cabeza, susurró —N-Naruto-kun v-vivirá... —el miembro del clan Hyuuga la contempló en silencio. Shino hizo lo mismo.

A lo lejos, Kiba continuó observando el cuerpo de Naruto. Estaba tieso y frío y no _olía_ a vida. Ese extraño olor, ese olor indefinible que solo alguien con olfato privilegiado podía percibir. Porque el mundo estaba lleno de olores y él podía percibirlos todos. Aún los más tenues y difíciles de aprender. El olor a vida, era uno de los más sutiles y difíciles de describir. Imposible casi, no olía a nada que Kiba hubiera olido antes. Olía al latido de un corazón, a un respiro tras otro, olía a anhelos y sueños rotos, a placer y a dolor. Olía a recuerdos apilados unos sobre otros y a otra infinidad de cosas que se mezclaban y formaban aquel olor indescriptible. Pero en Naruto no podía percibirlo, no podía respirarlo emanando de sus poros. Naruto, en aquel instante, olía a muerte, a nada; el único olor que Kiba no podía percibir y que dejaba en él la sensación de tener el sentido del olfato entumecido. Faltaba todo rastro de olor.

_Naruto... más te vale que despiertes o yo mismo te mataré_. Fue el pensamiento que atravesó su cabeza, no tenía demasiado sentido. Lo sabía. No se podía matar algo que ya estaba muerto pero, al fin y al cabo, tampoco tenía demasiado sentido –al menos para él- la vista delante suyo.

De repente, un intenso olor invadió su nariz como un fuerte oleada. Primero, fue suave y débil pero, rápidamente, a esa oleada le siguió otra y otra. Y otra. Fue casi como oler el latido de su corazón. El jadeo desesperado de aire mientras volvía a la vida. Naruto estaba vivo y, por ahora, eso era todo lo que importaba. Alejándose de donde se encontraban los miembros del equipo 7, regresó con el resto de su equipo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sakura ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Kakashi, quien se acercaba nuevamente hasta donde estaba ella, pasó a su lado y se acuclilló junto a Sakura; susurrando algo solo para que ella lo oyera. Kiba regresó junto a Hinata.

Aliviado, anunció aquello que sabía que Hinata quería oír, aquello que la Hyuuga necesitaba oír —El idiota está vivo —exclamó con una sonrisa amplia, dejando ver sus largos colmillos. Akamaru ladró contento. Hinata soltó un pequeño sollozo, y luego otro.

El Inuzuka parpadeó desconcertado —Oy, Hinata... ¿Por qué lloras? Esas son buenas noticias.

Ella asintió, bajando la cabeza y limpiando la única lágrima por derramar –que colgaba del filo de su ojo lista para caer- con el dorso de su mano —S-Si... Naruto-kun e-estará bien... —volvió a pasar el dorso de su mano por sus ojos y, algo más tranquila, elevó el mentón—. G-Gracias... K-Kiba-kun...

—Uh... Seguro...

Entonces, la joven se percató de la ausencia de dos miembros del grupo. Uno, particularmente, era la compañera de Neji Hyuuga. Tenten. La otra era Ino —Umm... ¿Neji-nii-san? —preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta que pudiera obtener a la pregunta que estaba por hacer.

Éste la observó fría e indiferentemente, sin decir nada. Solo aguardando que la joven continuara. Temerosa, movió inquieta los dedos de su mano y susurró, bajando la cabeza —Uh... ¿D-Donde están Tenten-san y Ino-san? —Kiba pareció percatarse también por primera vez de la ausencia de ambas—. E-Es decir... ellas n-no...

—Ambas están vivas —replicó en seco, a pesar del tono hosco, para alivio de la joven Hyuuga—. Ino está curando las heridas de Tenten más allá de esos árboles.

—¿T-Tenten-san está herida? —él no pareció inmutarse demasiado al respecto, lo cual Kiba encontró sumamente irritante. Y es que simplemente no podía entender cómo alguien podía ser tan frío e insensible con respecto a sus compañeros de equipo. Ni siquiera Shino era de esa forma. A su manera, algo extraña quizá, el Aburame demostraba preocuparse. No que él necesitara la preocupación de nadie, pero era parte de la camaradería. Al menos eso decía Shino constantemente. Y él le creía.

—Solo heridas superficiales.

Hinata asintió —Oh... —susurró—. M-me alegro de oír e-eso, Neji-nii-san.

Éste devolvió las palabras de ella con un corto gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Contemplando hacia donde habían desaparecido Ino y Tenten minutos antes de que Kiba y Hinata llegaran. Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que se habían marchado.

Hinata habló otra vez, esta vez, bajando la voz aún más —Neji-nii-san...

Neji se volvió a ella —¿Hmp?

—Y-Yo... podría ir a v-ver cómo se encuentran Tenten-san e I-Ino-san... si tú lo d-deseas... —el Hyuuga contempló una vez más hacia donde se encontraban ambas mujeres, más allá de unos árboles que cubrían la ubicación exacta de ambas. Luego de unos segundos, se volvió a la que fuera su prima.

—No veo porque fuera necesario eso —y sin decir más se marchó. Hinata hizo una suave reverencia, más bien al aire pues su primo ya se había alejado, y se dirigió hacia donde sabía se encontraban ambas.

Atravesando una serie de arbustos altos, eludiendo un árbol de tronco grueso y descendiendo por el húmedo camino unos metros, llegó a un pequeño claro iluminado tenuemente por los rayos rojos del crepúsculo. Hasta el momento, no había notado que el día estaba muriendo sobre ellos, no había notado que eran las últimas horas diurnas de aquel largo día. Sin embargo, todo pensamiento al respecto se vio difuminado cuando la imagen de dos jóvenes arrodilladas sobre la tierra apareció frente a su vista. Una de ellas, la castaña, llevaba el torso completamente desnudo y su remera blanca yacía manchada de sangre y tierra en el piso. Abandonada y olvidada.

Avergonzada por llegar en un momento inoportuno, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, ocultando el rubor, y murmuró —L-Lo siento Tenten-san... v-vine en un mal momento... L-Lo siento...

Tenten, quien hasta el momento no se había percatado de la presencia de la Hyuuga, volvió su rostro hacia donde esta se encontraba y al verla soltó una carcajada —Hinata.

Al contrario de lo que esta creyó, la joven no sonaba enfadada, molesta o en lo mínimo infortunada. No había en su alegre voz rastro alguno de vergüenza o fastidio, o dolor, en todo caso sonaba relajada y bastante de buen humor —¿S-Si?

Ino se volvió a verla también con una sonrisa —No tienes que irte y, ¡Dios!, no tienes que cubrirte de esa forma. Somos todas mujeres.

La castaña asintió —Ino tiene razón.

Hinata, aún más avergonzada de lo que ya se sentía por la intromisión, hizo un débil asentimiento con la cabeza; descubriendo su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos perlados de la palma de sus manos —S-Si... ¡L-Lo siento!

Solo entonces, con sus ojos completamente descubiertos, se percató de la gran herida que atravesaba vertical y algo transversalmente la espalda de Tenten. Sus pechos eran lo único cubierto de su torso desnudo, cubierto una y otra vez con vendas. Sujetados firmemente con ellas. Su cuerpo, habitualmente estaba cubierto por aquella relativamente ancha remera blanca y Hinata se sorprendía de ver que, debajo de aquellas ropas, Tenten era sumamente delgada y su abdomen era plano y bien torneado. Así como las sutiles pero existentes curvas de su cadera. Su piel, por otro lado, lejos estaba de ser pálida. Aún en aquellas partes del cuerpo donde se suponía que rara vez daba el sol, era de un color bronce. Equitativamente distribuido sobre su piel besada por el sol. Por un instante, si bien uno pequeño, Hinata sintió envidia de Tenten. Su piel era dorada y hermosa, atractiva; la de Ino también lo era. La de ella, en cambio, era pálida e insulsa.

Luego, sus ojos, volvieron a parar a la gran herida que Ino intentaba cerrar con su flujo de chakra color esmeralda —¿D-Duele?

Tenten contempló la herida por encima de su hombro —Nah. Es solo un raspón.

—O-Oh...

Ino, comenzando a exasperarse por la presencia de Hinata allí. La cual permanecía simplemente de pie contemplándolas sin decir absolutamente nada, espetó. Perdiendo completamente la paciencia —Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?

La Hyuuga se percató que no había dicho casi nada desde que había llegado y que aún permanecía de pie, a una distancia considerable, observando a Ino trabajar las heridas de la otra chica. Abochornada, replicó —¡L-Lo siento, Ino-san! K-Kiba-kun y yo v-vinimos a a-ayudar...

Tenten asintió, ausente —Ya veo...

Sin embargo, esa no parecía ser la respuesta que la rubia aguardaba oír cuando hizo aquella pregunta —Me refiero... a qué haces TÚ aquí.

—Oh... Uh... Umm... V-Vine a ver c-cómo se encontraba T-Tenten-san... Neji-nii-san q-quería saber...

—¿Cómo estaba? —completó la castaña. Hinata asintió lentamente. Era cierto que Neji no había dicho en voz alta que deseaba que fuera a ver cómo se encontraba Tenten, sin embargo; su mirada, su expresión y su respuesta le habían dicho todo a Hinata. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo leer a su primo, aún si él no lo creyera o lo supiera—. Si claro...

—Esto... Tente-san... E-Es cierto... N-Neji-nii-san...

—Debería —volvió a interrumpirla. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, no sonaba enfadada—. Por su culpa tengo esta herida.

—¿Uh?

Tenten sonrió —No me hagas caso, Hinata.

—O-Oh... —susurró, dándose media vuelta para regresar al campamento. Sintiéndose ligeramente fuera de lugar, como habitualmente solía sucederle cuando no se encontraba entre aquellas pocas personas –aquel número contado de personas- con las que se sentía a gusto. Sin embargo, antes de partir, dio media vuelta y susurró —¿Tenten-san?

Ésta alzó la mirada —¿Si?

—Neji-nii-san en v-verdad se p-preocupa por ti... —la mencionada asintió. Y volvió su vista al frente. Hinata dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse una vez más.

Esta vez, fue la voz de Tenten quien la detuvo —Hinata —Ino observó todo con curiosidad.

—Uh... ¿S-Si?

—Todos tenemos alguien que cuida nuestras espaldas. Es cuestión de saber quien cuida la tuya.

La joven Hyuuga hizo una débil reverencia, susurró —S-Si... —aunque aún confusa por las palabras de la joven castaña, y sin decir demasiado más se marchó de regreso adonde se encontraba el resto del grupo.  
Cuando llegó allí, aún continuaban las palabras de Tenten dándole vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Lo sabía, para ella era obvio. Shino y Kiba cuidaban la de ella, siempre lo habían hecho, así como ella cuidaba –aunque nunca parecían realmente necesitarlo- las de ellos. Por lo que no entendía el sentido de las palabras de la chica. No tenía sentido, para ella, aclararlo o mencionarlo. Así era como funcionaba el mundo para ellos; dependían unos de otros para sobrevivir.

La voz de Kiba la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento —Oy, ¡¿Hinata?! —su mano bronceada, de un color similar al de la piel de Tenten, oscilaba de arriba abajo frente a sus ojos—. ¡Hinata!

La joven volvió en sí —¿Uh? L-Lo siento K-Kiba-kun... ¿D-Decías?

El chico puso los ojos en blanco —¡¡Cielos, Hinata!! Deberías volver los pies a la tierra.

Avergonzada asintió —S-Si... L-Lo siento... Kiba-kun...

—¿Qué sucede contigo?

Todos tenemos alguien que cuida nuestras espaldas. Es cuestión de saber quien cuida la tuya. No lo entendía. Ella lo sabía, ¿por qué había sentido Tenten que necesitaba decirle aquello?

Kiba chasqueó la lengua, intentando atraer una vez más su atención. Algo más irritado que antes —Oy, Hinata ¿Me oyes? Te pregunté que qué sucede contigo.

La joven negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en aquello —Oh... L-Lo siento Kiba-kun... estoy b-bien.

Éste se cruzó de brazos. No creyendo verdaderamente las palabras de ella. Seguro que se trata del idiota de Naruto. Pensó, pero se rehusó a decir cualquier cosa en voz alta —Si tú lo dices...


	11. Hombre simple, cosas simples

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

11/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y espero estén disfrutando de alguna manera la historia (de ser ese el caso, me haría muy feliz). Como se puede ver en el número de arriba, este capítulo es exactamente la mitad de la historia. Y por ende, creí que merecía un capítulo doblemente más largo. Tiene sus momentos alegres y tristes, como todo en la vida, pero principalmente apunta a describir más la relación de ambos personajes. Espero les guste. Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos por su eterna amabilidad. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XI

"Hombre simple, cosas simples"

La noche comenzaba a caer rápidamente cuando Hinata regresó. De eso, habían pasado ya veinte minutos y la joven aún continuaba con expresión perpleja y la vista distante. Sumida en sí misma y en sus propios pensamientos y contemplaciones. Kiba no comprendía verdaderamente porque lo hacía o en qué pensaba, no era capaz de entender el cambio de actitud de la chica, por lo que continuaba viéndola fijamente –descaradamente- intentado averiguar algo que pudiera delatarla. Pero no lograba ver nada, y Hinata ni siquiera notaba que desde hacía ya un rato Kiba estaba contemplándola. Sus ojos negros vagando por el perfil de la chica. Hinata continuaba distraída.

Frustrado, se cruzó de brazos. La misión era un fastidio, tener que llevar a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea era un dolor de cabeza; sin mencionar el resto de los prisioneros que también debían acarrear con ellos. Era simplemente insoportable. La noche era demasiado calurosa y la misión demasiado aburrida. Habían perdido la mejor parte de ella y ahora solo debían cargar a un grupo de personas de regreso a la aldea. En su opinión, no había nada de interesante en ello. Y, por encima de todo, Hinata y Shino no le hablaban. Bueno, Hinata no lo hacía al menos; pues aún continuaba ensimismada. Shino rara vez hablaba de todas formas, y las conversaciones con él eran demasiado estructuradas y formales. Acartonadas, como Kiba solía denominarlas. Pero, al parecer; no tendría demasiada elección.

Shino se sentó a su lado, cruzado de piernas y con la espalda sumamente recta. Tanto que el Inuzuka tuvo la sensación de que la posición en la que su compañero de encontraba era demasiado incómoda y sumamente innatural.

El castaño lo observó de reojo, aguardando que dijera algo. Si Shino tenía deseos de conversar (o, más bien, intercambiar frases rígidas y sin demasiado sentido) sería el primero en iniciar la conversación. Además, el Aburame no se andaba con rodeos y si tenía una idea en mente la decía en voz alta. Aunque, solo si era adecuada para la situación, relevante –principalmente- y se aseguraba de hacerlo de una forma fina y sutil —Luces molesto.

Kiba golpeó la palma de su mano contra su frente. _¡¿En serio?!_. Pensó irónicamente. Obviamente que estaba molesto, la misión era un asco y ahora tenía al pelmazo de su amigo junto a él preguntando al respecto. Era inevitable que estuviera molesto —¿Cuál fue tu primer pista? —gruñó entre dientes. Era obvio el carácter sarcástico de la pregunta y no esperaba que Shino respondiera a ella pero, obviamente, él lo haría.

—Tu hostilidad. Tu rostro.

Kiba puso los ojos en blanco —¡Cielos, Shino! No puedo creer que lo hayas notado, estaba intentando disimularlo —_no realmente_—. ¿Sabes? Creo que estás mejorando en esto de interpretar a la gente.

Shino volvió la cabeza a su compañero levemente —No es difícil contigo.

—Eso crees... —farfulló, dejando escapar un suspiro cansino de fastidio y tomando de la mochila que yacía junto a él sobre la hierba una pequeña cantimplora llena de agua.

—Eso creo.

Mirando de reojo, llevó la cantimplora a su boca y bebió un gran sorbo de agua helada. Mientras lo hacía, replicó —¿Sabes qué? Estaba bromeando. Eres terrible descifrando a las personas.

El Aburame, aún sentado regiamente, no manifestó enfado ni ofensa alguno. Kiba era simplemente de esa forma, su trato con los demás era áspero y brusco. Esa era su forma de ser —Te sientes atraído por Hinata.

De repente, Kiba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sin siquiera poder contenerse escupió el agua que, instantes antes había estado bebiendo, al rostro del Aburame —¡¡¿Disculpa?!! —exclamó alarmado.

Éste limpió sus lentes con el ancho de su manga, ceremoniosamente; y luego volvió su vista al frente —Ese es el asunto que te tiene irritable. ¿Es correcta mi interpretación?

El castaño limpió bruscamente con el dorso de su mano su boca —¡¡No!! —rugió—. ¡¿De dónde sacas esas estupideces?! —el Aburame no dijo nada—. Esta misión es un asco, tengo mil y un razones para estar irritado.

—Deberías, entonces, dejar de contemplar a Hinata fijo. Se presta a interpretaciones erróneas.

—¡Oy, deja de decir estupideces! Solo me causó curiosidad el verla tan pensativa.

El Aburame se encogió de hombros —Pensar ejercita la mente. Sería conveniente que lo intentaras alguna vez —y, tras soltar aquellas palabras, se puso de pie y se marchó de donde se encontraba el castaño. Dejándolo completamente desconcertado.

Parpadeó una, dos veces, y continuó observando la espalda del que fuera su compañero de equipo alejarse más y más en la dirección opuesta a la que él se encontraba. Mientras, aún permanecía inmóvil; repasando las palabras del chico en la cabeza. _¿Acaso...? ¡¿Acaso acaba Shino de insultarme?!_. La sensación de sorpresa comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente, vertiginosamente, para dejar paso a un enfado que le estremeció los cimientos e hizo vibrar hasta sus huesos. _¡Oh, no..!. ¡¡No lo hizo!!_. Pensó, dejando escapar un rugido y comenzando a incorporarse. _¡Me las pagará!_. Pero cuando logró ponerse de pie bruscamente, sus ojos estaban nublados de tal manera por el enfado, que no notó algo chocar contra su pecho. Al bajar la mirada, notó a Hinata trastabillar y caer hacia atrás. Reaccionando rápidamente, estiró el brazo y la tomó firmemente, bruscamente, por la muñeca y la trajo de regreso hasta que la muchacha lograra recobrar el equilibrio. El enfado hacia Shino que nublaba de momento su vista fue inmediatamente barrido por el aroma que ahora empezaba a invadir su cabeza.

Soltándola, rápidamente; dio un paso hacia atrás. Contemplando sus dedos marcados en rojo en la pálida piel de la chica —¡Ouch! —exclamó, rascando su nuca; pensando que, quizá, la había sujetado con demasiada fuerza—. Lo siento Hinata. No te vi.

La joven contempló su levemente amoratada muñeca y negó con la cabeza, ocultando ambos brazos rápidamente detrás de su espalda para que Kiba dejara de observar con culpa el color de su piel —Oh... N-No es nada Kiba-kun... —sonrió—. Y-Yo también estaba d-distraída... Lo siento.

Él continuó contemplándola con la mano en la nuca y sus dedos aún entrelazados en la base de su cabello pardo. Era increíble, él la había atropellado bruscamente y la había sujetado aún más bruscamente, dejando un moretón en su muñeca y era ella quien se disculpaba por su torpeza. No lo entendía. No la entendía a ella. Hinata era simplemente imposible de concebir —Ahora se que estás siendo demasiado amable conmigo.

—¿Uh? —balbuceó, confundida.

Él negó con la cabeza y dijo —Me refería a... ¡Nah! —exclamó, dejándose caer nuevamente contra la hierba—. No importa.

Hinata caminó hasta quedar a su lado y se sentó suavemente, sus piernas plegadas debajo de su cuerpo y ambas manos reposando en su regazo —P-Pero... q-quiero saber...

Kiba la observó de reojo e hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza —Eres demasiado amable todo el tiempo.

Ella bajó la cabeza y pareció meditar unos instantes las palabras de él, luego alzó el mentón y observó la última luz del día desaparecer en el horizonte para dejar paso a la noche —K-Kiba-kun, ¿e-es malo s-ser amable?

Kiba rápidamente se apresuró a responder —¡¡No!! Me refería... a que no debes serlo siempre. Es decir, fui YO quien te empujó por estar distraído. No deberías ser tú quien se disculpe. Además, si haces eso todo el tiempo parecerá que es siempre tu culpa; cuando, DEFINITIVAMENTE fue mi culpa. Como con tu muñeca.

Hinata alzó suavemente su brazo hasta poder examinar los dedos enrojecidos contra su pálida piel —¿E-Esto? N-No te preocupes K-Kiba-kun, n-no es nada —sonrió.

—Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Estás siendo amable cuando no hay razón para serlo —la Hyuuga pareció una vez más confundida.

—Uh... L-Lo siento Kiba-kun... No entiendo —bajó la mirada hasta posarla sobre las manos cerradas suavemente encima de su regazo—. ¿D-Debería d-decir algo c-como lo que dice Ino-san c-cuando s-se enfada?

—¡¡Diablos, no!! Esa mujer tiene un lenguaje incluso peor que el mío. Nadie debería poder insultar de esa forma.

—Kiba-kun... A-Acabas de insultar —señaló con una débil sonrisa. A lo largo de los años se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de él.

Él rió, rascando su nuca —Heh.. Si, pero yo soy chico. Está bien.

—Umm... ¿L-Las c-chicas no pueden insultar?

El castaño soltó una carcajada —Tan machista sonó ¿Eh? Supongo que eso me pasa por juntarme demasiado con Shikamaru. No, está bien. Es solo que insultar no es tu estilo.

Hinata asintió —E-Entiendo... ¿K-Kiba-kun?

Éste se volteó a verla, tomando nuevamente la cantimplora del suelo. Aún si ya era de noche, el irritante calor no parecía darles descanso alguno —¿Si?

—C-Cuando llegué... parecías e-enfadado... con Shino-kun...

Recordando las palabras de su compañero lo maldijo entre pensamientos. _¡Estúpido Shino!_. Pero, rápidamente, al ver que la expresión de Hinata al ver la de él crecía en una de preocupación sonrió amplia y despreocupadamente —Nah ¿Por qué estaría enfadado con él? —_¡Juro que cuando lo tenga al alcance lo golpearé!_.

La joven Hyuuga negó con la cabeza, aliviada. Kiba se alegró de haber logrado lucir tan convincente. Habitualmente, no lo era —M-Me alegro...

—Ajá —masculló el castaño ausente, dando un gran sorbo de agua fresca de la cantimplora. Luego, sentado como estaba, apoyó uno de sus codos en la rodilla de su respectivo lado y tiró la cabeza hacia delante y hacia abajo, ubicándola entre medio de ambas rodillas plegadas. Con la mano que sostenía la cantimplora, vertió un poco del fresco líquido sobre su nuca y su coronilla. Empapando su cabello —Aahh... —jadeó, aliviado. Al enderezarse, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado como lo haría un perro. Cientos de pequeñas gotas fueron a parar al rostro y cabello de Hinata—. ¡Ups! —sonrió—. Lo siento.

Ella limpió con la manga de su atuendo su mejilla frente y mentón, aún con una amable sonrisa en el rostro —E-Esta b-bien, K-Kiba-kun.

El castaño devolvió la sonrisa con una aún más amplia, repitiendo la acción y volviendo a salpicarla alegremente. Luego, pasó su mano entre sus cabellos y los alborotó; volviendo a beber otro sorbo de agua —¿Quieres?

La joven negó con la cabeza —G-Gracias...

Él ladeó la cabeza, quitándose la chaqueta y quedando en una remera simple negra como la que solía usar debajo de ella habitualmente —Eres extraña... hace un calor infernal. Ya pareces Shino.

—Seguro Shino-kun t-tiene sus motivos p-para vestir t-tantas ropas... —sugirió gentilmente.

Él asintió, sonriendo —Que es raro. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

Rápidamente, el semblante blanquecino de la chica se tornó violentamente rojo. Sus mejillas estaban aún más sonrojadas que el resto de su rostro, si es que aquello era remotamente posible. La piel parecía arderle. Pero, ¿que otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Qué podía responder? ¿Qué le apenaba mostrar demasiado su cuerpo? No podía decirle nada de ello a Kiba, en parte, porque era algo sumamente privado de Hinata, en segundo, porque Kiba –a pesar de ser Kiba, su amigo- era hombre y, tercero, porque seguramente sonaría como una tonta. Así como jamás admitiría que aún le daba pena mirar el torso desnudo de un hombre, aún si se tratara de Shino o de él o de su primo. No importaba demasiado, era indiferente.

Kiba la observó temeroso de que fuera a desmayarse, y aunque Hinata ya había dejado de hacer aquello –incluso frente a Naruto-, temía que volviera a recaer en viejos hábitos —Oy, ¿dije algo malo?

Hinata comenzó a jugar con ambos dedos índices, golpeando suavemente la punta de uno contra la del otro frente a su pecho —N-No... L-Lo siento, K-Kiba-kun... Y-Yo...

Él dio una brusca palmada en la espalda de ella, aún sonriendo y agradecido de que la joven no hubiera perdido la conciencia ni siquiera por un minuto —Olvídalo. Bromeaba.

Por un instante, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Hinata alzó la mirada y contempló el cielo distraída, con aquella mirada soñadora que la caracterizaba. Hinata era una soñadora, como Naruto, y resultaba obvio que se sintiera atraída por él. Kiba, por otro lado, contemplaba de reojo a Hinata mientras esta alzaba su vista al firmamento. Aún con el aire de la noche, el olor seguía acechándolo y el calor hacía las cosas aún peor. Permitía al aroma vagar alrededor de él, flotar alrededor de él, lo intensificaba y lo hacía aún más denso.

Se vio forzado a arrancar su mirada de ella cuando alguien, en cierto tono hostil, aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de ambos. Era Neji, el cual contemplaba a Kiba con una expresión que el Inuzuka era incapaz de descifrar pero que, definitivamente, no era amistosa. Aún así, el castaño no desvió la mirada –por firme y fuerte que esta fuera- sino que la mantuvo con igual o mayor intensidad. Hinata, por su parte, no parecía notar esta pequeña situación a su lado —¿Neji-nii-san?

Éste se volvió a la chica, aún manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Kiba —Hinata-sama... ahora decidiremos quienes harán guardia durante la noche.

Ella rápidamente se puso de pie, con cierta gracia, sacudió sus pantalones y sonrió a su primo —E-Está b-bien... —Kiba, aún contemplaba fastidiado a Neji desde el suelo.

Neji miró a Kiba nuevamente, su tono de voz hosco y antipático. O, quizá, Kiba lo imaginó pues Neji rara vez era amable y no tenía motivo alguno para serlo con él —Tú también.

El Inuzuka se puso de pie y se plantó frente a Neji, si bien por un breve instante, y masculló; con una sonrisa —Ya voy. Ya voy. ¡Cielos! No tienes que ser tan estirado al respecto.

Éste dedicó una mirada fulminante y se marchó de donde se encontraba el castaño y hasta donde lo aguardaba Tenten con una sonrisa. Hinata, que aún permanecía junto a él, susurró —K-Kiba-kun...

Él se volvió a ella. Sumamente satisfecho y orgulloso. Rara vez tenía la oportunidad de decir algo similar a Neji Hyuuga y salir intacto de la situación —¿Si?

—N-No deberías s-ser tan d-duro con Neji-nii-san...

Kiba sonrió —Bien. Bien. Si te hace feliz, no diré nada ni fastidiaré a tu primo en tu presencia.

—E-Eso n-no esta bien Kiba-kun...

Él rió —Solo bromeaba. No lo fastidiaré si no quieres.

Hinata hizo una suave reverencia, algo más animada y agradecida —G-Gracias...

—Si. Si. Seguro... Ahora vayamos allá antes de que tu primo regrese por mi cabeza.

La Hyuuga pareció horrorizada por el comentario —K-Kiba-kun... Neji-nii-san no e-es tan malo.

Quiso mencionar el incidente de años atrás en que había intentado asesinarla pero no lo encontró pertinente —Bien, ¡vamos Akamaru! —de todas formas, cuidaría sus espaldas. Estaba seguro que en aquel instante Neji deseaba su cabeza en una estaca, de todas formas. Akamaru velaría por su seguridad también.

Los dos, junto con el perro, se acercaron al centro del claro en el que se encontraban. Allí estaba presente solo un porcentaje del equipo pues faltaban Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales permanecían inconscientes y descansando, y Sakura; quien había perdido el conocimiento y dormía agazapada contra la hierba, junto a un árbol y a los cuerpos inmóviles de sus ex compañeros de equipo.

Shikamaru, que permanecía de pie en medio, declaró que dividirían los turnos nocturnos en turnos de dos horas cada uno –dado que ya eran las diez de la noche- y que cada uno cenaría durante su turno para no perder tiempo alguno de descanso. El último, culminaría a las 6 a.m. y a esa exacta hora partirían de regreso. Cada turno, obviamente, sería realizado en parejas con el fin de que uno velara por la vigilia del otro y respectivamente. Sakura y Naruto serían una excepción, por razones obvias, y en su lugar se encargarían Kiba y Hinata, quienes tomarían sus respectivos lugares. El resto de las parejas, permanecerían tal cual establecidas previamente en la misión. Es decir, Kakashi permanecería con Shino, Neji con Tenten y él mismo –Shikamaru- con Ino, y lo único que faltaba por establecer era el orden de dichos turnos.

Shikamaru dio un paso más próximo hacia donde se encontraba su audiencia, extendiendo en una mano cuatro palillos —El que saque el más corto será el primero, el segundo más corto el segundo y así sucesivamente...

Ino, a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco —¿Ese es tu "genial" método, Shikamaru? ¿Honestamente?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos rendido. Todos pudieron imaginar los pensamientos de Shikamaru en ese preciso instante: "¿Por qué a mi?", o quizá, "¿Por qué demonios tengo que hacer una guardia de dos horas con esta loca?". Bueno, al menos esos eran los pensamientos de Kiba colocándose en el lugar del pobre Nara. Él, personalmente, ya le hubiera dicho que cerrara la boca. Pero eso era algo que Shikamaru jamás haría. Por una gran variedad de curiosas razones.

Finalmente, Kiba, dando un paso firme al frente; declaró orgulloso que sería el primero en sacar el palillo del puño de Shikamaru. Ignorando, en el proceso, la fría y penetrante mirada de Neji sobre su nuca. No lo veía, pero podía sentirlo —¡Ja! —exclamó orgulloso, contemplando el palillo. Eso hasta que Shikamaru mencionó que había sacado, en efecto, el más corto —Estúpido sistema.

El siguiente fue Shino, quien sacó –de todos- el más largo y retrocedió nuevamente junto a Kakashi. Luego Neji, quien sacó el segundo; lo cual no complació en absoluto al Inuzuka pues tendría que cruzarse con él en el cambio de turno. Y, por último, Ino; quien se anticipó a Shikamaru y sacó alegremente el palillo; confirmando que serían los terceros en realizar guardia. Lo cual festejó. Kiba pudo jurar que oyó a Shikamaru decir algo en relación a que ya sabían –incluso antes de que la joven le arrebatara el palillo- qué turno les correspondería pero ella lo ignoró. Como siempre.  
Tras asegurarse que todos estaban confortablemente ubicados para descansar y tras comprobar que los prisioneros, así como Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura seguían inconscientes; se acomodaron junto con el gran can blanco bajo el mismo árbol en el que se habían sentado antes. Así Kiba lo prefirió, pues el aroma de las flores del árbol era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplacar el aroma a lavanda de Hinata.

Sacando una lata de alimento instantáneo de su mochila la abrió con ambos colmillos y tomó un par de palillos que llevaba consigo para comer. Introduciéndolos con cuidado, sacó parte de la carne y la llevó a su boca. Masticándola con cierto disgusto. Cierto era, que Kiba rara vez tenía inconveniente alguno en comer cierto tipo de comida. Comía lo que fuera, no tenía demasiadas preferencias, pero este alimento en particular era simplemente desagradable.

—Es asqueroso —masculló, engullendo un segundo pedazo—. Parece carne de rata —Hinata lo observó con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente—. ¡¡No que la haya probado!! —aclaró rápidamente—. Eso solo un decir.

La joven Hyuuga soltó una muy suave carcajada –temiendo despertar a los demás- y, con cuidado, sacó un pequeño Bento envuelto en una cierta tela de color lavanda. Con cuidado... desató el nudo lentamente. Kiba observó las acciones de ella envidioso. Alternando la vista entre la prolija y perfectamente preparada ración de comida casera de Hinata y la desagradable carne cuajada que flotaba en un caldo extraño en el interior de su lata.

Hinata, al ver la expresión de su amigo, extendió su Bento con ambas manos hacia él. Kiba contempló la comida tentado, ciertamente tentado; había en él de todo, una abundante porción de arroz acompañada con algo de sushi, una porción descomunal de carne, una no tan grande de legumbres maceradas, algo de huevo y gajos de naranja perfectamente distribuidos; pero se negó.

—Nah, quédatela —sonrió—. Yo tengo la mía —y sin decir más engulló otro pedazo de aquella sospechosa carne. Aún si intentó mantener su compostura, sus facciones se contorsionaron involuntariamente en una mueca de asco.

Hinata volvió a insistir —K-Kiba-kun... toma...

—¿Segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza —S-Si... Preparé s-suficiente p-para dos...

Se preguntó porque pero la respuesta acudió inmediatamente a su cabeza. De forma, casi violenta. Era obvio, realmente obvio. Hinata había preparado aquel almuerzo con la esperanza de compartirla con alguien especial. Con Naruto. Y, en cambio, se estaba contentando con compartirla con él, simplemente porque sentía lástima.

—No —dijo caprichosamente y cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda a la chica. Hinata parpadeó confundida.

Extendiendo una mano, tironeó gentilmente de la remera de él —¿Kiba-kun?

El castaño bufó, sintiendo a Hinata tironear gentilmente la tela de la espalda de su remera. Estaba actuando como un idiota, lo sabía, y estaba siendo infantil, ridículo y extremadamente caprichoso. Y, en el proceso, estaba desconcertándola a ella.

—Kiba-kun... ¿Y-Ya no tienes hambre? —susurró.

_Estoy siendo un completo idiota_. Pensó, negando con la cabeza para sí mismo y aún de espaldas a Hinata.

—¿N-No?

Dándose vuelta, la observó con tristeza mirar fijamente su Bento. La había rechazado, de una forma u otra. Esa era la interpretación que había.

—Oy, Hinata... —rascó su nuca inquieto. Se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo; pero, al fin y al cabo, él mismo se había colocado en esa situación— ¿Podría probar ahora tu comida?

Los ánimos de ella parecieron aligerarse y una suave sonrisa agració sus rosados labios —S-Si... t-toma... Kiba-kun.

Él extendió la mano con ambos palillos y tomó un poco de arroz, engulléndolo vorazmente. Luego otro. El cambio era descomunal. El sabor de aquella comida era sublime mientras que el sabor de la carne viscosa que había intentado comer minutos atrás era... ¿Repugnante? No, la palabra no parecía suficiente pero a falta de una mejor tendría que conformarse con ella. Era agria y dura y sabía raro, y no en un buen sentido. En cambio, la comida que había preparado Hinata era sumamente deliciosa.

Con la boca llena, exclamó —¡¡Esto está delicioso!! —sin dejar de saborear la comida en ningún instante.

—¿E-Eso crees? —murmuró modestamente.

Él asintió, devorando un pedazo de pescado envuelto en arroz y acompañándolo luego con un poco de legumbres. Hinata partió sus palillos tímidamente y también comenzó a comer. Por supuesto, a un ritmo más lento que el del Inuzuka y de forma más delicada. Una vez que el Bento estuvo completamente vacío, Kiba se recostó satisfecho sobre la hierba; usando a Akamaru de almohada. El perro yacía durmiendo desde hacía ya un largo rato.

Las palabras de Shino seguían rondando en su cabeza —¿Oy, Hinata?

La joven miró hacia abajo, pues aún continuaba sentada y aguardó que su compañero de equipo continuara.

—¿Tú crees que soy estúpido?

Hinata rápidamente negó con la cabeza, temiendo haberle hecho pensar aquello en algún momento determinado que no recordaba —N-No, K-Kiba-kun... y-yo... n-no quise d-decir nunca eso...

Él rió frente a los nervios de ella, encontraba divertido ver a Hinata intentando disculparse por algo que jamás había insinuado siquiera. Lo cual lo hacía volver al pensamiento de que Hinata se disculpaba demasiado —Si. Si. Lo se.

—¿Uh? N-No entiendo K-Kiba-kun...

—Me refiero... —ladeó la cabeza, aún sobre la hierba, en la dirección en la que se encontraba ella. Sus ojos, aún más negros que de costumbre, se clavaron en los de ella y la ferocidad en la mirada de él forzó a Hinata a mirar en cualquier otra dirección. Siempre había tenido la dificultad de mirar a los ojos a las personas, siempre tendía a bajar la cabeza avergonzadamente; sintiendo que había hecho algo incorrecto. Y Kiba, aún cuando se trataba de él, no era la excepción. Por esa razón, encontraba agradable conversar con Shino; sus lentes oscuros no le permitían ver sus ojos— a que si tú piensas que soy idiota. Es decir, no soy inteligente como Shino o Shikamaru. Bueno... nadie es tan inteligente como Shikamaru, aparentemente, pero el punto es que... ya no se cual es el punto —rió despreocupadamente—. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Hinata se vio contagiada, inconscientemente, por la risa del chico. Aún sus palabras, eran graciosas. Cubriendo su boca, intentó reprimir la suave carcajada que intentaba salir —Kiba-kun...

—¿Huh?

—Y-Yo creo q-que eres i-inteligente a t-tu manera —el castaño negó con la cabeza. No era lo que deseaba oír; era la verdad, y lo sabía; pero su ego igualmente había sido herido. Hinata continuó—. E-Eres i-inteligente... n-no como S-Shino-kun... —Kiba deseó no haber preguntado— p-pero... Shino-kun no es g-gracioso...

—No lo es, ¿cierto? —preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente más alegre. Era un premio consuelo, lo sabía, pero era algo.

Hinata sonrió suavemente —N-No... S-Shino-kun e-es muy s-serio...

Kiba cerró los ojos y sonrió abiertamente, sus colmillos asomando por su labio superior —Yo soy gracioso —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación para sí mismo.

La Hyuuga asintió —E-Eres gracioso Kiba-kun...

El Inuzuka asintió aún con los ojos cerrados. Su turno estaba por acabar y pronto aparecerían Neji y Tenten. Mientras tanto, Kiba disfrutaba internamente de su pequeña victoria. Era una tontería, lo sabía; poco era necesario para hacerlo feliz pero él era un hombre simple y los hombre simples necesitan cosas simples que los complazcan. Como los perros; un hueso, un juguete nuevo o perseguir su cola a la sombra de un gran árbol y ya podían considerarse dichosos. Así era Kiba, después de todo.

—Inuzuka —el mencionado abrió un ojo. Conocía perfectamente esa voz.

Sonrió socarronamente —Hola Neji.

El Hyuuga lo fulminó con una mirada pero se rehusó a decir algo. No le daría el gusto, simplemente no lo haría —Tu turno terminó.

Kiba se sentó de golpe, apoyando ambas manos entre sus piernas e inclinándose hacia delante con una sonrisa jocosa. Su cabello ligeramente alborotado —¡Cielos! Neji, que amable de tu parte venir a informármelo. Ya lo sabía, de todas formas.

El Hyuuga masculló algo entre dientes y se marchó junto con su compañera, quien intentaba reprimir una sonrisa, hacia un árbol próximo y allí se dejó caer. Kiba hizo lo mismo, dejándose caer de espalda contra el piso y usando –una vez más- Akamaru de almohada. Sus piernas y brazos abiertas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Hinata se acurrucó algo más apartada contra el tronco del árbol.

Kiba se incorporó hasta quedar sentado nuevamente. Con una ceja enarcada, contempló a su compañera —¿Dormirás allí, Hinata?

La muchacha lo observó confundida y asintió lentamente —Uh... S-Si...

Él negó con la cabeza —Eso no parece cómodo.

—E-Esta b-bien K-Kiba-kun... n-no es tan malo...

El castaño negó con la cabeza —¡Tsk! Duerme conmigo.

El rostro de la joven adquirió un encendido color rojo e inmediatamente comenzó a jugar inquieta con sus dedos, mirando hacia abajo. Kiba rió ante la actitud de ella, era obvio qué había oído Hinata. No la culpaba, él lo había dicho en un sentido inocente pero definitivamente no había sonado de esa forma. Quizá porque él lo había querido que sonara como lo había hecho, quizá no. Kiba tenía el don de decir cosas inoportunas e incomodar a la gente constantemente, siempre diciendo lo incorrecto en el momento menos adecuado, y Hinata le hacía demasiado fácil el incomodarla. Y él, en cierta forma, lo disfrutaba.

—Oy, Hinata ¡No de esa forma! —rió. Lo que hizo que el bochorno de ella aumentara _in crescendo_.

—L-Lo se... —intentó defenderse pero su voz sonó pequeña en comparación con la carcajada de él. _Kiba-kun es tan malo... _Pensó, a la par que el chico intentaba contener su risotada. Lo sabía, sabía a que se había referido Kiba pero aún así no había podido evitar sonrojarse con el comentario. Era tonto, pero no era su culpa el que su piel adquiriera un color rojo tan poco natural en tan escasos segundos. O que su inocencia le jugara tan malas pasadas cuando deseaba. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Kiba se recostó nuevamente, haciendo un espacio –notablemente amplio y bastante distanciado de él- para que Hinata se acomodara —Oy, puedes dormir aquí. A Akamaru no le molestará —sonrió—. Y yo no muerdo.  
La joven asintió y, aún abochornada por el incidente, se recostó de espaldas a Kiba y se acurrucó contra a Akamaru. Debía admitir que la diferencia entre el rígido tronco y el suave pelaje blanco del perro era gigante y la calma que le proveía el lento ascender y descender del pecho del animal era realmente agradable. En tales condiciones, tuvo muy pocas dificultades para dormirse. Kiba, por otro lado; continuaba dándose vuelta de un lado al otro e intentando reprimir el olor que se colaba por su nariz y lo acechaba. _Esto fue una mala idea_. Se reprochó rápidamente, y el pensamiento terminó de confirmarse cuando de los labios de Hinata escapó un suave murmuro, casi fantasmagórico pero perfectamente audible.

Todo lo que oyó Kiba fue "Naruto-kun".


	12. Día lluvioso

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.  
**

12/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada -y como siempre-, gracias, de verdad. A todos ustedes por darme una oportunidad y dársela a mi historia y más aún gracias a aquellos que se molestan en hacerme saber qué piensan al respecto. De verdad, les estoy eternamente agradecida. Segurdo, perdonen si encuentran algun error de tecle o algún error de otro tipo, ya sea ortográfico y demás. Habitualmente, reviso cada capítulo antes de subirlo(porque, como habrán notado, soy una obsesiva de la ortografía). Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pude hacerlo. Espero sepan disculparme. Y, tercero, ojalá les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XII

"Día lluvioso"

Había pasado una semana desde que habían retornado de la misión, y aún entonces, su cuerpo se sentía fatigado. El viaje había sido largo, o en realidad no pero eso había sentido ella, y el cansancio mental era aún superior que el físico. La situación desde entonces, no había cambiado demasiado. La aldea parecía estar tranquila, a pesar del revuelo que había causado la noticia del regreso de Sasuke, ahora que ya habían pasado un par de días. Y todo parecía regresar a la normalidad, o lo que fuera que eso significara en su mundo. Sin embargo, Hinata estaba intranquila, por alguna razón u otra que desconocía. Tenía la sensación de que, a pesar de la sensación de familiaridad y de rutina, algo era distinto. Algo estaba cambiando o algo cambiaría ¿Qué? No tenía idea. Pero presentía que tenía que ver con Naruto y eso la hacía sentirse del todo un poquito más nerviosa. Sentía que, poco a poco, Naruto se estaba alejando. Más y más. Incluso lo sentía más lejos de ella de lo que siempre había estado. Y eso la entristecía. Desde la pelea con Sasuke, Naruto había permanecido en el hospital; anestesiado y adormilado para evitar que escapara, pues Tsunade temía que eso hiciera y todos estaban seguros que si pudiera lo haría. Era seguro. No sería la primera vez que Naruto huyera del hospital por una razón u otra. Eso era un hecho.

Ante el pensamiento, inconscientemente sonrió y una pequeña y casi evanescente carcajada suave escapó de sus labios. Sin embargo, tan sumida estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no había percibido la intromisión de alguien más en la habitación. No había oído los pasos ni había sentido su chakra, que tan familiar se había hecho a lo largo de los años. Solo notó la presencia, en efecto, cuando esa persona habló desde detrás suyo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Siendo tomada desprevenida, Hinata se sobresaltó y, en su torpeza, volcó una taza de té, que acababa de preparar, sobre el fregadero; derramando el contenido humeante y quemándose la yema de uno de sus dedos en el proceso. Avergonzada, por el ridículo espectáculo que acababa de dar, y ocultando su dedo enrojecido detrás de su espalda e ignorando la sensación de quemazón sobre su piel, musitó —¡Neji-nii-san! —haciendo una leve y rápida reverencia—. L-Lo L-Lo siento... Me he d-demorado demasiado, ¿v-verdad?

El Jounin, que acababa de ingresar a la habitación con una toalla en mano y su largo cabello chocolate empapado, al igual que su habitual atuendo de entrenamiento, observó hacia la entrada de la cocina por la que había aparecido —Hiashi-sama me ordenó que viniera a averiguar qué te estaba retrasando tanto.

Las mejillas de la joven Hyuuga enrojecieron sutilmente —L-Lo siento Neji-nii-san, supongo q-que me distraje. P-Puedes decirle a padre q-que el té estará l-listo en unos segundos —susurró, volteándose y comenzando a limpiar el té que acababa de volcar.

Pero el Hyuuga no se movió, sino que caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella y contempló el pequeño horno que se encontraba junto a Hinata. Percibiendo el cálido aroma emanar de este.

La joven lo observó de reojo, allí, inmóvil y envarado, mojado y probablemente con un poco de frío y sonrió amablemente; tomando una pequeña caja a su lado y extendiéndosela a él. El joven la observó serio y levemente desconcertado, aunque solo la primera de las emociones alcanzó su rostro.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y extendió la pequeña caja un poco más —Umm... l-las horneé r-recién, Neji-nii-san... p-puedes tomar las q-que quieras.

El tono formal y grave de él alcanzó sus oídos —¿Por qué?

—¿Uh? —lo cuestionó desconcertada. En su opinión, Neji siempre era demasiado juicioso, prudente y extremadamente desconfiado. La mayoría de las veces, tendía a recelar cada acción, pensamiento o palabra dicha y la sometía a un riguroso examen racional. Y, en este caso, Hinata no sabía si preguntaba por las razones detrás del gesto de ella o las razones por las que había cocinado aquellas galletas. Aunque suponía que se trataba de la primera opción, pues a Neji no solía importarle que hacía ella o qué dejaba de hacer. Y, aún cuando vivían juntos y entrenaban juntos, y aún cuando Hinata se esforzaba por ser amable con él; su primo no cedía. No se habría con nadie ni demostraba emoción alguna mayor a la de respeto. Eran como extraños que vivían bajo un mismo techo, y eso entristecía a la muchacha. Al menos, Neji parecía cómodo con su compañera de equipo, y eso estaba bien. Era suficiente.

—T-Toma una, si quieres, Neji-nii-san... h-hice demasiadas —sonrió amablemente.

El chico la observó y, tras vacilar unos instantes, tomó un par; dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, aún con la toalla en mano. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar la cocina, dijo —Hinata-sama, irás a visitar a ese compañero de equipo tuyo —no era una pregunta. Como era habitual en Neji, no se trataba de una interrogación pues él no hacía preguntas cuyas respuestas ya sabía. No, simplemente estaba confirmando que su deducción fuera cierta. Algo que siempre hacía.

Hinata, una vez más, asintió con la cabeza —Y a N-Naruto-kun...

Neji hizo un gesto afirmativo, más para sí que para la chica —Entiendo. Hinata-sama...

—¿S-Si?

—Está lloviendo.

Ella volvió la cabeza y observó las pequeñas gotas de agua fría golpear contra e cristal de la ventana de la cocina. Luego, observó –una vez más- a Neji gotear desde su cabello, su nariz hasta sus pies descalzos y al suelo de madera de la cocina, y asintió. Lo sabía, Neji había estado hasta el momento entrenando junto con el padre de ella en el jardín delantero, bajo el aguacero, y ella había observado la batalla en silencio. Intentando examinar la forma de mejorar sus movimientos pues no quería volver a sentir que era dejada atrás, que su fuerza y habilidades aún no eran suficientes. Que no era útil para ayudar a Naruto. No quería volver a ser dejada atrás en una misión crucial como la que había pasado una semana atrás y a la cual había acudido solo como mero refuerzo. No quería volver a sentirse débil nunca más.

—L-Lo se, Neji-nii-san —Hinata sabía, además, que esa era la forma en que Neji daba a entender que se preocupaba por su salid y bienestar. Aún si nunca dijera una palabra como "cuídate" o "no salgas", ella lo sabía. Neji nunca la detendría ni se entrometería en sus asuntos y juzgaba que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que deseara sin ser importunada. Así era él, pero –de una forma u otra- se preocupaba por los demás. Demostraba empatía y, a veces, hasta suavizaba su semblante y se dejaba relajar en compañía de otras personas. Aunque no las necesitaba. Y, a veces, solo a veces, Hinata tenía la fortuna de presenciar uno de esos raros momentos donde el joven Hyuuga manifestaba algo más que respeto por otro ser humano. Ese momento, era uno de esos.

Él asintió, dio un paso más y, antes de abandonar la cocina, volvió a soltar una última palabra. Su tono era serio, frío y quizá indiferente e insensible, pero el hecho de que alguien como él se molestara en decir tal cosa lo decía todo —Gracias.

Y, sin decir más, Hinata quedó nuevamente sola en la cocina. Una vez que terminó de limpiar el desastre que había hecho al volcar la taza de té, vertió algo de agua caliente nuevamente en dos tazas, colocó las delgadas hebras y aguardó unos minutos a que estuviera listo. Mientras tanto, sacó las últimas galletas del horno, las cuales aún estaban calientes, y las colocó en el interior de una pequeña canasta de mimbre cuyo interior se encontraba forrado con un mantel lavanda. Las acomodó en el fondo prolijamente, como siempre solía hacer. Coló las hebras de té de ambas tazas, sin azúcar tanto para su padre como para Neji, como siempre era la costumbre. Colgó la cesta por la abrazadera de su brazo, tomó la bandeja con ambas tazas y con la tetera y, con pasos lentos y cortos, llegó hasta la sala donde permanecían su padre y Neji arrodillados frente a una mesa de té baja, y la depositó con sumo cuidado.

Su padre, como era de esperarse, le dedicó una mirada severa y se dispuso a regañarla. Neji, por su parte, aguardó en silencio —Te demoraste demasiado.

—S-Si... L-Lo siento p-padre... —susurró, haciendo una reverencia.

Éste hizo un gesto con la mano, despachándola —Puedes retirarte.

Aún encorvada, dijo —G-Gracias... —y, sin decir más, se encaminó a la entrada del complejo del clan Hyuuga. Al ver esto, su padre la detuvo. Se volvió a un miembro del clan que yacía de pie más lejos y, con un gesto, lo mandó a llamar. El hombre rápidamente se acercó al líder del clan y lo reverenció.

—Ko-san... acompaña a mi hija mayor, asegúrate que no cause problemas a nadie —el hombre exageró aún más su reverencia, lo cual Hinata halló innecesario. Pero, por supuesto, quien era ella para juzgar tal cosa. Además, era obvio que su padre no tenía fe en ella; pues aún estando él en la aldea le asignaba un guardaespaldas. No que a la chica le sorprendiera, no realmente. Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada a la falta de crédito que le otorgaba su padre día a día y a lo largo de su vida. Sin importar cuanto se esforzara o se esmerara, él no parecía cambiar su visión de ella. Para él, Hinata era débil, una vergüenza. Y carecía de las cualidades necesarias para ser el líder de un clan como el prestigioso clan Hyuuga. O para ser cualquier tipo de líder.

—¡Si, Hiashi-sama!

Hinata, conciente de la presencia del hombre detrás de ella –que empezaba a seguirla a todos lados- tomó una pequeña capa lavanda, la ató sobre sus hombros y tras salir al porche de madera de la gran casa, colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza. Sonriendo a su acompañante, entregó una pequeña galleta —T-Toma, K-Ko-san... lamento h-haberte traído p-problemas el otro d-día...

El hombre aceptó la ofrenda de paz e hizo una reverencia, una que Hinata no creyó necesaria. Y así, en silencio, se adentraron en el manto de lluvia incesante que caída del cielo y avanzaron por las calles prácticamente inhabitadas de la aldea, girando aquí y allá, sabiendo el camino de memoria hasta el hospital. De hecho, siendo shinobi –como eran- no era extraño que aquel fuera el camino más familiar a recorrer. Era inevitable, su trabajo y su vida lo hacían inevitable, las constantes visitas al hospital eran más habituales de lo que normalmente deberían serlo. Demasiado habituales, quizá. Y, la mayor parte de las veces, era en circunstancias graves. Y podía suceder en cualquier momento. El que estuviera visitando a Kiba en aquellos precisos momentos era prueba necesaria y suficiente. A lo largo del viaje de regreso, la misión había sido tranquila y sin demasiados revuelos. Sin embargo, horas antes de arribar a Konoha, uno de los prisioneros (aliados de Sasuke) se había liberado de su agarre y se había transformado en un gran monstruo de piel áspera y negra. El sello maldito se había expandido demasiado rápido a lo largo de una de las mitades de su cuerpo y nadie había sido capaz de preverlo. Y Kiba, siendo como era, había intentado detenerlo; recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el punto medio entre el peco y el abdomen, quebrándose en el proceso tres costillas de un lado, una falsa y dos flotantes, y una del otro, una flotante. Lo que resultó en la aparición de un gran hematoma al instante. Sakura había logrado detener la hemorragia, pero con la cantidad de chakra restante que le quedaba había sido incapaz de reparar los daños a los huesos fracturados. Ino había ayudado, por lo que su nivel de chakra también había sido bajo. Haciendo que, como consecuencia, Kiba tuviera que pasar una semana en el hospital. Principalmente, en observación.

Antes de darse cuenta, habían llegado sin mayores problemas al hospital. Inmediatamente al ingresar, Hinata dejó caer la capucha color lavanda de su cabeza sobre sus hombros y caminó hacia la recepción; seguida cercanamente del que fuera su guardaespaldas. Una vez allí, averiguó los números de habitación en la que se encontraban Naruto y Kiba, registró su nombre como protocolo, y tomó un camino hacia la escalera. Escalón a escalón, ascendió hasta el segundo piso, caminó hasta el tercer pasillo, habitación 301, y golpeó la puerta. Aguardando que se abriera.

Segundos después, los goznes crujieron y la puerta blanca delante suyo se abrió, dejando ver a una joven de la misma estatura de Hinata –aproximadamente-, con ojos verdes y cortos cabellos rosados. Sonriendo, esta la recibió.

—¡Oh, hola Hinata! —ésta se sintió levemente incómoda. Aún así, asintió.

—H-Hola, Sakura-san. Y-Yo... v-venía a v-ver cómo... ummm... c-como se encontraba...

Sakura sonrió —¿Naruto?

Las mejillas de la joven Hyuuga adquirieron un tenue tinte rosado —S-Si...

—Roncando, por supuesto. Pasa —dijo, apartándose del camino y abandonando la habitación para cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Hinata observó nerviosa la cama blanca en medio del cuarto. Allí, cubierto de blancas sábanas igual de insípidas que las paredes y el techo del lugar, yacía aquel a quien Hinata más deseaba ver. Tenía los ojos cerrados y gran parte de la cabeza y el rostro vendado. Sus cabellos rubios y brillantes, permanecían esparcidos sobre la incolora almohada. Y aunque parecía adolorido y tenía gran parte de su cuerpo y ambos brazos vendados, Naruto roncaba sonora y tranquilamente. Como si nada en el mundo sucediera que pudiera lastimarlo. Por esa razón, Hinata lo admiraba. Naruto no dejaba que nada ni nadie lo afectara, ni siquiera el mundo. Él era intocable. Y, cada día, ella empezaba a sentir cuan cierto era eso.

Decidida a no detenerse demasiado allí, ya que no quería molestar a Naruto en su sueño ni levantar sospechas sobre Sakura, depositó un par de galletas recién horneadas sobre la mesita de noche, junto a un vaso de agua que parecía llevar allí varios días. Observó por última vez al joven rubio dormir. _Espero t-te mejores p-pronto, Naruto-kun..._ Y se marchó. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. Y se encaminó una vez más hacia las escaleras, por las cuales descendió un piso y hasta el pasillo 5, habitación 504, donde se detuvo.

Con cautela y temiendo despertar a quien estuviera adentro, golpeó suavemente a puño cerrado. Desde adentro, una voz familiar, replicó —¡Ya les dije que Akamaru aguardará en la habitación conmigo hasta que yo me marche!

Hinata sonrió débilmente y entreabrió la puerta, asomando su cabeza para asegurarse que pudiera ingresar al cuarto sin ningún inconveniente.

Al verla, Kiba, rascó su nuca y rió —Heh... Hinata, pensé que eras una de esas molestas enfermeras que quería echar a Akamaru del hospital. Pasa.

La joven dio un paso al frente e ingresó a la habitación, seguida de Ko Hyuuga —B-Buenos d-días, Kiba-kun...

El castaño sonrió, mostrando despreocupadamente un par de filosos colmillos y replicó —Oy, buenos días Hinata. "Como-sea-que-te-llames Hyuuga", buenos días a ti también.

El hombre torció el gesto, observó fastidiado al muchacho de cabellos castaños que yacía acostado en la cama, y se dirigió a su joven protegida —Hinata-sama... aguardaré afuera.

Ella parpadeó desconcertada y asintió —Umm... E-Está bien Ko-san.

Y, sin perder tiempo alguno, el hombre salió de la habitación prácticamente disparado. Kiba, con cierta dificultad, se incorporó y soltó una reverberante carcajada —Vaya... no le caigo bien, ¿verdad?. Con él ya serían ¿cuántos? ¿Tres Hyuugas? —bromeó.

Hinata lo observó confundida —¿Tres, Kiba-kun?

Él sonrió —Bueno... no le caigo bien a tu primo-

—E-Eres muy s-severo con él Kiba-kun... Neji-nii-san no es tan malo...

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco —Tú eres demasiado amable, que es distinto. Además, eso no cambia que no le caiga bien —sonrió—. Luego esta... Ku...

—¿Ko-san?

Kiba rió ante su torpeza —¡Claro, eso! Y probablemente no le caiga bien a tu padre cuando Ku...

—Ko

—Cierto, Ko... le diga que te escapaste conmigo. Es como "el destino", los Hyuugas están "destinados" a odiarme —bromeó.

Hinata negó con la cabeza —K-Kiba-kun... eso no es c-cierto... y n-no deberías b-burlarte de esa m-manera de Neji-nii-san... N-No es amable...

—Bien, bien... Lo siento. Solo bromeaba.

—Además... Ko-san n-no le dijo nada a mi padre...

Kiba parpadeó, desconcertado —¿De verdad? Vaya... En fin, ¿qué te trae por aquí Hinata? ¡Oh, déjame adivinar! Viniste a visitar a Naruto, ¿verdad? —sonrió burlonamente—. ¿Acerté? A que sí...

La joven Hyuuga, una vez más, negó con la cabeza –pero esta vez lo hizo nerviosamente- intentando disimular el color carmesí que su rostro acababa de adquirir —Eso n-no es cierto K-Kiba-kun...

—¿No? ¿No viste a Naruto? —insistió, riendo.

—Y-Yo... ummm... s-si... pero...

—¡Ja! Lo sabía —la sonrisa se extendió por su rostro aún más—. ¿Te desmayaste?

—¡Kiba-kun! Y-Yo ya no... Yo no... Yo no...

El castaño volvió a reír —Lo sé. Lo sé. Solo estaba fastidiándote.

Hinata bajó la mirada sofocada por el bochorno —Eso fue muy cruel, Kiba-kun...

—Heh, perdón. Supongo... —sonrió.

—A-Además, vine a visitarte Kiba-kun... ¿Verdad?

Una vez más, el chico se dejó caer contra la cama con ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza —Supongo —_Solo porque soy tu compañero de equipo y tu eres demasiado amable para no hacerlo_—. No era necesario, ¿sabes?

—Claro q-que sí, K-Kiba-kun...

—Bueno... —rápidamente, retomó la sonrisa que minutos antes había dejado atrás—. Definitivamente es mejor que tener a Shino de compañía...

—¿S-Shino-kun vino?

—Seh... Antes de partir en una nueva misión. Algo relacionado con su clan, otra vez. Que se yo... supongo que tendría que juntar insectos para su granja de hormigas.

—¡Kiba-kun!

Él rió —¡¿Qué? Es verdad... tienes que admitir que el clan de Shino es extraño.

—Ummm... bueno... quizá... un poquito... —confesó avergonzada.

—¡Lo sabía!

—N-No quise d-decir eso... es decir... Shino-kun...

Kiba se incorporó y se inclinó hacia ella, sonriendo socarronamente —No te preocupes, Hinata. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

La joven muchacha asintió, aún dudosa. Luego, observando los vendajes firmemente alrededor de la cintura de él; preguntó —K-Kiba-kun... ¿C-Cómo te sientes?

Él observó su torso y chasqueó la lengua despreocupadamente —¡Bah! Perfectamente bien. Ni siquiera se porque debo estar aquí... es tan aburrido... ¿Verdad Akamaru? —el perro ladró en señal de asentimiento—. ¿Lo ves? Hasta Akamaru esta aburrido y lo único que habitualmente hace es dormir.

Esta vez, el can, fastidiado, dedicó un ladrido de reproche a su amo, gruñendo entre dientes. Kiba solo rió —Oy, ¡es cierto! —Akamaru solo le dedicó una mirada de reojo y volvió a dormir. Ignorando las insultantes palabras de su amo. Kiba sonrió —¿Ves? Mi punto exactamente.

—E-Estoy segura q-que Akamaru solo e-está cansado... Kiba-kun... —el perro, en respuesta, se puso de pie moviendo la cola y se echó junto a la joven Hyuuga. La cual suavemente comenzó a rascar detrás de una de sus largas orejas.

Kiba torció el gesto —Traidor. ¡En fin! No me contestaste que hacías aquí...

—¡O-Oh! —exclamó Hinata, recordando al fin la pequeña canasta que tenía sobre su falda; de la cual podía percibir el calor de las galletas recién horneadas a través del mantel lavanda que las cubría y del mimbre que las rodeaba—. T-Traje esto K-Kiba-kun... ummm... l-la última v-vez dijiste q-que la comida d-del hospital era f-fea así que, pensé...

El castaño rió. Era cierto, la última vez había dicho aquello, pero era en él habitual terminar en el hospital y ya se había acostumbrado de todas formas —Dije eso... aunque no con esas exactas palabras —había sido quizá un poco menos "sutil" a la hora de hablar sobre la comida de allí y quizá había hecho alguna que otra comparación bastante desagradable.

La joven bajó la cabeza y extendió la canasta hacia él, el cual la tomó y la colocó sobre sus piernas cubiertas por aquellas sábanas blancas. En ese instante, notó la pequeña capa lavanda que Hinata llevaba atada sobre sus hombros. Alzando la canasta, señaló —¿Sabes? Con la canasta y la capucha pareces caperucita, ¿qué sería yo? ¿El gran lobo malo que quiere comerte?

Sin siquiera desearlo, su rostro se tornó flamantemente rojo; tanto que el blanco de sus ojos era un contraste abominable y sentía que de la vergüenza podía llegarse a desmayar, aún si ya había dejado aquello atrás. Aún si se había prometido que ya no lo haría.

Kiba, al ver la expresión de su compañera de equipo, rompió en carcajadas —¡Oy, Hinata! Solo bromeaba... ¡No deberías tomarme tan en serio!

Ella intentó disimular la vergüenza, en vano —¡K-Kiba-kun!

El castaño volvió a reír —Vaya... Eres demasiado fácil de avergonzar. Bien, bien. Lo siento. No vaya a ser que te desmayes.

—Y-Yo... yo no... —bajó la voz a casi un susurro—. Y-Yo no i-iba a desmayarme...

—Está bien —sonrió de lado, olfateando la canasta con curiosidad y deleite—. ¡Demonios, esto huele bien! ¿Qué tiene? Maicena... canela... azúcar glasé... ¿limón?

Ella asintió, jugando con sus manos encima de su falda —S-Si...

—¡Genial! —sacó una y la engulló de una, una vez en la boca comenzó a masticar la gran galleta con torpeza.

En ese instante, sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera ingresó al cuarto. Desde afuera, el guardaespaldas de Hinata fulminaba con la mirada al joven miembro del clan Inuzuka.

—Definitivamente, no le caigo bien —afirmó. Y la enfermera dedicó al joven otra mirada en señal de desaprobación, alternando la vista entre él y el gran perro. Una que Kiba ignoró con facilidad. _¡Cómo si fuera a sacar a Akamaru de la habitación!_—. Oy, ¿puedo irme ya?

La mujer, fastidiada por la falta de cortesía que se suponía debía demostrar el chico, observó el parte médico y asintió. Aparentemente aliviada de deshacerse del "joven conflictivo de la habitación 504", como había oído que algunas de ellas solían llamarlo. _Como si me importara... _Pensó. Saliendo de un salto de la cama y comenzando a quitarse las vendas del abdomen. Luego, tomó su remera que yacía junto a la cama y sobre el respaldar de una silla y la colocó por su cuello.

—¡Listo! —sonrió, volviéndose a Hinata. La cual aguardaba de pie cerca de la entrada y con la canasta vacía en mano. Akamaru yacía sentado junto a ella—. ¡Vamos!

Y sin decir más los dos abandonaron la habitación, acompañados del miembro del Bunke que escoltaba a Hinata allí adonde fuera, como si se tratara de una niña. Debía admitir que era molesto, pero era tolerable. Podía soportarlo. Definitivamente, no quería ocasionarle más problemas a Hinata de los que había ocasionado en el pasado. De eso estaba seguro. Al menos no, por ahora.


	13. Torbellino

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

13/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero la historia este siengo de su agrado. Sin más ni más, paso a los agradecimientos para no aburrirlos y dejarlos tranquilos para que lean. Aún así, creo importante hacerlo. Por eso, quiero decirles gracias. De verdad. Me hace muy feliz saber que alguien lee mi historia. Y, por supuesto, gracias también a quienes me dejan amablemente reviews con su opinión. Sepan que en cada caso será tomada para poder mejorar. Gracias. Espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XIII

"Torbellino"

Abandonaron la habitación y hacia el pasillo sin mayores problemas, seguidos de Ko –quien, para fastidio de Kiba, parecía haberse vuelto la sombra de Hinata-, y de Akamaru quien caminaba fielmente junto a su dueño, alegre de dejar atrás aquella habitación blanca demasiado reducida y aburrida; meneando la cola. Su amo, por otro lado, permanecía en silencio con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza observando de reojo a su joven compañera de equipo. Hinata permanecía callada, pero eso no era algo de que preocuparse, no realmente; Hinata era una persona de pocas palabras; a diferencia de él que tendía a hablar y a hablar si se le daba rienda suelta. No, eso no era lo que le causaba curiosidad; sino el hecho de que la chica caminaba con la cabeza levemente baja, los hombros encogidos, y la canasta vacía contra las piernas. Parecía tener algo en mente, y por el rubor en sus mejillas Kiba podía dilucidar de qué se trataba. Lo cual, le fastidiaba aún más de lo que podía llegarle a fastidiar el miembro del clan Hyuuga pisándole los talones a ambos.

—Al fin dejamos atrás a esa enfermera fastidiosa, ¿no crees Akamaru? —el perro ladró, indicando en respuesta un afirmativo. Sin embargo, Hinata no parecía prestarles atención alguna a ninguno de los dos, ni a Ko, o el camino que estaba transitando—. ¿Sabes? Te tropezarás si sigues caminando sin mirar adelante, Hinata.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza con más rapidez de la que Kiba había pensado, haciendo que el rubor de su rostro desapareciera por completo, lo cual le causó cierta curiosidad y gracia —L-Lo se Kiba-kun. Lo s-siento.

—Me pregunto en que-_quien_ estabas pensando —bromeó, siempre lo hacía. Siempre bromeaba en relación a Naruto, siempre la fastidiaba y señalaba cada vez que se distraía y cada vez que tropezaba por ello, cada vez que se sonrojaba y cada vez que hiperventilaba. Bromeaba desde hacía demasiado, ni siquiera supo en que momento el bromear dejó de ser gracioso para él, o cuando dejó de afectarle el que ya no fuera más gracioso. No importaba ya realmente, era algo que hacía por inercia más que nada. Kiba nunca había sido de actuar bajo sabias decisiones y motivos que lo guiaran –ese era Shikamaru-, nunca pensaba dos veces algo y lo aceptaba tal como venía. Y actuaba de la misma forma, sin pensarlo dos veces, solo lo hacía. Así era él, porque para Kiba encontrar el significado detrás de cada acción era demasiado tedioso y le quitaba la emoción a vivir. A correr, a sentir el viento en el rostro. Si uno analiza cada acción, estas pierden el sentido, la magia, la sensación refrescante que producen; todo se pierde en el análisis y al fina no queda nada. Kiba no quería oír que el viento era simplemente el movimiento del aire que esta presente en la atmósfera. Y que solo sucedía por causas naturales, por nada. ¿En qué podía contribuir ese conocimiento –que Shikamaru le había proveído innecesariamente, aunque Kiba no comprendía porque lo hacía cuando el Nara ensalzaba las nubes- a la sensación de placer que de él recibía?. No, él no veía el sentido de preguntarse los porque sino que vivía con las consecuencias. Él no pensaba, en el sentido en que no se detenía a hacerlo a cada segundo –porque sí pensaba- sino que actuaba. Ejercía su fuerza al mundo exterior, para cambiarlo y hacerlo mejor, porque no eran las ideas las que lo modificaban (aunque entendía su importancia en el proceso, le dejaba aquello a los pensadores) sino las acciones. Y él era un hombre de acción. Rara vez se refrenaba. Rara vez lo hacía. Solo algunas excepciones.

Miró a Hinata, la muchacha se había detenido y había quedado atrás observando una escalera que habían pasado hacía unos minutos. Contemplando el vacío de la escalera y los escalones que llevaban al piso inferior, sujetando con fuerza la canasta —¿Qué? —le preguntó volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia ella y deteniéndose a su lado. Ko lo imitó, tensando un nervio más del Inuzuka, pero ella solo negó suavemente con la cabeza. Su larga cabellera sumamente lacia meciendo a ambos lados de su rostro.

—Uh... N-Nada... e-es solo que creí e-escuchar algo...

—¿Algo? —insistió, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella sonrió gentilmente —N-No me hagas caso K-Kiba-kun...

Él enarcó una ceja —Si tu lo dices...

Hinata asintió —S-Si... —aún sin dejar de sonreír amablemente. Sin embargo, giró una última vez la cabeza en dirección a la escalera antes de continuar. _E-Estoy s-segura... q-que esa era la voz de Naruto-kun..._

Y el gesto no pasó desapercibido en ningún aspecto para el castaño miembro del clan Inuzuka, pero decidió ignorarlo. Últimamente parecía haberse vuelto demasiado bueno en ello. Por lo cual no sabía si sentirse satisfecho o enfadado. En todo caso, no le dio muchas vueltas –como nunca hacía- sino que siguió adelante. Siempre adelante. Esa era en la única dirección en la que el chico quería mirar y creía poder mirar. No había nada que se estuviera perdiendo por no mirar atrás o a ambos lados, esa era su filosofía de vida. Eso era lo que pensaba, pero como todos, a veces dudaba.

Hinata notó esta leve y casi imperceptible vacilación en el chico. Cierto era, que Kiba nunca dudaba, nunca titubeaba en nada. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales ella lo admiraba, Kiba era fuerte y persistente y siempre lograba seguir avanzando sin importar nada. Por esa razón, cuando y sí dudaba (lo cual era raro) intentaba ocultarlo y el único rastro de esto era la tensión de su mandíbula —Esto... K-Kiba-kun, ¿sucede a-algo?

Él parpadeó —¿A qué te refieres?

Inconscientemente, Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como solía hacerlo de niña. La primera impresión que había recibido de él, era que no toleraba a gente como ella –gente débil y patética que se ahogaba en la pena propia- y que en cuanto intentara acercarse le diría que se perdiera. Pero eso nunca había sucedido, Kiba nunca había sido la ruda y brusca y desconsiderada persona de las ideas de Hinata, ni siquiera el primer día, y a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo que algún día él la alejaría de él con esas exactas palabras. Que le diría que se largara y que no volviera a entrometerse en su vida y en su camino. Y Hinata temía que eso pasara un día u otro, un día como cualquier otro, solo por preguntarle algo demasiado personal.

—Y-Yo... nada, olvídalo. Kiba-kun —se interceptó rápidamente, titubeante ella misma. No quería ofenderlo, no quería entrometerse, no tenía razón para hacerlo y no quería terminar perdiéndolo por una tontería. Cuando se crece en soledad, olvidada e invisible, se comienzan a apreciar las pocas personas que rondan la vida. Shino y Kiba eran esas personas. Y Hinata no quería perderlas, no _podía _perderlas. Simplemente no podía.

—Ok... —consintió, dudoso; pero continuó caminando. No, él no se preguntaba por nada más que estuviera debajo de la superficie. Él lo prefería así, jugando en terreno seguro. Su terreno.

Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada del hospital. Por un instante, se detuvieron a contemplar la lluvia que caía en el exterior del edificio siempre blanco. Desde un cielo tan o más descolorido que las mismas paredes de concreto de aquel lugar. No había color, en ningún lugar, todo parecía haber sido lavado. Era cierto, que Kiba prefería los días soleados a los de lluvia; pero siempre podía sacarles provecho.

—¡Oy, Hinata! ¡Entrenemos! —exclamó, alegre. Notando la expresión sombría frente a los ojos de la chica. Colores, Hinata amaba los colores. Las cosas coloridas y llamativas alegraban levemente su existencia. Su ánimo parecía rozar una especia de algo similar a la serenidad y la alegría cuando estaba rodeada de ellos. Kiba siempre había creído que era porque en el complejo Hyuuga todo era demasiado triste y serio y sobrio como para poder sentir placer alguno en un lugar así, pero ahora que lo pensaba quizá tuviera que ver con Naruto. Con su pelo amarillo como el sol y sus ojos azules intensos como el cielo y su ridícula vestimenta naranja que lo hacía parecer –en opinión de Kiba- una boya en el río que indicaba algo. Pero Hinata no lo veía de esta forma, no por supuesto. Para ella, los colores de Naruto eran vida y alegría y todo eso que la joven no parecía poder encontrar en sí misma o en nadie más. Los colores, para Hinata, y en la cabeza de esta, equivalían a Naruto y este a felicidad. Y otra vez todo versaba sobre el mismo asunto. Había veces en que temía, que si intentaba remover a Naruto de ella, que la muchacha de desmoronara. Como si el rubio y todo lo que él había significado para ella a lo largo de esos años oscuros, fuera la piedra angular que la mantenía en una pieza y que, si él la removía, todo se caería sobre sus manos y a su alrededor. Esa era una de las razones por la que se contenía. Shino le había dicho, mucho tiempo atrás, que dejara de sugerirle que lo olvidara. Que no lo haría, no fácilmente; y ahora él lo sabía, ¡Oh, lo sabía!, mejor que nadie.

—Y-Yo...

—¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Es solo agua —Akamaru ladró asintiendo—, será divertido!

—K-Kiba-kun... ¿N-No deberías descansar? E-Es decir, a-aun estamos e-en el hospital y...

Él rió, como si unas estúpidas vendas y un hematoma y unas costillas fisuradas recién sanadas fueran a detenerlo. Más lo había intentado, y nada aún lo había logrado —¡Tsk! ¡¿Te refieres a esto? —señaló su abdomen—. Estoy bien. No fue nada.

—Pero... I-Ino-san dijo...

—¡Bah! Sabes como es Ino, exagera. ¡Te dijo que estoy bien! Puedo entrenar perfectamente. De hecho, la enfermera lo recomendó.

—¿D-De verdad?

_No, claro que no_. Sonrió jocosamente —Bueno... no dijo exactamente "puedes entrenar" fue más bien como un... "Ya estás bien", pero si lo estoy puedo entrenar, ¿cierto?

—E-Eso creo... —susurró, teniendo un presentimiento de no deber creerle. Kiba era bromista, la mayor parte del tiempo bromeaba y esta bien podía ser una, pero lo dejó pasar. Quizá, solo quizá, entrenar le haría bien. Le animaría, pues el clima ya empezaba a surtir sus efectos en ella y empezaba a sentir su fuerza de voluntad flaquear.

—Entonces esta dicho, ¡a entrenar! —exclamó y Akamaru ladró. Hinata, por otro lado, solo volteó el rostro hacia el interior del hospital nuevamente. Contemplando el primer corredor y la escalera que llevaba a los pisos superiores. Quizá estaba enloqueciendo u oyendo lo que tanto deseaba oír, _su_ voz. Pero estaba segura, o lo había estado por un momento al menos, que aquella voz pertenecía a Naruto. Y el solo pensar que podría haber despertado le daba esperanzas y le alivianaba el corazón pero también, le hacía desear retrasarse un instante, tan solo un instante, para poder vislumbrar algo de él. Tan solo verlo un segundo, aún si no fuera a hacer nada al respecto. _N-Naruto-kun... _

Kiba soltó un gruñido de fastidio —¡Oy, Hinata! No me digas que estas soñando despierta de nuevo.

La joven negó con la cabeza —E-Esto... no.... l-lo siento Kiba-kun... m-me distraje...

Él apretó las manos, cosa que Hinata no notó, y masculló —Si, claro —entre dientes pero esto tampoco ella lo oyó. Lo que más le enfadaba, de todo el estúpido asunto de Naruto, era que Hinata creía poder engañarlo. O, aunque sabía que no tenía efecto, lo intentaba. Y eso le molestaba, de sobremanera. Él no era tonto, no era ingenuo ni del tipo de persona que se miente a sí mismo. Kiba comprendía, quizá mejor que nadie, y aceptaba las cosas por como eran. Agradables o no.

—¿Sabes, qué? Olvídalo, acabo de recordar que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

La joven desconcertada volvió sus ojos blancos a su compañero, parpadeando confundida sus largas pestañas —¿C-Cosas?

Él bufó y, bajando la cabeza y refugiando ambas manos en sus bolsillos, pateó una piedrita que yacía junto a su pie hacia la lluvia —Seh... cosas.

Él podía tolerar cosas, era temperamental cierto pero podía resistir hasta un cierto punto. Dicho eso, ese punto había sido pasado tiempo atrás. Esa línea había sido doblada y quebrada demasiadas veces. Todos tienen límites y el suyo había sido olvidado hacía demasiado. Era un fastidio, toda la situación, y él no tenía porque soportarla. No, no tenía. No había obligación alguna que lo mantuviera allí y si tenía deseos de marcharse podía hacerlo cuando demonios lo deseara. Eso era, y ahora estaba enfadado. Más aún viéndola observarlo de esa forma, desconcertada pero crédula. Él podría decirle cualquier excusa, cualquier tontería y ella le creería. Ni una vez, ni siquiera una, Hinata se había molestado en preguntarle porque el súbito cambio de idea. Ni siquiera había sospechado que pudiera haber algo detrás de ello. Ni siquiera una vez había intentado detenerlo e insistirle. Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza y jamás se le cruzaría.

—O-Oh... —susurró la joven levemente decepcionada, pero no lo suficiente. Probando su exacto punto. Probablemente, Hinata solo deseara quedarse allí de pie, aguardando a Naruto—. Y-Ya veo...

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, molesto; aunque no para ella sino para sí mismo. Porque honestamente no parecía que Hinata viera nada. De hecho, parecía todo lo contrario.

—¿Uh? ¿A-A que te r-refieres Kiba-kun? —ladeó la cabeza levemente, y Kiba sintió algo arremolinarse en su interior. Todos sus nervios parecían tensarse debajo de su piel y sus músculos se contraían una y otra vez, llevándolo a un estado de inervación demasiado intenso para soportar.

—Nada —espetó, dándose media vuelta y subiéndose al lomo de Akamaru—. Solo... no aguardes demasiado por él o te resfriarás.

Y se marchó segundos después, atravesando el manto denso de lluvia como un rayo. En aquellos instantes, no quería verla, no quería olerla ni tenerla cerca. No lo soportaba. No se soportaba siquiera a sí mismo en ese estado. Sentía enormes deseos de romper algo, de golpear algo, de dañar algo. Estaba enfadado, quizá un poco fuera de control, pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar. Solo necesitaba calmarse un poco, despejarse un poco y olvidarse de todo. Entrenaría, tal y como había dicho que haría, con o _sin_ ella. No importaba, eso ayudaría.

Inclinándose hacia delante, gritó por encima del ruido de la lluvia al oído del perro —A los terrenos de entrenamiento Akamaru —añadiendo a la orden una pequeña palmada en el grueso cuello del animal. Y, como era de esperarse, este inmediatamente obedeció; haciendo un brusco cambio de dirección para retomar camino a toda velocidad hacia el nuevo destino. En cuestión de segundos, se encontraba allí; y al aproximarse desmontó del animal y observó el terreno. _Ocupado_. Pensó, observando dos personas, o la silueta de dos personas, moverse bajo la lluvia. _¡Genial!_. Gruñó para sí, acercándose a ver de quienes se trataba. Solo al llegar al linde del terreno se detuvo. Ambas personas se detuvieron y lo observaron, una directamente y la otra de reojo.

—Genial —masculló—, justo a quienes deseaba ver.

El más alto de ellos, Neji Hyuuga, era quien lo observaba de reojo con esa fastidiosa actitud de superioridad que tanto le fastidiaba. La otra persona, por otro lado, lo observaba con curiosidad erguida y con el rostro en dirección de él. Se trataba de Tenten. Ambos estaban allí, empapados completamente y bajo la lluvia –como él- usurpando el lugar al que él había planeado escapar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y él tampoco. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y soltando un refunfuño más se subió a Akamaru y se marchó. Sintiendo las gotas de agua aún más fría que antes, el viento aún más helado que ante y su humor del todo un poco más negro. Pero ignoró todo ello y fue a casa, allí donde nadie podría ya fastidiarlo. Pues sabían mejor que siquiera intentar hacerlo.

De un portazo, abrió la puerta. Avanzando con paso decidido al cálido interior del lugar. Una vez dentro, la cerró con la misma fuerza y continuó su camino hacia su habitación. Solo para encontrarse con su hermana en el camino allí.

—Estás mojando todo —le reprochó. Él ni siquiera la miró, simplemente observó el rastro de gotas que había ido dejando tras de sí en el piso, y continuó caminando—. Te enfermarás.

—A quien le importa —masculló. Como si algo tan tonto como un resfriado pudiera detenerlo. Akamaru lo siguió y ambos se perdieron en el interior de la que fuera su habitación. Como había esperado, Hana no lo siguió ni dijo nada al respecto. Eso era lo bueno de su familia, todos ellos tendían a tener estados de ánimo explosivos y sabían que mantenerse al margen del camino de los otros era la mejor opción. Por eso, no se entrometían ni intentaban nada gracioso como intentar calmarlo. Simplemente lo dejaban estar hasta que lo hiciera por su propia cuenta. Y así lo hizo, después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí se arrojó en la cama –mojado tal y como estaba-, y se concentró tan solo en su respiración. Tan solo en las sensaciones, no en los pensamientos peligrosos que generaban el torbellino que era. Y poco a poco se calmó. Hasta, finalmente, perder la conciencia.

Cuando despertara, oiría algo que –aunque había previsto en otras ocasiones- jamás había pensado que lo oiría tan pronto en su vida. Nunca jamás. Habría jurado que habría más tiempo.


	14. Orgullo

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

14/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como soy conciente que las notas de autor son bastante tediosas, voy a intentar ser breve (nótese el intentar). Se que suena repetitivo, y quizá algo acartonado y parece un sinsentido, pero no lo es -para mi no lo es. Si lo escribo, es porque realmente lo siento y siento que estoy agradecida. De verdad, el que alguien lea mi historia me hace feliz (si, no soy dificil de complacer). Y también me alegra que se tomen tiempo de su día y de su vida para hacerme saber su opinión. Para todos aquellos que lo hacen gracias, el saber que piensan al respecto me ayuda a considerar historias a futuro y a mejoras las actuales. En fin, espero que el capítulo les guste. Sin más ni más, me despido. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XIV

"Orgullo"

Caminó lenta y cuidadosamente bordeando la cama de su habitación hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero frente al cual se detuvo, sin mirar directamente a él. Vacilante, tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y alzó finalmente la mirada; contemplando el reflejo frente a ella que el objeto le devolvía. Nada. Sus ojos pálidos no reflejaban nada diferente, sin embargo ella sí se sentía diferente. Todos, todo a su alrededor estaba cambiando y lo estaba haciendo demasiado rápido. Todo había sido demasiado brusco y ahora no sabía qué sentía al respecto. Aún no sabía que se suponía que debía sentir ni podía definir lo que en efecto sentía. Felicidad, concluyó, debía ser una de ellas. Se suponía que debía estar feliz y lo estaba, o eso quería creer. Algo de felicidad debía haber en su interior. Al menos eso pensaba Hinata. _F-Feliz... _pensó, volviendo a repasar la conversación que había sostenido con Shino tres días atrás, el exacto mismo día en que el miembro del clan Aburame había regresado de su misión. El exacto mismo día en que todo había dado un súbito giro y había cambiado imprevistamente. Había tenido un presentimiento de que algo sucedería, días atrás, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia. Había sido una sensación extraña en el fondo de su cabeza, en efecto, pero nada más que eso. No había trascendido y su presentimiento no se había materializado... hasta aquel día, tres días atrás.

Como era común en ella, había ido a aguardar a la entrada de la aldea por el regreso de su compañero de equipo. Sola, pues Kiba había dicho que estaba ocupado y que no podría asistir. Y había esperado pacientemente, observando de vez en cuando el horizonte hasta que la figura de dos hombres se hizo visible. Ambos cubiertos con grandes y largas gabardinas y gafas ocultando sus ojos. El más alto de ellos, por supuesto, era el padre de Shino, Shibi; quien Hinata solo había tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar una vez. Los Aburame eran personas demasiado reservadas y quizá esa fuera la razón de ello. El otro, por supuesto, era Shino. Hinata podría reconocerlo desde cualquier distancia, aún sin su Byakugan, pues habían permanecido demasiado tiempo juntos como para no hacerlo.

Al arribar ambos a la gran puerta, Hinata hizo una cortés reverencia a ambos y saludó en tono suave a los recién llegados —A-Aburame-san... Shino-kun... b-buenos días.

El hombre mayor hizo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza en respuesta y siguió su camino de regreso a su hogar, donde el resto del clan aguardaría noticias de su regreso, probablemente. Shino, por otro lado, se detuvo y devolvió en palabras el saludo de la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga.

—Buenos días, Hinata —su voz profunda y misteriosa, como siempre. Por un instante, la joven lo observó escanear cuidadosamente los alrededores en busca de algo, que supuso sería la presencia de su otro compañero de equipo, por lo que acotó.

—Este... K-Kiba-kun n-no pudo venir...

El Aburame enarcó ambas cejas por un segundo, las cuales sobresalieron por encima de sus gafas, pero luego su expresión se tornó nuevamente estoica. Como si no se sorprendiera de aquello, y sus palabras lo confirmaron —Por supuesto.

Hinata se preguntó si Shino se habría enfadado. El joven rara vez manifestaba otra cosa que no fuera seriedad pero, de vez en cuando, algún comentario que otro dejaba entrever que algo le había molestado. Y Shino, a pesar de su carácter tranquilo y silencioso, solía ser resentido y cuando algo le molestaba –aunque no eran demasiadas las cosas que le molestaban- simplemente no lo dejaba ir. Lo acumulaba en su interior y podían pasar largos períodos de tiempo hasta que dijera algo al respecto. Por supuesto, con suma seriedad y sin manifiesto alguno de sentimiento. Un ejemplo de ello era, el hecho de no haber sido convocado para la primera misión de rescate de Sasuke que se había llevado a cabo; de la cual eventualmente hacía comentario alguno.

—S-Shino-kun... ¿C-Cómo f-fue tu misión?

Él asintió, contemplando siempre al frente —Bien. Alcanzamos nuestro objetivo.

La muchacha sonrió gentil y suavemente, caminando tranquilamente a la par del muchacho —M-Me alegro, Shino-kun.

El hombre la observó de reojo e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, dándole a entender que apreciaba la demostración de camaradería que realizaba Hinata en aquel momento. De hecho, Shino siempre se mostraba agradecido –de alguna forma algo apática- por tales demostraciones pues él era quien más insistía en la cuestión de la camaradería. Aún si fuera él, de los tres, el más solitario. Kiba, por otro lado, quien era el más sociable de ellos; era quien más solía actuar por su cuenta. Por contradictorio e irónico que aquello fuera.

Luego de eso, caminaron por largo tiempo en silencio; admirando el agradable día que era. Hinata, recordaba haberse sentido particularmente de buen humor, y sin razón alguna. Y, cuando Shino soltó aquellas palabras; Hinata había estado disfrutando la suave brisa en sus rostro. Eso era, hasta que alcanzaron la casa de Shino y éste dijo en su siempre impasible tono.

—Hinata, Naruto será Hokage.

Lo que provocó que ella se detuviera en seco y sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente. Por la forma en que lo había dicho, había estado evaluando si ella lo sabía o no y aparentemente había deducido, correctamente, que no lo sabía. No tenía idea.

—¿N-Naruto-kun? —fue todo lo que atinó a susurrar, llevando sus manos a su pecho; como hacía aquel preciso instante frente al espejo, tres días después.

Suspiró, nuevamente; alzando una vez más la vista para contemplarse en el espejo. Sus ojos, pálidos y blancos como la nieve descendieron por su figura, sobre la cual vestía un kimono de seda azul pálido con un patrón de hojas blancas en él. El obi, sujeto a su cintura, era de color azul oscuro; similar al de su cabello que caía lacia y largamente sobre sus hombros. Alzando una mano, tomó un mechón y lo acomodó gentilmente en su lugar, notando la vacilación en sus propios movimientos. Aquella era la noche, la noche en que Naruto sería nombrado Hokage. Y, una vez más, intentó discernir qué era lo que sentía al respecto. _E-Estoy feliz p-por Naruto-kun... _Pensó, pero, por alguna razón, la sonrisa no alcanzaba sus labios y la felicidad no llegaba a su rostro. Estaba feliz por él, si; pero también estaba ligeramente triste. Sentía que día a día, Naruto se alejaba más y más de ella así como su posibilidad de decirle lo que sentía por él (otra vez). Y había entrenado tanto y trabajado tan duro para acercarse pues no sentía merecerlo y ahora todo aquello sería en vano. Todo sería inútil.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía permitirse pensar de esa forma. Naruto jamás pensaría en rendirse y ella tampoco lo haría. No podía, simplemente no podía. Por lo que se armó de valor y tomó una decisión. Aquel día, aquella noche, le diría todo. Le repetiría que lo amaba, como le había dicho la primera vez. Pero notó que, una vez que la determinación desapareció, estaba temblando ligeramente y de forma casi imperceptible. Tomando otra bocanada de aire, salió de su habitación, caminando cuidando de no tropezar en sus sandalias de madera.

Tan solo dar unos pasos fuera de la habitación, aún sumida en sus pensamientos y a causa de su distracción por ello, chocó con alguien, retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás hasta recobrar el balance perfectamente. Aún sin alzar la cabeza, rápidamente susurró —L-Lo siento...

La persona solo permaneció de pie, inmóvil, y tras unos segundos dijo seria y cordialmente —Buenas noches, Hinata-sama.

La muchacha alzó la mirada, sorprendida de ver que se trataba de Neji y que este, al contrario de lo que ella había pensado, no le había reprochado por su torpeza –como haría habitualmente- sino que simplemente se había limitado a saludarla, de forma calma y cortés pero al menos era algo. Para Neji, era bastante. Y Hinata no esperaba más ni menos de él. Sonriendo, replicó, observando el kimono masculino negro que vestía sujeto con un obi blanco —B-Buenas n-noches Neji-nii-san...

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención sino el hecho de que el chico no llevaba puesto en la frente su protector de la aldea; el cual habitualmente no solía quitarse, nunca. Aunque, por supuesto, su frente permanecía cuidadosamente vendada, alejando de la vista del resto el sello del pájaro enjaulado que el clan, que su propio padre –el padre de Hinata- le había implantado, condenándolo a una vida de servidumbre. Notando que había permanecido demasiado tiempo contemplando dicha zona con tristeza, apartó la mirada rápidamente. Sintiendo que él también había percibido lo mismo y que todo su cuerpo se había tensado ante ello. Excusándose Hinata se marchó, dejándolo en el corredor solo. _L-Lo siento Neji-nii-san... _Era cierto, ella no había elegido nacer como miembro de la rama principal pero eso no evitaba que sintiera culpa al respecto. _S-Si yo h-hubiera nacido... _Si hubiera nacido de otra forma, si no hubiera nacido; quizá hubiera sido él quien sería de la rama principal. Y aunque, en el fondo, sabía que eso no era cierto; no podía evitar pensarlo. Desde pequeña, desde que Neji había empezado a odiarla –por razones que ella no comprendía en aquel entonces-, Hinata lo había sentido.

Intentando despejar su mente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, retomó su camino hacia la salida de la casa y del complejo Hyuuga; donde sabía que sus compañeros de equipo la aguardarían. En el camino, sin embargo, se encontró con alguien que no esperaba encontrar. Aunque, si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, no era tan extraño que aquella persona se encontrara allí. Lo extraño era, que se le había hecho dificultoso reconocerla.

Tenten aguardaba en la puerta de la casa en silencio, contemplando la infraestructura del lugar sutilmente distraída. Su cabello, habitualmente recogido en dos pequeños rodetes a ambos lados de su cabeza, caía sobre su espalda a la altura de sus hombros. Y en su pequeña y delgada figura vestía un kimono color granate oscuro, como los pantalones que habitualmente solía usar, sujeto por la cintura con un obi blanco. Al acercarse, Hinata pudo ver que Tenten no se había percatado de su presencia —B-Buenas noches T-Tenten-san... —susurró.

La chica se volteó a verla —Oh, buenas noches Hinata —Hinata notó que, por una razón u otra, la joven se mostraba incómoda. No ante su presencia, no; pues nunca antes se había mostrado incómoda frente a ella. De hecho, no tenía sentido siquiera la hipótesis. Hinata, a diferencia de su primo, no era intimidante en absoluto. Para nadie. No, sino que Tenten parecía sentirse incómoda vestida de aquella forma. Aunque Hinata pensaba sinceramente que Tenten lucía muy bonita.

Por lo que, amablemente, la joven susurró; sonriendo con suma gentileza y timidez —T-Te vez m-muy b-bien Tenten-san...

Sonriendo penosa, la chica rascó su nuca —Gracias Hinata... supongo.

Pero ésta solo hizo una leve reverencia —Neji-nii-san... n-no tardará...

—Eso espero, hace ya largo rato que estoy aquí —replicó, fastidiada. Notando que su tono había sobresaltado a la joven heredera del clan. Rápidamente, añadió, con una sonrisa—. Pero seguiré esperando.

—P-Podrías... a-aguardar adentro.. —sugirió, tímidamente. Tenten parpadeó y luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Lo esperaré aquí.

—B-Bien... —hizo una última reverencia, se despidió de la joven que aguardaba aún a su primo, y se marchó en dirección a la entrada del complejo; en la cual podía ver que se encontraba Shino esperando; vistiendo un kimono beige con un obi negro. Apresurándose, llegó al lado del chico, respirando agitada levemente —B-Buenos días S-Shino-kun... —observó los alrededores—. ¿K-Kiba-kun?

El Aburame, que a pesar de la vestimenta conservaba las gafas, musitó; como si se tratara de una obviedad. Y, de hecho lo era —Kiba aún no ha llegado —Kiba siempre solía llegar tarde. Razón por la cual Shino continuamente se encontraba reprochándole su conducta inapropiada y desconsiderada para los camaradas. Hinata, por su parte, no encontraba molestia en esto. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada como para siquiera importarle, a diferencia de Shino quien rara vez dejaba pasar las pequeñas faltas.

—S-Seguro q-que Kiba-kun tiene una b-buena razón... ¿N-No crees Shino-kun? —sonrió. El Aburame la observó por un instante. Siempre había creído que Hinata era demasiado indulgente para con el Inuzuka. Y lo era. Pero esa era su naturaleza, Hinata siempre pensaba lo mejor de las personas y tenía ciega fe en ellas, y eso él no podía contradecírselo. No podía cambiarla. No era su trabajo tampoco. Por lo que solo asintió, y se dispuso a aguardar junto con la muchacha la llegada del tercer miembro. Disfrutando el silencio y la paz de aquella noche, que probablemente no duraría demasiado. No con la llegada de Kiba y menos aún con el inicio de la celebración.

Y, exactamente como lo predijo, minutos después arribó al lugar Kiba; corriendo hacia ellos y gritando sus nombres por encima del silencio. Lo cual terminó con toda paz que Shino pudiera haber sentido en el momento —¡Shino, Hinata!

El Aburame lo observó fijamente a través de sus gafas oscuras —Llegas tarde.

Pero Kiba no prestó atención alguna al respecto e ignoró a su amigo como si no hubiera dicho nada, nada en absoluto, y se dirigió a la única miembro femenina de su equipo —Hola Hinata.

La joven sonrió amablemente, notando un aura oscura crecer alrededor de su otro miembro del equipo —B-Buenas noches K-Kiba-kun... Kiba-kun... Deberías s-ser más amable con S-Shino-kun.

El castaño rascó su nuca, riendo nerviosamente. A Hinata nunca se le escapaba nada, o casi nada, y siempre estaba tan pendiente de todos que era sorprendente que pudiera percibir con tal facilidad los estados de ánimo. Por lo que, siendo atrapado en el acto, se volvió a su otro compañero y con una sonrisa que franca y abiertamente decía "solo lo hago porque Hinata lo pidió" se disculpó por la tardanza aunque, por supuesto, no dio razón alguna por ella. Lo cual dejó ligeramente fastidiado a Shino, nuevamente.

—Entonces... —exclamó alegre volviéndose a la chica e ignorando la mirada penetrante de Shino— ¿Nos vamos?

Hinata asintió, observando que Kiba vestía kimono marrón con un obi rojo, y –lo más sorprendente- era que había asistido sin el gran perro blanco que solía acompañarlo —Esto... ¿K-Kiba-kun?

—¿Seh?

—¿D-Dónde está Akamaru? —el chico observó con nostalgia su costado vacío. Luego contestó.

—Tuve que dejarlo en casa, se alborota demasiado cuando hay mucha gente ¿Sabes? —la muchacha asintió, comprendiendo la situación al instante. Akamaru era grande, cierto, pero solía ser tan juguetón y atolondrado como un cachorro a veces. Más aún, cuando había demasiados humanos a su alrededor. Por lo que era completamente entendible que su dueño hubiera optado por dejarlo en casa. Aunque podía ver, por la expresión de Kiba al formularle aquella pregunta, que no estaba demasiado seguro y para nada complacido al respecto. El Inuzuka gozaba demasiado la compañía de su can y ella, debía admitir, que también le agradaba Akamaru.

—O-Oh... Lo siento Kiba-kun.

Él chasqueó la lengua —Está bien, le dejé suficiente comida para que prácticamente se empache. Estómago lleno, corazón contento ¿Verdad, Shino?

Éste solo soltó un bajo, muy bajo y casi imperceptible, refunfuño y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la celebración. Seguido rápidamente de Hinata quien apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo, lo cual no dejó más opción al castaño de hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, permaneció unos pasos más atrás que el resto; permitiéndose contemplar –por primera vez- abiertamente a Hinata. Él no era sutil, lo sabía, ¿por qué negarlo? ¿Que fin tenía? Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era evitar ser atrapado. De todas formas, Hinata parecía demasiado enfrascada en una conversación con Shino –o eso similar a una conversación que podía establecerse con el miembro del clan Aburame- como para notarlo. Lo cual le daba una ventaja de unos minutos. Hasta que, por supuesto, ella notara su retraso y su ausencia. Lo cual tardó menos de lo que pensaba.

—¿Kiba-kun? —susurró, volteándose a ver si se encontraba detrás de ella. Él fingió estar distraído, patéticamente, lo más probable. Pero confiaba que Hinata no lo notaría. Shino, por otro lado, probablemente lo hubiera hecho hacía tiempo. El chico era más perspicaz de lo que Kiba solía darle crédito y lo sabía.

—Heh, creo que me quedé atrás —dijo en tono despreocupado, acelerando el paso hasta quedar junto a Hinata, la cual se encontraba entre él y Shino. El segundo, por su parte, lo observaba fijamente de reojo. Si, Shino sabía; pero, por alguna razón, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Los siguientes minutos, sin embargo, pasaron demasiado rápido y en sumo silencio. Hinata, repentinamente, había enmudecido y caminaba ahora más lentamente, como queriendo retrasar el paso, con la cabeza gacha y ambas manos aferrando la tela de su kimono nerviosamente. En un instante donde la muchacha alzó levemente la cabeza, Kiba pudo notar que su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Y parecía debatirse algo internamente. Lo cual le causó suma curiosidad, aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. De todas formas, preguntó. Pero se le adelantó Shino.

—Hinata —ella alzó la vista para contemplar a Shino. Kiba alternó la mirada entre ambos.

—¿S-Si Shino-kun?

—Los camaradas deben intercambiar información —Kiba puso los ojos en blanco ¿Acaso Shino no podía hablar y expresarse como un ser humano normal? Probablemente no. Poco importaba eso, había hecho de todas formas la pregunta pertinente (sin realmente formularla). Y Hinata la había comprendido perfectamente.

Avergonzada asintió —L-Lo siento Shino-kun... Kiba-kun... —bajó la voz—. E-Estaba p-pensando... en qué decirle a Naruto-kun...

El Aburame asintió, sin embargo Kiba no. No dijo nada. La observó con incredulidad. Molesto, claramente molesto y malhumorado. Ya era bastante malo que Naruto se hubiera convertido en Hokage, en el aspecto competitivo eso era (pues Kiba se alegraba por el rubio, en parte), pero el que Hinata hubiera decido decirle, o más bien volver a decirle, aquello era otro tema completamente. Era un tema aparte. Y quiso decirle que no lo hiciera, que era estúpido hacerlo y que era estúpido siquiera pensar en hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo y no lo haría. Kiba era demasiado orgulloso para hacer tal cosa. Demasiado orgulloso.


	15. Perder

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

15/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Sepan disculpar hoy mi poco afectuosa nota de agradecimiento. Pero, personalmente, preferiría subir el capítulo -sin retraso- para que ustedes puedan leerlo. De todas formas, repito lo que digo siempre. Muchas, muchas (muchísimas) gracias por darnos una oportunidad y a mi historia. Gracias por sus amables reviews y por todo. De verdad. ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XV

"Perder"

Llegaron pronto a la celebración, más pronto quizá de lo que Kiba habría deseado. De hecho, Kiba habría deseado no llegar jamás, pero eso era un imposible que ni siquiera se dignaba a considerar posible. No había razón lógica para no ir, no había motivo y ninguno de sus compañeros habría consentido el no ir. No ahora que Hinata estaba decidida a decirle a Naruto (al estúpido de Naruto), lo que sentía por él. O, más bien, a refrescarle la memoria. Shino, por otro lado, diría probablemente que aquella celebración era para "celebrar" la camaradería (o algo similar a esa estupidez) y que sería irrespetuoso y desconsiderado no asistir y que Naruto, como camarada de ellos que era, merecía su apoyo. De una forma u otra, ninguno accedería. Además, probablemente; si planteaba no asistir, cientos de preguntas recaerían sobre él y sobre sus motivos y para ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta. No una que fuera a dar en voz alta, al menos. Por lo que continuó caminando fastidiado y arrastrando los pies. Hinata, por supuesto, sumida en sus propios pensamientos no se percató del estado de ánimo de él. No que a Kiba le sorprendiera, Hinata nunca parecía percatarse de ellos. Shino, por otro lado, no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo cuidadosamente y estaba comenzando a enfadarlo. Lo sabía, Kiba sabía que Shino sabía la razón detrás de su enfado (y su actitud infantil, como el propio Aburame diría). Aún si se lo había negado en el rostro, descaradamente, sabía que Shino era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no creerle. De hecho, cabía la posibilidad de que el miembro del clan Aburame lo hubiera sabido con anterioridad, inclusive; pero no quería pensar al respecto. Ya era bastante tonta la situación y bastante humillante todo como para añadir eso a la lista de cosas que estaban arruinando su día, su noche, y el resto de su semana, probablemente. Por lo que fingiría no importarle, algo en lo que se había vuelto bueno. _Demasiado malditamente bueno_. Pensó, apretando los dientes. Y dedicó una mirada asesina a su compañero de equipo para que dejara de mirarlo. Lo estaba exasperando, sin duda alguna, y no necesitaba nada más que contribuyera a su malhumor. Ese fuego tenía demasiada leña para arder por largo rato.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron inmediatamente con una cantidad abrumadora de gente. Prácticamente todo Konoha, si bien no toda ella, se encontraba reunida en aquella parte de la aldea; aguardando ansiosos y comentando y esperando la aparición del nuevo Hokage. _Hokage_. Repitió con ironía, la palabra le sonaba a veneno. En otro momento, habría estado feliz por su amigo. Inclusive, lo había estado hasta hacía unos minutos atrás. Eso era, hasta que Hinata dijo que hablaría con él aquella noche. Entonces toda felicidad por su amigo se había ido por la borda, junto con su cordura, su autocontrol y las pocas ganas de fingir despreocupación que le quedaban. De todas formas, solo Shino lo notaba.

Observando a ambos lados de la calle, notó varias tiendas abiertas. No todas, solo unas particulares. Bares, todas las tiendas abiertas eran bares y se encontraban abiertas al público solo con miras a la calle (los interiores estaban cerrados). Había bancas de madera, pequeñas y grandes y altas y bajas ubicadas a los lados para que la gente descansara, si así lo deseaba. Y lo único que se vendía era sake y dango. Mientras que las calles estaban iluminadas con cientos de lámparas de papel que parecían brillar en el aire pero que daban al lugar una iluminación tenue. Ni brillante, ni muy oscuro. Era el punto justo. Y la idea le provocó un renovado malhumor. Todo estaba perfecto, demasiado perfecto en su opinión.

Hinata, mientras tanto, continuaba mirando a sus alrededores tímidamente; caminando con los pies juntos, dando pequeños pasos, a causa de las sandalias tradicionales de madera y el kimono que reducía su movilidad. Pero estaba bien, de todas formas, Hinata estaba acostumbrada a ello; siendo miembro de un prestigioso clan como lo era el Hyuuga.

—O-Oh... —susurró tras instantes sobre el murmullo— Allí e-están Neji-nii-san y T-Tenten-san... —Kiba y Shino siguieron la mirada de ella para efectivamente comprobar que allí se encontraban ambos, saludando a Rock Lee, quien permanecía acompañado de Maito Gai. Eso definitivamente era algo que Kiba siempre había considerado extraño, ambos, tanto Lee y Gai, y las cejas grandes y pobladas y los innecesarios peinados taza y el expandex verde, así como su ridícula relación. Pero no podía evitarse, no aparentemente.

Colocando ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, dijo —Se ve que tu primo decidió sacar su estirado trasero de la casa Hyuuga.

Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza —K-Kiba-kun...

—Bien. Bien. Lo siento —farfulló, no realmente retirando sus palabras. En su opinión, Neji era demasiado engreído, demasiado arrogante y demasiado egoísta. Y, obviamente, sumaba puntos el hecho de que él no pareciera agradarle. O, mejor dicho, que no pareciera agradarle su proximidad a Hinata. Lo cual encontraba curioso, y divertido. Pero fastidioso, en algún punto.

—Neji-nii-san no e-es malo... —Shino observó a su compañera en silencio. Decidiendo entonces que Hinata no era rencorosa, en absoluto.

—Si tu lo dices... intentaré comportarme —dijo Kiba. Observando en otra dirección solo para notar a Shikamaru y a Chouji, acompañados con Ino, acercándose a ellos.

—Oy —fue todo lo que dijo el Nara, a modo de saludo, y de forma desganada. Kiba simplemente sonrió, Shikamaru no cambiaría nunca, eso era seguro. Incluso, era demasiado perezoso como para elaborar un saludo más largo y apropiado y completo. No que Kiba supiera lo que era apropiado, ni que le importara tampoco.

Ino, por otro lado, tampoco cambiaría nunca; pues al verlo saludar de esa forma dio un golpe al moreno en la nuca y exclamó —¡Esa no es forma de saludar, Shikamaru!

A lo que este respondió —Mujer problemática, no eres mi madre —y Kiba tuvo que suprimir una carcajada al verla saludarlos rápidamente y marcharse enfuriada en la dirección por la que había aparecido. Haciendo que Shikamaru se marchara tras ella poco después, y luego Chouji, dedicándole a los tres una mirada de disculpa antes de desaparecer.

—Heh, supongo que no todo cambia —musitó, con una sonrisa. Él mejor que nadie conocía a esos dos y verlos eventualmente le provocaba cierta nostalgia y alegría, recordando las travesuras que solían cometer junto con Naruto cuando eran niños. Pero toda sonrisa y todo buen humor se esfumó cuando el nombre del rubio reapareció en su cabeza. Por lo que molesto, continuó caminando. Hinata lo alcanzó rápidamente y Shino lo siguió detrás.

—E-Espera Kiba-kun... c-caminas demasiado r-rápido —dijo la joven tironeando suavemente, muy suavemente de su kimono; tal y como lo haría un niño. Inmediatamente, se detuvo.

—Supongo que me distraje —alegó, y Shino lo miró intensamente a través de sus gafas. Nunca antes, nunca en su vida, Kiba hubiera creído que el Aburame fuera a acotar algo en aquella situación. Pero lo hizo. Musitó, con voz baja y seria y demasiado profunda:

—Me pregunto con que —y en respuesta solo recibió un gruñido y una mirada sucia que abiertamente decía "cierra tu boca llena de insectos". Pero Shino, siendo quien era, no se inmutó. Solo alzó ambas cejas con curiosidad y retomó su camino con la vista al frente. Lo mismo hizo Kiba, y Hinata –desconcertada- miró a ambos antes de hacer lo mismo. _Kiba-kun y Shino-kun e-están extraños..._ Pero así como el pensamiento llegó se fue. De hecho, todo pensamiento cualquiera fue borrado al instante en que Naruto apareció en la terraza de la torre del Hokage, completamente vestido con las túnicas propias de la posición. Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y una gentil y suave sonrisa, miró hacia arriba al rubio aguardando el instante en que arrojara el sombrero hacia arriba, como había hecho la quinta y como era la tradición, y se uniera a la celebración.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento le provocó un incremento del rubor y de repente su cabeza empezó a sentirse ligera. Las palmas de sus manos, apoyadas suavemente sobre su regazo, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la seda del kimono, comenzaron a sudar repentinamente y todas las palabras que había pensado parecieron desaparecer. Era tonto, lo sabía; más aún porque ya le había dicho que lo amaba. No obstante, esa vez lo había hecho en un impulso de adrenalina por la necesidad de intervenir para intentar salvarlo y la intensidad de la batalla. No había sido pensado ni premeditado y por eso había sido capaz de hacerlo. Ahora, en otra situación completamente distinta y en otro ambiente completamente diferente, no estaba segura de poder realizar la hazaña nuevamente. Pero no podía rendirse, o eso se decía al menos, que no podía echarse atrás porque ya había tomado una decisión y se apegaría a ella, tal y como lo hacía Naruto. _N-Naruto-kun... no se rendiría... por eso... y-yo no lo haré... _

La mano de Kiba agitándose delante suyo y la expresión de preocupación de Shino la trajo de regreso a la realidad —¡Oy, Hinata! No irás a desmayarte, ¡¿verdad?

Al parpadear, notó con tristeza que Naruto ya había desaparecido. _O-Oh... Naruto-kun ya se fue..._ —¡N-No, estoy bien Kiba-kun, S-Shino-kun! Y-Yo solo... —contempló nuevamente la terraza, solo para asegurarse que Naruto ya no estuviera allí. Y, efectivamente, se había ido.

—¿Tú solo...? —presionó Kiba, inclinándose para observarla con cautela; pero Hinata solo negó con la cabeza. _Naruto-kun... _

—N-Nada.

Pero él sabía que significaba ese nada. Lo sabía perfectamente y el pensamiento y el descubrimiento lo enervaba aún más. Y, cuando Naruto descendió y se encontró con el resto de la aldea para mezclarse con ella, Kiba se encontró –inconscientemente, se dijo- evitando a toda costa que Hinata se acercara a él.

Era inevitable, no deseaba hacerlo –o eso se decía- pero cada vez que la veía observándolo con esos ojos blancos y soñadores, se interponía en su camino y su campo de visión diciendo alguna tontería o alguna broma que pudiera apartar su mente, si bien unos segundos, de Naruto. Pero sabía que no servía, que era inútil, que Hinata solo podía pensar en él. Y que sus intentos eran igual de ridículos como de fútiles, y la mirada que Shino le dedicaba se lo estaba comprobando.

—No, digas nada —le advirtió por lo bajo tras unos minutos, solo para que él lo oyera y Shino se dio por comprendido. No haría nada, no diría nada, ni opinaría aún si creyera que su compañero de equipo estaba siendo infantil, para variar, y estaba manejando la situación de una manera bastante estúpida e incoherente. Que, por encima de todo, no parecía estarle funcionando.

—S-Shino-kun... —susurró Hinata tras varios minutos de permanecer en silencio observando a la gente movilizarse e interactuar alegre y despreocupadamente. Kiba, por un instante, parecía haberse alejado lo suficiente para darle espacio a ambos para que Hinata pudiera conversar tranquilamente con su otro amigo. No que no le agradara hacerlo con Kiba, porque lo hacía. Kiba era siempre alegre y gracioso y le agradaba pasar tiempo con él pero el castaño rara vez se tomaba las cosas en serio y rara vez tomaba él en serio a los demás. Por lo que prefería a Shino para discutir otro tipo de cuestiones.

—Umm... M-Me preguntaba... —el Aburame la observó atento, dándole a entender que la oía— s-si alguna vez... —se sonrojó, la pregunta era tonta, lo sabía, pero necesitaba hacerla— s-si alguna vez e-estuviste enamorado...

Shino, a diferencia de lo que Hinata pensó, no fue tomado desprevenido por ello. No se sorprendió en absoluto ni manifestó incomodidad alguna ante la cuestión. De hecho, no manifestó en ningún momento la idea de que la pregunta era tonta, tal y como ella había pensado. Shino no la juzgaba, y por eso le agradaba hablar con él de ese tipo de cosas —No.

—O-Oh... —susurró. Al notar la tristeza a causa de la brevedad de su respuesta, se dispuso a elaborar.

—No conozco el sentimiento.

—Y-Yo... ¿crees q-que es t-tonto que quiera d-decirle a Naruto-kun?

—No veo el inconveniente en hacerlo —musitó pensativo, correcto, tal y como era él. Y Hinata agradeció que su compañero de equipo fuera de esa forma. Hacía más fácil, definitivamente mucho más fácil, hablar con él.

—S-Si... e-eso creo... —susurró, alzando nuevamente la vista para contemplar a Naruto conversar alegremente con Iruka. Sus mejillas, antes pálidas, habían vuelto a adquirir el tinte rosado que tan común se había hecho en ellas. Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. S-Shino-kun... creo q-que tienes razón. Y-Yo... debería d-decirle a Naruto-kun...

El Aburame permaneció en silencio, observando de reojo a la chica. Y luego, por instinto, sus ojos se fijaron en Kiba quien se mantenía alejado de ambos conversando con un shinobi con quien recientemente había mantenido una misión. Sin embargo, su atención no estaba fija en la persona con quien hablaba sino en Hinata; analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y aguardando el momento en que ella hiciera el suyo para él hacer el de él, deteniéndola. Interponiéndose en su camino y distrayéndola de su objetivo. Debería saber, por supuesto, que ese plan no funcionaría para siempre. Era ilógico y poco ideado, pero Kiba no era racional y no pensaba en lo que hacía sino que actuaba sin pensar dos veces. Eso lo había llevado, en primer lugar, al predicamento en que se encontraba.

—S-Shino-kun... iré a hablar con Naruto-kun… a-ahora… —y dio un paso hacia el rubio, pero una figura se interpuso delante de ella. Sonriente y despreocupada.

—¡Hinata!

—K-Kiba-kun... —pero él la ignoró y continuó señalando en una dirección particular. Exactamente, detrás de ellos.

—Mira quien está aquí, Hinata —sonrió. Y una pequeña mano tironeó de su kimono de seda haciéndola voltearse. Allí, a no más de un metro, se encontraba Kurenai y tirando de la tela de su kimono, el pequeño hijo de su sensei y el fallecido Asuma. Sonriendo, la chica se agachó y notó que el chico llevaba en la mano un palillo con tres bolitas clavadas a él.

—H-Hola K-Kohaku-chan... —sonrió amablemente al niño, luego alzó su vista a la mujer de largo cabello negro y profundos ojos rojos, los mismos ojos que había heredado el pequeño niño frente a ella—. Hola K-Kurenai-sensei...

Kurenai sonrió —Hola Hinata. Shino —este último hizo un asentimiento de cabeza—. Espero que se estén divirtiendo.

La muchacha sonrió, feliz de ver a la que una vez había sido su sensei y a quien le debía el ser shinobi. Pues, si no fuera por ella, Hinata nunca habría ingresado a la academia ya que su padre no la consideraba digna de ello por aquel entonces, no que en la actualidad hubiera cambiado demasiado de opinión pero sus consideraciones hacia ella definitivamente habían mejorado, un poco —S-Si... Kurenai-sensei...

La mujer observó a la chica y luego alzó la vista para ver a Naruto, para luego volver a mirar a la joven Hyuuga. Hinata, avergonzada por esto, sonrió gentilmente y se sonrojó, intentando disimular el rubor de sus mejillas —E-Esto... Kurenai-sensei... ¿c-cómo ha estado? —Kiba se paró junto a Hinata, sonriendo descaradamente y obstruyendo la vista de Naruto.

—Bien. Bien, Hinata. Veo que ustedes también.

El Inuzuka habló esta vez —¡Claro que sí, Kurenai-sensei! Debería ver mis nuevas técnicas.

La mujer sonrió y asintió —Me alegro. En fin, debo buscar a Kakashi que me había pedido que le llevara unos dango. Nos vemos.

—S-Si... —susurró, observando al niño dar una mordida a sus dango y correr hasta quedar junto a su madre. Kohaku, entonces, solo tenía tres años. Kurenai le tomó la mano y despidiéndose una última vez desapareció entre la multitud. Dejándolos a los tres nuevamente solos, para fastidio de Kiba que había contado con que la mujer permaneciera más tiempo con ellos.

Buscando rápidamente una nueva excusa, exclamó —¡Oy Hinata, compremos dango! —Shino, unos metros detrás de la chica, negó con la cabeza pero Kiba decidió ignorarlo nuevamente.

—E-Esto... l-lo siento Kiba-kun... —susurró, girando la cabeza y observando a Naruto sonrojada—. H-Hay algo que tengo q-que hacer...

Kiba miró al rubio también, solo que lo hizo fastidiado —Naruto —dijo. Ella asintió.

—Y-Yo... S-Si... —admitió, avergonzada. Nerviosa. Jugando con sus manos inquieta como solía hacer de más joven. El color rojo de su rostro ascendiendo un par de tonos.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Kiba sostener una de las suyas (bruscamente, pero esa no había sido su intención), deteniendo el nervioso movimiento —Deja eso.

Alzando la mirada, se sorprendió de ver que la vista del castaño solo estaba fija en Naruto —¿Q-Qué?

La soltó, rápidamente, sintiéndose inmediatamente agitar por el contacto. Estaba siendo brusco con ella y él nunca lo era, no con Hinata, y lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. El falso control que intentaba manifestar se estaba escurriendo por sus manos como agua y aunque quería sonar seguro en lo que dijera a continuación no podía temer dejar escapar un gruñido de furia. Pero no lo haría, o eso se decía, pues Hinata lo notaría y todo su esfuerzo sería en vano —¡Tsk! Ve a decirle al cabeza hueca lo que tienes que decirle.

Hubiera deseado, por una vez en su vida, no ser tan orgulloso y tragarse su orgullo y decirle que no le dijera nada. Decirle que era estúpido y que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, pero no lo hizo. Solo actuó sin pensar y le dijo lo que ella quería escuchar porque él estaba cansado de perder su tiempo en una causa perdida que le estaba costando su sanidad mental. Y la palma de sus manos, en las cuales clavaba sus uñas furiosamente intentando calmar la frustración y el enfado que sentía, intentando ocultar los colmillos que atentaban con asomar.

—G-Gracias Kiba-kun...

_Seh. Gracias._ Pensó amargamente, observándola marcharse en dirección a Naruto, observándola alejarse más y más con la determinación sutilmente manifiesta en lo blanco de sus ojos. Y la odió, y lo odió a Naruto y a Shino y a sí mismo. Y lo odió a todo, porque –hiciera lo que hiciera- siempre terminaba quedando segundo y Kiba odiaba perder. Siempre lo había hecho, y siempre lo haría. Pero, esta vez, y en esta situación particular, parecía haberlo hecho inevitablemente. De hecho, parecía nunca haber siquiera competido. Y, pensando eso, estaba en lo cierto. Irritantemente en lo cierto.

Observando fastidiado a Naruto desde la distancia, gruñó. No quería ver aquello, no quería ser testigo de su propia derrota. De nada. No quería ver nada. En aquel momento, ni siquiera quería estar allí, menos aún en aquella situación. Y el que Shino continuara observándolo en silencio no ayudaba. Si eso se suponía que era empatía, Kiba no la quería. Ni la simpatía ni la pena de nadie. No la necesitaba. No era como si todo aquello fuera tan importante tampoco, o como si fuera a afectarle de alguna forma u otra. No era como si estuviera deseando que Naruto no la escuchara tampoco. Ese no sería él, si pensara tal cosa. Como amigo de Hinata, debía desear lo mejor para la chica. Debía... ¿A quien quería engañar? Porque si era a sí mismo, definitivamente no lo estaba logrando. Y el ver a Hinata avanzando cauta y tímidamente hacia Naruto no ayudaba. No, no ayudaba. Nada lo hacía. _Maldición. _


	16. Valor

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

16/22

Dedicación: a, _**yarime . kibahina**_ (perdón por separarlo pero la página continuaba borrándolo) que cumple años. No entendí bien si es hoy o mañana pero, de todas formas, este capítulo es para vos. Que lo disfrutes.

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, por razones de tiempo y para acelerar la actualización voy a ser breve. De todas formas quiero agradecerles -como siempre. Si, se que sueno reiterativa. Perdón- por darme una oportunidad y dársela a mi historia. De verdad, muchas gracias. Y aún más gracias a todos aquellos que roban tiempo de su vida para dejarme una breve reseña con su opinión. En verdad lo agradezco muchos. A todos ustedes. Y espero les guste este capítulo también.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XVI

"Valor"

Se concentró en su respiración, acompasada con cada pequeño pasito que daba; ignorando los violentos golpes de su corazón contra el interior de su caja toráxica. Sus manos, contra el regazo de su kimono aferraban firmemente la sedosa tela, la palma de estas comenzaban a sudar; podía sentirlo. Así como también podía sentir el pudor y el calor ascender por sus venas hacia su nuca y sus mejillas, coloreando su piel de un suave tono rosado. Intentó mantener el coraje que había reunido en una pieza pero con cada paso parecía desmoronarse más y más, su garganta se había secado completamente y Hinata estaba segura que cuando intentara hablar sus palabras se apresurarían las unas sobre las otras. Era inevitable, ella lo sabía. Era tímida, demasiado tímida, y no podía luchar contra ese hecho; pero, aún así, lo intentaba. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas e intentaba mantener su determinación de decirle al rubio lo que sentía. Probablemente, esta fuera una de las últimas, sino la última, posibilidad que tendría de hacerlo. Y no la desperdiciaría. Después de todo, ya lo había hecho una vez y creía poder volver a hacerlo. Siempre y cuando, no vacilara. _Y-Yo le diré a N-Naruto-kun... _pensó, tomando una bocanada de aire y sintiendo el calor quemarle las venas y contra la piel aún más. A aquellas alturas, el sonrojo no sería un simple tono rosado. Sería un carmesí, como los ojos de su sensei, pero no importaba. No dejaría que algo tonto como eso la desalentara.

Por alguna razón, había creído que el trayecto al rubio era más largo y que tendría más tiempo para prepararse pero, al parecer, había calculado mal. Y ahora estaba allí, detrás de él, enroscando sus dedos nerviosamente en la tela de su kimono. _Y-Yo puedo... _Se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza, alzando ligeramente el mentón para observarlo pero, inmediatamente, bajó la cabeza tímidamente una vez más. Aún así, intentó llamarle la atención a él para que se volteara —N-Naruto-kun... —susurró, pero entre el murmullo de la gente el sonido se perdió—. E-Esto... Naruto-kun... —nada, el rubio no parecía oírla; y eso la desilusionó ligeramente. _Naruto-kun no p-parece oírme... _Por lo que extendió su brazo hacia él y tironeó suavemente de la túnica de su espalda como si fuera una pequeña niña. Y así se sintió, sin lugar a duda; pero realmente quería que Naruto la viera y la notara.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, el rubio parpadeó y, luego, una sonrisa se extendió ampliamente por sus labios —¡Hinata!

La chica bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos —H-Hola... Naruto-kun...

Naruto rió alegremente e inflando pecho, exclamó, señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo —¡A que vienes a felicitarme por ser Hokage, ¿verdad Hinata?

Ella se sonrojó aún más y lentamente, con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, asintió —Y-Yo... e-esto... si... —sin embargo, las palabras de él la intimidaron y comprendió por primera vez la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo, o intentando hacer al menos. Naruto era Hokage, Naruto era él Hokage de Konoha. Ahora que lo pensaba bien no estaba tan segura de hacerlo. _N-No... _Negó con la cabeza, observando tímidamente al chico frente a él, sonriente, alegre, bromista y poco serio, como siempre. E intentó convencerse de que aquel era el mismo rubio al que ya le había confesado sus sentimientos una vez, con cierta dificultad. _N-Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun... _—E-Esto... f-felicitaciones Na-Naruto-kun... —una nueva oleada de calor le quemó bajo la piel. Si, él era el mismo. _Y-Yo puedo... _

Rascando su nuca, el chico –aún más sonriente que antes- respondió —¡Cielos! Gracias Hinata, ¡de veras!

La joven Hyuuga asintió —D-De nada... —notando un ligero temblor en su voz. Sus rodillas se había aflojado largo tiempo atrás y si aquel día hubiera ocurrido unos años antes la pobre muchacha habría jurado que perdería el conocimiento allí mismo, pero no lo hizo. Aún si sentía que el aire de repente ya no estaba a su alrededor y su voz había sido confinada a lo más profundo de su garganta, se mantuvo en una pieza. Determinada a hacer lo que había ido a hacer, o eso similar a la determinación que hacía que aún permaneciera allí —Y-Yo... esto... ¿N-Naruto-kun?

Su voz parecía haber salido muy suave y demasiado baja, nuevamente, y el rubio no parecía estar prestando demasiada atención. De hecho, parecía ligeramente inquieto y disperso; y aunque esas eran cualidades habituales de Naruto; Hinata tenía la sensación de que no había nada de habitual en ello —E-Esto... yo...

—Oy, Hinata ¡¿Viste a Sakura-chan? —la pobre muchacha negó con la cabeza. El poco espíritu que le quedaba siendo aplastado en tan solo un instante y sin la menor intención de maldad.

—N-No... l-lo siento, Naruto-kun... —susurró, intentando con toda su voluntad no dar media vuelta y alejarse. _Yo p-puedo... _Se repitió por tercera, vez, suspirando suavemente.

Él solo sonrió —Oh, ¡esta bien!

—Umm... ¿N-Naruto-kun? —él parpadeó desconcertado, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante para oírla con más claridad; haciendo que su aliento se atrapara en su garganta y su rostro enrojeciera aún más.

—¿Si?

—Y-Yo... —_N-Naruto-kun esta t-tan cerca... _Pensó avergonzada, comenzando a sentir ligeramente pánico, contemplando las facciones de él tan próximas a ella—. Y-Yo...

Pero tal como se encorvó hacia ella se envaró de inmediato, su atención captada por alguien más que acababa de pasar detrás de Hinata —¡Oy, Shikamaru! ¡Mírame!

El Nara detrás de la chica contempló a Hinata con pena y negó con la cabeza —¡Tsk! Naruto, ¿no deberías comportarte con más seriedad? —Hinata aguardó con la cabeza hundida y en silencio.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Soy Hokage y puedo hacer lo que quiera, de veras! —Shikamaru caminó hasta el rubio y se detuvo frente a él, junto a la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Y Hinata pudo notar como el recién llegado la contemplaba de reojo, como queriendo disculparse por la intromisión. Aparentemente, y por lo que deducía ella de aquella mirada, Shikamaru no había tenido la intención de interrumpirla, no que ella hubiera pensado tal cosa. Shikamaru era holgazán, cierto, pero también era inteligente y amable; y no haría nada para perjudicar a alguien más.

Naruto sonrió y se volvió a Hinata —¡Oy, Hinata! ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—¡E-Esto... n-no... ummm... nada! —aseguró rápidamente agitando frenéticamente ambas manos en el aire, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse.

El rubio parpadeó desconcertado —¿Segura? Parecía que ibas a decir algo.

—N-No... No es na-nada Naruto-kun... —susurró, completamente avergonzada y entristecida por dentro, ocultando su rostro con su flequillo. _Naruto-kun._ Sin embargo, la voz del rubio hizo que levantara una vez más la mirada.

—¡Oh, Shikamaru; ¿qué le pasó a tu rostro? —exclamó tras segundos el rubio notando un hematoma negro bajo el ojo izquierdo del chico. Hinata estaba segura, tras haberlo visto minutos antes, que esa marca no había estado allí con anterioridad. Y se preguntó, que le habría sucedido; pues el hematoma se veía bastante feo.

El Nara, en respuesta, solo dejó escapar un gruñido; y este se intensificó cuando Naruto lo tocó con la punta de su dedo —Oy, Naruto. No lo toques...

Hinata observó la piel amoratada con ojos suaves —¿S-Shikamaru-san, qué te sucedió?

Naruto rió —¡Si, Shikamaru, ¿que te pasó?

—¡Tsk! Básicamente, Ino —musitó, apartando la mirada de ambos; avergonzado. Y Hinata sintió repentina simpatía por él, se imaginó que sería difícil admitir algo similar; más aún dada la reacción de Naruto, quien no paraba de reír.

—E-Esto... Naruto-kun... C-Creo que Shikamaru-san se s-siente bastante mal, ¿no crees? —el chico rascó su nuca, ligeramente avergonzado; y sonrió.

—¿Y qué le hiciste?

Él se cruzó de brazos —¿Por qué deduces que yo fui quien le hizo algo? Esa mujer problemática se enfada por cualquier cosa.

Naruto soltó otra carcajada que no pudo contener y Hinata observó el negro moretón con pena —S-Seguro Shikamaru-san que t-todo se arreglará —sugirió, amablemente. Él hizo un asentimiento de cabeza por cortesía y se volvió al rubio quien seguía riendo estúpidamente.

—U-Umm... Naruto-kun... y-yo debo regresar, K-Kiba-kun estará esperándome... y Shino-kun también.

El rubio sonrió —Claro. Seguro que Kiba ya te echó los perros, ¿verdad?

Hinata frunció el entrecejo ligeramente confundida y notó como, al lado de Naruto, Shikamaru abofeteaba su propia frente y negaba con la cabeza. Hinata podía ser mil y una cosas, tener mil y un defectos, pero tenía algo que le otorgaba una pequeña ventaja. Sus ojos. Desconcertada, susurró —¿E-Echar l-los perros? —_¿A-Acaso Naruto-kun se refiere a A-Akamaru?_

Pero el Nara fue quien respondió, interviniendo ligeramente apresurado —¡Tsk! No le hagas caso, Hinata. Esto de ser Hokage le afectó.

—Umm... e-esta bien... N-Nos vemos Shikamaru-san... N-Naruto-kun... —el rubio agitó su mano alegre y sonrió. Hinata, por otro lado, no se sentía tan esperanzada como antes. Ya no se sentía nerviosa tampoco, por supuesto, pero eso no suponía ninguna mejora. De hecho, solo la hacía sentirse peor; pues había ido decidida a decírselo y no había podido hacerlo. Finalmente había acumulado el coraje necesario y la situación se había vuelto completamente inhóspita e inadecuada. Y ahora, en el filo de sus ojos, lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse y amenazaban por caer pero ella se aseguraba de mantenerlas en su lugar. No lloraría, no se permitiría hacerlo. No quería que nadie la viera patética y desarmada como la habían visto a lo largo de los años. Pues había trabajado duro y se había esforzado para borrar esa imagen de su propia mente y de las demás todos esos años. Ya no quería sentirse débil, no quería sentir que era una carga y que era una falla que no podía lograr nada bien (tal y como su padre había dicho), pero su reciente derrota le confirmaba que no había recorrido tanto camino como había creído desde aquellos días de melancolía, tristeza y oscuridad. Era triste, pero era la verdad. Aún era la misma niña vergonzosa y débil que había sido tiempo atrás. _Y-Yo no pude... decirle a N-Naruto-kun..._

Regresó adonde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo arrastrando los pies suavemente y con la cabeza gacha, suspirando eventualmente y jugando con la tela del kimono entre sus dedos una vez más. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo hacía como gesto nervioso sino por inercia, sin realmente prestarle atención alguna del movimiento. O, al camino que estaba recorriendo. De hecho, no parecía prestar demasiada atención a nada en absoluto, simplemente se movía repasando una y otra vez lo sucedido y cómo había fallado una vez más, pasando por alto a sus compañeros cuando llegó hasta ellos.

Notando su estado de ensimismamiento, Kiba se acercó a ella. Shino, por otro lado, decidió mantener su distancia pues suponía que la joven necesitaría su espacio –dado que su rostro reflejaba que algo había salido mal-, por lo que permaneció de pie un metro detrás de ellos. Negando con la cabeza ante la inmediata intervención de su compañero de equipo. Pero era inevitable, Kiba no tenía el menor sentido de la lógica y del autocontrol, así como tampoco parecía estar dotado de percepción alguna para momentos como aquel.

—¡Oy, Hinata! —la llamó el castaño colocándose delante de ella y mirándola fijamente al rostro, agitando su mano delante de sus ojos.

Parpadeando, la joven alzó la mirada hacia su compañero y fue entonces que Kiba notó el dejo de tristeza en los ojos traslúcidos de ella; Hinata tenía la mirada triste, _esa_ mirada triste que por tantos años la había visto llevar —Umm... L-Lo siento Kiba-kun...

Él frunció el entrecejo ¿Y ahora porque se disculpaba? —¿Te rechazó? —Hinata hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor ante la crudeza de las palabras de Kiba.

Shino, aún detrás de ambos, miró intensamente al miembro del clan Inuzuka preguntándose si sería acaso posible que alguien careciera de tal tacto para una situación como aquella. Pero Hinata no parecía haberse enfadado, y no lo estaba, la chica sabía que su amigo no lo hacía a propósito, ni con malicia. Simplemente era así de brusco y franco. No era su culpa.

—E-Esto... n-no... no pude d-decirle a Naruto-kun... —confesó, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de vergüenza una vez más, y forzándose a no sonar demasiado desalentada ni demasiado herida. No quería lucir de esa forma, aún si se trataba de Shino y Kiba; quienes la habían visto en peores y mejores estados. No quería derramar siquiera una lágrima.

Shino asintió, finalmente acercándose a ella —Ya veo.

Kiba, por otro lado, no dijo nada. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, no creyendo su suerte. Cierto era, que el castaño nunca antes había creído en tal concepto. Él creía en muchas cosas; creía en la camaradería, creía en el entrenamiento y en sí mismo. Creía incluso en el esfuerzo, pero no en la suerte. Si él deseaba algo, tomaba el asunto en sus propias manos hasta obtener lo que deseaba. Y lo hacía sin rendirse. Pero Kiba sabía que dependía de él. Sin embargo, ahora estaba confundido. Había intentado de todo para detenerla de hablar con Naruto y ninguno de sus intentos habían funcionado, todos habían resultado fútiles, por lo que Hinata se había marchado en dirección de Naruto de todas formas, y por primera vez en tanto tiempo había considerado darse por vencido (lo cual no era propio en él); pero ahora todo parecía indicar que la suerte existía. O eso parecía ser. De todas formas, no importaba. Pero sabía que debía borrar la estúpida sonrisa que debía tener en la cara antes de que Hinata lo notara (por la mirada que Shino le dedicaba, él ya se había dado cuenta), pues no se suponía que debía sonreír. Debía mostrar empatía, simpatía incluso, pero no debería estar feliz por ello. Estaba simplemente mal. Era un deseo y una actitud egoísta y sin embargo no podía evitarlo, así como tampoco podía evitar no sentir siquiera un ápice de culpa por ello, porque sencillamente no lo hacía. Y lo sabía, sabía que era egoísta y que estaba mal pero no le importaba lo suficiente. Él era así, lo sabía, y no tenía sentido alguno negarlo.

Aún así, se forzó a dejar la sonrisa de lado para otro momento. No era adecuada, no cuando Hinata lucía tan alicaída como lucía en aquel preciso instante —¡Tsk! No te preocupes, Hinata. Seguro tendrás otra oportunidad —Shino lo observó con una ceja enarcada pero él solo se encogió de hombros ¿Qué esperaba el Aburame que dijera? Era lo apropiado para decir en el momento, y aunque imaginaba que la sorpresa de su amigo se debía justamente al hecho de que Kiba nunca decía lo apropiado en el momento apropiado, no encontraba esta vez razón para no hacerlo. Aquellas palabras, por amargas y agrias que fueran, eran lo que Hinata necesitada y deseaba oír en aquel momento. Y él se lo daría, y pensaría en el resto luego; porque Kiba nunca había sido un hombre de hacer planes a futuro.

Los ojos de ella parecieron iluminarse por un instante al oírlo a él decirle aquello, Kiba se forzó a no manifestar fastidio por ese particular hecho —¿T-Tu lo crees Kiba-kun?

Confiado, asintió _¿Qué importaba lo que creía él, que importaba si lo creía o no? _—¡Claro! ¿Verdad Shino? —palmeó a su amigo fuertemente en la espalda.

El aludido, dedicó una mirada severa al Inuzuka y luego, volviéndose a Hinata, replicó, en tono serio y monocorde —No existe tal cosa como la oportunidad única.

Los rasgos del rostro de ella se iluminaron y una suave sonrisa, aquella tan característica suya, apareció en sus rosados labios —G-Gracias Shino-kun, Kiba-kun...

El Aburame hizo un leve asentimiento a secas y Kiba sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su dentadura perlada y sus largos caninos superiores —¡Tsk! No tienes que decir gracias todo el tiempo —aún así, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que de todas formas continuaría haciéndolo. Hinata era demasiado amable y demasiado cordial como para dejar sus costumbres.

—P-Pero quiero... —susurró. Él la contempló con una sonrisa.

—¡Heh! Supongo que es inevitable —rascó su nuca, observando que a su lado ya no se encontraba su otro compañero sino que había comenzado a alejarse—. ¿Uh? ¡¿Adónde vas Shino?

Éste solo volteó parcialmente su cabeza y en tono profundo y serio, dijo —Debo atender una cuestión con mi padre.

El Inuzuka frunció el entrecejo y volviéndose a Hinata colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza en un ademán confiado —Vaya... el clan de Shino siempre tiene cosas que hacer.

Hinata asintió, observando la espalda de Shino desaparecer entre la gente. En la distancia, pudo ver una cabellera rubia sobresalir del resto y sus ojos entristecieron ligeramente; pero ignoró la sensación por completo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él, aún con las manos tras su nuca, alternando la mirada entre la gente y Hinata. Kiba no era tonto, a pesar de lo que muchos quisieran creer, y era conciente de que no era la primera opción. No era la persona con la que deseaba estar Hinata en aquel momento, aunque nunca fuera a decirlo pues era demasiado amable para confesar algo similar, pero era la verdad.

—¡N-No, no Kiba-kun... estoy bien! —sonrió. Por supuesto, Kiba sabía que era una mentira. Hinata no le diría cuan mal se sentía por dentro, cuanto odiaba aquella situación y cuanto desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero él era lo suficientemente sabio como para saber que no debía presionar con el tema.

Por lo que intentó buscar algún tema, cualquier tema de conversación que pudiera apartar su mente de Naruto. Sin embargo, fue Hinata quien habló primero de ambos, señalando hacia una dirección particular —A-A-Ahí viene Ino-san...

Kiba miró en dicha dirección con desconfianza, observándola acercarse con una amplia sonrisa y algo en mano. La razón, Ino no estaba demasiado familiarizada con ellos. Cierto, habían compartido muchas misiones con ella, pero ninguno de los miembros del equipo 8 sería la primera opción a quien acudir de la rubia. Ninguno tenían una relación cercana con ella, por así decir, de amistad; y no había razón real para que empezaran una relación de ese tipo en aquel instante. Por lo que Kiba podía deducir dos cosas; una, Ino había discutido –nuevamente- con Shikamaru y se había alejado de su equipo y ahora buscaba un reemplazo temporal con quien pasar el tiempo, o dos, tenía algo en mente. Deseaba algo o tenía alguna segunda intención para con ellos. Siendo la segunda, la más probable. Aunque no descartaba la primera tampoco.

Cruzándose de brazos, aguardó que la rubia arribara —Ino

La joven rubia sonrió —Hola Kiba, Hinata.

—H-Hola Ino-san...

Ino negó con la cabeza —No tienes que ser tan formal Hinata, con Ino basta.

Sonrojada, la chica asintió —S-Si, Ino-s... Ino.

—Así esta mejor —sonrió.

Kiba, por otro lado, continuaba observándola con desconfianza; aguardando el instante en que la chica revelara sus verdaderas intenciones. Seguro, él no tenía motivos para desconfiar de ella pero ella tampoco los tenía para acercarse a ellos. Y había oído por Shikamaru demasiado de las artimañas de Ino, aunque no confiaba en todas plenamente pues él sabía que el Nara tendía exagerar en lo que refería a mujeres. Aún así, no bajaría la guardia —¿Qué quieres, Ino?

La rubia pareció desconcertada y hasta ligeramente ofendida. Kiba se preguntó si aquello sería verdadero o otra de las famosas actuaciones que el Nara había mencionado —¿Qué quiero? Pues nada. No quiero estar cerca de Shikamaru y pensé que ustedes dos podrían estar sedientos y a mi me podría venir bien algo de compañía.

Y sin decir más, entregó un vasito de cristal a cada uno; el cual Kiba tomó con recelo y Hinata acaparó cuidadosamente entre sus dos manos, notando el contenido traslúcido girar con suavidad en el interior del recipiente.

—G-Gracias Ino-san... Ino... e-eres muy amable —susurró.

_Ino nunca es amable, a menos que planee algo_. Esas habían sido las exactas palabras de Shikamaru y aunque tendía a exagerar en lo referente a mujeres, y particularmente a Ino, el chico era también considerado un genio y de eso estaba seguro que no podía dudar. Por lo que, con el mismo recelo y la misma cautela, olfateó sobre la abertura del vaso –ante la mirada incrédula de Ino-, sintiendo un olor fuerte ascenderle por las fosas nasales. Rápidamente, al ver que su compañera de equipo ya estaba llevándose el vasito a la boca, la detuvo —¡Oy, Hinata! No lo bebas, es sake.

Dando un pequeño, muy pequeño sorbito, y haciendo una cara curiosa, Hinata asintió. Ino, quien observaba todo, se cruzó de brazos —Por supuesto que es sake, idiota.

Kiba sintió una vena de su temple tensarse contra su piel ¿Acaso lo había llamado idiota? —¡Idiota serás tu! —gritó. Ino podía tener el temperamento que quisiera pero él no se quedaría atrás. Nadie, y cuando se refería a nadie se refería exactamente a eso, lo insultaba y quedaba impune. Él no era Shikamaru, él no tenía porque soportar aquello—. ¡Hinata no bebe!

—E-Esto... Kiba-kun, e-esta bien... —Ino dedicó al castaño una mirada triunfal y este se volvió a su compañera con expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Huh?

Hinata contempló el interior del pequeño vasito que conservaba entre sus manos con timidez, haciendo girar suavemente, muy suavemente, el líquido traslúcido en su interior. Luego, alzando la mirada a Kiba, sonrió ligeramente —I-Ino tiene razón... T-Tengo algo de sed... y u-un vasito no me hará n-nada, ¿verdad K-Kiba-kun?

Él enterró sus dedos en su cabello desconcertado, alborotándose la desgreñada melena marrón en el proceso —Eh... Eso supongo ¡Pero no te lo bebas de una, ni rápido!

La chica contempló el pequeño vasito y asintió —S-Si... G-Gracias I-Ino...

La rubia sonrió y asintió —¡Claro Hinata, cuando quieras! —y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Kiba deliberadamente; el cual la observó fastidiado. _¡Maldición! Esa mujer es el diablo disfrazado._

Cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho y mirando a Hinata beber sorbito a sorbito su vaso, musitó —¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto se volverá contra mi para morderme en el trasero?

La joven Hyuuga parpadeó lentamente —¿D-Dijiste algo, Kiba-kun?

El castaño suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza rendido —Nah, no me hagas caso.

_Al parecer... será una noche larga... _


	17. Lo siento

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

17/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi humildad y si todavía siguen leyendo espero al menos que hasta el momento sea de su agrado. Gracias, aún más, a aquellos que pierden parte de su vida en hacerme saber su opinión. Gracias. Sepan que tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen y trato de mejorar, no se si lo logre pero lo intento. En todo caso, gracias. Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XVII

"Lo siento"

Kiba contempló los alrededores con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Hacía ya más de media hora desde que Shino se había marchado en busca de su padre con el cual, al parecer, tenía que discutir un asunto probablemente relacionado con su clan y aún no había regresado. De hecho, no parecía haber ningún miembro del clan Aburame cerca, por lo que no había a quien consultarle sobre el paradero de su amigo y tercer miembro del equipo 8. Hinata, por otro lado, permanecía junto a él, aún con el pequeño vaso en manos, en completo silencio. Silencio que solo rompía cuando sorbía entre sus labios un poco del contenido trasparente de la bebida.

Bostezando, y no molestándose en ningún momento en disimularlo, Kiba exclamó —¡Bah, ¿dónde demonios se metió ese Shino? Siempre hace lo mismo... simplemente se desaparece...

—E-Esto... seguro que Shino-kun t-tenía algo importante que hacer.... ¿N-No crees Kiba-kun? —él ladeó la cabeza en dirección a ella. Era increíble, simplemente increíble, Hinata era demasiado amable.

Rascando su cabeza, sonrió —Heh, supongo que tienes razón —pero Hinata ya no lo oía. No lo había oído responderle tampoco, la Hyuuga simplemente se encontraba de pie, con el recipiente contra su pecho, observando hacia algún punto no muy lejos de allí. Kiba, siguiendo la mirada de ella, finalmente vio a quienes observaba. Neji y Tenten, quienes parecían dispuestos a marcharse sin decir nada.

—Oy, Hinata... —la voz de ella lo detuvo de continuar. Inconscientemente, se resignó a decir algo más y todo su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta a las palabras de ella.

—N-Neji-nii-san... Tenten-san...

Tenten se volteó y sonrió —Hola Hinata —Neji, por otro lado, tardó unos segundos más en voltearse, pero lo hizo, sin decir nada. Aún así, no escapó a los privilegiados ojos de ella la mirada de inspección que su primo le estaba dedicando en ese preciso instante, lo cual hizo que se sintiera aún más cohibida.

Pero toda tensión del momento se vio ligeramente cortada cuando la voz del miembro del clan Inuzuka rompió el silencio que parecía haberse asentado sobre ellos —¡Juro que yo no le di el sake! —exclamó Kiba rápidamente, apuntando con su comentario a Neji, quien hasta el momento no había posado sus ojos en él. Lentamente, vio como los ojos blancos del jounin se movieron hasta él, sin su rostro ladearse en la misma dirección. Honestamente hablando, Kiba no tenía miedo del Hyuuga y en más de una ocasión había deseado luchar con él, o al menos propinarle un buen puñetazo en ese blanco rostro, pero se había contenido por Hinata. Sabía que no tenía que explicarse o excusarse ante él, eso también era un hecho, pero esta vez el Inuzuka no tenía deseo alguno de iniciar un conflicto y, menos aún, ser culpado por algo que él no había cometido. Por supuesto, no importaba que dijera, eso sería lo que Neji pensaría seguramente. Que él había intentado emborracharla. _Como si fuera a hacer algo así_. Pero no le importó, así como tampoco le importó que Tenten se riera de sus repentinas palabras.

—E-Esta bien, Kiba-kun... —susurró nuevamente la chica, negando gentilmente la cabeza y volviendo la vista al que fuera su primo; el cual aguardaba impaciente que la heredera continuara. Probablemente preguntándose porque sería que Hinata lo había retenido, que era exactamente lo mismo que Kiba se preguntaba en aquel momento. En su opinión, estaban mejor sin la compañía del arrogante Hyuuga y su ridícula compañera que parecía apoyarlo incondicionalmente en todo—. E-Esto... L-Lo siento.

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron desmesuradamente y esa era probablemente la mayor manifestación de emoción alguna que el Inuzuka lo había visto exteriorizar a lo largo de los años. Además, notó rápidamente que ante las palabras de Hinata este se tensó; mientras que Tenten, a su lado, solo aguardó y observó en silencio. Él, por el momento, decidió que haría lo mismo; esperando que el Hyuuga rompiera el silencio y dijera algo. Pero, como era de esperarse, no lo hizo (y Kiba no pudo decir que se encontraba sorprendido por eso), sino que permaneció inmóvil, erguido y tenso, a la espera de que Hinata continuara con lo que tenía que decir. _Que arrogante... _

—E-Esto... L-Lo siento Neji-nii-san —repitió, en una voz muy suave—. Y-Yo... si y-yo no hubiera nacido... Neji-nii-san habría sido m-miembro del Souke.

Y esas fueron las palabras que terminaron de colmar su escasa paciencia ¿Acaso Hinata se estaba disculpando por haber nacido? ¿Por haberlo hecho en el Souke? Era injusto, y estúpido, pues ella no había elegido nacer en la rama principal y ciertamente no le debía nada a Neji. De hecho, y en opinión de Kiba, era él quien debería estar disculpándose con Hinata por haberla intentado matar años atrás. Pero no, allí estaba, observándola en silencio disculparse por haber nacido sin siquiera decir nada. Sin siquiera intentar detenerla ¿Acaso Neji creía que todo hubiera sido mejor si ella no hubiera nacido?

—¡¿Qué dices Hinata? —rugió, molesto. No podía permitir que siguiera humillándose de esa forma, que siguiera disculpándose por algo como haber nacido. _Ella no debería... no debería-_

Pero ella bajó la mirada y negó muy suavemente con la cabeza, y Kiba temió que fuera a llorar en aquel preciso instante. Pero no lo hizo —Neji-nii-san... h-hubieras sido m-mejor... que yo... c-como heredero... —musitó, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos como solía hacerlo, su voz casi un suspiro. Kiba, ante esto, se tensó pero no dijo nada. Él sabía perfectamente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que aquello no era asunto suyo y que Hinata no necesitaba de él para manejar una situación como tal. Ella era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que muchos creían.

—L-Lo siento... —se volvió a disculpar—. F-Fue mi culpa, ¿v-verdad? T-T-Tu papá... Y-Yo debería... llevar el s-sello...

Desde que había sido capaz de entender lo que sucedía en el interior del clan, y la razón por la que Neji –quien de niño había sido amable con ella- parecía odiarla, se había culpado por ello. Por todo. Como heredera del Souke, sabía que era inapropiada. Él no, él era todo lo que se podía esperar de un miembro digno del clan y sin embargo estaba confinado a una vida de esclavitud a causa de haber nacido ella primero. Sin mencionar... _ese_ incidente... ese que ella no recordaba (por haber sido demasiado pequeña) pero que sabía exactamente, por bocas de otros, todo lo que había sucedido. Todo sobre el secuestro, el asesinato y la petición de la aldea de las nubes. Todo sobre la muerte del padre de Neji por culpa de ella. _S-Si yo hubiera sido más f-fuerte..._

Él la interrumpió tajantemente —Nadie debería.

Si, lo sabía. Nadie debería tener que llevar aquel símbolo implantado en su carne. Nadie debería ser forzado a estar enjaulado por el resto de su vida, siendo tratados como meros reemplazos para los miembros de la rama principal. No, nadie. Por esa razón, ella había decidido tiempo atrás –aunque nunca se lo había confesado a nadie- entrenar duro para poder volverse una digna líder de su clan. Para poder tomar el puesto que le era asignado por naturaleza y poder cambiar desde adentro la estructura de los Hyuuga, poder cambiar la maldición del clan, el destino de odio de los Hyuuga.

Hinata asintió —Neji-nii-san... y-yo quiero m-mejorar... quiero hacerme más fuerte, como N-Naruto-kun... p-para s-ser l-lo suficientemente b-buena... Q-Quiero se-seguir entrenando... —su voz se quebró ligeramente, algo que estuvo segura no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Neji, así como tampoco dejaría de ver la humedad latente en el filo de sus ojos blancos ni el peculiar brillo que acababa de adquirir su mirada. Pero Hinata no lloraría, estaba decidida a no hacerlo. Eso era, lo que había decidido. Esas eran sus palabras y no se retractaría de ellas, ese era su camino ninja. _E-Esto es... lo que N-Naruto-kun habría hecho..._—. N-No quiero que n-nadie más... s-sufra... c-como tú Neji-nii-san... —e inmediatamente los ojos de ella se detuvieron unos segundos en la frente de él.

Neji apretó la mandíbula, sus facciones se tensaron aún más y en los alrededores de sus ojos pequeñas venas comenzaron a palpitar bajo la piel. Dando media vuelta, se marchó; seguido de Tenten quien dedicó una última mirada a Hinata antes de marcharse para luego desaparecer junto a Neji.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera de vista, Hinata limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano y musitó —K-Kiba-kun... ¿C-Crees que es t-tonto...?

—No te entiendo —negó con la cabeza. Ciertamente, creía que era tonto que ella se disculpara por haber nacido pero tenía la sensación que no era eso lo que ella le estaba preguntando, sino algo más.

—Y-Yo... Yo quiero m-mejorar... quiero s-ser fuerte... p-para que n-nadie más tenga que s-sufrir como Neji-nii-san... ¿E-Es tonto? ¿Q-Querer ayudar...?

Él parpadeó desconcertado y luego una sonrisa tomó el lugar en su rostro que la expresión de desconcierto había ocupado antes —¡¿Bromeas? ¡¿Por qué sería tonto?

Una gentil sonrisa alcanzó los labios de ella —¿E-Eso crees, Kiba-kun?

—¡Claro! —rió, alzando una mano y señalándose, hecho con confianza, con su pulgar—. Y ya sabes... Shino y yo podremos ayudarte a entrenar cuando quieras.

Hinata asintió y, una vez más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que su voz salió suave y sofocada —G-Gracias Kiba-kun...

Sin embargo, esta vez –y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo- aquellas no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino lágrimas de felicidad, o lo más próximo a esta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que un peso le había sido quitado de la espalda y por primera vez no se sentía tan sola como lo había hecho a lo largo de aquellos años. No, no estaba sola; desde que la habían colocado en el equipo 8 no lo había estado. Shino y Kiba no le habían permitido sentirse vez también como lo había hecho antes de conocerlos. Y, por primera, permitió a aquellas lágrimas caer de sus ojos y por su rostro hasta su mentón. Donde, una a una, se desprendieron y cayeron al suelo.

Kiba, desconcertado y preocupado, dio un paso hacia ella —¡Oy, Hinata, ¿por qué lloras? —_maldición_—. ¿Dije algo malo?

Pero la muchacha solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente, con expresión suave y los párpados levemente caídos —N-No... Kiba-kun... n-no dijiste nada malo... —limpió sus ojos con su antebrazo y suspiró—. E-Estoy bien...

Él rascó su nuca aún más confundido. No, definitivamente no entendía aquella reacción —Vaya... que forma más extraña de demostrarlo.

—¿K-Kiba-kun...?

—¿Huh?

—E-Esto... —vaciló, notando como todo empezaba a moverse ligeramente, incluido el suelo bajo sus pies que de repente ya no le parecía tan firme como antes—. C-Creo que no m-me siento muy bien... —susurró.

El Inuzuka negó con la cabeza. Si, sabía que aquello regresaría a morderle en el trasero, y al parecer ahora era el momento —¿Estas mareada?

Hinata asintió avergonzada, sus mejillas y nariz enrojecidas –aunque Kiba no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la vergüenza de la situación-, de una forma u otra, dio un paso hacia ella temiendo que cayera —Sabía que esto no era buena idea, esa Ino... ¿Comiste algo antes de venir?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonando arrepentida —N-No, lo siento K-Kiba-kun...

—Esta bien. Esta bien. Siéntate —le indicó, señalando una pequeña banca de madera a no más de unos metros de allí. Ella caminó hasta esta y se sentó lentamente. Él la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

—L-Lo siento K-Kiba-kun... —se disculpó nuevamente con la voz débil, conteniéndose de no dejar escapar un sollozo.

—¡Oy, Oy, esta bien! No hay porque disculparse ni llorar —replicó rápidamente, sonriendo y agitando ambas manos en el aire. _¡¿Dónde demonios se metió Shino?_.

—Y-Yo...

—No vomitarás, ¿verdad? —preguntó viéndola contemplar en silencio sus manos sobre su regazo.

Rápidamente, ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza —¡N-No!... Kiba-kun... e-esto... n-no creo...

El castaño solo sonrió —Esta bien, mejor así —luego rascó con cabeza aún con una sonrisa en los labios—. Vaya... no estás muy acostumbrada al licor, ¿verdad?

—Y-Yo... —una vez más, la joven chica hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. L-Lo siento...

—¡Bah! ¿Otra vez con eso de disculparse por todo? —replicó, recostándose contra el respaldar de la banca de madera—. No tienes que hacerlo todo el tiempo.

—E-Esta bien...

Él soltó una carcajada —Mejor así. Y dime... ¿qué hablaste con el cabeza hueca de Naruto? —había intentado sonar casual, realmente lo había intentado pero había fallado en el intento. Había sonado demasiado forzado y demasiado hostil, quizá, para tratarse de un comentario desinteresado. Sin embargo, no pensó que importara demasiado. Hinata no lo notaría, no lo hacía habitualmente menos aún lo haría en aquel particular estado.

—Umm... N-Nada... A-Aunque... Ino-san golpeó a S-Shikamaru-san...

El Inuzuka pareció entre animado y divertido con esta noticia —¡¿De verdad?

Hinata sonrió muy suavemente —S-Si... Shikamaru-san... tiene un m-moretón...

El castaño rompió en risas —¡Vaya, esa mujer si que es aterrorizante! Con razón Shikamaru vive quejándose de ella...

—E-Eso creo... —luego se detuvo un instante—. Ummm... K-Kiba-kun, ¿tú crees que I-Ino-san es bonita?

Él parpadeó —¿Huh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—E-Esto... s-solo me preguntaba...

El chico se cruzó de brazos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, recostando su nuca contra el filo del respaldar de la banca, y analizando la respuesta a la extraña pregunta que Hinata había formulado —Bueno... no te mentiré, Ino es, por así decirlo, "bastante agradable a la vista" ¿Por?

Hinata pareció encogerse aún más en su lugar, bajando la cabeza y comenzando a jugar con sus delgados dedos como solía hacerlo antaño; chocando la punta de su dedo índice con la del otro repetidas veces —I-Ino-san es b-bonita... Q-Quizá... si s-soy más como Ino-san o Sakura-san... entones, Naruto-kun...

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó interrumpiéndola, bastante molesto— Oy, Hinata... mira... Ino puede ser atractiva o lo que sea pero no tienes que ser como ella para que el idiota te vea. De hecho, agradezco que no seas como ella o quizá sería yo el del moretón... —bromeó— ¿No crees? —sonrió.

—E-Esto... eso creo... —no pudo evitar notar que no sonaba convencida.

—No a todos nos gustan las chicas como Ino, de todas formas —siseó, cruzándose de brazos tercamente.

Hinata parpadeó desconcertada. Siempre había creído que a los hombres les gustaban las mujeres como Ino. Bonitas, delicadas, con perfecto cabello y piel pulcra y una gran actitud, actitud de la que ella carecía obviamente —E-Esto... ¿N-No?

Él negó con la cabeza —No, Ino y Sakura jamás serían mi tipo.

Hinata pareció meditar aquello por un breve instante. _Q-Quizá a K-Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun t-tengan gustos p-parecidos... _Pensó, pues no sería la primera cosa en común que ambos tendrían a lo largo de los años, por lo que tímidamente preguntó —Umm... Kiba-kun, e-esto... ¿C-Como sería... Uh.... t-tu tipo?

Él parpadeó repetidas veces sorprendido pero luego rompió en risas, haciendo que Hinata se avergonzara aún más por preguntar algo que probablemente su compañero consideraría personal.

—L-Lo siento Kiba-kun... —murmuró completamente sonrojada—. N-No quise... s-si no quieres d-decirme...

Las carcajadas resonaron aún con más fuerza, forzándolo a aferrar su abdomen a causa del dolor que la risa le estaba causando —Lo siento. Lo siento. No quise reírme de esa forma ¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Umm... E-Eso creo... —él sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza. Sus largos colmillos blancos reluciendo a la luz de las lámparas de papel.

—Te lo diré... cuando estés sobria.


	18. Incómodo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

18/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todas las noches, y como prometido, acá esta el capítulo 18 que ojalá espero sea de su agrado. Quiero decirles, aunque suene reiterativo y mi forma de escribir formal lo haga sonar poco significativo, gracias por todo. De verdad, me alegra el día saber que hay quienes leen mi historia y más aún que me dejan amablemente reviews con su opinión. Realmente, se los agradezco. Pero, como no quiero aburrirlos ni extenderme (cosa que suelo hacer habitualmente), me despido dejándolos para que lean. Espero les guste, ya falta menos para el final. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XVIII

"Incómodo"

Abrió los ojos suavemente, haciendo oscilar sus largas pestañas cuando un delgado rayo de luz, un pequeño hilillo de sol, ingresó escabulléndose por entre las cortinas cerradas; quebrando con la completa oscuridad de la habitación. Habitualmente, Hinata hubiera disfrutado de la calidez de una caricia del sol a tempranas horas de la mañana. De hecho, solía dejar sus cortinas ligeramente entreabiertas para sentir los primeros rayos de sol en el rostro. Era una sensación que encontraba placentera, y los días soleados eran su tipo de días favoritos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión particular, Hinata no apreciaba ese placer habitual al sentir la calidez sobre su pálida piel. En realidad, ni siquiera sentía dicha calidez como una caricia sino como una bofetada hostil. Era como si, de repente, la piel le quemara.

Lentamente, y con suma suavidad, intentó despojarse de las sábanas y sentarse al borde de la cama para, desde allí, dirigirse hacia la ventana y cerrar completamente las cortinas; pero no lo hizo. Algo más, algo fuera de lugar en su cotidiana rutina, la detuvo de continuar con su propósito.

Una voz —Oy, Hinata... —en tono de soñolencia—. Deja de moverte.

Inmediatamente, se quedó quieta. Tiesa. Observando, por primera vez, lo que no había notado antes. Aquellas, no eran sus cortinas, pues las suyas eran de color lavanda y ligeramente transparentes, de una tela más delgada. El lugar en el que se encontraba, no olía a su habitación –pues por la oscuridad poco podía distinguir del resto de ella (además de las cortinas que no eran del color apropiado sino oscuras, muy oscuras, y gruesas)- pues, habitualmente, el primer aroma que percibía al despertar era el de sus sábanas y su propia esencia entremezclado en ellas. Este cuarto, por otro lado, tenía una aroma fuerte, uno familiar además. Olía a perro. Incluso, ahora que lo notaba, había un gran peso sobre sus pies. _¿A-Akamaru...? _Pensó, empezando a hiperventilar. Y, definitivamente, esa no era su cama. Y la voz que había oído minutos atrás era sumamente familiar.

Al intentar removerse nuevamente, con sumo sigilo, el peso que yacía sobre sus pies se agitó inquieto y entre la oscuridad pudo vislumbrar la silueta del perro compañero de su amigo. Una vez más, tras el intento, permaneció quieta; intentando no respirar demasiado sonoramente y pretendiendo estar dormida mientras sentía, casi inmediatamente, su rostro empezar a alzar temperatura. _¿D-Don-Donde... estoy? Y-Yo... _Intentó hacer memoria y empezó a sentirse aún peor cuando descubrió que no podía recordar demasiado más desde que le había intentado confesar a Naruto nuevamente sus sentimientos. Avergonzada, permaneció inmóvil, acurrucada bajo las sábanas, sintiendo el calor de alguien más acostado a sus espaldas y un aroma familiar.

—Umm... —balbuceó— ¿K-Kiba-kun?

La persona a sus espaldas se removió en la cama y un largo y tendido bostezo rompió el silencio —¿Ajá?

—...

Kiba, como si hubiera percibido la vacilación de ella en el mutismo y en la ausencia de respuesta, salió de un salto de la cama y se dirigió a apartar ambas cortinas completamente, permitiendo la luz inundar la habitación. Rascando su nuca con una sonrisa, se excusó —Heh, disculpa el desorden.

Pero Hinata no respondió, no dijo nada; simplemente permaneció acurrucada sobre el colchón con las sábanas protegiéndola de la luz que acababa de invadir el cuarto. En la punta de la cama, Akamaru soltó un ladrido alegre, meneando la cola contra el colchón en el proceso.

El castaño rascó su cabeza desconcertado y se acercó hasta ella, acuclillándose a su lado —Uh... ¿Hinata?

La joven muchacha, avergonzada, asomó su cabeza lentamente por debajo de las telas —Umm... B-Buenos días, K-Ki-Kiba-kun...

Él parpadeó y luego frunció el entrecejo —¿Estas tartamudeando? No me digas que volviste a eso...

Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza —E-Esto... N-No...

Pero él simplemente tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, poniéndose nuevamente de pie y rodeando la cama para dejarse caer del lado que había dormido, con ambas manos tras su nuca. La chica, aún completamente confundida y ruborizada, se dio media vuelta para quedar nuevamente de frente a él. Solo para notar, por primera vez, que Kiba no vestía más que un pantalón holgado y desgastado de color marrón. Y, ella, solo vestía una remera grande...

Sintiendo nuevamente el calor correr violentamente bajo su piel, cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con las sábanas, temiendo que él notara aquello y se riera de ella. Era tonto, lo sabía, reaccionar de esa forma dado que había visto a Kiba (e inclusive a Shino, en raras ocasiones) de esa forma varias veces, en misiones y demás. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Era el precio de la inocencia, suponía; pero no podía evitar sentir pudor de ver a alguien del sexo opuesto de esa forma. Más aún, teniendo a esa persona tan próxima, aún si se tratara solo de su compañero de equipo. Y, el hecho de que ella estuviera vistiendo una remera de él y no tuviera sus ropas, no ayudaba en absoluto.

—¿Hinata? —la cuestionó notando que estaba demasiado silenciosa, aún más de lo habitual, y que se encontraba enterraba bajo las sábanas. Despreocupadamente, tomó el borde de la tela con una mano y lo alzó para poder observarla con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Qué haces allí?

—Uh... —susurró, su voz desapareciendo lentamente mientras que con sus manos intentaba suavemente tironear hacia abajo la remera para cubrirse más de lo que ya le cubría. Aún si Kiba realmente no podía verla.

Imaginaba que su actuar se vería extraño, tonto e infantil inclusive, y estaba segura que así era; pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar sentirse a avergonzada por no recordar nada desde que había intentado, en vano, confesar sus sentimientos a Naruto. No podía evitar sentirse cohibida por la situación en la que se encontraba y definitivamente no podía dejar de sonrojarse por todo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, la situación recordaba a aquellas escenas en que dos personas despiertan juntas... _N-No... _Se interrumpió, completamente avergonzada por siquiera pensar en que aquello lucía a algo similar. _E-Eso no puede s-ser... _Se dijo, pero honestamente hablando, Hinata no sabía nada al respecto. Seguro, sabía lo relativo a la teoría, pues toda kunoichi era instruida en ello –para prevenir riesgos- pero en lo referente a la práctica era completamente ignorante. En ese sentido, en ese aspecto, era aún más inocente que en cualquier otro aspecto y lo sabía. Sin embargo, el hecho de estar vistiendo una remera de él era demasiado desconcertante y vergonzoso. Y fuera cual fuera la respuesta, para estar vestida de aquella forma, alguien debería haberla desvestido en primer lugar. Y el solo pensamiento la hizo empezar a hiperventilar.

Kiba se percató de esto —¿Huh? ¿Qué te sucede?

La muchacha, aún sin moverse de su posición en la cama –aún aovillada contra el colchón- susurró —Umm... ¿K-Kiba-kun...?

—¿Si?

—Uh... E-Esto... Y-Yo... Umm...

El chico simplemente parpadeó —Vaya... estás muy roja Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando hacer desaparecer el color anómalo de su rostro, sabiendo que era en vano —E-Estoy bien... y-yo...

—¿Ajá...? —aguardó, removiendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza para cruzarlos sobre su pecho.

—Uh... K-Kiba-kun, ¿q-qué hago aquí?

Él no rió alegremente y desenfadado, como ella habría esperado que hiciera, pues eso hubiera significado que todo estaba bien; sino que parpadeó desconcertado —¿Huh? ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

Abochornada, negó con la cabeza —Uh... N-No recuerdo n-nada desde que h-hablé con N-Naruto-kun... a-anoche...

El castaño bufó, irritado. Por supuesto que eso lo recordaría, por supuesto que a _él_ lo recordaría. Aún si Hinata perdiera la memoria, Kiba estaba seguro que lo recordaría, pues Naruto era todo lo que parecía haber en la cabeza de ella. Y le irritaba. Por supuesto, estaba siendo infantil, pues Hinata no había bebido hasta luego de intentar hablar con el rubio. Pero, aún a pesar de ello, no podía evitarlo.

—¿Nada de nada? —cierto era, que aunque no había demasiado más que recordar. Nada relevante. Kiba había tenido la esperanza de que la muchacha recordara esos minutos que tenían que ver con él y no con Naruto. Pero no, por supuesto, tal cosa no pasaría.

—U-Uh... N-No. L-Lo siento Kiba-kun.

—Seguro —refunfuñó entre dientes, sin la intención de que Hinata lo oyera. Se estaba enfurruñando, y lo sabía. Estaba actuando como Shino cuando era ignorado y siempre le había reprochado al Aburame esa actitud y, sin embargo, allí estaba, actuando de la misma forma. _Todo esto es ridículo_.

—¿D-Dijiste algo K-Kiba-kun? —susurró. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No —suspiró—. ¡Bah! Yo sabía que dejar que Ino te diera sake era un error.

Hinata llevó la yema de sus dedos a sus labios, lentamente, comprendiendo que la sed que sentía y el sabor desagradable en su boca debía de ser por ello. Kiba, por otro lado, había observado el gesto contemplativo y ahora se encontraba reparando en los labios de ella y en los dedos presionados suavemente contra estos. E inconscientemente pasó la lengua por la punta de sus colmillos, solo para notar que estaba mirándola de forma demasiado hambrienta y que en cualquier instante Hinata lo notaría. Y eso, definitivamente, era algo de lo que no quería que su compañera de equipo se percatara.

Sudando frío, se incorporó rápidamente y de un salto salió de la cama, comenzando a caminar por la habitación algo inquieto. _¡Genial! Yo y mi estupidez_, se reprochó; pasando una mano por sus cabellos alborotados color caoba. De reojo, observó a Hinata aún abstraída en sí misma, intentando al parecer recordar algo.

Finalmente, la muchacha tomó aire profundamente, y sentándose en la cama (con las sábanas aferradas contra su rostro y cubriendo su cuerpo), susurró, con los ojos blancos adheridos a su regazo y la piel prácticamente ardiendo en llamas —Uh... K-Kiba-kun... t-tú... ummm... y-yo... n-no...

Kiba dejó de pasearse al instante y frunció el entrecejo —¿Huh? ¿Tú, yo, no, qué? —_¿De qué demonios habla?_ Entonces cayó en la cuenta, aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo. _Oh... _E instintivamente empezó a reír, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando carcajada tras carcajada. Quiso detenerse, por supuesto, pues sabía que no debería reírse de esa forma; menos aún cuando la situación claramente se había prestado a tales confusiones y él no había hecho en ningún momento nada para dar a entender lo contrario. Además, era cruel para con Hinata reír de esa forma; pero no podía evitarlo. Todo era demasiado incómodo para reaccionar de otra forma.

—¡Claro que no! —logró articular finalmente, el color del rostro de ella empezó a disminuir lentamente, no sin antes acrecentarse aún más violentamente, incentivado por la reacción de él. Pero, tras ver la expresión de bochorno en el semblante de Hinata, se forzó a detenerse inmediatamente. No quería parecer cruel y no quería hacer de la situación incómoda algo aún peor. Seguro, el desternillarse de risa funcionaba como método de defensa para él pero tenía el efecto contrario en ella y Kiba no quería avergonzarla aún más de lo que, probablemente, ya se sentiría.

Por lo que, calmándose, se sentó nuevamente al borde de la cama y sonrió, aunque tuvo el presentimiento de que continuar con aquella conversación sería aún más vergonzoso de lo que habría deseado que fuera. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba casi seguro de que prefería seguir riéndose como un idiota —Heh, lo siento. Debí haberte explicado...

Hinata, por otro lado, deseó haber estado en cualquier otro lado. Preferentemente lejos de allí y lejos de Kiba, al menos en ese instante; pero sabía que desear algo así era tonto.

—Después de haberte bebido el vaso de sake empezaste a sentirte mal... —rascó su nuca, _¿por qué demonios tengo que sentirme incómodo justo ahora? _Cierto era, que él rara vez se sentía de esa forma. Kiba era demasiado confiado y demasiado extrovertido como para avergonzarse fácilmente, de hecho, nunca se avergonzaba. No realmente, podía decir lo que deseara, ser cuan descarado quisiera ser, y ningún rubor aparecería en sus mejillas. Era como si no tuviera vergüenza, la mayor parte del tiempo. Por supuesto, Kiba también era humano y eso lo respondía todo. Pero, aún así, eso no evitaba que deseara no serlo. Al menos no en aquel instante—. Ino te dio el vaso pero, por supuesto, Shino me culpó a mi. Así que, decidimos, ya que yo tenía una hermana mujer que pudiera ayudar, que vendrías aquí; pues decías que temías que tu padre se enterara.

—O-Oh... —susurró, ligeramente aliviada. Sin embargo, aún se sentía bastante avergonzada. Le había causado problemas a su equipo, probablemente se había humillado en el proceso, y ahora la hermana de Kiba –con la que solo había hablado contadas veces- la había visto de aquella forma—. L-Lo siento... K-Kiba-kun...

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—E-Esto... t-te metí en p-problemas... —suspiró—. Y H-Hana-san... ¿q-qué pensará de m-mi?

Pero el chico solo rió —¡Bah! No te preocupes por eso, no somos prejuiciosos y Hana no le dirá a nadie. Yo tampoco. Y nadie notó nada así que no creo que haya problemas.

Ella asintió, aún sintiendo una casi imperceptible calidez en sus mejillas; pero, afortunadamente, poco a poco iba desapareciendo —G-Gracias... K-Kiba-kun...

—¡Pff! Seguro —sonrió, poniéndose nuevamente de pie y comenzando a estirarse—. ¿Sabes? Eres graciosa ebria.

Recobrando el tono carmesí, Hinata exclamó con voz suave y pequeña —¡K-Kiba-kun!

Una carcajada abandonó los labios de él —Bien. Bien ¡Oh! Hana te dejó algo de ropa allí, para que no tengas que regresar con tus ropas de anoche... Vístete que iremos a desayunar, yo esperaré afuera.

Y sin decir más, ni aguardar respuesta alguna, el castaño se marchó; dejándola en la habitación sola; pues Akamaru había seguido a su amo hacia fuera.

Sonriendo con ligereza, la muchacha asintió. Tenía suerte de tener tan buenos y amables compañeros de equipo, de eso estaba segura —G-Gracias... K-Kiba-kun...


	19. Interrogante

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, en absoluto.**

19/22

A tres capítulos del final. Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y realmente espero que hasta el momento la historia les haya gustado, y espero no decepcionarlos en lo que queda. Como siempre, y para ser breve, quiero decirles "Gracias" por todo y a todos. Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, aún a aquellos que desistieron en el camino. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo, a pesar de todo, porque creyeron que valía la pena seguir haciéndolo, o al menos intentarlo. Gracias a los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y a alertas y aún más gracias a quienes me hicieron saber su opinión. Todos ustedes alegran mi día. En verdad, estoy muy agradecida. Espero el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XIX

"Interrogante"

Aguardó impacientemente a que la puerta de su habitación se abriera de vuelta. La primera vez, había sido él quien había abandonado el desordenado cuarto dejándola a ella en el interior para que se vistiera. La segunda vez que lo hiciera, sería cuando Hinata estuviera lista. Y, honestamente hablando, deseaba que eso sucediera pronto porque estar en su sofá recostado ignorando la sonrisa dentada y socarrona que su hermana le dedicaba desde la cocina era en sí bastante fastidioso. Ya había sido engorroso tener que pedirle la noche anterior que lo ayudara con su inusualmente ebria compañera de equipo y solicitar que le prestara algo de ropa para ella –a lo que Hana se había reído, por alguna razón u otra-, no quería añadir ningún momento embarazoso más a la lista. Además, aquello se estaba tornando incómodo incluso para él, y Kiba nunca se sentía socialmente incómodo. Eso ya era bastante decir.

Entre dientes, soltó un bajo gruñido, sobresaltando a Akamaru quien permanecía a sus pies echado —¿Qué demonios miras?

La joven se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo con aquella sonrisa bromista, y retomó sus labores de preparar para ella y su madre el desayuno —¿Seguro que no quieres desayunar aquí?

El castaño, malhumorado, se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. _Ni que estuviera loco... _Lo menos que necesitaba ahora Hinata era la presencia de dos mujeres como Hana y su madre, bastantes deslenguadas e inoportunas, capaces de hacer sentir a la pobre muchacha incómoda en menos de segundos. Seguro, lo admitía, eso corría por las venas de la familia, pero con un Inuzuka bocazas era más que suficiente —¿Bromeas? Tu cocina apesta, no le daría eso de comer a Hinata aunque quisiera envenenarla.

Hana, temperamental y orgullosa como cualquier miembro de su clan, reaccionó de la única forma que sabía; soltando un gruñido y arrojando la espátula a la cabeza de su hermano menor (apuntando al lugar exacto entre ambas cejas) —Idiota.

Kiba la eludió tirando la cabeza hacia atrás (permitiéndole observar como el objeto no puntiagudo ni punzante se había clavado extrañamente en la pared detrás de él) y rió —Vaya puntería, ¿qué clase de shinobi eres?

La muchacha refunfuñó un tanto más y retomó sus tareas, rebuscando entre los cajones por una espátula nueva. Luego, una vez que estuvo abocada a lo suyo, replicó —No veo que habitualmente te quejes, de hecho, sueles enterrar la cara en la comida que preparo. De todas formas, no volveré a cocinar para ti.

—Genial —replicó orgullosamente. Sin embargo, aquello era un gran predicamento dado que habitualmente no era capaz de cocinar ni la más fácil de las comidas. _¡Pff! Como si la necesitara..._ Volviendo a lo suyo, comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos impacientes ¿Cuánto más demoraría Hinata? Hubiera creído que horas si se tratara de Ino pero esta no era la rubia y no pensaba que Hinata fuera del tipo de chica que hace de su despertar un ritual para lucir bien, pero qué sabía él, podía estar equivocado. Mientras tanto, Hana había vuelto a la estúpida costumbre de observarlo con esa ridícula sonrisa.

—Te devolveré la estúpida espátula si no dejas de sonreírme de esa forma, lo juro —espetó, rumiando por lo bajo e ignorando la risa silenciosa que Hana nunca dejó escapar pero que él podía oír de todas formas.

—Por cierto, mamá esta en una misión y yo trabajaré todo el día en la clínica.

El chico se encogió de hombros —Como si me importara... —cierto era que su familiar sí le importaba, pero como Inuzuka estaba acostumbrado a ser independiente y habitualmente prestaba poca atención a la rutina de los demás. Hana y Tsume también eran de esa forma, por supuesto, aquellas palabras de su hermana eran más bien como un boletín informativo que otra cosa.

La chica se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo —Como quieras...

En ese instante, sin embargo, la puerta del cuarto se deslizó a un lado y detrás de ella apareció Hinata, vistiendo las ropas que la hermana de Kiba le había prestado. Afortunadamente para ella, la miembro femenina del clan Inuzuka tampoco solía usar ropa provocativa como la que usaría Ino sino más bien ropa habitual de shinobi; por lo que había sido capaz de proveerle un par de pantalones como los que ella misma solía usar y una campera ancha que había pertenecido a la chica cuando era más chica pero que ya no le quedaba, similar a la que había acostumbrado a usar Kiba cuando tenían doce. Aún así, se sentía incómoda utilizándola –pues no le pertenecía- y la situación en general le provocaba pena.

Avergonzada, con el rostro ligeramente bajo, las manos sujetas entre sí delante de su abdomen y las rodillas juntas en una postura tímida, susurró —B-Bu-Buenos días...

Kiba se incorporó rápidamente al verla aparecer y Hana simplemente soltó una única carcajada desde la estufa —Buenos días.

El chico dedicó a su hermana una mirada de fastidio (y advertencia) pero esta lo ignoró y continuó sonriendo alegremente a la huésped. Hinata, por otro lado, pareció aliviada de que la chica no estuviera molesta y se relajó, dejando escapar un suspiro y luciendo algo más confiada de sí misma —Umm... G-Gracias por las r-ropas Hana-san...

Esta se encogió de hombros, sonrió, y se volteó para continuar cocinando —No hay problema. Oh, Hinata... deberías preguntarle a mi hermano...

Kiba, quien percibió que su hermana planeaba decir algo inoportuno, totalmente fuera de lugar, y probablemente comprometedor, tomó rápidamente del brazo a la heredera del clan Hyuuga y la arrastró afuera de la casa, gritando en el proceso —¡Oh, mira la hora, debemos irnos, adiós hermana! —hasta llegar al exterior. Una vez allí, la soltó y respiró aliviado.

Hinata, por su parte, contempló al chico desconcertada —¿T-Tenemos prisa K-Kiba-kun...?

Él sonrió avergonzado, pensando rápidamente en algo para decir sin que sonara demasiado tonto —Bueno... se hará tarde para desayunar... —_Estúpido..._ se dijo a sí mismo, _seguro, eso no sonó tonto_.

—Umm... P-Pero creo que H-Hana-san quería decir a-algo... —aventuró. Él deseó golpearse la frente en señal de frustración, pero no lo hizo. Cuando regresara aquella noche, se aseguraría de que su hermana no volviera a abrir su bocota frente a Hinata —Bah, no la conoces... seguro que no era nada. Hana suele hablar de más y todas son tonterías.

La Hyuuga no pareció dispuesta a discutir con ello —E-Esta bien...

—En fin, ¿qué tienes deseos de desayunar? —la muchacha vaciló para luego responder encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, dándole a entender que podía elegir él el lugar y lo que desayunarían. Kiba, quien no vacilaba –a diferencia de su tímida compañera-, sonrió y comenzó a encaminarse hacia una dirección, seguido de Hinata.

Luego de unos segundos de caminar por las tempranas calles de Konoha en completo silencio, Hinata habló —K-Kiba-kun, ¿por qué h-había una espátula c-clavada en tu pared?

Kiba la observó y rió al instante —Bueno... así somos nosotros. Ya sabes... no somos personas mañaneras. Hoy fue tranquilo, sin embargo, creo que porque teníamos invitados —Hinata se avergonzó ante la mención de la palabra. Definitivamente, no había deseado entrometerse en su casa y ser una molestia para ninguno de ellos. Kiba, por otro lado, no se percató de esto y continuó hablando despreocupadamente—. Habitualmente, Hana me habría arrojado todas las cacerolas de la cocina —rió, inclinándose hacia delante y señalando un pequeño lugar en el remolino de su cabello café en el que no había tanto cabello como debería—. ¿Ves aquí? Aquí me golpeó con una sartén hace un par de años...

Hinata parpadeó, no pudiendo concebir que aquella amable persona hubiera arrojado a su hermano menor un utensilio de cocina —E-Estoy segura que H-Hana-san n-no quiso golpearte, Kiba-kun.

Él sonrió. Hinata siempre pensaba lo mejor de las personas —Oh, no. Si lo quiso... pero esta bien... fue mi culpa, yo empecé. Además, son solo discusiones familiares, nada grave ¿Verdad?

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca comprendió el error que había cometido. Seguro, su familia era disfuncional –como toda familia, al menos. Su padre los había abandonado cuando eran niños, y Kiba sospechaba que lo había hecho por miedo a su aterradora madre, y vivían rodeados de perros. Además, reñían como tales, pero en lo demás eran bastante ordinarios. Se querían. La familia de Hinata, por otro lado, vivía sumergida en el odio y el miedo entre los miembros de ambas ramas, y el desprecio hacia todo lo que no era como debía ser en el seno de un clan tan privilegiado y elevado (entre ello, la mismísima Hinata).

—Esto... —¿acaso debía disculparse?.

Pero Hinata lo interrumpió, dándole a entender que no era necesaria tal cosa —D-Debe ser b-bonito... H-Hanabi-chan y yo rara v-vez tenemos tiempo p-para estar juntas... Padre e-es muy estricto —luego sonrió, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas ante lo que estaba por decir—. P-Para mi... S-Shino-kun y t-tu son como mi f-familia... —susurró. Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron desmesuradamente—. A-Al menos... eso creo q-que debe sentirse...

—Uh... —él se removió incómodo.

Aunque Hinata no se percató de ello — ...t-tener una fa-familia... ¿V-Verdad?

Kiba simplemente desvió la mirada al cielo y replicó —Eso creo —evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos. Pasados unos instantes, finalmente llegaron al lugar, el cual era una pequeña cafetería llamada "Café & Canela". Una vez dentro, se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas y silenciosas, por decisión de Kiba. Uno frente al otro.

Al alzar la vista, el castaño notó que Hinata miraba por la ventana y hacia fuera distraída. Solo entonces recordó que aquella mañana Naruto partiría para Suna y para la reunión de los Kage con la misión de hacer que sacaran a Sasuke del libro Bingo.

—Me pregunto si ya se habrá ido —masculló, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en el respaldar de la silla, mientras observaba atentamente la reacción de ella.

Hinata, al oír esto, bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó —N-Naruto-kun y-ya debe e-estar lejos...

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Y no quisiste ir a despedirlo?

La joven Hyuuga negó ligeramente con la cabeza, contemplando entristecida el cristal que la separaba del exterior —Umm... N-Naruto-kun d-debe tener m-mucho que h-hacer ahora... N-No quiero s-ser una molestia...

Kiba soltó un bufido. Esa era la Hinata que había conocido años atrás, la que aún a veces creía que era una molestia y que no era lo suficientemente buena para nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Naruto. Incluso Naruto. Como si tal cosa pudiera ser cierta. Aún así, no dijo nada. Ni preguntó si se habría rendido en confesarle (o reconfesarle) sus sentimientos o hacerle saber cuan importante era para ella pues probablemente sabía la respuesta y prefería la ignorancia de creer que había una posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de que lo hubiera hecho.

Para ahorrarle la molestia de continuar con aquella conversación de la cual quería zafarse, pues no tenía intención alguna de continuar hablando de Naruto cuando era de lo que menos quería hablar, apareció la camarera con un pequeño anotador lista para tomar sus órdenes. Hinata, habiendo contemplando previamente la lista, solicitó tímidamente un té de canela. Kiba, por su parte, pidió café negro. Segundos después, la mujer había desaparecido nuevamente, solo para reaparecer instantes después con los pedidos.

Kiba dio un sorbo descuidadamente, quemándose obviamente en el proceso. Aún así, lo disimuló. Hinata, por otro lado, permaneció sentada contemplando el líquido de su taza, colocando ambas manos a ambos lados para sentir el calor de este a través de la porcelana —¿Sucede algo?

Hinata alzó la cabeza y negó, haciendo mecer su larga y lacia cabellera con suavidad a ambos lados de su rostro —E-Esto... n-no Kiba-kun... d-de verdad... e-eres muy amable...

Él no dijo nada y observó como finalmente la chica llevaba la taza a su boca y daba un diminuto sorbito, pasándose tímidamente la punta de la lengua por los labios para limpiarse. Desviando violentamente la mirada, clavó sus dos ojos en su café negro, tamborileando con los dedos contra la taza, quemándose nuevamente —¡Maldición! —gimió, apartando la mano del recipiente. Hinata, como era de esperarse, se preocupó por el al instante.

—O-Oh Kiba-kun, ¿e-estás bien?

_Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido_. Repitió en su cabeza mientras soplaba su piel enrojecida —¡Tsk! No es nada.

—Umm... N-No parece n-nada... —susurró y, cohibidamente, extendió las manos por encima de la mesa hasta tomar entre las suyas la de él con gentileza. Avergonzado, Kiba intentó retraerla pero –al parecer- no lo hizo con demasiada fuerza o voluntad pues esta permaneció allí. Inclinándose a duras penas, Hinata sopló suavemente sobre la piel. Luego, tomó de su bolsillo algo y lo colocó sobre el dedo enrojecido de él.

—¿Una bandita? —era ridículo, por supuesto, él no necesitaba banditas. Ni siquiera las usaba pues creía que era de tontos y niños hacerlo, y él era un hombre. Una persona fuerte. Sin embargo, Hinata era demasiado gentil como para negarse.

—E-Espero que eso te h-haga mejor K-Kiba-kun —sonrió cordialmente, y un nudo se formó en la garganta de él, uno que ni con los siguientes sorbos de café logró pasar.

—Eh... eso creo... —rió, sintiéndose incómodo nuevamente. De hecho, aquella era la segunda vez en un mismo día. Las cosas estaban mal, muy mal, para que eso sucediera. Debía estarse saliéndose todo de control. ¡Oh! Si Shino se enterara, probablemente lo miraría con esa asquerosa mirada de desaprobación...

—¿Esto... Kiba-kun p-puedo hacerte u-una pregunta? —él parpadeó, desconcertado.

—¿Sobre qué, anoche? —ella asintió y él la interrumpió antes de que siquiera pudiera comenzar a relatar su duda—. Bueno... te empezaste a marear luego de disculparte con tu primo y... recuerdas eso, ¿verdad?

—S-Si... Kiba-kun... y-yo...

—Y luego te sentaste conmigo y nos quedamos allí un rato y...

Armándose de valor, fue esta vez Hinata quien lo interrumpió a él y no viceversa, alzando muy sutilmente la voz —K-Kiba-kun...

Él la observó fijo —¿Si?

—Uh... L-Lo que yo q-quería preguntarte e-es otra cosa... —él la observó, luego rió.

—Heh, lo siento. Supongo que me dejé llevar y asumí cosas y... ¿Es sobre Naruto?

Hinata asintió con la suavidad que tanto la caracterizaba —S-Si... e-eso creo...

—¡Dispara! —le concedió, sonriendo. Aunque el nudo se ajustara un poco más en su garganta hasta que ya no pudiera respirar.

—E-Esto... e-es sobre algo que N-Naruto-kun dijo... —murmuró, bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose repentinamente como una tonta—. ¿Q-Qué significa "e-echar l-los perros"?

El Inuzuka, que había aprovechado las constantes pausas de ella para dar un sorbo a su café caliente, comenzó a atragantarse de repente. Hinata, preocupada, palmeó amablemente su espalda a través de la mesa. Cuando estuvo bien, finalmente, le apartó la mano —¿A qué te refieres?

Hinata dudó unos instantes, removiéndose incómoda en su asiento. Quizá fuera un insulto, o algo que ella debería saber pero que desconocía y eso la hacía tonta e ingenua. O quizá las dos. De todas formas, sintió sus mejillas encenderse —E-Eh... E-Eso fue lo q-que N-Naruto-kun d-dijo...

Los ojos de él se estrecharon, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso —¿Qué dijo el idiota exactamente?

Hinata, temiendo haber hecho algo mal al preguntarle por su tonta curiosidad, intentó recordar exactamente las palabras que el chico había dicho en aquella ocasión —N-Naruto-kun d-dijo... "s-seguro q-que K-Kiba y-ya te e-echó l-los perros"... o-o algo así... y S-Shikamaru-san se g-golpeó l-la frente... y... y-yo no e-entendí q-que quiso decir Naruto-kun... c-con eso...

El castaño simplemente la contempló con incredulidad, no queriendo dar crédito a sus oídos. Seguro, había sido una mala idea hablar de algo así cerca de Naruto pero realmente no había creído que aún fuera tan estúpido e inmaduro como para repetir las palabras de él. Menos aún, en frente de Hinata, pero al parecer todos los días se podía aprender algo nuevo. Sin siquiera poder contenerse, su rostro comenzó a enrojecer –no de vergüenza, porque Kiba no era vergonzoso- sino de furia, y sus puños se cerraron a ambos lados. Hinata, viendo esto, se asustó.

—K-Kiba-kun, ¿d-dije algo malo? —susurró, encogiéndose en su propio asiento. Él respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza, intentando dar una rápida respuesta, pues no podía no responderle. Si lo hacía, Hinata lo encontraría sospechoso y buscaría la respuesta en algún otro lugar y eso probablemente resultaría en algo peor. No, debía mentir. Inventar algo. Y debía hacerlo rápido. Algo creíble, algo que Hinata pudiera creer como cierto. Luego, se las arreglaría con Naruto. _Cuando el muy idiota regrese de su viaje..._

—No. No. Significa... regañar.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza —¿R-Regañar, K-Kiba-kun? ¿E-Estas e-enojado conmigo?

Él rápidamente agitó ambas manos en señal negativa —¡Claro que no! No se de donde sacó el estúpido que podría estar enfadado contigo...

—E-Entonces... ¿N-No estás enfadado c-conmigo?

—¡Pff! ¿Cómo crees? No.

—O-Oh... —susurró—. M-Me alegro.

Kiba asintió, colocando el dinero para los dos desayunos sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie, inmediatamente Hinata lo siguió, intentando darle su parte del dinero pero él lo rechazó —¡Claro que no!

—P-Pero... K-Kiba-kun...

—No me importa cuanto insistas, no lo aceptaré —sentenció tercamente, cruzándose de brazos. Quizá, esta vez, Hinata captara la indirecta.

—¿S-Seguro? —musitó avergonzada.

Él asintió, sonriendo. Al parecer, esta vez lo lograría. Sin embargo, todo atisbo de esperanza se esfumó cuando Hinata le dio las gracias siempre muy delicadamente y se dispuso a marcharse —¡Oy, Hinata! ¿A dónde vas?

—Umm... P-Pensaba v-visitar a K-Kurenai-sensei, ¿q-quieres venir K-Kiba-kun?

¿Honestamente? No. Definitivamente no estaba de humor —Lo siento, nos vemos luego.


	20. Significado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.  
**

20/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, por mi parte subiendo el capítulo 20 de la historia, como prometido. A dos capítulos del final, como siempre, quiero agradecerles. En verdad, por todo. Y espero realmente que -hasta ahora- les haya gustado, o al menos les haya resultado entretenida. Gracias, de todas formas, por leer mi historia. A todos aquellos que mi hicieron saber su opinión, sepan que lo aprecio mucho. De verdad, y sepan también que toda opinión o crítica es bienvenida. Aún si no soy escritora, me gusta intentar mejorar día a día -y me gustaría creer que, de hecho, algo mejoré, aunque dejo ese juicio a ustedes. En todo caso, espero que el capítulo este a la altura de sus espectativas. Como siempre, disculpen mis extensas notas de autor (aparentemente no puedo lograr ser breve). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XX

"Significado"

Golpeó tímidamente la puerta, muy suavecito, por miedo a molestar. Mirando hacia abajo, aguardó en silencio. Hasta que el crujido de los goznes la hizo alzar la vista; pero no vio a nadie. Una vez más, bajó la mirada, solo para ver un pequeño niño de tres años sonriendo. En respuesta, en sus propios labios se dibujó una gentil sonrisa.

—¡Hinata-nee-san! —exclamó el niño, corriendo a tomarla de la mano y tironeando de esta para que ingresara al apartamento. Pero la muchacha hizo algo de resistencia aguardando la aparición la madre de él.

—H-Hola Kohaku-chan… —Kohaku continuo tironeando de los dedos de ella, ya que su pequeña manito no podía sujetar la mano entera de Hinata, guiándola adentro. Justo entonces, la voz de una mujer se oyó desde el interior del lugar.

—Kohaku, ¿quién es? —el niño miró hacia adentro, alegre, y exclamó en voz alta y fuerte.

—¡Hinata-nee-san! —sonrió a la chica y, esta, levemente sonrojada devolvió la sonrisa con una pequeña de su parte. La mujer, de cabello negro y ojos carmesí, apareció entonces con un trapo en la mano y un delantal sujeto a su cintura. Al ver a su ex alumna, sus facciones se iluminaron.

—¡Oh, Hinata! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La Hyuuga hizo una reverencia —H-Hola, K-Kurenai-sensei... ummm... p-pasaba a saludar, p-pero si e-es mal m-momento...

El semblante de Kurenai se suavizó. Aún a pesar de los años, Hinata seguía siendo la misma niña amable, gentil y educada que siempre había sido. Solo que ahora era una mujer. Al sentir a su pequeño hijo tironearle el delantal, bajó la mirada.

—Mamá, ¿verdad que Hinata-nee-san se puede quedar? ¿Verdad que si? ¿Verdad que si?

La morocha rió —Por supuesto Hinata, no es mal momento, en absoluto. Pasa.

Kohaku volvió a tomarla de la mano y caminó con ella a través del umbral, donde la Hyuuga removió sus sandalias. Una vez dentro, Kurenai cerró la puerta y regresó a regar las plantas, que era lo que había estado haciendo antes de que llegara Hinata. La chica, tímidamente, se sentó en una silla y aguardó en silencio.

—Hinata-nee-san, ¡juega conmigo! ¡Juega conmigo!

La voz suave de su madre se hizo escuchar —Kohaku, deja descansar un poco a Hinata, ¿quieres?

—Peeeeeero... —gimoteó, haciendo una cara triste.

Hinata observó al pequeño niño y luego a la madre de él —E-Esta b-bien K-Kurenai-sensei... N-No me molesta...

—¡Siiii! —exclamó, nuevamente tironeando a la chica al suelo adonde había estado jugando. Gran cantidad de juguetes estaban esparcidos.

Hinata, delicadamente, se sentó con las piernas plegadas bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. El niño tomó un juguete y se lo entregó —Tu juega con ese, yo jugaré con este.

La muchacha enternecida contempló el juguete, que aparentemente era un dinosaurio plástico, y al niño, el cual tenía un oso de felpa en la mano. Kohaku tenía facciones inocentes, su cabello –y aún su corte- era igual al que Hinata recordaba haber visto en Asuma. Negro, y despuntado hacia atrás. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no eran caobas como los de su padre, sino escarlata como los de su madre. Aunque, en rasgos generales, el niño se parecía más al fallecido Sarutobi que la que una vez hubiera sido su sensei.

—¡Roar! —rugió el niño, acercando el osito al dinosaurio. Hinata movió apenas el objeto en su mano. A lo que Kohaku hizo pucheros —Nee-san, tienes que hacer como yo ¡Roar!

Avergonzada, y ciertamente sonrojada, la chica susurró —R-Roar...

Pero el niño no pareció satisfecho, ¿pero cuando lo estaba un niño? —No, tienes que gritar. Kiba-nii-san lo hubiera hecho mejor...

—L-Lo siento —se disculpó ella rápidamente. Kurenai, que acababa de terminar de regar las flores rojas que aún cultivaba en su maceta afuera de la ventana, y se encontraba enderezando los tallos suavemente con los dedos; rió.

—Hinata, no tienes que disculparte.

El semblante de ella enrojeció levemente una vez más. ¿Por qué no parecía lograr controlar la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban? Aunque lo intentaba, no lograba obtener resultado alguno —E-Esta b-bien... K-Kurenai-sensei...

La mujer alzó la mirada, y en el horizonte contempló una nube de humo negro que se alzaba por encima de los edificios de la aldea pero dentro de las murallas de esta —Viene del barrio de los Uchiha... —susurró para sí. Hinata, que oyó las palabras, se puso de pie y miró en la misma dirección.

—E-Esto... Kurenai-sensei, ¿c-cree que S-Sasuke-san haya h-hecho eso?

La morena asintió —Probablemente —y entonces reconoció las llamas negras de las que tanto había oído hablar. _Amaterasu_—. No tengo la menor duda de que lo haya hecho.

Hinata pareció preocupada —¿C-Cree que t-todo este b-bien?

Kurenai meditó un segundo para luego asentir —No creo que haya peligro alguno, el lugar estaba abandonado.

—¿Y S-Sasuke-san? ¿Cree q-que haya escapado?

—Tengo entendido que estaba en el hospital.

Hinata bajó ligeramente el rostro —E-Espero que S-Sasuke-san e-este bien... N-Naruto-kun trabajó d-duro p-para hacer que r-regresara... —al nombrar al rubio, la Hyuuga sintió su rostro arder, nuevamente.

Con los años, había logrado controlar el balbuceo y aunque aún sonaba insegura y algo vacilante, lo había erradicado casi por completo. A excepción de cuando estaba nerviosa, entonces el mal hábito retornaba. Pero Hinata suponía que era inevitable. Más difícil aún había sido, por otro lado, el lograr no desmayarse en presencia de Naruto. En un principio, había continuado haciéndolo, sobre todo cuando estaba demasiado cerca, pero había empezado a recuperar el conocimiento con más rapidez. Poco a poco, había logrado desmayarse solo en esas ocasiones, o solo cuando Naruto la tocaba accidentalmente –por una razón u otra. Y, finalmente, había logrado no hacerlo más. Y eso era algo que no había retornado, afortunadamente para ella. La Hyuuga no podía decir que le agradaba desvanecerse cada vez que él se acercaba. Era vergonzoso, y patético. Y era algo que no podía estar haciendo por el resto de su vida.

—Quien diría que Naruto sería Hokage tan pronto... —susurró Kurenai observando a la que una vez fuera su alumna de reojo, examinando su reacción.

Pero la mirada de Hinata solo entristeció, por lo que la mujer supuso que la chica no habría sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos nuevamente o que, si lo había hecho, él la había rechazado. De una forma u otra, decidió no continuar con el tema. No quería echar a perder una agradable tarde ni estropear el estado de ánimo de ella. Si Hinata lo deseaba, hablaría de ello. Aunque nunca lo hacía y nunca lo había hecho, y probablemente nunca lo haría. Si, todos ellos sabían, pero nunca por boca de ella. Hinata nunca había confesado que amaba a Naruto. Todos lo habían dado por sentado.

—Hinata —sonrió—, ¿quieres té?

La muchacha asintió muy suavemente con la cabeza —E-Eso s-sería agradable... —y entonces la mujer se marchó a la cocina. Por unos instantes, Hinata observó la humareda en el cielo. _E-Espero que r-regreses p-pronto... N-Naruto-kun... _

Mientras aguardaba que Kurenai regresara, Hinata comenzó a pasear lentamente por la sala. Era pequeña, con una mesa de madera redonda con cuatro sillas y un sofá que no ocupaba demasiado lugar. En unos estantes, había algunos libros; varios de técnicas shinobi y un par de botánica. Y aunque el estante era grande, no estaba completo de libros. En una esquina, había una serie de fotos. La primera, por supuesto, era una foto de Asuma. La segunda, una foto de Kohaku cuando recién había nacido; así como la tercera y la cuarta, que seguían el crecimiento del pequeño niño hasta su edad actual. Y la quinta era una foto de ellos, del equipo 8. Por supuesto, en medio y más atrás, estaba Kurenai de brazos cruzados y sonriendo. Hinata, en medio de ambos, lucía avergonzada y cohibida. Kiba, por otro lado, sonreía mostrando ferozmente sus colmillos y sobre su cabeza descansaba Akamaru con la lengua afuera. Shino, por su parte, había salido erguido y firme. Con ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

—Nee-san, ¿qué miras? —preguntó Kohaku acercándose e intentando curiosear el objeto que estaba viendo Hinata. Esta, con cuidado, tomó la foto y se la mostró.

—S-Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y y-yo acabábamos de g-graduarnos d-de la a-academia —y por un instante la invadió la tristeza. Su padre nunca había creído que lo hiciera, nunca se había molestado en saber de ella. En saber como le iba en las clases y en sus técnicas. Para él, Hinata era una desgracia y por ello no valía la pena. Solo alguien la ayudó a través de todos esos años, y esa era la dueña del apartamento en el que se encontraba y madre del niño que miraba el retrato con curiosidad.

Luego, jocoso, Kohaku exclamó, sacándola de su estado de ensimismamiento —Yo seré un gran ninja, mamá dijo que Shikamaru-nii-san me ayudará cuando sea más grande.

—S-Shikamaru-san e-es muy amable —sonrió.

—Eso dice mamá —y una pequeña sonrisa perlada también se dibujo en el rostro diminuto de él. Ver esa escena, ver eso, le provocaba a Hinata una sensación cálida en el estómago. Como una especia de calidez.

En ese momento, Kurenai regresó a la sala con una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y una taza más pequeña con pico para Kohaku. Este, al ver a su madre, corrió hacia ella. Y la mujer le entregó el recipiente con su leche tibia. Mientras, depositó ambas tazas de té en la mesa y se sentó. Hinata se unió segundos después. Kohaku, que no quería ser dejado de lado en la conversación, se trepó a la silla de en medio, que estaba entre ambas.

Dando un sorbo, Kurenai dijo —¿Y? ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?

Hinata miró tímidamente su taza sobre la mesa —B-Bien... N-Neji-nii-san m-me a-ayuda a entrenar m-mucho, e-es muy a-amable.

Kurenai se recostó contra el respaldar, con el pocillo entre sus manos —Ya veo.

—S-Si... K-Kiba-kun... t-también m-me a-ayuda... I-Igual q-que Shino-kun, p-pero Shino-kun t-tiene muchas m-misiones y a veces no e-esta...

—Me alegra oír que están entrenando.

Hinata asintió —S-Si... S-Shino-kun y K-Kiba-kun m-me ayudan m-mucho...

Entonces, recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y la conversación que había sostenido con Kiba aquella misma mañana. Tímidamente, Hinata le había preguntado qué significaba "echar los perros" porque le había oído decir a Naruto aquello. Y Kiba le había explicado que era estar enfadado, pero Hinata no veía la razón por la que Kiba podría estar enfadado. ¿Quizá lo había ofendido? Si lo había hecho, no lo recordaba; pero creía haber sido siempre amable con él. Por su parte, esperaba que Kiba no estuviera enojado con ella. _E-Eso sería m-muy triste... _Pero había otra posibilidad, ¿podría ser que Kiba no hubiera sabido que significaba y hubiera inventado algo para ayudarla?

—E-Esto... ummm... ¿K-Kurenai-sensei?

La mujer, con ambas cejas enarcadas, observó a su ex alumna —¿Sucede algo Hinata?

Sin quererlo, ni poder controlarlo, Hinata comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos —¡N-No! E-Esto... —¿debía preguntar? ¿Y si Kurenai pensaba que era una tonta por ignorar aquello? ¿Por no saber que significaba? Negó con la cabeza –confundiendo a la morena aún más en el proceso. _K-Kurenai-s-sensei n-no se reiría de m-mi, ¿o si?, n-no... Kurenai-sensei s-siempre me a-ayudó... _

—¿Estas bien?

—S-Si... y-yo... y-yo solo q-quería preguntarle a-algo... —era conciente de que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Era una tonta, aún en presencia de Kurenai se sentía inhibida.

—¿Sobre qué? —la interrogó aún con más curiosidad. Honestamente, aunque intentaba pensar de qué se podía tratar, no encontraba nada. Y, por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que nada de aquello tenía que ver con el ninjutsu.

—E-Esto... —bajó la mirada— e-es a-algo que d-dijo Naruto-kun... C-Creo que n-no lo entiendo...

—¿Algo que dijo Naruto?

—S-Si... —dudó—. N-Naruto-kun d-dijo "e-echar l-los perros" y y-o m-me preguntaba... s-si s-sabía q-que significaba.

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en los labios de la mujer. Hinata, al ver esto, deseó no haber preguntado nada. _Oh n-no... A-Ahora K-Kurenai-sensei p-piensa q-que soy tonta..._

Kurenai dejó la taza cuidadosamente y se cruzó de brazos, intentando encontrar la palabra perfecta para responder a la pregunta de la joven chica —Bueno... —sonrió nuevamente— significa cortejar o coquetearle a alguien. Aunque es algo que dirían los hombres.

—¿C-Coquetear? —preguntó desconcertada. Seguro, la Hyuuga estaba familiarizada con el significado de la palabra pero esa era una habilidad de la que ella parecía carecer. Había visto a Ino, muchas veces, hacerlo; pero Hinata no podía imaginarse a ella haciendo algo así. Ni agitando sus pestañas ni mostrándose provocativa. De hecho, el solo hecho de acercarse a una persona del sexo opuesto la hacía sentirse incómoda. Y eso era algo que simplemente no podía controlar, por más que respirara profundamente e intentara armarse de valor. No podía.

—Si, cuando a un chico le gusta una chica...

Esta vez todo el semblante de Hinata se tornó de un rojo violento —E-Esto... K-Kurenai-sensei... l-lo se...

—Oh —sonrió—. Esta bien ¿Y a quien se refería Naruto?

_Seguro que Kiba ya te echó los perros, ¿verdad? _Esas habían sido las exactas palabras del rubio. Y, de repente, el ardor que antes había sentido en su piel no era nada comparado con el fuego que parecía quemarle ahora debajo de esta. Si antes estaba roja, ahora probablemente estaría bordó. Pero eso no podía ser posible, ¿o si? _N-No... K-Kiba-kun n-no me v-ve de esa forma... _Quizá, Kurenai se había equivocado y el que había estado en lo correcto era Kiba. Quizá, él estaba enfadado con ella. Porque eso tenía más sentido.

—¿Umm... Kurenai-s-sensei... p-puede s-ser q-q-que t-también s-signifique o-otra cosa? —el tartamudeo había regresado.

Pero a pesar de las esperanzas que había sostenido de que así fuera, Kurenai negó con la cabeza —No creo. Es decir, si no cambió el significado...

Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire. Si, seguro era eso. El significado había cambiado. Después de todo, Kurenai era varios años mayor que ellos. Y la Hyuuga sabía que el lenguaje cambiaba. _K-Kiba-kun n-no me ve de e-esa forma... _Repitió en su cabeza, y esta vez notó cuan tonto sonaba siquiera la consideración de eso. Kiba siempre había sido su amigo y ella no era bonita como Ino –y Kiba había dicho que Ino era bonita- y no era como Sakura, pues Naruto nunca la había notado. Por lo que no tenía sentido.


	21. Autocontrol

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Ninguno. **

21/22

Penúltimo capítulo. Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Realmente espero que bien. Como siempre, quería agradecerles de todo corazón por su amabilidad. Por darle una oportunidad a esta humilde historia escrita por una aficionada. Por sus realmente atentas opiniones y por ser sinceros cuando debieron serlo en sus críticas. Sepan que todo eso, en verdad, me sirvió y planeo seguir usándolo en mis fics futuros. Y, espero también que este capítulo los complazca y este a la altura de sus expectativas. En serio, ¡gracias por todo! Mañana, obviamente, estaré subiendo el final y, por ende, deberán buscar la historia en "complete". Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XXI

"Autocontrol"

Acababa de abandonar un cuarto del complejo cuando se percató de la presencia de su padre en la puerta, hablando con alguien cuya voz sonaba familiar para Hinata. Lenta y tímidamente, se deslizó por el corredor hasta poder ver de quien se trataba. Con una suave sonrisa, se acercó a ellos, haciendo una reverencia a su padre al exacto instante en que había llegado a su lado.

Cohibida, aventuró, intentando no tartamudear en ningún momento. A pesar de que en presencia de él era donde más sentía el deseo de hacerlo. Se contuvo. Si quería ganar el respeto de su padre debía ser fuerte —Padre, si quieres puedo guiarla.

El líder del clan la miró fríamente —Hazlo —y sin decir más, desapareció. Dejando a ambas muchachas solas. Por un instante, Tenten contempló a Hiashi marcharse pero no dijo nada.

Jugando con el doblez de su chaqueta, Hinata susurró, sonriendo suavemente —H-Hola, Tenten-san.

Había algo en la castaña que le agradaba a Hinata. Era simple, sin complejos y una fuerte kunoichi. Tenía la determinación de la que la Hyuuga misma carecía y con su esfuerzo se había convertido en la mejor de lo que hacía. Ella nunca había sido la mejor en nada, por eso se preguntaba qué se sentiría serlo. Suponía que sería una sensación agradable, pero no sabía.

—Hola Hinata, ¿cómo has estado?

La chica se sonrojó. Esa era otra sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrada. En su casa, nadie se interesaba por ella. Nadie preguntaba cómo había sido su día o como había resultado su misión. Ni siquiera su padre. En muchas ocasiones, los miembros del clan pasaban a su lado y ni siquiera le dedicaban una mirada. Era como si fuera invisible allí. Por eso, cuando Tenten realizó la pregunta, ella no pudo evitar sentirse extraña. Como si cierta calidez la invadiera. Esa era otra cosa de Tenten que le agradaba, a pesar del rudo exterior era cálida y amable. Y, además, estaba el hecho de que era una persona importante para su primo –aunque eso el Hyuuga nunca fuera a admitirlo-. Y suponía que, por la presencia de Tenten allí, él también sería importante para ella. _N-Neji-nii-san m-merece s-ser feliz... _

—B-Bien... g-gracias p-por p-preguntar... T-Tenten-san... —susurró, sintiendo el rubor disminuir levemente; y comenzó su camino hasta la habitación de su primo, donde sabía que Neji se encontraba. Solo esperaba que no se enfadara con ella por interrumpirlo, Hinata nunca lo hacía. En el camino, recordó que se había extrañado de verlo dos días atrás entrenando en el patio delantero, durante la mañana –cuando había regresado de visitar a Kurenai- ya que ella sabía que a esas horas Tenten y Neji entrenaban juntos. Por eso, tímidamente, se lo dijo.

—E-Esto... ¿Tenten-san? —la llamó suavemente, bajando la mirada y comenzando a jugar nuevamente con el borde de su campera. ¿Debía preguntar? No sabía. Pero la castaña le permitió que continuara con su silencio, así que decidió armarse de valor y preguntar lo que quería preguntar—. ¿P-Por qué e-estas aquí? ¿S-Sucedió a-algo con Neji-nii-san?

Una expresión cruzó el rostro de Tenten, y esta pareció no saber qué decir a ello. Lucía contrariada, como si estuviera repasando algo en su cabeza e intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Y a la vez parecía ligeramente molesta. Hinata temió haber sido ella quien la había hecho enfadar, no había querido importunarla. Quizá no debía haber preguntado.

—Bueno...

—O-Oh... l-lo s-siento... n-no quería e-entrometerme... —se disculpó rápidamente. No era asunto suyo, sin importar cuanto deseara que Neji estuviera bien.

La castaña negó con la cabeza —Esta bien.

Finalmente, al aproximarse a la habitación de Neji se detuvo. Tenten, detrás suyo, hizo lo mismo. Y por un instante permaneció viendo la puerta de madera y papel cerrada. ¿Debería tocar? ¿Le molestaría a Neji? Negó con la cabeza y alzó el puño, deteniéndolo en el aire. _E-Espero que N-Neji-nii-san no se enfade c-conmigo... _Pensó pesarosa y finalmente golpeó la puerta, tímidamente y con suma gentileza. Si estaba durmiendo, no quería despertarlo.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara ligeramente por el ruido de la puerta deslizándose y la aparición de su primo delante de ella. Temerosa, aguardó la mirada fría e iracunda de él; pero sus ojos blancos únicamente manifestaron una ligera sorpresa —Hinata-sama... —dijo, y luego sus ojos se posaron en la castaña detrás suyo—. ¿Tenten, qué haces aquí?

La chica detrás de Hinata se cruzó de brazos —¿Qué crees? Vengo a buscarte.

Y, de repente Hinata, sintió una tirantez en el aire. La forma intensa y seria en que Neji miraba a Tenten (la cual no parecía acobardarse por esto. Hinata no sabía como lo hacía, ella probablemente ya se hubiera retirado de su mera presencia), la forma desafiante en que lo miraba ella a él, como si estuviera enfadada con él. Pero Hinata conocía a Tenten, y solo en raras ocasiones la había visto perder la calma –muchas de esas veces relacionadas con Rock Lee-, pero nunca con Neji. _M-Me pregunto que h-habrá hecho N-Neji-nii-san p-para q-que Tenten-san e-este aquí... _Negó con la cabeza, y rápidamente se excusó y se marchó. Aunque ninguno parecía ya prestarle atención a ella, estaban demasiado sumidos en su cruce de miradas.

—D-Debo e-entrenar... a-adiós T-Tenten-san, Neji-nii-san.

El Hyuuga la miró en silencio y solo Tenten se despidió con palabras dichas, pero Hinata sabía que Neji hacía lo mismo. Solo que a su modo silencioso.

—Adiós Hinata, gracias por acompañarme —sonrió Tenten. La joven heredera asintió y dando media vuelta se marchó. Segundos después oyó la puerta cerrarse y no vio a nadie más en el pasillo.

Suspirando aliviada, con una mano posada gentilmente en el pecho, se dispuso a marcharse al bosque. Allí, podría entrenar en silencio y tranquila y si lo deseaba admirar las mariposas y demás criaturas. Lo cual le agradaba hacer ya que le producía paz.

Abandonó rápidamente el complejo, no deseando cruzarse con su padre en el proceso, y salió a las calles de la aldea. Una vez allí, comprobó que se trataba de un lindo día y se permitió disfrutar de la calidez del sol y la suavidad de la brisa meciendo sus cabellos. De los árboles, comenzaban a caer danzando pequeñas hojas verdes que anunciaban la próxima llegada del otoño. Lo cual sonsacó a la muchacha una sonrisa, el paisaje otoñal era uno de sus favoritos. Con todos los colores que tenía. Finalmente, cuando llegó al claro en que habitualmente solían entrenar ella y su equipo, se detuvo debajo de un árbol. Y cerró los ojos por un instante, sintiendo las caricias que se colaban entre sus cabellos índigo y los hacían bailar muy suavemente. Extendiendo la mano delicadamente, tomó una pequeña hoja que acababa de desprenderse y la observó con el semblante suave. _M-Me pregunto c-como e-estará N-Naruto-kun... _

Sopló la hoja de la palma de su mano, y esta se perdió en el viento —E-Espero q-que e-este b-bien... —susurró para sí.

Y una voz detrás suyo la hizo sobresaltarse —¿Quién?

La Hyuuga rápidamente se volteó —¡N-Nadie! —solo para encontrarse con Kiba y Akamaru quienes acababan de llegar, el primero mirándola con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados. El segundo simplemente moviendo la cola.

—¿Nadie? No lo conozco —musitó, sonriente—. ¿No te habrás equivocado y habrás querido decir NA-ruto?

La tez pálida de la chica inmediatamente adquirió un tono rosado —E-Esto... n-no Kiba-kun... y-yo... n-no es...

—¿Lo que yo pienso? —concluyó él, solo que el tono burlón pareció desaparecer por un instante, siendo reemplazado por uno de clara frustración. Y dio un paso adelante hacia ella—. ¿No lo es?

La forma en que Kiba la miraba empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Tenía sus ojos negros clavados en ella, y la intensidad con que la miraba era abrumadora. Como Neji... como había visto con Neji minutos antes. Y entonces, las palabras de Kurenai se colaron entre sus pensamientos. _Bueno... significa cortejar o coquetearle a alguien..._ La muchacha sintió su rostro enrojecer aún más y rápidamente negó con la cabeza intentando despejar esos pensamientos. _N-No... K-Kiba-kun n-no me v-ve de e-esa forma... _Simplemente no era posible.

Kiba frunció el entrecejo —Oy, Hinata ¿Estás bien? Estás muy roja.

Respondió demasiado rápido como para no sonar sospechosa, pero no pudo evitarlo, se estaba empezando a sentir cohibida e incómoda —¡N-No! E-Estoy b-bien... y-yo solo...

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas en Naruto? —Hinata alzó la mirada, sorprendida por la hostilidad en las palabras de él. Kiba siempre había preguntado sobre Naruto a ella y la había fastidiado y le había hecho bromas hasta el cansancio pero esta vez Hinata sabía que no se trataba de una broma. Y que, por una razón u otra, Kiba estaba enfadado con ella.

—N-No...

Él apretó los dientes y sus manos se cerraron en puños a ambos lados de su torso. Akamaru, a su lado, soltó un lloriqueo —Eres increíble.

—¿K-Kiba-kun? —musitó, llevando las manos a su pecho y contemplándolo desconcertada y con tristeza. El veneno en su voz era palpable, aún para ella, y la forma en que lo había dicho había sido acusadora.

El Inuzuka soltó un bajo gruñido. Los niveles de frustración y enfado estaban ascendiendo peligrosamente. Y Kiba sabía que no era bueno controlándose cuando tal cosa pasaba. Pero no podía evitarlo —No tiene sentido.

Hinata negó con la cabeza —¿Q-Que cosa Kiba-kun? ¿E-Estás e-enfadado conmigo? ¿H-Hice algo mal?

El castaño negó con la cabeza y golpeó con el puño cerrado el árbol a su lado. Luego, dejó escapar un largo y tendido suspiro. Eso era justo lo que había necesitado, liberar tensión golpeando algo. Y si pudiera, seguiría haciéndolo, pero entonces Hinata pensaría que finalmente había perdido la cabeza. Y quizá lo había hecho, porque nada parecía claro en su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Y definitivamente no ayudaba que el aroma intoxicante de ella estuviera colándose por sus fosas nasales y haciendo estragos en su ya desequilibrada cabeza.

—No puedo... —gruño y dijo algo más, pero la chica no llegó a oírlo.

Hinata dio un paso adelante intentando oír la voz de su amigo —E-Esto K-Kiba-kun... l-lo siento... n-no t-te oí...

El chico apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente los ojos un instante. Debía calmarse, debía ignorarlo todo. Debía continuar como siempre. Lo sabía. Pero todo hombre tiene un límite y el suyo lo había pasado mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba perdiendo el control. De todo, de sí mismo, de la situación. Ya no pensaba, estaba actuando por instinto. En muchas ocasiones, eso le había dado resultado pero esta vez no creía que fuera a hacerlo.

Gruñendo, pasando su mano por sus alborotados cabellos pardos, volvió a mascullar, conteniendo la necesidad en su voz —No puedo... pensar... cuando _hueles_ así.

Hinata, avergonzada por el comentario de él, tomó con timidez la punta de uno de los mechones de su larga cabellera y la olió disimuladamente. Lo único que percibía era el aroma a lavanda de su shampoo, aún así, preguntó sonrojada —¿H-Huelo mal K-Kiba-kun?

El castaño la miró con incredulidad, ¿lo decía en serio? Tratándose de ella, lo más seguro era que si. Y sintió enormes deseos de abofetearse la frente, pero no lo hizo. Hacerlo lo delataría, y aún tenía deseos de contenerse y no cometer una estupidez, más aún ahora que ella le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad malinterpretando sus palabras.

Pero nunca había sido bueno dejándose guiar por su parte más lógica. Y en cuanto abrió la boca, supo que diría una idiotez. Pero no pudo impedirlo. Ya fuera por deseo o por impotencia, no lo hizo. Y la forma inocente en que Hinata seguía observándolo, con los ojos blancos bien abiertos, no ayudaba. Tampoco lo hacía su aroma. A cada segundo, se sentía más próximo al precipicio y temía dejarse caer. Deseaba hacerlo –y, ¡Oh!, ¡cómo lo deseaba!- pero a la vez no. No era sensato. No era correcto. Y en su cabeza todo eso lo hacía desear dejar de contenerse aún más, en vez de lograr el efecto opuesto. Que era el efecto que Kiba había esperado en un primer lugar.

Cerrando los puños, dio un paso adelante y la tomó fuertemente por los hombros –prácticamente enterrándole sus garras a través de la tela de su abrigo-, enterrando su cabeza en la curva del comienzo del cuello de ella. Profundamente, inhaló. Y debajo de sus manos la sintió tensarse, pero eso no lo detuvo. Tampoco el repentino ataque de tartamudeo frenético que parecía haberle agarrado a Hinata.

—¡K-K-Ki-Kiba-kun... ¿Q-Qué ha-c-ces?

Pero él no respondió. No dijo nada. Todos sus sentidos enfocados en la sensación sofocante que la chica le estaba provocando. Su aroma, aún más tóxico y letal cuanto más próximo, estaba haciendo que su cabeza girara. Estaba haciendo estragos en su cabeza. No podía pensar claramente, no podía volver a marcar el límite. Lo único que pensaba era: _¡Al demonio con el autocontrol!_. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, mandando al demonio todo el esfuerzo de años contenidos. Pero no importaba, nada importaba en ese momento. Solo deseaba quedarse allí, inmóvil, con ella como si se tratara de su presa. Indefensa e inocente. Sujeta entre sus garras.

Por segunda vez, inhaló; y las llamas ascendieron por sus fosas nasales y descendieron hasta sus pulmones donde anidaron, quemándolo todo. Se preguntó cómo había vivido sin poder hacer aquello. Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente no lo sabía. Había requerido demasiado de su control y había tratado de no pensar en ello. De no pensar en como se sentiría olerla de esa forma, de cómo se sentiría saborearla. De no pensar si realmente sabría a vainilla tal y como él creía.

—K-Ki-Kiba-kun... ¿q-qué- —estaba paralizada. Todo aquello era nuevo para Hinata, Kiba lo sabía. Y era demasiado tímida para decirle algo o apartarlo de un empujón, y quizá el se estaba aprovechando de ello. Pero su rostro estaba rojo y sus músculos se habían agarrotado inmediatamente bajo el contacto. Razón por la cual Kiba se sorprendió de que la chica aún no se hubiera desmayado.

En un gruñido, la interrumpió —No te muevas —y la aferró aún con más fuerza entre sus dedos. Tanta fue la presión que Hinata dio un pequeño y ahogado gemido, e inmediatamente él suavizó la forma en que la estaba tomando.

—¿Q-Que...? —si habitualmente se le dificultaba articular las palabras que quería decir, ahora la situación era cien veces peor. En especial porque no sabía siquiera cuales eran las palabras que quería decir. Lo único que su mente registraba era la proximidad de él. _K-Kiba-kun e-esta muy c-cerca... m-muy... c-cer-ca... _

—Hinata... —los ojos níveos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Por qué la voz de Kiba sonaba tan estrangulada? ¿Tan intensa y dificultosa? ¿Tan cargada de algo que la chica no podía ubicar, pero que se parecía al deseo? ¿Acaso podía ser? Naruto lo había dicho y también lo había hecho Kurenai –en cierta forma-, pero ella no lo había creído. Porque simplemente no lo creía posible. Él no la veía de esa forma, no la deseaba de esa forma, porque él era Kiba y ella era Hinata. Y nadie la había deseado jamás de esa manera. Pero las acciones de él la estaban confundiendo. La tenía sujetada, con firmeza frente a él –muy próxima a él pero aún sin chocar contra el chico-, y su nariz y labios estaban prácticamente posados en la piel de su cuello. Y, por alguna razón u otra, Kiba estaba temblando, pero no parecía ser de miedo. Sino algo más—. N-No... puedo más.

Sin decir más, separó los labios y le besó el cuello. Rozando con la punta de sus colmillos la piel de esta hasta que los presionó suavemente contra la carne, enterrándolos a duras penas. Sus manos, en los hombros de la chica, descendieron hasta los codos –ya que Hinata permanecía con los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo- y de allí la rodearon hasta aprisionarla contra él, contra su cuerpo. Como queriendo moldearla a ella a su forma. Y la sintió temblar al contacto, sintió las rodillas de ella perder fuerza y doblarse bruscamente. Pero no la dejó ir, la sostuvo firmemente; mientras le mordisqueaba, algo toscamente, el lóbulo de la oreja.

Y de repente, se detuvo, con los labios contra el cuello nuevamente. Jadeando —Se que el idiota de Naruto me delató... —masculló, para volver a besarle el cuello, esta vez cruzando su mejilla, hasta alcanzar su boca. Pero se detuvo una vez más, en la comisura de los labios de ella —Y se que Kurenai-sensei te dijo lo que realmente significaba... eso que me preguntaste... Además, se que no fui sutil... con mis indirectas...

Y antes de que Hinata pudiera siquiera decir nada, aunque no tenía idea realmente de que se suponía que debía decir, Kiba apretó sus labios directamente contra los de ella, acallándola. Y todo su pequeño cuerpo se sintió estremecer ante el beso. Era voraz, y hambriento, y desesperado, y necesitado. Era primario y salvaje. Todo lo que era Kiba. Pero, más importante, era su primero y no sabía que debía hacer; porque el beso no era nada similar a lo que había imaginado en su cabeza. Era todo dientes y brusquedad, y no había calma alguna en los movimientos de Kiba.

Apartándose ligeramente, como pudo, susurró —¡K-Kiba-kun... n-no puedo r-respirar!

Kiba se detuvo. El impulso se detuvo, pero no desapareció. Continuaba pululando en él empujándolo a hacerlo de nuevo. Quería hacerlo de nuevo, lo deseaba demasiado. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Hinata. Había sido egoísta, muy egoísta, no tomándola en consideración. Pero no se disculparía, porque era todo culpa de ella. Por ser como era y por haber sido siempre tan indiferente

—Tú sabías... —gruñó. Derrotado, apoyando la frente en el hombro de ella. Hinata temblaba—. Y no hiciste nada...

Los ojos opacos se le abarrotaron de lágrimas, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué pasaba aquello en aquel momento? ¿Por qué Kiba la había besado? ¿Acaso significaba que ella le gustaba? ¿Y eso donde la dejaba a ella? Ella amaba a Naruto, lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas. Lo había hecho por mucho tiempo —Y-Yo... y-yo no quise... K-Kiba-kun...

—¿Qué? —espetó él, finalmente separándose un poco para verla a los ojos. Lucía enfadado—. ¿No quisiste lastimarme?

_¿L-Las-Lastimar? ¿_Acaso eso era lo que había hecho? ¿Lo había lastimado, como Naruto la había lastimado a ella, ignorándola? —K-Kiba-kun... ¿d-dijiste...? E-Esto... ¿T-Te hice d-daño?

Dejando caer la cabeza, el Inuzuka finalmente la soltó, ocultando su rostro tras sus cabellos caoba. No lo diría, se rehusaba a decirlo. Que había sido débil, ante ella, vulnerable; su exacta definición de debilidad. Había sido todo eso y más, había cometido el más humano de los errores. Había caído por ella, y se había golpeado duro al llegar al suelo. _Soy un estúpido_ —¿Qué importa? Me largo de aquí. Vamos Akamaru...

El perro soltó un lloriqueo mirando en dirección a la chica y se marchó tras su amo, rezagado y con la cola entre las patas. Y Hinata permaneció allí, inmóvil, derramando lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía en que momento habían empezado a caer. Templando. Desconcertada y con los dedos contra sus labios amoratados. Contemplándolo marcharse, contemplando su espalda alejarse en silencio, alejarse de su vida. Y la idea le resultó insoportable. Kiba era una de las personas que la había sacado de la timidez y la oscuridad, y la había mantenido sana y en una parte a lo largo de todos aquellos años. Kiba era una pieza importante en su vida, y Hinata no tenía demasiadas piezas como para darse el lujo de perder alguna. Menos una tan importante como lo era Kiba.

—K-Kiba-kun... —exclamó, pero su voz –como siempre- sonó demasiado baja como para ser oída. Por lo que, temiendo no volver a verlo, corrió hacia él y se aferró con sus pequeños puños a la espalda de la remera de él. El Inuzuka se detuvo—. K-Kiba-kun... y-yo... l-lo siento...

Él cerró los ojos —Hinata...

Pero ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza —L-Lo siento.... s-si t-te hice m-mal Kiba-kun... y-yo...

—¿No quisiste?

La sintió volver a negar contra su espalda. Las lágrimas goteando contra la tela de sus ropas —N-No... y-yo... y-yo nunca h-haría n-nada p-para d-dañarte K-Kiba-kun... Y-Yo...

Kiba suspiró, abriendo los ojos —Lo se —estaba cansado—. Hinata...

—¿S-Si?

—Estás mojándome la remera —musitó. Ella inmediatamente lo soltó y se apartó.

—O-Oh... l-lo siento... y-yo...

Finalmente se volteó a verla —¿Qué demonios se supone que haces?

La Hyuuga bajó la mirada, posándola en sus pies sobre el suelo, y un par de lágrimas fueron a parar a la tierra —Y-Yo... n-no... s-se...

El castaño se cruzó de brazos —Es decir... — pero rápidamente rascó su nuca. Estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella—. Tu amas a Naruto.

—Y-Yo... —susurró, dibujando un círculo en la tierra con uno de sus pies y tironeando del borde de su abrigo intentando bajarlo—. N-Naruto-kun... É-Él... N-Naruto-kun m-me s-salvó... y y-yo...

_Debía haberlo supuesto. _Pensó con amargura, mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente con sus filosos incisivos. El sabor metálico de la sangre inmediatamente impregnó sus papilas gustativas —Lo se, por eso dije que no tiene sentido. Tú y yo... es decir, ¡Bah, yo que se! Esto del amor es tan estúpido...

Los ojos vidriados de ella, que hasta el momento habían permanecido derramando lágrimas en el suelo de tierra húmeda del bosque, se posaron en él. Sus mejillas enrojecidas violentamente —¿D-Dijiste... a-amor?

_¡Genial, yo y mi bocota! Bien hecho genio, ¿podías sonar más patético? _Inconscientemente, volvió a rascar su nuca. Ya no le agradaba la situación. Se sentía un completo idiota, se sentía débil, se sentía _vulnerable_. Y Kiba había jurado nunca ser eso, pero no había podido evitarlo. Hinata era la única persona que con su simple presencia podía descolocarlo tanto. No lo entendía—. Bueno... estaba implícito.

La Hyuuga negó con la cabeza. Estaba desconcertada, ¿por qué Kiba estaba diciendo lo que decía? Si ni siquiera había logrado atraer la atención de Naruto –algo que había intentado por años-, y la única vez que lo había logrado el rubio lo había olvidado.

—¿P-Por qu-que...? —susurró, avergonzada de siquiera hacer la pregunta. Él pareció desconcertado.

—¿Por qué, qué?

Y antes de poder evitarlo, sus dedos se habían movilizado por su cuenta y chocaban índice con índice frente a su pecho. Su semblante aún más rojo que antes —¿P-Por q-que...? Y-Yo... y-yo no soy b-bonita...

Ligeramente irritado, Kiba la detuvo; tomándole ambas manos y bajándolas. Sin embargo, no la soltó —¿Por qué? ¿Sabes? Para alguien que tiene ojos privilegiados tienes una extraña visión de la realidad, ¿quién dijo que no lo eras?

No recordaba que alguien lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba segura que nadie había dicho que lo era; al menos, no, hasta ese instante. Sonrojada, bajó la mirada nuevamente. Deteniéndose a contemplar sus manos sujetas por las del chico. Ahora que la descarga violenta de adrenalina había pasado junto con el momento, empezaba a percatarse de las pequeñas cosas. Como, cuan cálidas eran las manos de Kiba, cuan suave estaba siendo con ella en aquel momento –al menos suave para lo que era habitualmente él- y la forma en que podía sentir su pulso errático a través de las muñecas del chico. _¿K-Kiba-kun... e-esta n-nervioso?_. No parecía posible. Y simplemente no parecía posible que lo estuviera por ella. Hinata, ella misma, era la persona menos intimidante que conocía en su vida. Y sabía que no lo era.

—E-Esto... P-Pero t-tu d-dijiste q-que I-Ino-san... e-era b-bonita...

—No —dijo él rápidamente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Dije que era agradable a la vista, pero que no era mi tipo. Y no mentía. No lo es.

—E-Entonces... y-yo...

Kiba asintió, apesadumbrado de estar involucrado en conversación tan engorrosa e impropia de alguien como él. El Inuzuka simplemente prefería embotellar lo que sentía y guardarlo lejos del mundo para que acumulara polvo. Pero Hinata era distinta, era insegura. Y él sabía que alguien tenía que decirle simplemente cuan equivocada estaba al serlo, y prefería ser él a alguien más.

—Exacto —la observó avergonzarse y sonrió pedantemente. Nunca había esperado lograr tal reacción en ella.

—P-Pero... N-Naruto-kun...

—NO —dijo tajantemente—, lo menciones. Escucha... Hinata. No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

Los ojos de ella, una vez más, se desbordaron de lágrimas. No quería perderlo, no quería dejarlo ir. Sabía que eso era lo que él estaba diciendo. Si lo dejaba marcharse, si lo dejaba irse, probablemente no volvería a verlo por un tiempo. Y cuando lo hiciera, de todas formas, nada sería lo mismo. Pero no sabía... no estaba segura. A pesar de que su corazón latía errático y su respiración era superficial, seguía sin saber que significaba. Seguía sin saber que había significado la ínfima descarga de electricidad que había sentido cuando Kiba la había besado.

—Ya veo que elegiste —masculló y estuvo a punto de darse vuelta cuando ella lo detuvo extendiendo tímidamente el brazo y tironeándole suavemente la ropa con la mano. Sorprendido, miró hacia abajo. Hinata miraba el piso.

—Y-Yo... —titubeó—. Q-Quizá s-si me d-das tiempo...

Honestamente, no sabía si podía llegar a amar a Kiba de la forma en que lo hacía con Naruto. No sabía si algún día sería capaz de dejar atrás sus sentimientos por el rubio y entregar su corazón a alguna persona más. Pero si eso sucedía, quería que esa persona, fuera Kiba. Si tal cosa era posible, y con intentarlo no lo perdía; lo haría, lo intentaría. Porque lo necesitaba. Había aprendido a vivir con él. Probablemente, su defecto mayor, siempre había sido ese; el ser complaciente. Pero, esta vez, Hinata quería que Kiba fuera feliz.

—Y-Yo...

—¡¿De verdad? —exclamó él, sonriendo. Eso era todo lo que había deseado, todo lo que había querido. No había esperado una confesión de amor eterno ni un si inmediato. Simplemente había deseado una oportunidad.

Ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza —S-Si...

Y él, al instante en que las palabras salieron de los labios de ella, dio un paso y la besó. No como antes, porque ya no necesitaba probar nada. No necesitaba descargar nada en ella. Ya lo peor había pasado. No era una respuesta rotunda, y sabía que Hinata podía retractarse en cualquier momento, pero era algo más de lo que había esperado.

Hinata, por su parte, se sorprendió de la gentileza con que la estaba besando esta vez. Ella era nueva en aquello, y no tenía duda de que él lo sabía perfectamente, y por eso estaba tomándose las cosas lento. Muy lento. Dejándole a ella alcanzarle el ritmo y guiarlo. Contra sus labios, los labios de Hinata se sentían tímidos, vacilantes y cálidos. Sus pequeñas manos, pálidas y delicadas, se aferraban al frente del abrigo de él cohibidamente. Y él, en un rápido movimiento, las cubrió con las suyas —¿Aún no quieres que me vaya?

Avergonzada, la Hyuuga se aferró aún con más fuerza a la ropa de él y negó delicadamente con la cabeza —Umm... N-No... —No. No quería que se marchara. Estar así, de aquella forma, con él, era extraño. Era nuevo y desconcertante. No negaría que estaba nerviosa, porque probablemente el castaño lo había deducido ya que estaba temblando. Pero estaba bien. Era... agradable.

Y por él estaba bien. Al menos, no se quejaría al respecto.


	22. Aire

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

**22/22**

Final. Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como hoy es el último capítulo sepan disculparme si la nota de autor es un poco más larga de la habitual (aunque haré lo posible por no prolongarme demasiado). Primero que nada, y como siempre, quiero decirles gracias. De verdad, millones de gracias por todo. A todos los lectores, a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia (y llegaron hasta acá o se quedaron en el camino, indiferentemente), gracias. Gracias también a quienes añadieron mi humilde historia a favorite y a alerts. Y aún más, a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia en hacerme saber su opinión y/o crítica. Y así haya sido una reseña positiva o no, se las agradezco de todas formas y sepan que intentaré mejorar con ello. Además, respeto mucho a las personas que dicen lo que piensan, y lo hacen respetuosamente. Por eso y a todos gracias. Perdón, creo que ya me puse nostáligica, y quizá mi fic fue una idealización entera de Naruto (lo cual tiendo a hacer a menudo), pero se que hice lo mejor que pude y espero ustedes -al menos- lo hayan disfrutado. En fin, y en resúmen: **Gracias**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!. Oh, me olvidaba... Si a alguien le interesa, mañana estaré subiendo una nueva historia, un **GaaHina** (se que no es un convencionalismo) llamado "**Desierto**", por si a alguien le interesa o se siente inclinado a pasarse. Ahora sí... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**.**

Perdón la demora. **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Aire  
**

XXII

"Aire"

Cerró los ojos lentamente, envarando su cuerpo grácilmente y adquiriendo una postura defensiva. Sus brazos permanecían ambos extendidos. Uno delante suyo con la palma de la mano hacia el frente, dedos largos y delgados extendidos, y el otro sobre su cabeza. Su respiración permanecía constante, y el latido de su corazón empezaba a acelerarse progresivamente. Contra su pálida y tersa piel, podía sentir las gentiles caricias del aire fresco del primer día de otoño. La suave brisa haciendo mecer su larga cabellera índigo. _Y-Yo puedo hacer esto..._ Se dijo, oscilando sus pestañas y descubriendo sus perlados ojos blancos. Frente a ella, a no más de tres metros, pudo observar la postura rígida de Neji; quien la aguardaba expectante.

Suave, pero con firmeza, exclamó —¡B-Byakugan! —y las venas de sus temples se marcaron contra la piel que rodeaba sus ojos. Las pupilas blancas, habitualmente invisibles a la vista, resaltaban agrietadas contra el iris del mismo color. Al otro lado, observó a su primo hacer lo mismo.

Habían pasado cuatro días ya, desde aquel día en que Tenten había visitado curiosamente a su primo en el complejo y desde que ella se había encontrado con Kiba en el claro del bosque. Siete días y siete noches desde que el que una vez había sido el barrio Uchiha había ardido en flamas negras por Sasuke y en el horizonte estas ya se estaban extinguiendo. El humo que obstruía el cielo celeste poco a poco había ido desapareciendo y ya casi no quedaba nada que evitara a los cálidos rayos del sol llegar a besar la tierra bajo sus pies. Pero, por sobre todo lo demás, habían pasado demasiados años desde que habían dejado de ser niños. Y a Hinata le gustaría creer que en todo ese tiempo ella había cambiado, que en todo ese tiempo ella había mejorado.

_P-Padre y H-Hanabi-chan e-están observando... _Pensó, dando una profunda bocanada de aire. Esta era su oportunidad de demostrarles cuanto había crecido, cuanto se había esforzado para poder ser más fuerte y ser digna miembro del clan Hyuuga. Por años, había permanecido en las sombras. Ocultando sus rodillas raspadas y sus lágrimas de tristeza. En silencio, había entrenado y se había vuelto más fuerte, quería creer que ahora tenía más confianza también. Pero no podía decir que todo eso lo hubiera logrado sola. Era cierto, en un principio había estado completamente sola al punto de ser invisible. En la academia, había deseado tener más confianza para poder hacer amigos varias veces; pero nunca había logrado armarse de valor alguno para hablarle a alguien. Por eso, había observado a Naruto en silencio. Solo como ella, y había deseado acercarse y decirle que ella también estaba triste porque aunque tenía una familia igual se sentía sola. Y, quizá, si hubiera hecho eso, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Podría haber estado cerca de él, como tanto había deseado, y haber sido su amiga o quizá más. Pero las cosas no habían resultado de esa forma y no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello.

Después de todo, a lo largo de su vida había encontrado otras personas –además de Naruto- quienes la habían ayudado a mantenerse en pie. Kurenai había sido una de ellas, sino la primera, en ayudarla a no caer en el olvido y la desesperación de la soledad. Si no fuera por ella, Hinata nunca hubiera sido ninja, porque su padre ya se había resignado a su fracaso. Después, estaban Shino y Kiba. Sus primeros amigos, como a ella les gustaba decirles –aunque Shino prefería la palabra camarada (que era una forma más formal de decir lo mismo, al menos para él) y a Kiba no le agradaba demasiado hablar de las cosas, porque se incomodaba; lo cual Hinata encontraba curioso, viniendo de alguien tan abierto y extrovertido como lo era él-; ellos la habían ayudado a crecer. La habían protegido y la habían ayudado a entrenar. Le habían tenido paciencia, por sobre todas las cosas (incluso Kiba y la paciencia no era un don que el castaño poseía), algo que nunca nadie antes había tenido con ella. Y por ello, Hinata había deseado ser más fuerte; para no convertirse en una carga para ellos.

Pero había tomado unos años más para recobrar otra persona importante en su vida: Neji. En un principio, cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, había pensado que era un niño agradable. Le había agradado su sonrisa, Neji había tenido una bonita sonrisa y era una verdadera lástima que las circunstancias de la vida se la hubieran robado. Aunque también debía admitir que se había sentido tímida en su presencia, ya que él era más grande y alto que ella. Eso último difícilmente había cambiado a lo largo de los años. Su primo aún la intimidaba. Pero ahora lo hacía de una forma agradable, por así decirlo. Neji inspiraba respeto, admiración; cuando lo había vuelto a ver en los exámenes chunin le había causado tristeza la mirada en sus ojos. Pero ahora que lo veía, siempre que lo hacía, solo deseaba ser como él de fuerte.

Y le había hecho una promesa, una que estaba dispuesta a cumplir así tuviera que entrenar mucho más duro de lo que lo había hecho en su vida. _Neji-nii-san... y-yo quiero m-mejorar... quiero hacerme más fuerte, como N-Naruto-kun... p-para s-ser l-lo suficientemente b-buena... Q-Quiero se-seguir entrenando... N-No quiero que n-nadie más... s-sufra... c-como tú Neji-nii-san... _Eso le había dicho, aquella noche en que Naruto se había convertido en Hokage. Y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo. Pero, para eso, debería convencer a su padre de que era lo suficientemente buena.

_P-Por favor p-padre... _suspiró, haciendo girar ambos brazos concentrando chakra en la punta de sus delgados dedos, _s-solo quiero... q-que me veas... S-Solo quiero... q-que estés orgulloso... _—J-Juken... —_n-no te decepcionaré N-Neji-nii-san... _—Y-Yo... no r-retiraré mis p-palabras... porque e-ese es mi camino n-ninja... —_y-y esta e-es mi promesa_.

Neji corrió en la dirección de ella con ambas palmas alzadas y comenzó a asestar golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo de la chica, intentando introducir su chakra en los canales de ella para afectar el flujo, pero Hinata logró rechazar cada ataque de él con su brazo propio. Concentrando toda su atención en la dirección en la que se movían las manos de Neji para evitar que estas impactaran en ella. Agachándose aquí y allá y eludiendo golpe tras otro, evitó ser impactada durante el ataque. Sus movimientos, con los años, se habían vuelto más ágiles y ligeros, como los movimientos de una pequeña bailarina. Su velocidad era bastante más superior que lo que había sido en el pasado. Pero Neji también había entrenado durante todos aquellos años.

Agachándose, intentó golpear a Neji con su puño gentil en la rodilla pero este logró rápidamente recomponerse de la evasiva y rechazó la mano de ella de un manotazo propio, para asestar un golpe él mismo en el hombro de ella, el cual Hinata rechazó con su antebrazos. Lo cual le dio la posibilidad de retroceder un par de pasos.

Jadeando, recobró su postura ofensiva y comenzó a concentrar chakra una vez más. _M-Mas, mas, mas... _ Neji, menos exhausto que ella, hizo lo mismo.

Hinata, lista, comenzó a correr hacia él con ambas palmas alzadas. Al ver esto, la postura corporal de Neji cambió. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente —Hakke Kusho.

Cuando su primo dio un golpe seco y firme con su palma al aire, una gran onda expansiva de chakra y viento se formó para rechazar a Hinata, la cual salió disparada hacia atrás girando. Aún estando en el aire, cerró los ojos, sabiendo que si caída de esa forma o impactaba contra algo el combate estaría terminado. _N-No puedo p-perder... N-No puedo... Yo l-le prometí a Neji-nii-san... _—Y-Yo le prometí que m-me esforzaría duro... —susurró, abriendo los ojos de golpe y concentrando chakra en sus manos para aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo. Exhausta, se puso nuevamente de pie. Al parecer, no solo Neji estaba sorprendido sino también su padre; pero no se atrevía a mirar demasiado en esa dirección.

Lo que le agradaba de Neji, era que la tomaba en serio y no tenía miedo de ser exigente con ella. Muchos temían que fuera a romperse, Kiba incluido, pero su primo no. Él la trataba como trataba a cualquier oponente —Neji-nii-san... por favor, a-atácame...

El castaño asintió y arremetió una vez más contra ella —¡Hakke Rokujoyon Sho!

Hinata tomó aliento y se colocó en postura —H-Hakke Rokujoyon S-Sho... —concentrando toda su atención para contrarrestar los sesenta y cuatro golpes de él con los suyos.

—¡Dos! —exclamó él, ella neutralizó los primeros impactos con los suyos.

—D-Dos... —jadeó. Luego oyó a Neji gritar cuatro y ella realizó cuatro a la par para evitar que las manos de él impactaran en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Ocho! —gritó él. _O-Ocho... _Rechazó ella—. Dieciséis.

—D-Dieciséis... —susurró, alcanzado a detener los últimos seis golpes con lo justo.

Neji frunció el entrecejo, apuntando a un lugar desprotegido del cuerpo de ella, su estómago —Treinta y dos.

Pero, afortunadamente, Hinata también logró detenerlo a tiempo —T-Treinta y-y d-dos...

Esta vez, Hinata supo que Neji arremetería contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, y de hecho lo hizo —Sesenta y cuatro.

La chica volvió a tomar aire con dificultad y realizó los sesenta y cuatro golpes para evitar que los sesenta y cuatro de él la impactaran de lleno. Una vez terminada la técnica, ambos se retrocedieron unos pasos y se detuvieron jadeando. Neji inclinado hacia delante con ambos brazos colgando y Hinata con sus dos manos sobre su corazón. _D-Debo... d-debo resistir... y-yo..._

Pero una voz la detuvo de volver a atacar, así como lo detuvo a Neji —Es suficiente —ambos miraron al líder del clan, quien permanecía sentado junto a su hija menor. Hiashi, ceremoniosamente y con expresión seria, se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta para regresar al interior de la casa. Solo que antes de irse, dijo —Buen trabajo, los dos —y luego finalmente se marchó.

Los ojos pálidos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente. Aún jadeaba, aún estaba agotada y sentía su cuerpo drenado por el uso constante de chakra pero estaba feliz. Por primera vez, su padre la había –algo así como- felicitado. Aún si fuera indirectamente. Lo había hecho. Y para Hinata era un gran paso, pues sentía que estaba a un paso más cerca de cumplir sus deseos.

Volteándose a su primo, ligeramente sonriente, hizo una gentil reverencia —G-Gracias N-Neji-nii-san... p-por entrenar c-conmigo...

Él la observó en silencio y seriamente por un instante pero luego asintió sutilmente con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Solo se detuvo un instante para decir unas breves palabras —Naruto regresa hoy.

La chica lentamente asintió. Pero, por alguna razón, aunque deseaba volver a verlo y saber que estaba bien, la expectativa no era tan grande como siempre había sido. Y quizá, eso no era malo del todo —E-Esto... L-Lo se Neji-nii-s-san...

El Hyuuga asintió una vez más y se marchó de regreso al interior de la casa por el mismo lugar por el que habían desaparecido su padre y su hermana menor. Segundos después, el ladrido familiar de un perro la alertó de la llegada de Kiba. Inmediatamente, empezó a hiperventilar y sintió como el calor ascendía a sus mejillas.

—¡Oy, Hinata! —la saludó alegremente, acercándose corriendo hacia ella. La muchacha removió los pies inquieta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Durante esos últimos cuatro días habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, más de lo habitual, y sin Shino quien aún se encontraba en una misión. Lo cual era extraño. Pero a pesar de todo eso Hinata aún no sabía cómo debía actuar alrededor de él. No sabía cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo ni como esperaba él que lo hiciera. Después de todo, las interacciones sociales nunca habían sido su fuerte, menos aún interacciones de tipo que nunca antes había tenido. ¿Debía besarlo en los labios o en la mejilla o saludarlo simplemente con un tímido hola? Cierto era, que no se veía capaz de realizar la primera, la segunda le causaba también gran vergüenza y la tercera temía ofenderlo.

—H-Hola.. K-Kiba-kun- —pero los labios de él impactando contra los de ella la detuvieron. Por supuesto, él no perdería oportunidad alguna de hacer aquello mientras Hinata le diera la posibilidad. Después de todo, la chica aún podía retractarse en cualquier momento.

—Hola Hinata —sonrió. La muchacha cubrió su rostro avergonzada, a lo que Kiba rió—. Oy, no deberías ponerte así.

—¡Y-Yo... e-esto...!

El castaño soltó otra carcajada —Tranquila, solo bromeaba.

—O-Oh... —susurró, removiéndose incómoda en su lugar. Él la observó con una gran sonrisa perlada, sus largos colmillos asomando jocosamente.

—¿Sabes? Me agrada como luces sonrojada —musitó, observando el rojo del rostro de ella ascender unos cuantos tonos en la escala de los colores.

—¡K-Kiba-kun...! —una vez más, la había abochornado.

Él rió —Vaya, deberás dejar de ponerte tan nerviosa cuando estoy cerca si vamos a tener una relación...

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente —¿R-R-Re-Rela-ción?

El Inuzuka rascó su nuca —¡Bah! Si quieres... ya sabes... sin presiones... aunque me encantaría que dijeras que sí —añadió, sonriendo.

La muchacha alzó ambas manos a su pecho y permaneció de esa forma por un instante. No estaba segura de si era lo correcto. Quizá era muy pronto y no quería entristecer a Kiba si resultaba que no podía nunca dejar de amar a Naruto. Pero, por otro lado, el chico parecía muy entusiasmado y no quería decepcionarlo tampoco. Además, nunca nadie había querido estar con ella de esa forma y debía admitir que la hacía sentirse extraña, pero en un buen sentido. Su corazón daba pequeños saltitos —E-Esto... y-yo... c-creo... q-que eso m-me agradaría mucho K-Kiba-kun...

—¡Ejem! —el chico sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella parpadeó, desconcertada —¿U-Uh?

—Hinata —rió—, tienes que dejar el "kun" de lado.

La muchacha enrojeció nuevamente —O-Oh... L-Lo siento K-Kiba-kun... e-esto... K-Kiba...

Él asintió —Eso esta mejor. Ahora, ¿vamos?

—¿A-A donde?

Kiba dio una palmada a Akamaru y se montó en él —A buscar a Shino y recibir a nuestro idiota Hokage que hoy regresa, ¿a dónde más?

Hinata aún permaneció parpadeando completamente perdida —¿Q-Quieres i-ir a v-ver a N-Naruto-kun, K-Kiba?

El castaño rió —¡Claro! Después de todo, el idiota es mi amigo y es importante para ti. Además, él sigue siendo "Naruto-kun" y yo soy solamente Kiba, ¿cierto?

Hinata soltó una muy suave risita. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, aquella no era una persona extraña y nueva. Aquel era el mismo Kiba de siempre, bromista e inapropiado. Atolondrado y alegre. Y no había motivos para sentirse tan nerviosa estando alrededor de él —E-Eso... c-creo...

—¿Ves? —extendió una mano— Ahora sube que aún tenemos que pasar a buscar a Shino, regresó anoche de su misión.

La muchacha asintió y se montó en el lomo de Akamaru con cuidado, teniendo miedo de dañarlo. Una vez arriba, se aferró a Kiba y ambos empezaron a galopar. En cuestión de minutos, se encontraban en el punto en que Shino los aguardaría. Y, de hecho, ya se encontraba allí. Serio, erguido y con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Alegre, Kiba se bajó de un salto —¡Shino! —Hinata lo siguió. Descendiendo del gran perro con el mismo cuidado con el que había subido. Antes de voltearse a ambos jóvenes, dio una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza al can y susurró "Gracias".

—B-Buenos d-días Shino-kun... —sonrió amablemente. El Aburame fijó su mirada a través de sus lentes en la chica y luego en su amigo.

—Buenos días Hinata. Kiba —por alguna razón, Hinata tenía la impresión de que Shino lucía ofendido de alguna manera. Pero con su amigo nunca se podía estar verdaderamente seguro. Kiba, al parecer, parecía haberse percatado de lo mismo.

Metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos y comenzando a caminar junto a Akamaru, de un lado, y Hinata y Shino del otro, bostezó —Oy, Shino ¿Te sucede algo? Tienes la misma aura que Neji, y eso no es bueno amigo.

El Aburame alzó la vista al cielo —Los camaradas deben intercambiar información y no mentir a sus otros camaradas.

El castaño enarcó una ceja. _¿Otra vez esta enfurruñado? ¿Y esta vez por qué? _—No soy del clan Yamanaka, no leo la mente.

Hinata susurró —¡K-Kiba-kun! S-Se amable con Shino-kun...

Él se encogió de hombros —¿Qué se supone que haga? No se que le pasa. Y no me digas "kun" —farfulló.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un suave tono rosado —L-Lo siento... Y-Yo... N-No quise... —cierto era que aún no sabía como debía tratarlo en presencia de otros. De hecho, aún tenía trabajo en relacionarse de esta nueva forma con él cuando estaban ellos dos solos.

Él suspiró —Esta bien.

La voz profunda y seria de Shino interrumpió la pequeña conversación que estaban teniendo —Hinata no te llama con honoríficos.

La pobre muchacha comenzó a sonrojarse aún más violentamente y Kiba continuó observándolo y aguardando que finalmente dijera lo que tanto le molestaba en vez de hablar en códigos y dar vueltas y vueltas al asunto —Si, ¿y?

El Aburame continuó observándolos a través de sus cristales ahumados —Modificaron su relación —eso tampoco era una pregunta. Hinata temía en cualquier momento regresar al viejo hábito de desmayarse.

—E-Esto... S-Shino-kun... —intentó articular, aunque, ¿qué? No tenía idea. _¿A-Acaso S-Shino-kun e-esta molesto p-porque K-Kiba-kun y y-yo...? _

—¿Ajá? ¿Y eso te molesta? —sugirió Kiba, cansado de la situación. Hinata temió la respuesta de su otro compañero de equipo pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

—Los camaradas deben informarse sobre acontecimientos relevantes de la vida —musitó, aún enfurruñado.

El Inuzuka se abofeteó la frente. Había veces en que Shino podía ser demasiado ridículo —Entonces... ¿Te molesta que no te dijimos?

Shino asintió, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con suma seriedad al frente. La puerta de entrada de la aldea estaba próxima y un grupo reducido de personas ya se encontraban allí —Los camaradas tampoco deben mentir a los camaradas, Kiba.

—¡¿Y en que te mentí? —la actitud de su amigo empezaba a irritarle, ¡¿quién se creía que era Shino para acusarlo de mentiroso?

—Negaste sentir atracción alguna por Hinata.

La mencionada empezó a hiperventilar y ambos tuvieron que voltearse a ayudarla a mantenerse en pie del bochorno —¿Ves lo que haces? Estás incomodando a Hinata.

—¡N-No e-esta b-bien e-es s-solo-! —pero ninguno parecía estar prestándole atención alguna a ella.

—¿Y qué esperabas, que lo dijera abiertamente?

Shino frunció el entrecejo —Eso hacen los camaradas.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, tercamente —Yo no.

La pobre chica, desesperada, se esforzó por alzar la voz. Aunque aún de todas formas sonó suave. Al menos esta vez, la escucharon —S-Shino-kun, K-Kiba, n-no p-peleen... —suspiró profundamente—. S-Shino-kun, e-estoy s-segura que K-Kiba n-no d-dijo nada p-porque... b-bueno... —nerviosamente empezó a colisionar la punta de sus dedos índices. Sus mejillas redondeadas y naturalmente pálidas habían recuperado el tono melocotón del sonrojo —B-Bueno... K-Kiba-kun... umm... K-Kiba r-recién m-me dijo a m-mi h-hace pocos días... Y-Y...

El castaño sonrió triunfal —¡Ja! Exacto.

El Aburame enarcó una ceja al chico pero no dijo nada más al respecto. El resto del camino a la entrada de la aldea resultó para los tres en completo silencio. Pero, esta vez, un silencio agradable y confortable. Hinata, de vez en cuando, seguía mirando de reojo a Kiba caminar a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó una de las veces que la atrapó observándolo. Ella rápidamente volteó la vista al frente y negó nerviosamente con la cabeza.

—¡N-Nada! E-Esto... N-Nada...

Él se encogió de hombros y colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza —Ok.

_K-Kiba-kun s-siempre fue m-muy bueno c-conmigo... _Una pequeña sonrisa agració sus labios, mientras la calidez regresaba a su rostro.

Finalmente llegaron. Alrededor de la puerta, un pequeño grupo de personas se había congregado a la espera del regreso de Naruto. Principalmente, personas allegadas a él y amigos, y personas para quienes Naruto significaba algo. Algo importante. No solo el Hokage, o el niño monstruo que nunca fue. No, no eso. Personas para quienes Naruto significaba algo más, _mucho_ más –como para ella-, un quiebre, un cambio significante, una comprensión de que había más, más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista.

Entre esas personas, se contaban Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji; Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi –quienes ya tenían 15 años-, Kakashi; Iruka; Tsunade y Shizune; Sai y Yamato. Y Hinata no se sorprendería de que pronto llegaran su primo, Tenten y Lee. Así como notaba con curiosidad que Sakura aún no había llegado.

—M-Me pregunto d-donde e-estará Sakura-san... —susurró la heredera del clan Hyuuga observando los alrededores. Shino hizo un escaneo con la mirada sin mover la cabeza y Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Ya llegará, supongo. Debería estar aquí...

—S-Si... —y en ese instante, ojos blancos se encontraron con otra mirada similar. Neji, Tenten y Lee, acababan de arribar al lugar. Su primo, al igual que siempre, permanecía serio y estoico pero había algo curioso. Algo peculiar. Tenten, alegre y sonriente -como habitualmente-, permanecía demasiado cerca de él. Sus hombros rozándose eventualmente. Lee, al parecer, también acababa de notar esto recientemente, porque no podía dejar de alternar la mirada entre ambos. Lo cual, parecía irritar a Neji y molestar ligeramente a Tenten, aunque eso no evitaba que la castaña siguiera sonriendo.

Cuando los ojos color caramelo de la chica se cruzaron con los de Hinata, esta última sonrió muy suavemente. La castaña reaccionó colocando ambos brazos tras la espalda y volviéndose a Neji, a quien le dijo algo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué miras? —la cuestionó Kiba al verla sonreír con tal gentileza. Siguiendo la línea de la mirada de ella, notó que Hinata miraba a Neji. _¿Qué demonios...?_—. ¿Qué tiene de interesante Neji?

La muchacha miró al frente sin perder la ligera sonrisa. _M-Me alegro q-que N-Neji-nii-san e-este b-bien_—. Umm... C-Creo... que N-Neji-nii-san y T-Tenten-san...

Él entendió lo que Hinata quería decir al instante —¡Oh! —sonrió maliciosamente—. Ya veo. Así que alguien es capaz de soportar al Hyuuga. Quizá "eso" lo ayude a dejar de ser tan estirado. Realmente creo que necesita-

Hinata enrojeció de repente —¡K-Kiba!

El castaño soltó una carcajada —¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Ya entendí, nada de bromas sexuales por un tiempo.

Ella bajó la cabeza abochornada y asintió —G-Gracias... —Shino simplemente se dedicó a negar con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero esto a Kiba no le importó.

En ese preciso momento, dos personas más llegaron al lugar. Una, era Sakura, la segunda –para sorpresa de muchos- era Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, cerca de Kakashi. Sai se encontraba de pie, un metro más atrás por detrás del jounin junto a Yamato. Tsunade y Shizune aguardaban más cerca de los miembros del equipo diez, la segunda con Tonton en brazos, el cual se revolvía inquietamente eventualmente. Algo que Hinata encontraba adorable.

La voz de Shino cortó a través de sus pensamientos —Ahí esta.

La joven muchacha alzó la cabeza en dirección a la salida. Allí, a no más de unos siete metros del gran portal, se encontraba Naruto, rodeado por los cuatro AMBU que habían sido asignados como sus escoltas –aunque algunos de estos presentaban daños físicos-, y alguien que lo ayudaba a caminar dificultosamente, auxiliándolo de uno de sus costados. Una joven shinobi de la arena, eso indicaba la banda protectora en su cabeza, de cabello lacio y largo hasta los hombros, de color rojo. Y ojos marrón claro.

Sakura, al verlo en el estado en que se encontraba, y con salpicaduras de sangre en las vestimentas, se apartó del lado de Sasuke y corrió hacia él. El rubio, quien hasta el momento había permanecido con la cabeza baja y la vista en el piso, alzó la mirada. Bajo sus ojos azules había ojeras y su semblante indicaba cansancio.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué sucedió? —Tsunade también se aproximó, aunque aguardó unos pasos más atrás que la que una vez fuera su aprendiz. Sasuke, lentamente, dio un único paso al frente. El resto observaron la escena en silencio. Nadie había esperado que su nuevo Hokage regresara herido.

Ojos azules se detuvieron en orbes color jade llenas de preocupación. Y tanto Hinata como muchos otros presentes contuvieron el aliento.

El rubio negó con la cabeza —Lo siento Sakura-chan yo... —el color del semblante de la pelirrosa pareció drenarse por completo. Naruto inmediatamente sonrió, esa sonrisa brillante y llena de alegría—. ¡Ja! Caíste, Sakura-chan... ¡Deberías haber visto tu rostro! ¡¿Qué te dije? Que no regresaría hasta cumplir mi promesa... El idiota de Sasuke ya no está en el libro bingo.

El mencionado torció el gesto en señal de fastidio, y las expresiones de Sakura variaron entre decepción, alivio y alegría, hasta llegar al enfado. En ese orden —¡El idiota eres tú! —lo golpeó. Hinata, a su lado, oyó a Kiba reír—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre bromear de esa forma?

—Ouch... Sakura-chan... ya no me golpees —se quejó, intentando evitar los golpes de la chica. La muchacha que lo sostenía por el costado, trataba de evitar soltarlo—. ¿No ves que estoy herido?

—¡No me importa! Te lo mereces... además, tan mal no puedes estar si tienes ánimos de bromear —todos oyeron a Sasuke mascullar un breve "Hmp", como mostrándose de acuerdo a las palabras de ella.

Kakashi, quien había permanecido en silencio, dio un paso al frente —Naruto, ¿qué sucedió?

El semblante del rubio se tornó uno de suma seriedad —Fuimos atacados en el camino de regreso, por Madara. Pero estamos bien —sonrió reasegurando sus palabras—. Yo me encargaré de eso, de veras.

El jounin asintió y observó de reojo a Sasuke, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a Hinata. Pero, pronto el ambiente se volvió a aligerar. Y Naruto continuaba moviéndose inquieto en su lugar.

La pobre joven a su lado parecía tener dificultades para sostenerlo por debajo de su brazo —Hokage-sama, no debería moverse...

Él le sonrió alegremente —A que suena genial, de veras. ¿Verdad Kohana?

La pelirroja sonrió pero no dijo nada y simplemente continuó sosteniéndolo. El rubio intercambió una mirada con el Uchiha y luego se volvió al resto. Hinata sintió, al momento, la mano de Kiba agarrando apresuradamente la suya y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. El calor ascendió hasta sus orejas, las cuales debían lucir completamente rojas también. Naruto los estaba mirando.

—¡Ja! ¡Sabía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo! —exclamó alegremente, señalándolos descaradamente. Todos se volvieron a verlos y aunque Hinata sintió el impulso de retirar la mano, ante la mirada de todos, Kiba no se lo permitió—. Lo supe desde ese día en Ichiraku ramen.

Hinata bajó la mirada abochornada y luego miró a Kiba. Cuando la atención de Naruto se apartó a las demás personas, y el Inuzuka se percató de la mirada de Neji fija en sus manos entrelazadas, la soltó.

Riendo, acotó —¡Jeje! Supongo que me dejé llevar...

La muchacha asintió tímidamente. Cuando todo hubo terminado, ambos se marcharon en silencio. Hinata aún seguía sonrojada por lo que él había hecho y se encontraba demasiado silenciosa para el agrado de Kiba, quien no dejaba de contemplarla de reojo.

Finalmente, ella rompió el silencio con un pequeño susurro —Ummm... K-Kiba... E-Esto... ¿P-Por qué h-hiciste e-eso?

Él la observó mientras los ojos blancos de ella seguían fijos en la palma de la mano que le había tomado. Por alguna razón, Hinata sentía como si la piel allí le quemara. Pero no de una forma dolorosa.

El Inuzuka, por otro lado, no podía decirle que lo había hecho porque Naruto lo había estado mirando y quería mostrarle que ahora ella era de él. No podía decirle que lo había hecho por ser posesivo para con ella y por una cuestión de celos. No podía admitir que era porque se había sentido amenazado por el rubio. Porque, aunque lo había hecho, decirlo en voz alta heriría su ego. Y a Kiba no le agradaba tener su ego magullado.

En vez de todo eso, dijo —¿Te molestó?

Hinata no contestó. Cinco minutos pasaron antes de que la chica volviera a decir algo. Y cuando volvió a hablar su voz parecía pequeña y evanescente —E-Esto... K-Kiba... y-yo... —¿cómo pedirle que volviera a hacerlo? ¿Qué quería volver a ver si sentía una vez más el cosquilleo contra su piel? Se sentía tonta de solo pensar en pedírselo. _P-Pensará q-que soy u-una t-tonta... _

Tímidamente, extendió su mano. Él, sonriendo, la tomó y escabulló sus propios dedos entre los de ella —¿Esto?

Ella asintió, con la mirada en el piso. La sensación estaba allí, de regreso. El tímido cosquilleo contra su piel y la calidez de sus mano callosa contra la suavidad de la de ella. Era una sensación extraña, pero no en un sentido negativo. Y, de alguna forma, la sentía reconfortante.

—Umm... K-Kiba...

Él la miró desconcertado —¿Si?

Los ojos perlados de ella se posaron nuevamente en sus manos entrelazadas —E-Esto... e-es agradable, ¿v-verdad?

Las palabras de ella y el sonrojo lo desarmaron por completo. Una sonrisa amplia, colmillos expuestos y todo, agració sus rudas facciones. Las marcas rojas en forma de colmillos ascendieron con los músculos del rostro de él —Lo es. Estaba pensando, ¿quieres que comamos juntos?

Ella se iluminó —¿P-Puede v-venir S-Shino-kun también?

Kiba suspiró, sonriendo —¡Demonios, que más da! ¿Por qué no? Seguro... A Akamaru tampoco le molestará —el perro ladró en respuesta.

Cierto era, que había pensado en ellos dos solos. Pero entendía que Hinata quisiera hacer sentir a su amigo y tercer miembro del equipo incluido aún. Personalmente, a él no le importaba; Shino entendería y se acostumbraría. Pero Hinata era distinta, era una mediadora nata, una diplomática y sus buenos modos y gentileza no le permitían pensar de la misma forma que lo hacía él. Y eso estaba bien. Después de todo, esas eran las cosas que más le agradaban de ella.

La Hyuuga sonrió genuinamente, suave pero notoriamente. Sus ojos blancos iluminados temporalmente —G-Gracias... K-Kiba...

Él asintió, y ella continuó observándolo con timidez y una sonrisa más pequeña. _K-Kiba e-es muy b-bueno... _Pensó. Quizá, podría acostumbrarse a aquello. La sensación de sentirse feliz sin ninguna razón aparente. No era algo a lo que estuviera habituada, pero no podía decir que la sensación no era agradable. Y parecía hacerse más fuerte cuando Kiba estaba cerca. Muy cerca de ella. Y eso también le agradaba.

Naruto siempre sería importante en su vida, siempre lo amaría. Era el niño, el hombre, que la había salvado de la oscuridad y de la absoluta soledad. Quien le había enseñado que la vida no era llorar y rendirse sino intentarlo aún con la amenaza inminente de salir dañado. Naruto siempre sería su inspiración. Pero Kiba le había enseñado algo nuevo, algo que aún nunca antes había sentido. Que no estaba sola en el mundo. Que alguien la necesitaba, como si fuera el _aire_ para alguien más, y eso era todo lo que ella había querido. Todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Especiales agradecimientos a: daphne-gabycoco, yarime . kibahina, okashira janet, Lucia991, UchihaHinataChan, Mery, laakatoo, pilar, Ridesh y Klan-destino. Si me olvidé de alguien y/o repetí, disculpen, nunca fue mi intención.


End file.
